Someone elses War
by BleachLover2346
Summary: Her life may seem like nothing but a Shimigame who ruled under Soul Society. On the night that Ichigo gains his powers back from the beautiful women, with her power gone her past that she hid for the saftey of her family and herself must be protect along with her kingdom... ichiruki, Karhistu,Tatsbay and a lot of characters I made myself, Lemons and change in story plotting,enjoy!
1. The beggining

if your to creat your own faint then why does our background matter and why does it change our destiny.

No one know's Rukia's past or family but what if we found out she had a war to end for her family and had a incredible power in her she has hidden 

so here's the deal with the fic i thought what if Rukia had a strong past and you learned more that had Ginjo and the old soul Socitey's secrets that no one know but her and other people...i wrote this on paper and still am working on it so far it is like 289 pages long so I'll be typing that for the story enjoy guy :)

* * *

SOMEONE ELSES WAR 

As Ichigo stood there with the pure white blade threw his chest in shock he turned to see his goofy father and Uarahara in his same hat and clogs as the rain poured down on them "You too dad" he spoke with tears in his voice. Isshin rolled his eyes "Look closer you idiot" he spoke, Ichigo stared at the love of his life the tiny shimigame with raven hair and voilet eyes who stood there with her blade in his chest "Rukia" he said with a soft grin. She stared the orange haired, tall, ambered eyed teenage boy she fell in love with when she was in the world of the living, she grinned softly "It's been a long time hasn't it...Ichigo" she spoke he nodded yes. He stared into her beatuiful eyes with a smile "A little too long for me" he spoke she nodded and tighten her grip on the sword focusing her power away, the wind blew wild and bright lights brusts threw. Then there he stood Koursaki Ichigo in his shimigame robe with his gaint Zamapaktou.

He placed it in the ground and smiled down at her "It's good to be back" he speaks she giggled in her white robe "I bet" they stared into each others eyes with passion when a loud laughter was heard for the distance they turned away to see the enemies "So we meet again !" the voice yelled causing Rukia to go into a slient shock ' No one calls me Kanzki anymore...How?..Who?' she thought puzzled, Ichigo was shocked then puzzled "Who's Miss. Kanzki?" he asked looking around at the group of shimigames the captains and there Vice-Captians "I-I am " Rukia studdered.

From the other side of the street the enemy was getting impatient "Oh speak already Rukia Kanzki it's been about...150 years since we last saw you" he yelled Rukia stepped in front of Ichigo with a scowl on her face "Who are you and how do you know my family name ?" she asked the man laughed " How couldn't you remember that day Rukia you said in your own words that day 150 years ago, you'll never forget me nor forgive me. You said you'll look forward to the day we meet again, the day we meet again would be the day you kill me!" the man yelled Rukia shrugged her shoulders "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't remember that day..Please tell me your name?" she asked but of course she remembered that day, her words, his name, she want to hear him say it. He laughed "You are truly pathic, I knew from that look you remember everything! Don't try and play me like a damn fool Rukia" he yelled.

Rukia smirked "Ginjo you always try to think you know me well and I will kill you today, since you have chosen to appear here in front of me" she spoke angrily and mysteriouslly "Miss. Kanzki I have grown stronger and powerful and how may I fight such a person without their full power since you transfered it to a Subitute Shimigame" he said Rukia began to laugh "Oh Ginjo you are truly stupid the last I recall of that day I didn't need power to beat you so bad you had to run for you life with your little gang called the Xuction please you are hopless" she yelled.

Ichigo was shocked by what he was hearing from bolth of them. He hear Rukia laughing so hard she was crying, on the other side of the street Ginjo was angry you could see it in his eyes " Kanzki-san you honestly think believe I would come alone to battle" he speaks and points to the shadows ally way where the rest of his group walked forward, Rukia slightly laughs "Hello everyone I've seen you all in years even thou, I never learned your names. I still do need to know them " Rukia spoke clamly to them all. They stood there shocked at the words she spoke "But I intend to only keep one thing I promised all those years ago which is to kill...everyone of you back then and now " Rukia said.

The whole group scowled at her calm voice and look as she stood there when Ginjo stepped forward "I hope you know their skin cut like butter, their screams were music to my ears...I'd do it all over again. All 3 it was amazing the way their flesh tarred, the feel of their blood " he spoke. Rukia felt the tears swell in her eyes, she could still see their dead bodies and blood, now this man was saying like a joke. Her fisted went into fist white to the bone in anger which grew more and more "YOU MONSTER ! DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, a tight pain went in her head the throbbing of something she stumbled back "No...no...no" she muttered 'Rukia it is time for us to awaken once again' a voice spoke in her head.

She dropped to her knees in pain, Ichigo ran to her side worries "Rukia!" he yelled in terror he drop to his knees when the wind picked up around them she turned and looked into his amber eyes "Ichigo stand back from me, stand with the others " she said under her breath he looked at her puzzled "W-What no! I'm not leaving you here to fight all these people alone! And you can't fight you don't have your Shimigame powers ! You can't fight!" he exclaimed with worry in his voice.

Rukia looked around to see all the Captains and Vice-Captains around "Renji get him out of here or away from me " she ordered. Renji nodded and grabed Ichigo who struggled to the hold when a burst of multi colored restiau flew from Rukia's body. Rukia felt like her body was being ripped to peice at the momment it had been 150 years since she locked her true power away to keep her past a secret,she had only locked it away to keep her true background safe. She remembered Uarahara's words when he stopped her growing that when it was time to unleash the power it will feel like a billion swords stabbing into you slowly.

'_Rukia we must go some where or they'll find out for sure'_ a voice told her. Rukia clunched her grip on her head as the pain worsened she knew she had to leave and do this in secret safe along with her family still safe. She was thinking where tho, what place could she go to that was safe away from Soul Society. There was one person she couldn't have see her like this Ichigo, they were supposed to be friends but she kept a huge secret from him her past and the shadow she had in her for it._'Hueco Mundo the boy can't follow you nor can they, and the secret is kept ' _ the voice spoke Rukia nodded "Ginjo let's head some where different...like Hueco Mundo" Rukia said only to get a nod for the man. The rip to the said place appeared and Ginjo along with his little gang jumped threw, Rukia tried to stand but it was bone crunching and she screamed in pain, Renji had lossened the grip on Ichigo and he took that to hand. He ran to her again "ICHIGO! I TOLD YOU TO STAND BACK!" she yelled her voice wasn't even normal anymore it was more of a hollow tone as she spoke but he didn't give a shit.

"Rukia you can't fight please...we'll fight together" Ichigo whisphered trying to make sure she didn't die. She turned her face to him, her eyes were purple and flashed many colours they poured blood from the sockets, her body was dripping of her blood as she looked at him. She touched him face with her soaked hand "Ichigo this I must do it was like when you had to take revenge for your mother, that man took many things from them and I will kill them alone...but make me a promise" she spoke flashing her normal eyes on and off. She had to make sure he knew it was still her and wasn't some thing different, that she was still Rukia the tiny Shimigame who lived in his closet for the longest time...The one who kicked him in the shin for making fun of her height ( and still would).

She fought the pain the change was doing at the momment, he could tell she was in more pain then ever "Fine I'll do this promise...What is it?" he spoke it was leasted he could do, for her when she was in so much pain at the time and he honestly hated the sight of her being in pain.

A light smile caught her lips as he replied "Ichigo listen to me, my transformation is almost complete...I'm leaving for everyone elses safety; if I don't come back till morning..." she whinced in pain as the power flooded threw her small body that will leave her and well grow with the restiua in her system at the time.

Ichigo wait for her to finish what she was saying but it was eating him alive "If you don't come back till morning what Rukia?" he asked wanting her to finish, he just wanted to be sure she wasn't saying goodbye like she would die in the fight with Ginjo he knew the power the guy held. Hell he trained with Ginjo and the others it was impossible for one to fight them all especailly with his power in them it was a sucide.

"I want you to come find me in Hueco Mundo" she whisphered and started to stand as the pain was starting to subside in a way, she looked at him with pleading eyes for the answer she need someone to remember she will be alright and not dead like most would think especailly with the thing on the other side of the rip waiting to be unleashed to fight the murders "Promise me Ichigo...promise me !" she yelled to the boy.

He looked up at her blood covered body and pain filled soul at the time "I-I-I promise you, that I'll come for you but you better be alive midget" he said getting a small laugh from her lips as the blood dripped from her body and she nodded, with a quick shupo she was at the rip looking back at the place and people she had once called home and family. Her fight for her past was about to begin and the revenge for her family was to start now with this group, she held her head and jumped threw the rip in the sky. And a Hollow scream was heard the largest of all the King of Hollows.

Yamamoto knew the scream and walked to the Captian with a sorry look in his eyes "I'm sorry for the lose of you sister Captian Kuchiki " he spoke. The Captian felt his rip into piece he and Rukia had grown close, she was the only thing left to remember his wife now she was gone. He felt like he had broken his promise to his wife, he turned and walked towards the forest to weap in peace and not be disturbed.

Yama walked with the other following him as they opened the gates "Old man wait!" Ichigo yelled and ran to him. But was ignored by the old man "What do you mean she's gone that is impossible to perdict" Ichigo spoke the man looked at him in the amber eyes and turned to the group with knowing eyes and a firm look.

"That last Hollow scream was the King of Hollows...it is sucide for any Shimigame and shows that Kuchiki Rukia is dead and as we speak is probably being slaughtered, she doesn't even have power she is a sitting duck...dead as a stone" he spoke and turned to the gates. Renji felt a tear move down his cheeck as the news was given he couldn't believe his ears but the old man was wise and knew so much. He turned to Ichigo that was still as a stumb and watery eyes then to the forest he knew his Captian was weaping in there is was no secret for him, and he knew that Ichigo had feelings for Rukia but to know she had her last words with him must be horrible for the kid.

Ichigo couldn't believe the old man at all the woman he fell in love with was 'gone' no he wasn't going to believe this news...How would he know what goes on in the place? Or to Rukia? What was all that power coming from her? She must have power that old goat is wrong, he turned to the back to see Uarahara and Yoruichi standing with smiles on their faces like they knew what was going on in the world...his dad was in a sad state with tears rolling down his face, Ichigo knew he liked the tiny woman like a daughter so this was hard for him... Bayakua was probably balling in that forest for his sister, Ichigo dropped to wet,cold ground and placed his hand in his face and let the tears fell as the flashes of what she was poured in his skull.

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo stood there still with the eyes of purple and yellow and blood red skin as the wind picked up and blew the sand around her place. Ginjo watched the event biuld in front of him as the sand cleared and the image of the woman appeared infront of him her long silky raven locks, pure blood red skin, red and black eyes and bandaged cocktail dress on her bodyas she held her pure white elegant Zamapaktouin hand, the sword glowed red as the blood covered it slowly and stained the white blade.

The white bangages cobered her mouth, waist, chest and stomach, her hands and neck as she stood in silence. Her long fangs out of the bandages as her long hair blew in the breeze.

Ginjo and the others look in terror but they stopped once the transformation was complete "That's it the daughter of the most powerful people is this it, your nothing like your parents! Out of all three kids you got the power and their nothing! I'll kill you now to save your in embrassment!"Ginjo yelled and ran towards her with full force.

She glanced at him and stands still once he tries to hit her; he can't. With a quickly movement she shoved her sword right threw him "Don't try to mock me I am not done yet" she whisphered in his ear she pulled the sword from hios body and kicked him full force. His body swirled in the air and he flew with the impact right into the group. The girl in pink tails and red hair whinced at the pain the impact was on her " YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled runnign full speed a bright flash appeared around the Rukia blinding the girl as the sight left the flashed died down.

And there standing infornt of them was the biggest hollow with red skin, deep black tattoo's everywhere and the height touched the atmosphere of Huedo Mundo, is was gaint with the muscules of cites. The longest, thickest black hair and the body covered with bandages as it stood there. The hollow opened its eyes that flashed different colors. The mask of the large beast glisened in the hot, dry, sun with it's white base and golden mass of design that hid half the face. The swords blade shined with colours and the ribbion blew with eleagancey in the breeze of the desert.

A large ring of white circled the group and began to freeze them to the sand, many jumped and flashed away as the ice grew on the spot killing anything in it's path. Ginjo stood on fear as he stared at the beast in the distant.

* * *

Bayakua appeared from the woods red eyes and stained cheeck, he was a mess for the lose of his sister. With the strength he had left he walked to Ichigo's fallen body as it sobbed, he dropped to his knees in front on the man. Ichigo looked at the man as he wiped the tears away "Koursaki what were my sisters last words before she left?" Bayakua asked Ichigo looked up in surprise of the man that was known to be cold and emontionless to show this much. Rukia probably crack that shell off during the time they had together for the past 19 months "She told me that if she isn't back by morning to go find her" Ichigo answered.

Bayakua looked up at his face " She said that...which means she knows what's she's doing...Ichigo we should head to Hueco Mundo at sun rise and go find her; since she said that I know she is alive " Bayakua said with the little hope he had in his soul. Ichigo smiled at the hope the noble had "Yes" he spoke.

* * *

Ginjo Kugo is filled with fear." You may be big but that doesn't mean you have power, like your father and mother had. I shall slice you to pieces like I did to all them!" he yelled running at her and the rest of the group following behind him. "You shall die for your words and actions NOW!"Rukia yelled in a Hollow voice,she raised her sword and stopped Ginjo in his tracks as the beam of red light burst from the blade "Cero" she spoke. The red ball flew threw the air and filled the land with red, the blast tore threw the group only to leave their blood on the sandy floor.

There was no one left as he stared at were they once stood "Oh god...Guys.. ! YOU BITCH!" Ginjo screamed in sadness and let the emontion control him as he charge at her.

Rukia looked down at the small man that charged at her and went back to her red skinned self, she stood still in the spot and waited for him as he got closer and closer. She moved her sword in small circles and pointed at him.

* * *

Ichigo and Bayakua stood perparing the rip to Hueco Mundo to leave and look for the Shimigame claimed sucide. "20 more minutes till sun rise" Bayakua spoke.

Ichigo nodded and looked over at him, they had more things in common now they bolth cared for Rukia and were good brothers well trying at least with the conditon's they had with them. Ichigo turned to Renji who was oddly quiet he sighed nervouslly like it were a date or a exam of a sort. "Renji would you like to come with us ?" Ichigo asked he knew Renji was close to Rukia and they were old friends and he devoured to atleast come and see if she was or not alive still. Renji nodded in acceptance of the offer which was different then his usaul words for Ichigo, Renji turned to Ichigo in silence "Ichigo..." he spoke.

"Yeah...What is it Renji?" Ichigo asked with a puzzled look and hope high in his heart for Rukia to still be alive and well.

"What is you find her slaughtered and dead like Yama predicted what will you do?" Renji asked he had a good point what if she was dead and slaughtered to pieces what will happen to them? To see their friend dead and in pieces on the sandy floor.

Ichigo sighed heavily before answering the mans question "Don't worry Renji it's Rukia we're talking about and if she is dead we will still bring her back so they well have at the funeral if that is the case...Be she better not be dead" Ichigo had hope in him and a bright heart that was telling him they were right she is alive and waiting for them to come ...well him at least.

20 minutes passed and the three walked threw the rip in the sky. Their feet landed on the sand and they stared at the sight of the red skin woman stareing at Ginjo in the eyes as he ran to her. He lifted his swords up and slammed it down on to hers, he looked at her eyes and she flashed him blue eyes and smiled at him like he was dead within seconds.

The sword pierced threw his skin and kicked his body away to the floor she changed quickly screamed and banged on her chest for victory, then went back to the smaller form. She walked forward to the three man slowly passing Ginjo, when he latched onto her leg she glanced down at him.

Ichigo, Renji and Bayakua stared in terror at the blood covered feild and the missing bodies, as the woman looked at the last living. Ichigo looked at her the find tall body, feature nice and firm, long raven locks she was a strong, beautiful, girl but dangerous. She lifted the sword and placed it to her side as she looked at the fallen man . She bent down quickly to his face "I kept my promise on killing you...and Ginjo I hope you burn in the hell my father rules so I can torture you everyday I rule" she whisphered and stood looking him in the eyes "You know I loved your mother she would be proud of the fighter you became " he spoke she rolled her eyes at him "You loved her so much you killed her in front of me " she hissed.

"I only wanted to be accepted into Soul Society back then, remember I was a out cast a no one" he said "And look where that got you " she said lifting her hands "Good bye Ginjo"she spoke and the blast blew his body and soul away.

The woman slowly walked to them slient and beautifully, Ichigo reached for his Zamapaktou only to be knocked away by Bayakua "Don't she'll kill you before the wrapping in off it you are a threat idiot" Bayakua spoke. He bowed to the woman and the two followed him in the action. She walked to them and pressed a finger to Bayakua's forehead and a purple light was placed "Welcome to my kingdom" she spoke and did the same to Renji "Ah a Sub Shimigame please no bowing it is to formal for three Soul Society memembers...Stand " she told them.

The three listened to the woman "Your Hyness " they said getting a raised brow.

"Again with the formal talk I should blow you to piece's if you do it again" she threatened and pressed a hand on Ichigo chest and closed her eyes.

"What the hell do you-"

"Koursaki shut up" Bayakua hissed as the purple restiua was sent into the boy's chest. She quickly stepped away and walked away from the group. "OI! WAIT!' Ichigo yelled but she disappeared.

* * *

She shunpoed to a far rock as the form disappeared from her body. She sat on a lone rubble of rock as her Shimigame robe flew in the breeze , the long black raven hair never left once she was done in form nor did her body. Rukia wondered what she would say to explain why her body was taller, more filled with feature but not over the top like some girl's like Rangiku or Orhime she was a little smaller then Orhime but she had boob's now even tho she would miss her small ones.

Her voilet eyes looked over the kingdom in the distance the kingdom that was her's because of her father...for years she hid the name Kanzki from everyone , especailly Soul Society cause if they knew she'd be put back on that stupid post like Aizen planned years back. She hated the fact she was born to a war of the opposites, Hell and Heaven yes she loved her parnet's but sometime she regretted the fact who they were destined to be and that she was to take their places.


	2. Helping with changes

CHAPTER 2: BACK TO YOU

She sat there on the rubble staring at the kingdom with the white bricks and gray roof in the distance, she had so many memories in that kingdom and not just the fact that Aizen tried to take it or she nearly died in that kingdom but the memories she locked away for the safety of her family or like the old Soul Society Rulers called the demon.

She never understood what was the big deal about who or most what her parents were but I guess other people thought different like they would end life for the whole world, it got so bad her father made them live in secret in the World of the Living in a town filled with other Shimigame families that were told to get out of Soul Society because of what they did or were. Everyone would be amazed at the count of Shimigames that were told they were not allowed to be in Soul Society like Uarhara but now they live in secret with kids and a family.

As the wind blew her long raven hair around in the breeze and her robe she peered down at the sandy floor of the kingdom she called hers since her family died, but mostly because she knew the reason for the Hueco Mundo soil and area it was well the best way for anything. She reached into her robe and grabbed a photo it was a old photo with the edges all brown and the picture slightly faded it was the only photo she had of her family.

She smiled at the two parents she called her parents, Hisana with her little brother in arms and then herself in the large mans arms they had all smiles. She remembered the days with them all was great till they were found and her family murdered in front of her by a Shimigame who wanted to be accepted, typical someone would kill a whole family filled with kids and a little baby for the acceptance of a Society that wasn't going to accept them for the true fact. Ginjo knew her family, but mostly her mother the year they thought it was safe to leave Hueco Mundo and live in the Living World her mother met Ginjo the poor guy didn't know anything about being a Shimigame so she took him under her wing and taught him what is was. Well after the long periode of time Ginjo started to develope feelings for the woman but he knew she was happy with her husband and wouldn't be accepted so he wanted to be accepted by the Soul Society filled with fighters and people he thought were like him.

Rukia hated think of the past especailly with her family in it, she wanted to remember them as happy people not what the Old Rulers thought they were. But she had other things to worry about like the fact her brother, Renji and Ichigo where looking for her. What will she say for the quick growth spurt? She couldn't exactly say ' I was frozen in a restiau stage for a normal Shimigame by Uarhara, so it stopped my growth but over time the restiau started to build up and well bursted causing this her true look', but man she'd miss being like her old self short and small sized for a girl. Now she could see it with boys...it would give her the creeps the only boy or man she'd let touch her was probably a doctor and Ichigo that was all.

She sat there looking at the far kingdom and began to think of her past and future from now, would it change, would the surving Old Captian's rise again and try to kill her again..

* * *

Ichigo looked around at the horrible sence if this was what the Ruler of Hueco Mundo could do to the Xuction, he didn't want to know what she could do to a Shimigame. He would give her the credit for being beautiful, strong and dangerous but that wasn't the point she could kill anyone...he just didn't want to be on the list. He looked over at Renji and Bayakua who were trying to see if there was a chance one was Rukia, but weren't finding anything "Guys where was this woman when Aizen took over?" Ichigo asked he was curious with her power and strength they would have won hands down.

"Koursaki there is a myth saying that the Ruler of Heuco Mundo is also the Ruler of Hell...but they say that the Ruler was a mixture and can be a Shimigame it's to complicated for a topic...Just keep looking" Bayakua said still looking at the blood.

"But what's with the restiua stuff I mean why do we need it?" Renji asked looking over the land and getting a sigh from Bayakua.

"They give the restiua to help you simply walk around with out Hollows looking for you to have a dinner, cause the Royal restiua means your welcome to the land...that is why when we came here people were attacked by Hollow like Arrancar's think would you" Bayakua said he was less up tight since this happened, he thought it wasn't so bad to be like a normal guy with the others he too, might have lost a loved one. He turned to Ichigo who had a bright smile on his face at the time, the boy was werid to the noble with the ways he did things to his smile he certainly got from his father.

Ichigo turned to the direction the Pressure was coming from at the momment he could feel her, he knew she was alive. He turned on his heels and began to run "She's here" he yelled causing the two to follow. He could see the rubble and the figure sitting on it looking out into the distance, he smiled wider and shupoed to her. He threw his arms around her and wrapped her into a hug but last his balance, he fell to the ground well bring her down with him but thankfully he spun and took the ground.

Rukia laid there on his muscular chest on the sand with a smile "Nice to you could find me" she snickered she knew he was back there at the bloody feild looking she wondered how long it would take him to track her felt his arms wrap around her body and held her close to him. She inhaled his sweet scent of his, she sighed at the miss of his touch.

Ichigo nuzzled into her hair that smelt of sweet apples he loved this scent and how she smelt it brought him peace in his world "I thought you were dead" he whisphered into her hair as he held her closer, he missed her dear and didn't want her to disappear again from him he'd go threw Soul Society again if needed.

She snuggled into him he was a soft hearted person, well behind his tuff guy rep he tried to fool everyone but it didn't work for her. "Your not getting rid of her that easy Ichigo" she smiled as his holded tightened.

"Unhand my sister Koursaki" Bayakua spoke as he took his Zamapaktou out and pointed it at the mans throat only to get a sigh from Rukia who stood slowly and placed a hand on his blade with you-really-want-to-do-that look in her eye. She had been doing that a lot lately since they got closer, he sighed and shealth his sword again at her eye contact.

"So Rukia what the hell happened with you?" Renji spoke looking over her body with a curious look she was taller indeed but not taller then him, he remembers her hair being cut shortier and not so long, she was never ever that filled with features she was the one they called the beginners bra still.

"Yes what happened midget" Ichigo asked doing the same as Renji but he didn't mind he was just happy she was alive and with them at the momment she was alway beautiful to him, but now she was well probably beautiful to everyone. Which he took as a competion for her love and want for a male, like himself he liked her anyway she looked she was his midget still and always will be for him.

She was think what to say this is what she feared the change, it was so fast man she hated the change it was fast, painful, and well one thing she didn't mind the look. She like looking like a full woman and she wasn't the tiny thing before _' Say it was from all the exposed restiau in Huecdo Mundo that'll get you away with this...for now atleast'_ a voice suggested in her head and she took the offer "It's from all the restiau in Huecdo Mundo nothing more okay...so why don't we head back before a Hollow comes to eat us " she said in a painic she tried to hide.

"What do you mean last time you weren't effected...plus we can take a hollow" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head thinking of things that might have caused it.

"Ichigo how would you know if my body changed when we where here last?" she asked peering at him.

"Trust me you didn't" Ichigo said bluntly without think like he usaully did, but this was different with the way she changed and the way she used her excuse,

"Oh so you checked out my body then..." she said with a raised eyebrow it was true how would he know unless he was looking the fact that he might have been looking made her heart soar in her chest that the man she fell in love with was looking at her.

"I-I-I uhh...how about we get back to the World of the Living before the Ruler comes back to kill us, in stead of Welcoming us here" Ichigo was trying to not answer anything at the momment, he didn't want Bayakua around to cut him to pieces if he did say he loved Rukia. Plus his feelings were to be private, if he was going to tell her that he loved her he want it to be somewhere private just in case she regetted him and he wouldn't be teased or bothered by people like Renji who'd tell all Soul Society if he could.

Rukia's blood was boiling at the fact they think she would reappear and kill them well she could, but that would blow her cover and she would kill three man she kept close to her heart. So she brushed it off as they opened the rip back to the Living World, she looked over at the land she ruled and smiled at the ground "Goodbye my Kingdom" she whisphered.

* * *

After finding Rukia they headed to his house, well after Bayakua and Renji left she was signed to watch over him by her Captain as her Vice Captian work was being taken care of by his other soliders. He liked having her around again with her presence he was in peace, she seemed happy to be back. Well that's what he thought he wasn't sure what to do with his feelings more she was still the Rukia he fell for in the tiny body but now she would be chased by boys like Keigo. He had to tell her it was eating him alive as he sat there at the dinner table with her on the other side in her Shimigame form. With the change of her body Uarhara had to make a tone of changes with the body especailly the features and height he told her a week max which ment Ichigo had a week to tell her before she returned to school with him as a student.

Yuzu had started to see ghost lately like her twin did now for sure, she could see Rukia now and knew about everything for a Shimigame her father had a long talk with her about that man was that a pain with the bodies, pills, sword or Zamapaktou, the mod soul everything. She couldn't believe what she was hearing till Karin told her that she saw them and that Shimigames are like vampires with swords and different eating ways. Her sister has been closer to her lately she never had soccer or a team she was a girly girl kinda now with her like for fashion abite. She looked over at her brother he had been smiling ever since Rukia got here, she knew he had feelings for the girl the first time Rukia appeared at their front door to ask to live with them till whatever happened.

The dinner was nice and lovely with the food Rukia missed Yuzu's cooking and the loud family with the fighting Ichigo and Isshin did it was like home to her. It wasn't like the Kuchiki house were you could hear a pin drop if that did happen, the Koursaki's where so lively to her "My son! When I'm I getting my Grand babies!" Isshin cheerfully asked only to get a punch to the face by Ichigo "Shut up you old goat!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia laughed at the two somethings never change and she didn't want them to either. After the dinner Yuzu, Karin, Isshin all went to bed and Ichigo went to his room. Rukia sighed and walked to the door, she knocked and waited. The door opened revealing Ichigo in his sweat pants and 'nic vibe' shirt, she looked up from where she stood into his amber eyes they were warm and calming to her "May I come in" she said motioning to the door as he leaned on the frame like a cool guy would.

"Sure.." he spoke and moved towards his desk were he closed his notebook were there was something he was busy with at the time and he didn't want her to see it at the momment. She was so calm as she closed the door and sat on his bed arms in her robe as she sat there, eyes closed and head bowed a little. "Is everything okay Rukia?" he asked seeing her like this was a little frightening at the time like she was going to kill his happiness which was impossible at the time or ever.

"You know how my body is well... different obivouslly I can't wear your sisters things, plus I want to blend in with the other girls at the time with this change so I wish to dress like them" she spoke she was unsure if she should talk to him about this at the momment but she didn't want Orhime to see her yet with her in Soul Form and not in a body. Orhime was a nice girl and all but she was strange when it came to things like food and sometimes fashion with the girls, so she thought Ichigo would help her with this since he was a guy and well looked at girls...did he look at girls? Or maybe she was better off asking Keigo about this he had a liking for her right.

"Rukia what are you getting at cause your confusing me " Ichigo spoke as she read her body language clear as day she was worried and confused of something, maybe the way her body was now was getting to her she was used to being short, small breasted and having short hair. Her hips hadn't changed with the size or anything "...you know just because your body is changed doesn't mean your a different person...it's like puberty I went and still am going threw it, so I know what is going on with you in there with the feelings, hormones and appearance wise so you can tell me" he wanted her to know he was there for her, she could tell him anything from crushes to feelings or wants.

She looked up at him "Ichigo this puberty thingy does it ummm...hurt you?" she asked cause her changes hurt like a damn bitch with the body and mind it sucked. But maybe this puberty was like this or something.

"Well it can hurt with the change...like you get this funny feeling when you get taller or when your body gets a feeling for pshyical things or need that can hurt...but no puberty doesn't hurt...why? How does a Shimigame grow?" he asked the question was weird for him, some people say puberty hurts like Keigo complained that it was a pain and Orhime got moody when I mean moody...she was going to kill someone.

" Ummm...well, I don't really know. But I was wanting if you'd came help me shop for clothing before I get my body back so I can blend in a little bit" she smiled at him for the attempt but she was different from other shimigames with her blood and family she was well, a...a...mixture.

"You want me to shop with you...are you feeling okay, plus your in soul form you can't shop...plus I'm a guy I don't go into those stores you know" he wasn't sure if her change fried her brain but he would look crazy if he bought those things like bra's, underwear, dresses or shirts.

" Well I thought...well your a guy you look at girls you must see what they wear...plus worst comes to worst you say your shopping for your sister's birthday, even a good girl friends birthday or even better a girlfriends gift for a annivary. And if it ruins you 'rep' I'll just erase their memory and replace it with a lost guy looking for a store " she knew all about Ichigo's big problem he said he didn't care what people thought but the true was he cared.

He scratched the back of his neck thinking about what she said with the whole what if this happens and what you can say. But he rather do this when she had her body so she could try it on and then buy it so there is no returning to the store to get another size or anything like that it would be complicated he still remember how it was to shop for Karin and Yuzu when they wanted clothing for Christmas and he helped his dad. "We can when you get your bo-" the Chappy theme song filled the room from in her robe that song was driving him crazy either there was a Hollow, a report from Soul Society or difficulty with her body from Uarhara.

Rukia quickly took the phone out and flipped it open to see the number for Uarhara on the screen "Excuse me" she said and left the room just in case Uarhara was calling to see if she could try the body on for the power she held "Moshi Moshi" she answered.

"Ah Kuchiki-san" Uarhara sang she could hear Yoruichi in the background saying hello

"What Uarhara is something rough with the body?" she asked there was so much that could have gone wrong with the pressure hold or the forming even the extra things so she was wondering if the so called ' Great Uarhara' was stuck and was having troubles with the thing it was possible with the design and others.

"Hai...I need you to well try it and try to do some power test to make sure that the body can handle you...it was hard enough to make your mother's body with the texture needed and the strength she had you know...I was lucky she could get into the body with out it exploding from all the Pressure...but then your father! Oh God that as a heart ache!" he was mind blown at the past and what he had to do with those bodies it took him years to create them and he wanted to know if her full form was able to get in and not burst the thing.

"Ummm Uarhara I'll be over in a minute...don't you have my parents bodies still?" she was walking out of the house by now, she didn't see Ichigo looking at her threw the window and pop out his body he was going to follow her. There was something going on with the whole thing and he wanted to know what it was because he wanted to help her.

He kept to the roof tops listening to her...

"Well you could mix the two bodies together can't you?...What?...No...Uarhara really your starting to sound like her now...yes you are!...Hold on" She looked up at the buildings and quickly shupoed there and leaped on Ichigo. She had a puzzled look in her eye "Why were you following me?" she asked as she held the phone in the other as it's twin kept her up as she hovered over him.

"I was simply wondering if there was a Hollow you know and why didn't I see you?... by the way where are you going?" he asked noting the fact he didn't even see her move from the sidewalk as she talked.

"Really Ichigo a Hollow that is some bullshit and you already know I'm heading to Uarhara's...and you didn't see me because you were busy hiding so I didn't see you...Ichigo if you wanted to come so bad you could have asked or atleast caught up with me on the way" she was being serious about this she didn't want him following her around like this, he should be honest with her and true good this she could read his mind.

"You know what I'll go home and then tomorrow we'll go shopping for your clothing...I'm sorry for following you but I just wanted know you can tell me anything, I'm always here for you no matter what goes on Rukia" Ichigo stood in front of her was she looked at him with her voilet eyes, he touched her cheeck with his hand and she snuggled into it like a pillow with her eyes closed and a soft smile at the touch. It made his heart happy that she liked his touch.

"Thank you Ichigo...it really makes me happy to know you want to be there to help me, I really needed that right now...it shows me you care" she spoke looking into his amber eyes as the moon shined over them. She loved the feel of his strong, warm, ruff hand on her it made her happy.

"As long you know I do care for you a hell of a lot" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead then vanished. He got back home and slipped into his body and sat at his desk, he opened the notebook up to reveal what he was doing. He kept to the drawing he was doodling it was a picture of her now, he was just happy to have her back with him. He loved her and would never let her get hurt or leave, he closed the book and looked out at the moon before laying down on his bed and drifting to sleep.

* * *

** there a chapter hope you liked the next one should be up soon i promise **

**R&R i love them **


	3. The confessions

CHAPTER 3: CONFESSION

Rukia that night came home threw his window he left open, the sleeping man in the bed was snoring happy dreams when she stepped on his bed softly trying not to wake him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep well it was better then his scowl he wore alot she smiled at the fact he , was trust worthy and wanted to help her "I love you Ichigo" she whisphered as she went to leave the room. She was tired to the extreme the body Uarhara made wasn't working she could step in the thing but stepping out was a pain in the ass. It held to much of her restiua it was a fake thank god cause she blew it up with ezz the first time, Uarhara wanted the thing to be blood perfect for her with the abilty to creat her sword when she needed it, equiped with a heart and pulse that ran the vains, but the thing didn't want to let her out. She was sure the shop keeper was going to rip his hair out at the time but he didn't.

She looked down the dark hallway to the twins room and creeped down silently when a hand touched her shoulder she gasped, she turned to see the face of Isshin half a sleep "Rukia-chan why are you sneeking out of Ichi-" he stopped himself with a large bright smile with his twisted thoughs as her voilet eyes widened at his thoughts.

"Isshin-kun it is not what you think..." she whisphered to the half asleep man who was now dragging her down the stairs, all Rukia wanted was to sleep with her change she was exhausted her mind and body both, when he sat her on the soft couch she was ready to pass out with the soft fabric and pillows. Her eyes were getting heavy and her breathing was going steady at the time when the smell of coffee touched her nose "Isshin-kun why are you making coffee?" she asked it was 4 in the damn morning and he was making coffee.

Isshin smiled at the girl who had his sons heart with her personality and beauty but he wasn't going to talk to her about that right now he had serious business to take care of. He grabbed the cups and sat in the arm chair across from her as he sipped the hot liquid "Rukia I knew your mother" he said as her eyes widened at his words.

"Isshin if you wish for me to leave I will, I wish no harm for your family...my father was well a very different man and so was my mother but if you are in fear of your family with my presentce around I shall leave " she spoke looked down at her coffee as the steam touched her skin, she felt a large hand on hers.

"I wouldn't want you to go...I just wanted to tell you that not just my son is here but, me too. Your family helped me get a hold of myself when I was a mad Captian of the Soul Society...because they didn't understand me you..weren't born yet but your mother was a very dear friend to me" he knew her stress with the people gone and having so much responsablity on her hands no wonder she was so stressed at the momment, he could feel the stress around her but it was slowly leaving .

"Did you know what happened to her once she left Soul Society?" she asked maybe the man knew who and why she ran so far, especailly with her giving up the crown at the time.

"No I was told she died in battle with the King of Hollows, which I believe very much" he looked at the raven haired girl as she held her cup tightly in anger for something, her body was trembling at the anger "Rukia-chan are you okay ?" he asked he was sure she was going to murder someone now or worse him.

"Isshin-san who told you this?" she was furious if she wasn't so worried for her family and her safety at the momment she would tell him the truth the only people that knew of her mother were Captian's, Vice Captian's and the Royal Divison, she wished to know who to kill at the time.

"Uarhara told me that it was a huge lie and the Old Captian Commander told all the Society...it was believe able at the time because he was getting rid of your mother's friends and for some reason killing them off...that is when I can to live here" he had a good relationship with her mother they once dated but broke up because well her life was complicated and filled with troubles. So they stayed friends and pulled great pranks everywhere, the only reason they got away with it was because she took the blame saying she made the plan and that she would take the blame. For some reason she liked to get in trouble but then she got into bad trouble with the wrong people and the whole Soul Society went against her they wished to kill her...but he left before that could happen he loved her like a sister and couldn't do anything so he disappeared.

"You remind me of her with the goofy jokes on Ichigo...even the silent attacks to sharpen his skills, she used to do that to me never Hisana or brother she said I was the one...which confused me to hell and back, it still does. But the King of all Hollows never killed her trust me" Rukia told him he nodded at the fact Isshin was a great man, she knew Ichigo would be okay when he lost his power with a father like that around " Did you know my father?" she knew he probably didn't because of the stupid rumor but it was worth asking her father always kept thing secret to everyone including her mother but not her.

"Nope but I heard from Uarhara and Yoruichi he was a serious man, with a lot of power but he knew how to take care of his family which made me happy to know your mother found some one to look after her that she loved. Or like she told me someone who could take the crappy drama of her life" Isshin said after finishing the cup of coffee and disappearing into his bedroom.

Rukia yawned and headed to her room. The room was silent as she creepied into bed and fell into a sleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a smile for once his father hadn't brusted threw the door and try to kick him yet so he was happy. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He didn't hear water running so her opened the door only to catch Rukia getting out of the shower, he frozen at the sight of her naked, she was busying drying her long hair slowly she was muttering sometime to herself, then she bent down to her long, strong legs with the towel she seemed distracted at the time most people would know someone is staring. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't listen.

"Maybe Uarhara is done the body...why would have call me if he wasn't this morning" she muttered to herself she was distracted with the body and the whole issue with it but mostly the shop keeper ruined her sleep, she turned to the see a glimpse on orange hair when she turned back back to herself then frozen, she looked out the corner of her eyes to see Ichigo just standing there in his sweat pants which were baggy but not at the momment and the 'Nice Vibe' shirt he wore to bed last night he was just standing there looking at her body naked and wet with water. "ICHIGO! DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Rukia screamed as she covered her body quickly as the boy disappeared in a flash...she swore he was faster then his flash step at the time.

Rukia walked down the stairs in her Shimigame robe on and a red face as she gritted her teeth together, she turned to Isshin who as all smiles as Karin sat there in a skirt and pink tube top talking to Yuzu, when Ichigo walked down in a pair of jeans and a red shirt on. He blushed at Rukia who was fumming as she sat at the table "Morning Midget" he smiled.

"Midget huh! Morning you Strawberry Pervert!" she spoke glaring at him with a murderous eye.

"What the hell happened to you Rukia-chan?" Isshin and Karin asked they have never saw the woman so pissed off in their lifes so something was wrong every with her right now.

"Did you deal with you little pal Ichigo?" she asked remembering he was horny at the time he was staring at her and he was going to try and smooth talk his way out he was in for a surprise.

"Yes I did, Thank you Rukia...please tell me you were okay after the event" he was trying not to talk about it at all the imagen was burned into his skull and he was fine with it there..so what he saw the woman he loved naked, he loved her so was there at huge problem with that he didn't think so at the time but yet again. He did see Yoruichi naked and Rangiku was always revealing.

"Oh I was fine with the you walked into the washroom and stooding there watching me while I was naked...you didn't say anything, you didn't turn notda so I will not over react about a teenage pubcent male, standing there staring at my naked body..." she said with her arms crossed over her chest and head high she wasn't angry but us more embrassed about him seeing her naked of all the people in the house it was Ichigo who walked in and stood there staring at her yes she does love him but still seeing someone naked in the morning is quiet embrassing for the naked party but shouldn't it be like that for him too.

Ichigo blushed deeply at her words as he looked over at his goat face father who wore a gaint smile, he sighed and slid back in his chair "As long as your okay with it " he smiled softly seeing the soft pink blush creep up on her cheeck at a thought he could guess "Be side it's not my first time see you naked" he stated as she sat in shock and the loud rawr of his father laughing filled the room as his sister were both gawking at the words he had.

"When did you see me naked before this morning?" she was rather embrassed at the fact he looked at her naked but at the same time over joyed at the fact he looked at her body with out clothing.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out" Ichigo liked to play mind games on the great Kuchiki Rukia especailly when it was about seeing her well unclothed but it was true sometimes her little closet door was open at night just enough to look threw for the boy so he saw her naked many time she should've been careful, "Well after breakfast we'll head to the mall for your shopping you wished to do" he was glad to be the one to atleast help her with this she was keeping something from him and he was curious to what it was she was hiding from him.

She nodded in agreely shopping was nice plus Ichigo would help her take some stress off her ashoulders "Can we just stop be Uarhara's before he said he might have my body ready " Rukia just remembered why she was up so early because the hated man called her early this morning for her body he was happy about it to saying ' I think I figured it out' but she would laugh if it blow to pieces like the others did yestursday night she would laugh so hard at the so called brillant man for his failure like he always did to her or anyone.

Ichigo nodded at the statement thinking it might give him a chance to find out the secret she was keeping from him...

* * *

After breakfast the two headed out to Uarhara's to see her body. Ichigo was fighting himself at the time with her walking so close he just wanted to tell her his feelings how could three little simple words be so hard to say, his stomach fluttered everytime her hand softly brushed his. He cleared his throat and she looked up with her wide violet orbs with a bright smile reasuring him that he could or something she had the eyes that would kill a man in the heart if they stared way to long because those were the eyes Ichigo loved and would murder any soul for looking way too long at them. "Rukia can I tell you something?" he felt brave at the momment with the sun high in the sky, birds chirping and the lone sidewalk he was in his element.

She felt her heart back flip in her chest she wanted to hear something from him especailly three words that she wanted to hear for god knows how long, she smiled up to him brightly "Sure Ichigo you can tell me anything" her eyes shined at her words she told him, it was true she loved him and would listen to anything he had to say to her.

_You can do it...you can do it _Hichigo chantted in his head as he was collecting his courage to tell her, he looked her in the eyes if he was to be shot down he was going down staring into her beautiful eyes for sure "Rukia we have known each other for so long right" he was nervous but she nodded at the words they did everything together fought hollows, sit in the informary together for god knows, fought Aizen well in the same area, nearly died together back in Huedo Mundo. "Well have you ever felt more for me ?" he wanted to knows if she was like him in anyway with the feelings so the question came to mind.

She looked at him wide eyed him...Koursaki Ichigo just asked if she had feelings for him "Ummm...well...Where are you going with this?" she didn't want to be out there so bluntly waving a white flag saying she gave up her gaint crush and was putting her heart on the line for him no way.

He rubbed the back of his head in fear as thou, Aizen just appeared in front of him from the dead "Well I...don't want to be friends anymore" he was fighting with himself at the momment and wasn't sure what to say to the woman he fell in love with and still in love with plus it was hard to do with no experince.

She felt her heart sink in her chest from his words "W-What? Why don't you wish to be friends anymore? Did I anger you? Did I do something wrong? Was it that you saw me naked this morning? But why don't you want to be friends anymore?" she had questions that she wanted answers to for her torn heart as he stood there nervouslly looking down at her..she was broken by the fact he didn't wanted them to be friends anymore...Did he finish out I love him and thinks it ruined the friendship? She couldn't handle it, she released a small tear from her cheeck as he looked into him amber eyes "I thought we were Best Friends " she softly sobbed.

"Wait...don't cry please...I didn't mean it like that I just want to be more then friends" he hugged her tight in his arms and she cried which had stopped as soon as she was in his arms holding him tightly, she was relaxing like there was no world anywhere and just them.

She burried her face into his strong chest as he held her in his strong arms close to his, she took in his scent his smelt sweet to her so she held him tighter loving the feel of his warm body held with her as they stood there together in the sun. She felt his head on top of her as she held him close she loved this just him and her. There was nothing this momment could compare to right now. "Thank God" she muttered into his chest with her eyes closed.

Ichigo lost the battle he was wanting to win the one of vunerablity "Rukia I love you " he was putting himself out there for the world to see him, the most important world he knew hers.

Rukia pulled away when she heard the words she wanted to hear from him for so long "I love you too" she spoke when her phone went off but she ignored the ringing, till it got annoying she glared at the phone in her robe. She finally took it out and answered "What" she yelled only to hear Uarhara telling her to hurry up at the time and he wants to see if he got it right "Fine...I and Ichigo are heading over now" Rukia spoke like a defeat from the man who was stressing out with the body because of the difficulty "No he can't come" she heard. She was puzzled at the words "What why? Hold on we'll be there in a minute" Rukia said then ended the call.

Ichigo was going to kill the shop keeper as he heard his voice, but the worst thing was Rukia looked stressed again as she stood there rubbing her tembles with her eyes closed muttering things he could barely hear "Why? Must it be me" she muttered as tho it was a question with a answer. "Stupid Uarhara...does he honestly think he could be done right now" Ichigo was puzzled by her words Uarhara was told to be the smartest guy you know.

Rukia turned and began to walk towards the store when the crazy man flew out of the shop "Why did you bring him are you stupid!" Uarhara yelled at her only to get a glare.

"Do use that tone with me" Rukia demanded with a murderous tone she wasn't in the mood to be yelled at she was ready to kill some one and the shop keeper was a option.

"I will not! You think that he won't notice! Are you trying to get caught! This could end everything idiot!" he was frantic he knew rthe Kanzki's like no tomorrow and was consurned of people knowing and the body testing was a huge give away. He could see her fill with anger at his words.

She was ready to burst from the man's words she wasn't controlling anything her Pressure was spiking high with her anger, at the momment she wanted to kill and slaughter with laughter "I'M STRESSED ENOUGH WITH THIS SHIT! SO YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW! OR YOU'LL SEE YOUR DEATH!" she yelled as the air thickened completely she noted the mans breathing that was heavy and hard to see, she turned to Ichigo who was on the ground panting. She rubbed her trembles softly "I hate this" she muttered with the stress she loved her family but the stress was killing her.

"Rukia you need to calm down" a voice spoke Rukia looked up to see the long purple hair and tanned skin with the golden eyes of Yoruichi enfront of her she was hardly breathing in the spot " Calm down and just relax" she panted and soon the air was thin again as the girl relaxed with a deep sigh.

Yoruichi stood and wrapped her in her arms trying to take the stress away she knew the stress was eating her at the mommet with the leak of sleep eating away at her. She looked at Ichigo who was standing slowly she covered Rukia's ears and looked him in the eyes "You need to make her relax and relieve stress" Yoruichi whisphered to him only to get a nod.

"Let's get this over with" Rukia sighed as she started to walk into the shop with Uarhara on her heels, as she got into the shop she turned and looked at Ichigo "Can you just stay here with Yoruichi still I'm done then we can head to the mall for the shopping required" Rukia smiled well Uarhara dragged her away into the training area.

Ichigo sat down at the small table were a cup of hot tea was for him and Yoruichi on the other end sipping hers "Ichigo did she say anything to you or your father?" she asked setting the cup down.

"No she hasn't to me and my father I got no clue...What is going on with her she's been all tense and stressed since whatever happened I didn't even know how to make her relax" Ichigo ran his fingers threw his brillant hair quickly he was fustrated at the momment he wanted to help her...with everything and now the secrets.

"Ichigo..She'll tell you eventually, it's hard for her at the momment she has to deal with this at the momment and it is extremelly hard because of what happened in her past...maybe if you brought her out for some fun she'll relax, she seems to relax with you all the time with in a hug this shouldn't be hard" Yoruichi needed to have Rukia calm at the momment for her safety and Rukia's which was worse for her, she promised them she'll keep her from harm and she intended on keeping that promise.

* * *

Yama paced back and forth with the same question in his mind ' How'd Kuchiki Rukia suruvie the King of Hollows?' the question was eating him alive with the thought when a knock sounded from the door "Come in" he spoke he was to appoint three Captians today but the tiny shimigame was puzzling at the mind he had to hear she walked away with no injury one so ever made his beard ruffle. The three stood in front of him in Captian robes, the blue hair and pale skin with the cold red eyes "Captian Kiyoshi?" Yama was puzzled at the sight the man gave up his posted billions of years ago. Beside him was the blonde woman with deep brown eyes and slightly tanned skin " Captian Mine?" he was puzzled at the sight of her she to was a billion years old or more and gave her post up with Kiyoshi.

"Don't forget me Yama" a deep voice spoke the man stood there with his short raven locks, tanned skin and bright green eyes with the tall structure and muscular body in the robe.

"C-Captian Yoshi" Yama was stunned by their presentces they were consitered dead along time ago "I thought you were all dead" he had a serious tone at the thought they were the only living at the time they were Captians but why were they back.

"Yama we wish to fill the three Captian spots...we had a duty for years that we lost hope in but now we wish to fill it in, please let us old Captian help you run division since we are the only left from the Old Soul Society since that eventful day" Yoshi spoke he was a great speaker when it came to getting a goal and revenge for the goal he lost.

"We would be honor to have you three back 5th division, 3rd division and 9th division are in need of people if you wish to reply to your positions" Yama saw the chance to have a strong group once again since Aizen deparcher for the Ruler of Soul Society and was defeated by Koursaki Ichigo.

"We will greatfully except...may we please recover a file from the old days for the grant war that was once fought back then" Mine smiled she was to seek revenge on the family who killed her old fellow members back then this New Society we erased of the memory that was a tregeady to the Soul Society they lost many members back then and they were told to complete the achievement.

"Of Course...you can work with the 12th division Captian with his new assment I'm giving him" Yama spoke guiding them to the 12th division he was sure the three would help the assment in hand.

"What it must be big for the 12th division to be looking at it Yama-jii" Yoshi was happy to be back with the evil plan in hand with the devils heart he had, but this time he was going to achieve the victory he wanted.

"One of our Shimigames were in Heudo Mundo and seen the King of Hollows" Yama we still puzzled but the gasps we endefeat.

"Poor soul didn't stand a chance...we are sorry for the lose of the unknown named Shimigame" Mine was shocked by the words no one was strong enough to live threw the King of Hollow and a lone shimigame it was a complete sucide.

"Kuchiki Rukia from the Kuchiki clan is still alive...that is why I want it searched no one can live the King of Hollows my 6th division Captian Kuchiki Bayakua went there with his Vice Captian Abrai Renji and saw the murder sense with their own eyes as the Ruler killed the last living soul that went there Kugo Ginjo and even the Subtuite Shimigame Koursaki Ichigo was in fear of the person...which is hard to believe since he is extremlly powerful...they were given Welcoming that the King of Hollows was instructed to do for new comers with no harm in need, but the deafeated thought was the fact the tiny, weak Shimigame went threw a gaint body change with the appearance she blamed it on the restiua filled sand there but my fellow Captians told me she wasn't harmed the last time she was there" Yama explained with a curious voice if was a mystery he was going to solve.

"I think we found the one " Mine muttered to her two parneter in crime beside her she heard the same thing when the war started and the hear the Ginjo was kilt in the battle was a give away.

"Sounds like the oldest enemies are still taking revenge on their persuewers theses days...hell has gone down along with the Soul Society's knowing for their new Shimigames " Yoshi whisphered with a cocky grin plastered on his face as they entered the 12th divison with the Old man and the two he called partner.

"Ah...Captian Commander Yama what a pleasure to have you in my presentce with...Captian M-Mine..Captian K-K-Kiyoshi and Captian Yoshi, is there a prank being pulled these three were annouced dead years ago" Mayuri was shocked at the three of the Capitans in the presnece of him especailly Mine she was supossivelly murders horribly by the King of Hollows years ago.

"Really what foul words were told we stood down from our post for the reason that our friends were gone and kilt, we were the only living at the time we were told to allow the New Soul Society to be born early since the horrid event...we were not of a sort kilt but put in a hide till we decided to awaken and help upon your time, but enough with the expliantion of our being we are here to be fellow workers with you for the new assiment you shall be given for a more recent event" Yoshi was a cocky man but was also a strong man who knew what he wanted and why, this was a piece of cake for him.

"My apologyies Captians but I was stated the things I have heard about you of all please Yama tell me of this new assiment I was given by your hand with my new fellow workers of helping" Mayuri was not liking the three's presentce they had a feel of evil and terrible horrible plan he wasn't pleased with the arua they held.

"I wish for you to research everything about Kuchiki Rukia when she entered the clan...what her orignal name was before she was dead and her family name I want to know everything about her...and keep a watch on her I have a bad feeling about her" Yama was being truthful with the feeling and the sense he had.

"I shall get on that immedately with the fellow members present and we shall update you immedately for the occupition in hand sir, but may I ask, Wasn't Kuchiki Rukia a orphan when she arrived in the Society there wouldn't be a piece of data for us" Mayuri was a brillant man and knew his knowlegde on the shimigames in the Society even the Commander.

"Captian...people hold secrets that we don't find with in a computer but in the links they have I could tell you know that when we were in the time of the Society we had to research and distroy the enemy finding out who they were gives you the upper hand" Mine laughed at the man.

"Indeed...we shall begin now for the matter and Yama thank you for your visit to my division please leave us to the duty" Mayuri kept his eyes on the three he didn't trust them in the largest way if being.

"Good report any changes" Yama said as he left the room...

* * *

As they walked the lone mall halls with Ichigo holding many bags in hand as Rukia walk in her new body. He was wondering what was so different with this making of the body besides the shape, he glared at many guys who stared at her like a treat she was his they will not touch "Rukia are we done yet" he whinced causing her to turn around with a elegant spin in the legs as her hair turned with her and her eyes shined bright as him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Ichigo why are you carrying all the bags it is not fair that you have to stand around and watch me change out of clothing and hold the bags please let me help" she went to grab a bag but he stepped back not letting her touch the bag.

"No you have been stressed out lately I am carrying the bags plus I can not complain with you trying on clothing atleast I am helping you in a way that I can and am pro in" Ichigo was a stubborn person in the life of the world he lived in and was a strong headed one too.

"Well then atleast lets get some lunch you look starved and I get the fact I'm basically modeling for you in a store filled with women" Rukia whisphered in his ear as she walked towards the food area, she knew Ichigo and his swift games he played but this was not a game she would lose.

He blushed at the contact of her lips so close to him as she whisphered in his ear he was happy to carry her bags but mostly see her walk out wearing clothing that wasn't maybe a little revealing and ask if he liked it...plus many guys walked by and saw him with her in the store they either whistled or said 'damn' at her body which made his pissed off but at the same time happy because he had the beautiful woman in his heart and him in hers.

He followed her to the food area with the bags and sat at a booth with the bags set down on the floor as he watched wait in line with her long lean white legs, long silky raven hair swaying with her movement, and small, firm ass hugged by the jeans she wore with the tight white t-shirt she wore with the flates Uarhara made her wear for some reason unknown. He felt like he was in heaven when she was around with her beauty "Koursaki...What are you doing here?" a voice said throwing him out of the trance he was in for the body.

He looked up stunned to see the glasses and hair of the Quincy he knew "I-Ishida" he studdered in embrassment and shock as the boy eyed him with question.

"Koursaki, answer my question" Uryuu was a pushy person when it came to information and this was one he wanted to know he just caught the known name ' Bad boy' caught in a trance for a girl in line he was questioning the whole thing, he knew Ichigos rep to be the one who was suppossielly the eye of every girl in the school, who never looked twice at one except for Kuchiki but he always saif they were just friends nothing more.

"I'm here with someone and quiet studying me with your silent act Uryuu it gets kinda creepy you know...but why are you here?" Ichigo was not pleased on being questioned by the guy at all he was here spending time with Rukia.

"Who are you here with? Cause you were just all googly eyed for that women who you probably don't know...plus I thought you were all depressed because you lost you Shimigame power and I am here helping Orhime with her shopping" Uryuu was a sturn person who was good with questions and getting the answer he wanted.

"I-I-I'm here with a girl and for your information I do know that women...so your here with Orhime huh?" Ichigo was trying to change the subject so he would have to say' Oh yeah I told Rukia I love her now I'm here shopping with her...by the way she was the women I was staring at dumb ass' that would be to casual for him it was like talking about the fucken weather.

"Yes she wanted me to help her find some clothing to help her get a guy " Uryuu knew the crush Orhime had for the berry head she'd be crushed for the sight if she know Ichigo was here with a girl "What the girls name?" Uryuu could atleast find that out at the momment right? They fought a war together and helped save Kuchiki who Ichigo loved Uryuu knew that since they saved her from excution.

"Ichigo is here with me" a soft voice said with a tray in hand with food on it, Rukia looked at Uryuu wondering if he knew who she was if not she going to play like she was a stranger to save the surprise for when they got back to school so she didn't have to get questioned or asked weird questions.

"Well what is your name?" Uryuu had bluntly he refused to not get a name for his poor Orhime.

"I shall not tell you a thing...since you are being rude and extremlly blunt for the fact Ishida-kun, if you don't know me you are either completely forgetful or I am completely different but I shall not give you a name...now since your right would you like to join I and Ichigo's lunch he was doing me the kind favour of shopping with me even tho, I believe he like me modeling for him but that his business" Rukia knew the smart ass Uryuu was and his feelings for Orhime which was sweet but also got him a little rude at times especailly when she knew Orhime's kind heart and soul.

He was dumbfounded by the womens words "I can't I here with a friend but thank you for the offer" Uryuu was angry by the fact the women was logic of her words and his question but the fact that she knew him but he didn't know her was pissing him off as he walked back to Orhime who was in a shop near the area.

Rukia sat down with a sigh and gave the food out to the shocked strawberry "Do I really look that different that the biggest smart ass we know is asking my name?" she asked with a sad voice didn't she look some what she used to right? Ovbiousely not Uryuu didn't have a fucking clue who she was at the time.

He reached and took her hand in his to cheer her up a little she probably didn't like the fact she was so different now "Do worry about it you look amazing okay" he was telling her the truth. He softly smiled at her cheecks as she blushed at his words then looked him in the eyes with a smile on her lips.

She looked down at their hands together and lifted hers slightly and laced her fingers threw his slowly making sure he was okay with it with every movement she made in his hand. His hands were ruff, warm, gently and strong in hers she liked the feeling. His fingers softly squeezed her sending a shiver down her spine in the act, she softly traced his with hers. She smiled as the acted she felt like there wasn't any world around them "I like this " she whisphered in her smile as she looked up into his loving eyes.

"I do too" he said with a husky voice as he held her soft, silky felt hand in his. He enjoyed the warmth of her hand in his as he stared into her loving eyes as she smiled at him with sweet lips he wanted to kiss them so badly at the momment. He thougth of what her lips would feel like on his then the picture of her naked body popped in his head and then thought of what he could do with that in his hands and he smiled evilly at the thought only to a kick to the shin "What the hell" he hissed only to follow her eyes at the person beside them.

She flowing strawberry locks and full figure as she stood there with a smile on her face as she looked at the two even tho her heart was ripping into pieces and falling into her stomach at the sight in front of her, ' Who the hell is this bitch!' she screamed in her head "Uryuu told me you were here Koursaki-san and I thought I should say Hello to you" Orhime was murderous inside her head she wanted to kill the damn girl sitting with him.

"Well that was very kind of you Inoue" he spoke looking at her as she glared at Rukia who was calm and cool at the momment he smirked at the feel of Rukia's hand tightening on his slowly and he squeeze back sending a wave of relief over her which relaxed her at the momment.

"Well I thought it would be nice you atleast say hello...who is this you are with?" Orhime glared at the women she was to quiet for her liking and she thought she wasn't pretty either.

"Do you mind not glaring at me it is extremelly rude...plus I didn't do you harm Inoue-san so you should glare at me like I killed your puppy when I am simple just sitting here " Rukia was pissed that Orhime was glaring at her as tho she was a cheering bitch who burned people on a damn stick and waved it in the air.

"Oh my I'm sorry about that I do that often when I least know it but it is nice to meet you Miss..." Orhime trailed off not knowing her last name or who the fuck she was but she would find out and kill her for taking Ichigo from her.

"Kanzki, heck just call me Kanzki after all you seem nice maybe we can become friends and hang out, shop, have sleepover you know the friend activities most girls do it would be great to have someone who is the same gender to shop with not that I'm complaining about shopping with you Ichigo your such a sweet heart for it but I'm sure you want to chill with the boys" Rukia spoke with her school girl voice as she stood in front of Orhime with a smile.

"Oh no...I don't mind shopping with you it's rather fun seeing you model for me all the time" Ichigo smirked he figured out what she was doing she was simply seeing how far Orhime can go with out breaking cause of the glare she got with made him chuckle lightly, at the mommment he though he saw smoke coming from Orhimes ears Rukia was to much.

"Oh that would be delightful we could do hair and make up talk about boys and boyfriends you know the whole thing...and it is nice to see Koursaki-kun hanging with a girl who can require his needs as a growing healthy teenager who has physical and mental requirements may I add, it is always so kind to meet a girl could be so welling to do such a thing for a male or any male. Please don't let me inturpt you from your works Kanzki...we all though Koursaki was possibly gay even his long time friends did but I can reasure them now...Goodbye" Orhime turned and walked away leaving the two alone.

"Rukia don't listen to her okay" Ichigo stood up to her and wrapped her into a hug that relaxed her in his arms "Can I bring you somewhere tonight?" he was sure she would accept the chance when he felt her lips on cheeck and she smiled up at him like nothing happened with Orhime.

"I would love that Ichigo" she smiled up at him as he held her in his arms, she loved the warmth in his arms she loved him. "You know I love you right" she whisphered by his ear and his grip tightened on her.

"I like hearing that from you" he whispered by her ear sending a shiver down her spine which made her blush slightly "I love you too " he told her as he held her.

"Want to get home it looks like we're done here plus I kinda don't want to see Orhime again"Rukia spoke leaning back in his arms as she stared into his eyes as he smiled lightly.

"Alright let's get going " he sighed going to get the bags only get slapped away by her hands, he looked up at her puzzled "I'm carrying them Rukia" he firmly said only to get a eye roll and she grabbed the bags, she walked away with him following her slowly as she walked past people and the whistling was heard he glared killing their to hear her laughter at the knowing of what was going on back there with Ichigo and his death glared, she turned around to him with a smile "I'm not letting them whistle at you" he spoke thta was the last straw she could carry the bags but the whistling will stop.

"Alright Ichigo if it makes you happy you can mentally kill the male popualtion with your death glares all you want Mr" she giggled and turned back around and kept heading out she knew Ichigo was the protective type and this would happen she like it that he wanted to be the only guy to look at her body and whistle in approval which she didn't mind.

They walk home was fun and lively Ichigo ended up getting half the bags as they walked hand and hand down the side walk laughing at each other.

Orhime watched out her window a the two hand and hand "I can't believe this she isn't even pretty" she told herself as she stared at the girl "Tatuski... did you know Koursaki-kun had a girlfriend?" Orhime asked her friend who was in the bathroom and was coming out quickly.

"ICHIGO HAS A GIRLFRIEND I WANTA SEE THIS!" Tatsuki yelled racing to her window and stuck to it like glue she didn't see the berry head anywhere. Tatsuki always knew Ichigo wasn't into Orhime but couldn't tell her she was hoping seeing him with another women would get her to stop liking the poor guy, yes she loved Orhime but she was a little obessed with the poor guy and Ichigo was never the one to like the type who was kind and caring he alway told her that they always made him want to puke which was undestandable for Tatsuki that was why she and Ichigo got along they kept each other on their toes.

"She isn't pretty at all Tatsuki-chan...I'm pretty sure it is just a need for him right now that is all" Orhime was jealous of the bitch she was well everything, she wanted him all to her self she flipped threw the channels of the T.V as she sat on the soft couch when Tatsuki stood in front of the T.V. Orhime raised a eyebrow at her "Ummm can you possible move Tatsuki-chan" Orhime wasn't in the mood right now for this.

"Orhime I haven't seen this girl or met her but I know Ichigo and he isn't the type to go off and use a girl if he was he would have already tried that with you or me...I know you have a crush on him but have you ever though maybe you need to move on maybe to Uryuu, Keigo is not a option, Chad even might be nice but think about maybe he is happy with this girl...did you even talk to her " Tatsuki wasn't going to stand around and hear her friend make fun of a person she hardly knew.

"I did talk to the whore and she was nice and bitchy at the same time she wasn't even pretty I don't get what he sees in her plus, Koursaki-kun is a regular teenage boy like Keigo and everyone else in this time of life they are looking for a easy chick who they can experiment on at the momment " Orhime was puzzled why her friend was being so cruel.

"Well Ichigo isn't like that at all plus I think you are just jealous" Tatsuki added as she flopped onto the couch.

* * *

Ichigo glanced at the clock it was already 8 and Rukia wasn't down yet, his goofy father was on the couch reading news paper more like watching his son. Karin was sitting at the table reading some novel by a authour about Vampires and Werewolve Ichigo wonder what happened to make Karin like that she was all girly and stuff with makeup and fashion. He thought puberty hit her or she was tired of sports for a while but atleast she was staying out of trouble.

He played with his shirt that was a aqua blue and he looked down at his black jeans, he sighed as he waited "Ready" was heard from the stairs wearing a white short skirt, purple strapless top with her hair curled, he noted the light amount of makeup on her face that made her eyes pop and a sliver chained neacklace that was a dragon shaped gem on it, she was simply breath taking to him with her smile as she stepped closer.

"Rukia-chan you look hot" Karin said putting her book down and checking the girls look "Man growth treated you well Rukia-chan" Karin was happy her brother was finally getting balls to do this. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her level as Rukia walked to put her shoes on "You better not fuck it up Ichi-nii or you'll have to deal with me along with Yuzu...Oh and if she gives you a opening to kiss her you kiss the hell out her got it " she whisphered then let him go and returned to the table.

"Thank for the advice I guess" he muttered as he got the Get- your-ass-moving-moron look from Karin and Yuzu who appeared from the kitchen. He looked over at his father who was grinning evily at the paper, he walked back and saw a note in the paper it was his fathers writing.

_Congrates my boy your finally going on a first date, Now don't screw up you idiot cause I want GRANDKIDS from you plus Rukia is my third daughter so get your ass in gear..._

_P.S. Condoms are in the clinc if needed _

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Won't be needed tonight dad" he yelled as he finished the letter only to get a chuckle as he left the house with Rukia, they walked side by side for a momment till Rukia hugged his arm "Do you like to hold on to me?" he chuckled as she winked at him as a response.

"Maybe I like to feel your muscular arms" she smiled as she snuggled deepier in his arm as they walked in the street she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent "Are you wearing cologne " she said softly smelling the sweet scent of the spray.

"No" he lied of course he was wearing cologne...Did it smell bad to her? Did it make her feel like puking? All the question ran threw his head causing him to tense up a little at the time.

"Don't lie to me your horrible at it Ichigo" she laughed softly then his arm stiffened like his body, she leaned up and kissed his cheeck softly which losened him a little "Don't worry I like it" she whisphered then laid her head on his shoulder as he losened in the walk. "So where are you taking me tonight?" she asked as the sound of a roller coaster filled the air and she could see the the lights of the rides "Ichigo where are we?" she smiled at the screams of the people.

"I thought back to when we went skating before I lost my power well, I remember Keigo saying this was a great date spot with the fireworks at night and the games so I figured I'd take Keigo's word and try it...plus you've never been on a roller coast before" he told her as they walked threw the gates the sight of bumper cars, roller coasters, tea cups rides , games and food were in sight. People were laughing and enjoying the place he glanced down at the beauty beside him to see her face lite up like a light which made his heart soar threw his chest. Then she looked at him with shining eyes that seeked desire and want in them _' Kiss her King!'_ Hichigo yelled in his head but he ignored the voice and gently touched her cheeck with his large hand. As she snuggled into it warmth with a soft smile as she looked down at his hand and back to him, he leaned forward and she stayed still waiting for his lips till "Mommy!" a little girl screamed and hugged Rukia's leg which stopped the two.

Rukia looked down at the small girl who was gripping her leg she had raven hair and violet eyes with pale skin like Rukia "Mommy you left me" the girl spoke Rukia leaned down and grabbed the girl one "Where's your mommy?" Rukia asked the girl "You are" the girl spoke hugging Rukia tightly "No I'm not sweety but I'll help you find her" Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's hand "Okay..." the girl spoke looking at the orange haired man "You have pretty hair" the girl spoke pointing at Ichigo "Yes he does sweety" Rukia chuckled as they walked around "Where was your mommy last?" Rukia asked.

"My mommy was getting cotton candy well I waited for the Ferris Wheel " the girl spoke with large tears in her eyes as they headed to the ferris wheel together, when she saw a woman frantically running around " Sana!" she yelled.

Ichigo liked the look of Rukia with the child when he saw the women he walked over to her and tapped shoulder she turned with tears in her eyes "Umm you looking for you daughter" he spoke the women looked shocked to see him like she knew him or something.

She sighed sadly and looked at him "Y-Yes my daughter Sana" she spoke weakly. He nodded and stepped to the side revealing Rukia and the little girls "Sana!...Thank you so much " the women cried as she held her little girl in arms she glanced at the two and chuckled slightly.

"Is something funny?" Rukia asked the chuckling woman as she looked at Ichigo then back to her with puzzled eyes.

"It's just you two look exactly like me and my husband did when we first started dating, my husband was a rebel and dyed his hair bright orange like that it was amusing to me...but Thank you for returning my daughter to me" the woman said as she walked away.

"Wow we look like people now... hmmm" Ichigo spoke looking down at Rukia who smiled up at him " Want to sit the drop" he chuckled seeing the devilish look in her eyes with the grin that ment yes, she sped off towards the drop quickly with him chasing her "I'll chase you midget!" he laughed as he wrapped her in his arms as she got in line with him holding her. He rested his head on her shoulder and snuggled into her neck, he laid butterfly kissed on her soft skin.

"Ichigo" she giggled his breath was tickling her neck as he kissed her neck, when she saw they were next to go on "Ichigo come on were on the next one going up" Rukia laughed softly as he finally pulled away but still held her close, she leaned against him as they stood waiting for their turn when the gates opened and they took their seats on number 4, Ichigo watched her buckle in to make sure she was safe and then buckled in the worker walked around checking the ride. Rukia looked at him "Ichigo I better not die" she whisphered getting a chuckle from the workers as he checker "You won't die Miss...this ride is 100% safe" the worker chuckled. Rukia felt Ichigos hand in hers and she gripped tightly when she heard "Hai" and the ride moved up into the air.

Rukia took deep breath seeing how high it was from the ground she nearly screamed at the height "Holy Hell" she whisphered she could see all of the Karukara from there "It's so pretty" she said to the lighted ground.

"I know" Ichigo smiled at the sight when the voice spoke "You'll be dropping in..." the voice trailed off which caused Rukia to freak out "Ichigo what was that ?" she asked looking around "...3" the voice went "Ichigo" Rukia said softly as she held his hand tighter "...2..." she looked at him in the eyes "Everything will be fine...just scream" Ichigo said softly. "...1..." and the ride dropped with everyone screaming like they'll were dying when the ride got to the ground he turned to see Rukia laughing at herself as she unbelted the belt like everyone else. He followed her actions and stood she hugged his side laughing "See you didn't die" the worker teased letting them threw the gates.

After the Drop they went on a few roller coasters and that was a laugh for bolth of them with the screaming as the ride went, she held his close the hold time and he loved it, but when they finished a few roller coasters Ichigo brought her to a cotton candy cart " 1 please " he told the girl who nodded and handed it to him and he gave her the cash. He opened the bag to reveal a blue sugar cloud, Rukia looked at the thing weird.

"Who in hell do you eat a cloud?" she asked as she looked at him puzzled but he ripped a piece off "Open your mouth" he told her and she did. He placed the piece on her tongue "Close" he ordered and he followed the cloud disappeared and touched wonderful to her, she was wided eyed "That was delicous Ichigo...who knew a cloud tasted like that" she exclaimed grabbing a piece."Open" she order him and he followed like she did for him and allowed her to feed him the cotton candy she laughed at the colour her tongue turned "It's called Cotton Candy" he smiled as she looked at him with the same shining eyes.

"I like cotton candy " she stated getting closer to him like he was to her also, she looked into his eyes and smiled "Your tongue is blue" she whispered "So it yours" he whisphered back. "Let's play with blue" she softly spoke as they got closer and her eyes fluttered closed. "Get you cotton candy here" a voice yelled behind them causing them to pull back and sigh. They continued to fed each other cotton candy and laughed till they were out of the treat.

They walked around when they saw a game of Wack-A-Mole "Come play Wack A Mole everyone is a winner" the worker spoke "Let's play" Rukia spoke dragging Ichigo there "I got a lovely couple play, just two more " the worker spoke "I'll play " Ichigo spoke handing him the money. "Alright hit as many moles as you can you win a stuffed Chappy or a different stuffy" the worker spoke and Rukia smiled brightly "Begin" he said and the moles popped up. Rukia whacked fast and hard she had quick hands she was one behind Ichigo who was whacking like a pro when the lights flashed "We gotta...winner" the worker spoke walking over to the two sitting there "Looks like you bolth win pick a plushy" the worker spoke. "I want a gaint Chappy" Rukia squealed as the gant bunny was handed to her. "And you Sir" the workers spoke "I'll have the smaller bunny in white" Ichigo said as the plushy was handed to him.

"Awwww mommy look at the Chappy !" a girl squealed at Rukia "Honey no" the woman spoke dragging the girl away "But Chappy!" the girl cried. When the bunny appeared in front of her "Here you take it I alright have one" Rukia spoke handing the Chappy over "Thank you" the girl screamed hugging Rukia tightly "No probleme beside I found another thing to snuggle with" Rukia said looking over at Ichigo as the little hugged the rabbit as the two walked away.

"I can't believe you gave a Chappy up" Ichigo spoke with a dumb founded on his face at Rukia who was holding his hand.

"Well I didn't need it plus I was once that little girl wanting a Chappy but my mother never got me one I would cry for nights so I gave it to her plus now...I got a new thing to snuggle with" Rukia smiled holding his rabbit in arms.

"Really what would that be?" he asked looking down at her as they stood in line for the finish ride 'The Love tunnel'

"You Koursaki Ichigo" she spoke looking into his amber eyes light up with a smile.

"I like the sound of that" Ichigo whisphered as they ended the tunnel where a boat was waiting for them as they stepped on together slowly and sat down. He drapped his arm around her shoulder as they moved down the river way with the twinkling lights he looked down a her with deep passionate eyes as they caught his vibrating love in them she smiled at him soft and smooth.

"I had a great time Ichigo" she spoke as his hand touched her cheeck again and she snuggled into the warm and looked at him with want he leaned forward as she stayed still wait for his lips, she looked into his eyes and fluttered her closed as his lip touched hers they were sweet, spicey, they were like the sun soft and smooth with heat.

He slowly moved the fell of her lips they were like the snow, soft, delicate just perfect for him. He gentle sucked her bottom lip when her arms circled his neck pulling him closer as their lips danced together in passion he heard a soft moan from her as she kissed him deeper their tongues battled for domiance in a war they didn't know, then the ride stopped and they pulled away as they saw the workers winking at they red plushed lips "Have fun" one chuckled as he helped them out. The two walked to the gates when someone run up.

"Wait!" yelled the worker with a slip of paper in hand "You forgot the picture, it was a favour of the boss said it was a great picture free of charge" the worker spoke handing the picture to Rukia and she looked at her head to toe "Damn" he muttered.

"Oi! you looking at my girlfriend" Ichigo glared as Rukia looked at the picture "Maybe" the worker spoke that caused Ichigo to see red but Rukia moved infront him and touch his cheeck "Ssssh it's okay...I'm your remember not his" she whisphered and then kissed his lips softly once we was calm. "Thanks for the picture" Rukia said looking behind her shoulder "Anytime hot stuff" the worker smiled and walked away, Ichigo wanted to kill him right there and then. "Just walk "Rukia said kissing him one last time for him to be calm, he held her close and walked to the gates when the fireworks went off and they stopped, they show the bright colors flash in the sky.

Ichigo held her close as the colors ended and they began to head him he spun her around in a circle and stopped. He kissed her deep and passionately like back on the ride but this time they didn't have to stop.

"Tatsuki see " Orhime yelled looking out the window as Tatsuki ran over to see her old friend holding a beautiful woman to him as they kissed she felt her heart flip and spin "ICHIGO HAS A GIRLFRIEND !" Tatsuki yelled happily.

Orhime crossed her arms over her chest at the sight " She's isn't pretty at all" she spoke getting a smirk from Tatsuki.

"She beautiful Orhime...Ichigo found a real beauty " Tatsuki spoke staying at the two as they pulled away and laughed at something. Tatsuki had never seen him so happy in her life after his mother died and that was when he was 4 years old or more. She felt so happy for him but sad for Orhime but she knew Orhime could get any guy she wanted in the planet for Ichigo he needed that specail girl and it seemed like he did "Way to go Ichigo" Tatsuki whisphered to herself.

Ichigo pulled away from her lips again "Who would have though the two people who argued would actually be kissed on the street" he smirked as she laughed "Oh I know and I haven't kicked you again yet" she laughed, he pulled her away and headed towards the house.

* * *

soooorrrry it took sooooo long but it was a lot of typing plus my sis likes to hog the computer but oh while

tell me what you think and shout out to my first reviewer for someone elses war thanks soooo much

see that button under this yeah press it please and tell me you thoughs

R&R PLEASE


	4. Back to real life

Back to the same life

_The rain slide down her face as she ran, she tiny lung burning in horror they were all dead. Everyone kilt and gone from her, their breathes gone, hearts stopped. The wet, cold, muddy leafed covered forest floor at her feet as she ran as quick as she could. The tears streaming down her face as she ran the steam of her breath in her view as she ran and the sound of the crackling leaves, branches, lightening and rain in her ears. When she heard the noise of police cars zooming by her breath disappeared altogether as she stopped and listened they were heading to her home, she cried loudy knowing what they will find there she scrambled threw the trees to see the large house with a gates and bright windows the ambulance and police out front. Her short raven hair soaked to the roots from the rain and her pale skin dripping of rain drops and tears sreeks, she raised her hands to her mouth as the cops rolled out a strecher with a body bag on in, she screamed at the sight "MOMMYYYYYY!" she screamed at the body bag her voilet eyes flooding tears._

_She watched the police place it in the ambulance when they came out with another a hand fall from the bag with small tanned fingers "B-BROTHERRR!" she sobbed fallening to the soil her Chappy pink pj's were heavy from the rain and the mud made it heavier as she sobbed "Their all gone" she cried into her palms. She peeked up as the other body was brought out "HISANA" her cry was loud and fierce for her size and age of four but the worst was the sight of the largest body bag that held the one she watched wither to death and bleed for the family they loved in front of her small eyes she felt her whole heart shattered again at the sight as they people rolled the body away. "Daddyyy" she cried and the rain grew heavier by the second she remembered they dead bodies and bloody clothing perfectly and the peoples faces that did the crime._

_"They can't be gone...why?...Why?...WHY?" she cried louder each was the only one left to live, her mother was gone, her sister was gone, her little brother was gone and her father was gone her body shook in the rain and her tears. "Rukia Wake up" was heard from the heavens she cried harder as the ambulance drove away with her family on board "No...no..no" she wisphered as her body shook hard "Rukia wake up" a voice spoke._

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Isshin next to her on the single bed, Karin standing at the bottom of the bed with her shorts and soccer t-shirt on, Yuzu was at her side and Ichigo was at the door. "Sorry had a nightmare" she whisphered but it wasn't a nightmare but her true past she brought her knee's to her chest that was soaked to the core as she trembled alittle bite "Rukia-chan you were screaming in your dream.." Karin spoke cocking her hip to the side.

"Yeah I heard it all the way from my room " Ichigo looked at her worried she never screamed in her sleep especailly those words she spat out, she had no family so why was she screaming those words.

"Are you okay?" Isshin asked just hearing the words 'Mommy' coming from her mouth he knew what she was probably dreaming about at the time he looked over at his son who looked worried for her, he knew their bond was close and the feel of it vibrated everywhere. "Ichigo why don't you take Rukia-chan down stairs for a nice hot tea so she can calm down" he spoke to the boy.

"Come on Rukia" Ichigo started to head down stairs with the trembling girl behind him. Every step she took was quiet he could hear her frantic breath and her trembling body behind, he looked back at her with her arms holding her hair in her eyes hiding the fear as they made it to the kitchen together he wrapped a arm around her as she walked trying to comfort her with his warmth.

"Ichigo" she spoke like a sigh as if he were a comforting object which he was to her, he was always there for her threw thick and him being there was go enough for her as she sat at the table watching him perpare the tea and the kettle . She looked down at her hands that were holding one another when the steaming cup was placed in front of her and he sat beside her with a cup.

"It'll be okay Rukia" he held one of her hands and gently rubbed the top softly on her skin. He loved the feel of her soft hand it was like silk and winter snow all in one, he loved it with her warmth and soft smile she gave him right wasn't filled with horror or fear with her dream she was calm and collected in front of him she was in her own little world filled with happiness and sweet thoughts.

Rukia smiled at his comforting side it was different from his scowling angry side he had all the time she glanced at the clock it was 6 am they were going to school soon and probably going to be in the big crowd, she took a moment to enjoy the time with him before the crowd and their friends "You ready for school?" she asked cause she sure wasn't at the moment.

Ichigo didn't want to go to school and see everyone he just wanted to stay home and spend time with her. It has been almost two years he wanted her all to himself no one else but he knew that was being selfish and greedy. He kissed her lips softly for the moment before finishing his tea "Not really to be honest, next thing I know Keigo is jumping on you and screaming your name down the halls I'll kill him if he touches you" Ichigo was protective of the things that made him happy even his mother he would pretend to be a body guard when he was little for her. His father would have to pile him from his mother, but this was Rukia now the women he loved this time he was not a body guard but a boyfriend which kinda made it worse.

Rukia giggled soflty at his proective words he had "Well you don't have to worry Ichigo, I can protect myself" she smiled and got up with her cup in hand empty to the bottom, she joined him at the sink as he washed his cup with the warm water and soap. She placed her cup on the courter and went on her tippy toes wrapping her arms around him chest frame and kissed his bare shoulder blade lightly then placing her forehead upon it letting his warmth surround her at the moment.

Ichigo had a smug smile on at her touch he was glade he decide to not wear a shirt to bed and just his sweat pants and boxers under neath her touch was pure and soft to him like a feather. He turned into her arms she wrapped him in a soft embrace and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat, with its softly tumps and rythm. He gently lifted her chin with his hand and placed a soft passionate kiss on her lips, the soft movement from hers and his lips matched as they kissed deeper with more control. They pulled away slowly as their eyes fluttered open looking at each other when someone cleared their throat in the room they turned to see Isshin near the stairs with a bright smile on his face as he approached the two.

"I better go get my uniform on and take a shower" Ichigo spoke trying to get out on the situation at hand Rukia nodded and he zoomed up the stairs blocking his fathers attempt at punching him. His heart was racing when he got to his room his perverted father just caught him kissing his girlfriend in the kitchen he could see it now when he gets home from school his father with probably be downstairs with a grin on his lips as he made is way to his room and there will be his own nightmare on his bed or desk. He headed to the washroom and knocked before entering learning his lesson yestursday with Rukia in the bathroom, when no one spoke he entered and closed the door the tiled floors were cold and the sink was shining with cleaness. Ever since Karin started staying home and having no soccer practices or any sports she helped Yuzu around the house with cooking and cleaning one time, Karin stayed home because she wasn't feeling so great in the morning and was all alone in the house. Well everyone came home to sparkling floors, glimering windows and god knows what else you could see yourself in the floors and tiles. She even cooked dinner and desert it was all on the table ready since everyone got home late Yuzu had her English project to finish, Ichigo had his soccer practice which went longer then needed, Isshin was at a meeting for the clinc. Ichigo had to say Karin was different then usual she was all to herself and girly he thought it was puberty but he didn't know. Once his father suggested she was getting ready for when she finds a man, marries and gives him little grand babies like bunnies which got him a punched in the face from Karin who was angry as hell ' YOU STUPID GOAT FACE ALREADY PLANNING MY DAMN LIFE! YOUR NOT GETTING GRANDKIDS DAMMIT!' Karin screamed at him. That was the Karin he knew like a book with the voilence and threats but she went back to the girly side again like nothing happened.

Rukia stood at the sink thinking of what to do about the change. She could say she had a random growth spurt...right? But this was a huge growth spurt bigger then others if she was lucky she could forget it all together she could feel the need to get strong racing threw her vains like the strengthing will begin anytime, she could feel it with the urge to grow stronger but she pushed it a side because she had a big day ahead of her she was going back to school seeing her old friends and god knows what will happen.

"Rukia-chan your dream was it about your mothers death?" Isshin asked he wanted to know what killed the woman he loved her like a sister and a best friend but never saw her or heard about the truth of her death now here was the hare of hers dating his son, in his house he wanted to see if he could get the answer from her or if she was any closer to the answer he seeked for.

"Yes, her and the rest of my family I still remember their deaths with the blood and screams the killing was horrible my father was the worse for me he died in front of my eyes when I was little it was hard and painful to see" she sadly spoke as she headed to the stairs to get dressed for school leaving the man to his coffee and newspaper like every morning. The way to the room was quiet when she entered she saw Karin there sitting on her bed brushing her long hair that had grow down to her breast that were coming in slowly, she was looking at herself in the large mirror on the wall with her soft make up on her face just some eyeliner, eyes shadow, masacra and lip gloss on her lips with her little uniform on she looked like a new person. "Simplicatey is the most beautiful beauty" Rukia spoke as the girl looked for her uniform in the dresser.

"Rukia-chan your uniform is in Ichi-nii's room since dad thought you might hop threw his window again and threw it on...crazy old goat" Karin smiled she and Rukia were always close with each other she trusted the Shimigame with anything and everything. Rukia was the first person in the whole house to know Karin got her T.O.M (A\N: T=time, O=of and M= month so aka. a period) that was their little code word for the thing she even helped her with the needs and stuff. Yuzu also got Rukia's help they though it would be weird to ask her brother or father cause well their...man and that was extremelly private to a girl. She watched Rukia nod and smile at her as she left the room to get her uniform.

Ichigo let the hot water soak his skin as in dripped from the shower head above him as the soap washed down the drain with the white foam. He sighed as he got out and turned the water off to see the warm cloud of gas or steam he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the mirror quickly wiping is clear with one swipe and looked at his face with the amber eyes and orange hair he turned the sink on and started brushing his teeth when a bang on the door was heard "Ichi-nii, hurry up in there I need to brush my teeth!" Yuzu yelled he chuckled lightly at the girl and finished he headed to the door and opened it to see her with her pink tails and innocent face with her uniform.

"My bad Yuzu" he chuckled and headed to his room and the steam flooded from the washroom, he turned the knob of the door to see Rukia scrambling threw his dresser like a mad women "Where the fuck is it!" she sounded aggravated tossing clothing and other things to the floor but she gave up and sat on the bed with one leg over the other and arms crossed eyes closed "You are cleaning that up" Ichigo stated as he walked in closing the door she turned to him with a raised eyebrow "No I am not" she spoke and looked away. He shook his head at her "I just saw you make the mess yourself " he argued and she shrugged her shoulder like it was nothing. "Rukia" he hissed and she sighed, she stood and collected the clothing folding them and putting them back in their correct places "There all done" she said leaning on his desk as he approached her and turned to the closet sliding it open, he grabbed the uniform from the hanger and held it up "You aren't suppose to put them in dressers but hang them midget" he smiled as she approached and grabbed the uniform she turned to him and kicked his shin for the word 'midget' then walked to the door "Thank you Strawberry" she spoke and disappeared to the washroom.

Rukia quickly showered and dried, she dressed, brushed her teeth then stood in front of the mirror looking at the blouse it was too tight and was barly buttoning up like she used to wear it, the bow was fitting but she didn't want it at the time so she pulled it into her pocket of the skirt that still fit perfectly she sighed and started to undo some button just a few nothing to much "I guess new change in body new change in clothing style" she muttered as the shirt lossened a bit. She walked to the door and entered the hallway, she went down the stairs to the kitchen table were Karin was setting the table and Yuzu was still cooking "Karin I'll help you" Rukia smiled and grabbed plate helping the girl when Ichigo came down.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin flew at his son with his feet ready to hit when Ichigo moved and he flew right into the wall with a painful thud but he tried again but got a fist "OOOOOOH! RUKIA-CHAN MY SON IS SOOO MEAN HELP ME!" he pleaded to the girl and she set the table. "Ummm...sorry Isshin-kun I rather not fight this morning" she spoke sweetly with a smile.

"MY MASAKI! LOOK AT OUR SON HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND IT'S A BLESSING! I'LL HAVE GRAND BABIES SOOOOON!" Isshin spoke to the poster as he hugged it as if it were real like usaul. "SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled when his father tried to attack him which turned into a battle with fists. "Oi! What is wrong with you I'm only 18" Ichigo yelled at his father.

Karin and Rukia sat at the table ignoring the two on the floor well they asked each other simply questions like ' How was your sleep?' but nothing big Karin went for a drink of juice when the fight got louder "I bet you sister won't be a virgin at your age!" Karin choked on her juice and spat it out like a fountain and glared at her father. Same with Yuzu for once at the comment Rukia stayed seated as the twins walked to the battle slowly "What did you say?" Yuzu hissed like it was a big deal "I'm just saying your brother is slow when I was his age I was known for my phsyical actions with women" Rukia choked this time she didn't need to hear that in the morning or never in her life. The twins looked sick to their stomachs "We didn't need to know that" Ichigo spoke leaving the fight and heading to the table to sit next to Rukia who was still choking on juice at the disgusting fact he patted her back lightly and she stopped.

Breakfast was normal with Isshins yelling and Ichigo's punchs a normal breakfast in the house. Rukia and Ichigo headed to the sink to clean their plates before heading out. The sun was high in the sky as they left the house together with the pavement reflecting their shadows. Ichigo looked down at the girl beside him and smiled he took her hand with a brave spirit and laced his finger threw hers. Rukia squeezed his hand a little to a sure him it was perfectly fine she smiled at his softly as he looked down at her, he kissed her quickly hoping not to be caught as they walked down the sidewalk together.

* * *

Orhime was grabbing her bag when she looked out the window like she did to see her pericouse Koursaki-san in the morning when she saw him come into view he was smiling which was a first for him in the morning. She sat on the small window seat and looked at him she thought he was the most handsome thing in the world when she saw Tatsuki's relfection in the windows glass "Hime what are you looking at?" she asked and sat down next her when she noticed the orange hair and the uniform with his bag. She looked at her friend who was off day dreaming about the guy she felt bad for her but at the same time was happy for her old friend down on the side walk she saw her best friend glance over at the window.

Orhime felt her heart shattered into a billon pieces at the site "Tatsuki-san look their walking again" she spoke she wanted to be the apple of the boys eye and be the one holding hands like they were as they walked. She hated the women with a passion at the time and wanted her dead like stone.

Tatsuki could hear the hate in her voice in the moment she spoke "Orhime she is wear our school uniform so she either goes to our school or is new! Sorry to hurt your feeling Hime but you might have competion at school!" Tatsuki's was intrested on who the girl was she wanted to know her, this was Ichigo's first girlfriend well what she knew of anyways she was intrested she wanted to know everything first kiss, first date, her name, where she lived, how they met, what school she went to, and so much more. She squealed as the two disappear from the sights.

* * *

The couple arrived at school and to see the one and only. Tall, tanned skined, muscular man Chad. "Yo Chad" Ichigo spoke as they approached the tall guy. Chad turned to the familiar voice and was shocked to see his friend with a girl and holding hands that was a even bigger shock she waved to him "Yo Ichigo!...Who's that?" Chad yelled to him as he walked over with a small smile on his face, she looked at him with a bright smile that he returned it was a different thing to see his best friend with such a beautiful girl.

Rukia smiled at the kind gaint "Chad I haven't seen you in awhile" she smiled and gave him a hug that was returned her and the man were good friends and knew he wasn't mean or a brut but a kind gaint.

"Kuchiki-san?" he was a little surprised at her appearance but over joyed "The one and only" she smiled as she pulled out of the embrace that was getting tighter when he figured it out who it was, of all people Chad figured out who she was now she was wondering if Keigo would know who she was.

" I'll be right back, I have to see what class I'm in this year" she told them and started to head into the school with her bright smile.

Chad stared as she left and then went to Ichigo who was smiling" I can't believe that's the tiny noble Kuchiki-san" Chad was having a hard time seeing that was Rukia and some other girl with all the change as they headed into the school together. Ichigo chuckled at his surprised expression on his face.

Ichigo cocky a eyebrow as he looked at his friend he though the change wasn't that big he still saw Rukia as the same person and eerything but what was so different except the look of her "Why can't you believe it?" Ichigo asked.

Chad was dumbfounded at the question who could see that was the Kuchiki hare of the Soul Society "Ichigo! Look at her she's different she's taller more filled... hell she's beautiful! She more beautiful then Orhime ! Man she isn't going to like this at all! And to think she's your girlfriend! Your probably going to be envied by every guy in school besides me and Ishida but you are the luckiest son of a gun!" Chad exclaimed at the time. When something came to his mind "Oh and about damn time" Sado spoke as they made it to the class room cubbies.

" I guess I am pretty lucky" Ichigo smiled as they stood near the cubby holes.

"Chad-san! Koursaki-kun!" Orhime yelled as she ran to the two near the cubbies she was happy to see the girl no where to be seen and she got to them with Tatsuki behind her in the action. She felt uneasy at the time but shrugged it off as just a feeling.

Keigo joined in the group keeping his eye out for the new girl in school he saw this morning in the hallway she had her own alarm now thanks to her looks it was easy the 'Damns' and whistling was the alarm she was there, when his ears heard "Damn" down the hallway he looked over to see the girl with a paper in hand looking down at a piece of paper she was looking for her classroom. He left the group like they'd notice at all and ran to the girl.

Rukia peered up at every doors looking at the numbers it was hard to think straight with the constant 'Dangs, damns and whistling' she was getting from the male population at the time. When she felt a hand touch and grab her ass she looked up from the paper and looked at the corner of her eye to see the one and only Keigo grabbing her, she was fumming and punched him right in the face her knuckled white as it hit him. She looked down at the boy on the floor she tried to hold her tongue but couldn't "KEIGO! YOU DIRTY PERVERT DON'T TOUCH ME! EVER AGAIN!" she yelled and went back to her searching she heard the dams again she ignored the word.

She looked at the door Ichigo was at as he smiled at her, she waved softly with a blush and went to the classroom. She entered the door and saw the sensi at her desk the classroom was empty and just her as she walked threw the class to the woman "Awe, yes the new girl! Kuchiki Rukia is it?" the woman spoke. Rukia nodded at the question "While your seat is in front of Keigo and beind Koursaki" she spoke then explained.

* * *

Back in the hallway Keigo was with the group again he glanced at the room to see the seating the girl had and smiled " Looks like we got the new girl in our class we're so lucky Ichigo she's sitting right in the middle of us! Man she is so hot she has the best body! Icould just..." Keigo trailed off into his mind of dirty things.

Ichigo was going to kill the guy for more then one reason too. 1. He touched Rukia which was a death wish. 2. He was thinking dirty about her, he could feel it in the air. 3. He looked at her body. He was a ticking time bomb at the time.

"She's not that pretty, watch her be a slut that'll bring her down" Orhime spoke bluntly she was jealous and didn't give a crap if the Rukia heard she could take a hike.

The group was gawking at her words Tatsuki clapped her hands over her mouth as she saw the girl standing behind Ichigo she was angry as hell. If looked could kill Orhime was slaughtered. She saw the girl walk up to Orhime and slapped her with a hard hand throwing Orhimes face to the side as she stared "Orhime, what did you say about me? I'll kill you right now" Rukia hissed as Orhime backed up for space Ichigo grabbed her waist and pulled her to him to keep the distance between the two "Calm down" he whisphered in Rukia's ear and she did as told.

Rukia looked at the girl she was 'friends' with "Orhime I thought we were friends?" Rukia said softly looking at the strawberry blonde who stood in front of her, she looked at the ground was she so different her own friend who was the kinds couldn't put the pieces together?

Orhime was ready to kill her right now she hit her, then got the guy and now think they where friends she was pushing her to the edge of anger "I don't know you who the hell are you are? And how in fucking hell do you know my given name?" Orhime was confused and angry at the time she was taking the one she 'loved' and her rep in school she was angry.

Rukia felt someone touch her butt again she looked over her shoulder to see the hand and the owner of it smiling at her, he grabbed her in his arms holding her tightly she couldn't move but she was fumming in anger "I don't care if what your name is new girl or if you know mine!" Keigo exclaimed.

Ichigo was going to butcher Keigo "So Ichigo, When will we learn your girlfriends name? Cause she is way out of your leag" Tatsuki spoke trying to keep the peace Keigo immdately dropped Rukia and backed away slowly getting a glare from the said guy.

"Wait G-Girlfriend?" Keigo studdered as he walked away farther was he could feel the glare on him when he walked away, he saw Ichigo step forward but Chad and Rukia held him back telling no fighting. Keigo nervousely smiled when he ran into Mizro and Uryuu as they walked towards the group "Mizro did you know Ichigo has a girlfriend?" Keigo whisphered to the two. "Ichigo has a girlfriend since when!" Mizro cheered Uryuu was just silent as always.

"Ichigo dude you got a girlfriends! Damn she hotter then Inoue-san! Where can I get one!" Mizro walked around Rukia like she was a car looking at her every point as she watched him closely.

"She is not more beautiful then me! Baeuty isn't based on how many guys you sleep with!" Orhime yelled when the bell rang she stormed into class. Everyone headed in when Rukia pulled Ichigo's sleeve "Have I really changed that much?" she asked Orhime though she was a slut, Tatsuki didn't know who she was, Mizro was looking at her like she was a car, Keigo thought she was whatever he thought Chad was the only one who knew who she was at the time which sadened her a little.

"Rukia don't worry okay you look great, just wait and see okay" Ichigo spoke as they walk into the class room to their seat it was reminded them of when she first came to this school when he was 16, as soon as she sat done the sensi came in with a coach hat on and track pants with a clip board most the class was puzzled at her clothing at the moment but Rukia stared out the window into her day dream as the teacher spoke. Ichigo turned to see her like that and sighed he knew she was still weird from the change.

"Well class since I gave you so much homework last weekend" she heared groans from her class with some moans in hatered she was pretty cruel with homework that day " I decide to let you all have a fun day of all gmy, since I got all you essay's and book reports on my desk this morning" the class cheered gym was the one subject were no learning was required and well your benched you could socailze with friends or boys.

Keigo smiled at the back of the day dreaming girl in front of him she was gone to her own world, he could look all he wanted without Ichigo knowing cause he couldn't see he though he was the smartest guy in the world until sensi noticed the cocky smile on his face "Keigo stop thinking of dirty things" she said causing the class to turn and Ichigo glared at him if glares had messages his was defenitly ' Stop staring at her or I rip you in two' Keigo slumped down into his seat trying to disappear.

"Well class we have a new student today, well most of you probably know her from perivous year in this school" the sensi spoke gesturing to Rukia who wasn't paying attention when Ichigo kicked her knee bring her back to the real world, she stood quickly with a smile like she did before "Class this is Kuchiki Rukia" the sensi spoke and she waved slighty then sat down she could see the gawking face at the name, she wanted to disappear now from the stares and surprised faces including Orhime who was red and wided eyed "Alright to the feild class" the sensi spoke and headed out with some students following.

Rukia watched Ichigo stand so she did to quickly when Tatsuki walked over and gave her a hug "Kuchiki had a growth spurt" she squealed as she released the poor girl. Orhime stalked over feeling horrible she felt stupid for not figuring it out but worse she called her rude things that feelings encouraged her "Sorry about my words Kuchiki-san I didn't know it was you" she had sorry eyes as the girl hugged her like everything was fine.

"It's fine Orhime and just call me Rukia since we all knew each other for so long" Rukia smiled as they headed out of the classroom.

* * *

I'm going to start to make these shorter for more effect...

Sorry if there are mistakes I edited really fast

R&R PLEASE!


	5. Believe in me

Seeing you again

The class headed to the feild with loud laughter and people chatting at the sensi picked the team captians she held a soccer ball in hand as they made their way to the feild. Sensi blew the whistle silencing the class as they sat on the feild waiting "Alright class today we're going to play soccer, the battle of the sexs" she spoke and the guys cheered like it was the best thing on the planet but many girls were scared for their lifes Rukia chuckled at the sight "Kuchiki what's so fun?" the sensi asked. Rukia shook her head no as she chuckled softly "N-Nothing sensi" she chuckled the thought of the guys losing to the girls was amusing to her at the time. Sensi raised a eyebrow at the girl "Alright then... Team Captians Chad and Tatsuki pick your first round players" she spoke and headed to the feild.

The two teams huddled Rukia chuckled at the trembling girls as Tatsuki spoke "Orhime your in net, Chizrui your defence, Mizyuor defence also..." Tatsuki listed on and on when she looked over at the feild to see the boys heading to the feild "Shit! They got the best out this is going to be hard..." Tatuski spoke looking at the group out in the feild.

Chad huddled with the small group on the feild "Keigo your in net, Uryuu forward, Mizro defence, Ichigo forward..." he listed more and more of the players when he noticed the girls heading over to their spots "Break get to your spots" Chad said the team listened when Ichigo took his spot to see a trembling girl in place with short brown hair and pale skin she ran to Tatsuki immedately and he chuckled at the girl. "Tatsuki-san! I don't wanna go against Koursaki-kun!" she shrieked "Jeeezz! Just get back in your spot he won't hurt you!" Tatsuki spoke loudly rolling her eyes at the girl "Then you play against him!" the girl yelled.

" Is there a problem?" Sensi yelled causing the two to look over "Yeah! She won't play!" Tatsuki yelled getting a glare from the girl "I won't play Koursaki!" the girl argued getting the whistle blown at them. Sensi turned to the rest "Anyone want to take a spot?" she asked the trembling girls who yelled "NO!" she sighed at the failure of her own sex with the fear.

Rukia sighed and stood up "I'll play Ichigo, since the rest are all chickens" she spoke and headed to the feild with out a word to the sensi. She walked over to Tatsuki and the girl who were arguing "Get off the feild" she spoke to the girl who tapped her hand and zoomed off. Tatsuki grabbed her arm gently "Rukia-chan you sure about this?" she questioned getting a laughter from the girl as she broke her hold and walked away "It's just Ichigo!" Rukia laughed as she reached her spot.

"Shake you oppents hand" sensi spoke. Rukia and Ichigo shook hands "Ready to lose Midget" he spoke getting a chuckle from her "You don't know me so well Ichigo... get ready to eat you ego" she chuckled and released his hand walked back to the spot on the feild "Start!" the sensi spoke.

The ball dribbled down the feild with Tatsuki's hold as Chad followed her quickly, Rukia ran up to her quickly as Ichigo stayed on her heels "Tatsuki" she spoke as Chad went to block her she passed the ball to Rukia who bolted down the feild with Ichigo far behind. Rukia played with the ball as she ran when she heard the familiar steps beside her, she looked to see the orange hair and gym clothing "Give me the ball and you won't get hurt" he whisphered to her "Sorry but you don't scare me Ichigo" she chuckled and ran faster passing the defence "GOOOO! RUKIA!" Tatsuki shriek when she saw Ichigo for the ball. Rukia let him take it as he turned she swiftly kicked his legs and grabbed the ball again she shoot the ball quickly the impact would be terrible as the ball hit the net and the whistle blew "GIRLS 1 AND BOYS 0!" Sensi yelled.

Rukia walked over to the fallen boy and crouched down to him " You planned that" he growled at she offered a hand that he took " And you though I was going to just give you the ball" she spoke as he got to his feet "Most girls do" he spoke as she walked beside him "I'm not most girls Ichigo" she whispered and kissed his cheeck and ran to the group of cheering girls. "Ichigo what the hell happened!" Mizro yelled " She got me off gaurd won't happen again!" Ichigo replied seeing Rukia waiting for him.

"Don't hold back!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as he walked over "Tatsuki kick it high" she spoke as the boys returned to the spots. The game started up again Tatsuki dodged down the feild when Chad stole the ball and ran he passed to Ichigo who had Rukia on his trail as they got closer to the net. Rukia smiled and ran a head of Ichigo, she run towards him and slid between his legs kicking the ball away to Tatsuki again. She got to her feet and bolted down the feild with Ichigo far behind her. Tatuski was having trouble with the defence and Uryuu when Rukia appeared clear of players "High" Rukia mouth and she booted the ball up into the air high as possible and Rukia jumped and kicked the ball full force you could she the air swirling on the ball.

Keigo was ready to get the ball but froze at the sight of the ball when Ichigo tackle him to the ground as the ball hit the net and the ground leaving a deep hole "Thank Ichigo I nearly died" Keigo exclaimed as Ichigo got up " SHE FUCKING PLANNED THAT ALL!" Ichigo yelled to Chad as he walked over. Tatsuki laughed with Rukia at the guys faces of the news "Nice Rukia that was great" Tatsuki laughed and headed to the same spots.

The game went to half and then switched players off the feild Girls were winning with 27 and Boys 0 which was the funniest thing. Tatsuki and Rukia sat on the empty bench as the teams socialzed "Rukia... where'd you learn to play like that?" she asked grabbing a sports bottle for the two. She turned to see the sad face on the girl "M-My dad and I used to play all the time when I was little before he...ah... dead " she remembered the whole time when she was little. Once her family died she was sent to Soul Society with her mother and sister along with her brother but then they were kilt again she was all alone when her father sent for her to come to Heudo Muendo and live with him, they laughed and played. She remembered her with her father in the sand kicking the soccer ball around together with the soil flying as he taught her his secret moves and tricks that brought back memories she loved and hated for the reason they were gone and never to return.

Tatuski looked at her forming tears as she sat in silence "Rukia I'm so sorry" she spoke causing the girl to smile at her softly " No need for sorry... you didn't know" Rukia spoke with a clear voice Tatsuki remembered the war and the explaintion on what Rukia was, she knew everything Uarhara and Yoruichi told her Mizro, Keigo and herself.

Rukia couldn't take the memory in public she stood quietly and walked away into the shadows, she let the tears fall down her eyes as she popped the Chappy pill in her mouth and she was put in spirit form with her body smiling at her. "Chappy I'll be back act like I usaully do at school" Rukia sniffed as the tears fall down her face "Rukia-chan are you okay?" Chappy asked getting a nod "I'm fine just do as told till I get back okay" Rukia sniffed then disappeared beyonde the school into the sky, Chappy never saw the girl so sad she wanted to know why but she did know it hurt her heart to see her so upset at the time. She looked up at the group on students Ichigo was with all his friends but Tatsuki who was on the bench watching the game play on she walked over and sat down on the bench looking at the game thinking of what Rukia was so upset about.

* * *

Rukia skipped from building to building with tears flying in the wind as she reached the brigde, she swooped down and walked under the brigde she wanted to be allow at the time with her toughts she looked at the cubby space under the brigde and walked into the space. She lite a kido blue fire ball in her hand and sat at the end of the space, she looked out at the sparkling water with her teary eyes as she hid her restiau.

She could see the bloody walls and hear their screams as the murdered kilt them all in front of her, she hid in a chest that had a secret space undderneath that lead to the vents. She wished she died with them so she didn't see them die and her live like now but she was happy to suruvie and carry on the family since she was the only one left alive and in Shimigame form also.

* * *

Chappy looked over at the girl on the bench she stood and walked to the group when a hand touched Chappy on the shoulder she turned to see Tatsuki "Are you okay?" she asked getting a sigh and nod from Chappy "Come on lets join the gang " Tatsuki smiled as the two walked over. And hand smack Chappy on the ass she swiftly spun and nailed the owner in the bad spot with her kick, Keigo fell to the ground with a groan "I swear you touch me again I'll break your fucking arms you dirty perverted bastard!" Chappy yelled and stormed back to the bench.

She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes thinking when Ichigo sat next to her "Rukia what's wrong you seem upset?" he was worried for her she was off lately with the change and the events he thought the stress was coming back "I'm not Rukia-san, Koursaki-kun" Chappy spoke as the teen looked at her "Chappy where is Rukia?" he asked thinking she went to fight a hollow by herself he was worried she would die or get injured. "She was so sad she was crying, she told me she was fine when she clearly wasn't Koursaki-kun then she left without a word" Chappy spoke and looked down at her hands.

Ichigo turned to the group "Tatsuki" he called and the girl turned she headed over to the two with a soft smile "What's up?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"You talked to Rukia last" he was worried if she was called or if she was just up set but either way he wanted to know the problem.

"What are you talking about she is right there" Tatuski spoke looking at Chappy who looked quiet upset at the moment.

"That's not Rukia, remember the little pills with souls Uarhara showed you called Mod Souls. This is Chappy, Rukia mod souls" Ichigo told her, Tatsuki looked down at the Mod Soul and sighed.

"So Rukia isn't right" Tatsuki seemed sad at the time she remembered seeing the sadness in the shimigames eyes when she spoke of her father she would be to if that were her father.

"Yeah and we don't know where she is did she seem upset about something" Ichigo was worried about Rukia she could be any where hell she could have been taken, forced back to Soul Society or worse kilt.

"Well she was upset when we were talking about her skill in soccer she learned from her father she was almost crying when she said he was dead... but she never told me where she was going " Tatsuki looked at the ground and then back up to see Ichigo in Shimigame form and Kon in his body. She was begining to worry about her friends she was so upset maybe she went to cry alone or kill a Hollow.

With out another word Ichigo shupoed away looking for Rukia, he looked on builds and threw the sky but nothing "RUKIA!" he yelled as he searched but nothing, he grew worried every minute he didn't feel her Pressure or resitua nothing he looked down at the brigde and shupoed to the river to water shined brightly in the sun as the grass danced in the breeze he stared at the river and saw the small ripples in the water where a rock were being threwn in, he stood and walked to the side to see nothing.

* * *

Rukia softly cried as she throw the rocks in the water hearing them hit and drop to the bottom, her eyes were red and puffy as she sat on the cold wall in the silence, her Shimigame robe was wet to the bone with her salty tears. The blur fire was dimming low every second making the area dark, she felt her lung burning slowly and a tickle in her throat as the liquid rised in her throat. She covered her mouth with her hand and cough hard when a flood out liquid poured over her hand and onto the floor her hand soaked with the red sweet liquid. Her Pressure went crazy in the act the fire went out leaving her in the dark, she turned to get to her feet by pushing off the walls but her wet hand slipped off the wall and her legs gave out sending her to the floor.

Ichigo felt the pressure from the cubby and ran over hoping it was Rukia as he got closer he hear the coughing with liquid hitting the ground it was dark as he walked inside and the coughing got louder he smelt the blood and the person coughed harder. He kneeled down to the person laying on the ground soaking in their own blood "Rukia is that you?" he was hoping it wasn't at the time as the coughing got worse.

Rukia felt her lung stinging at the moment "Not...now" she muttered in her coughs when she heard Ichigo's voice "I...I...I..chi..go" she coughed when she threw up more of her blood in the end her body was weak at the time.

"Rukia that you what happened?" he lifted her body bridal style and walked out of the cubby she had her head over at the side as she puked up blood her robe was soaked with blood and her hands were red and blood not white. His worry grow strong "We have to get you to Orhime" he spoke as she threw up again her blood was thick and sticky.

"Ichigo... I'm... fine" she managed to coughed when she was zoomed threw the air in his arms "Your not fine Rukia, I nearly lose you once and I won't lose you now" he looked down at her as he made it to the school grounds her coughing was just getting worse but the second when Orhime ran over seeing the blood splatter on the ground as Ichigo landed she was over quickly.

She saw the distrest on Ichigo's face as she ran over, she kneeled down and threw her orange sheild over Rukia as Ichigo laid her down "What happened ?" she asked looking at all the blood "Orhime...I'm... fine" Rukia coughed she curled up in to a ball with every powerful cough as the blood rushed out with speed. "All...I need to d-" her coughing was voilent as she laid there but the puking was worse covering the ground in a pondle. "Why isn't it working?" Orhime spoke pulling the sheild away and trying harder "Why won't-" she felt tears in her eyes at the failure attempt she looked at the blood as Rukia coughed.

Rukia knew what to do at the moment her father told her the best think to do is go into a body, she struggled to her feet and walked to the gates on the feild, she gripped the metal fence leaving her blood and gripped tighter on the metal and moved down the fences support. We looked over at Uryuu who was trying to help her but she refused "I'm fine just need Chappy" she spoke then coughed as she stumbled to the bench. She colasped in front of Chappy "Rukia-san" Chappy exclaimed and bent to the girl.

"Chappy I need my body" Rukia spoke grabbing the pill from body her blood touched the lips and the pill as she climbed into her body the blood stopped flooding her mouth as she entered. She stood up "See I told you" she was serious at the moment when she walked over to Kon who was walking to Orhime and Ichigo who was getting back into his body, Orhime hugged her tightly "Thank god" Orhime spoke.

Uryuu wasn't going to believe her at the time he felt stupid enough with the fact he didn't know who the girl was and to find out it was Kuchiki was a blow to the brain for him. He should have guest with the eyes and the face but now he wasn't going to let her pull the woll over his eyes anymore heard the bell ring and the students rushed in for lunch as so did he.

* * *

Mayuri was watching the New Captian's with a close eye as they worked on the assignment. So far he was discovering a lot on Kuchiki Rukia not really it was the basic's her name, look, Zamapaktou, Division, Reports, Schooling, Death, Friends and blah blah. But the other Captian's were more excited about the information they constantly asked to see what she looked like, but that wasn't important to the assignment at the time.

"Captian" Nemu stood behind him with his hot tea in hand as she looked at the screen with the image of Hisana Kuchiki on it.

"Ah... Thank you Nemu" he was trying to be nicer to his daughter plus he was already annoyed with the Captians with them poking around his lab for something they wanted. He sipped the hot liquid and sighed "Done to perfection" he smiled as she nodded and said "Thank you Captian" .

"Would you mind doing me a favour Nemu" he needed something and it was huge at the time for the assignment

"Of course Captian that is what I'm here for sir" Nemu spoke was Mayuri suggested her to leaned down so he could whisphered it.

"I need you to find me all the informantion about Hisana Kuchiki but mostly before she married Bayakua Kuchiki, I want to know her last name her brith, death anything" Mayuri whisphered when the door open to the lab revealing Captian Mine, Yoshi, Kiyoshi. They walked towards the screen to see the image "Nemu leave please" Mayrui spoke and the girl nodded before leaving.

"Mine... we found the last one" Yoshi spoke looking at the screen she looked just like her mother but got her fathers hair.

"Excuse me, think is not Rukia Kuchiki" Mayuri spoke standing in front of them.

"This is Hisana Kuchiki dead from a illness, married to Bayakua Kuchiki Captian of 6ht Division sister of Kuchiki Rukia" Mine smiled as she approached the screen at the memory of the girl.

"Correct how do you know of Hisana Kuchiki Captian Mine?" Mayuri was beginning to be creeped out by the woman and her knowing the information.

"She was a daughter of a old target we hunted once" Mine spoke with a smile as she walked away from the screen.

* * *

**There another Chapter R and R **

**The romantic Insanity-** Uryuu does feel pretty stupid for the whole Rukia thing but he is going to try and pervent it from happening again...


	6. Seeing you again

In need

The sun graced the roof were the group were eating their lunch's together Rukia beside Ichigo, Keigo beside Rukia with Tatsuki on the other side with Chad and Uryuu. Orhime was sitting with Mizro, Uryuu and Ichigo on her side as they at the girls were happy for their victory at the moment having a arugment with Ichigo, Chad, Mizro and Keigo was the big thing saying they cheated and it wasn't fair to them but they all knew it was just becasue their ego's were kilt by the lose.

Rukia was out of the argument she was eating her lunch well trying to keep it down the tickle at the back of her throat was back and wanting her to threw up the last thing she needed was to be brought to the hospital because of it Uarhara didn't know how to fix the problem she talked to him in the change room when everyone was gone she knew her father didn't know because he told her, he didn't. It was like clock work you get it every once in awhile but the longer you don't have it the worse it was and this meant she was going to have it bad with the coughing and the 150 years of staling.

She couldn't hold it anymore and stood from her seat the group didn't know it cause they were to focused on the arguement Girls won with 29 and boys 3 which was a huge blow to the ego. She quickly walked away to the roof door to find a trash cane that was empty at the time she fell to her knee's and puked the red, sweet, hot, sticky liquid into the cane splattered with a noise as she coughed into the cane. Her breath was heavy and hard as she coughed her head was deep inside the cane at the time. She felt her hair being pulled back and held by someone she turned to see Uryuu there holding her hair up "Uryuu w-" she turned back to the trash and let the liquid flea from her mouth at the moment.

"We need to get you to the nurse" Uryuu knew she was holding it in the whole time with the constant jerking of the head trying to hold it back and the constant clearing of her throat holding the cough back. He watched her threw lunch and after the game the way she didn't speak to keep from coughing the rim of her juice box straw had a smear of blood on it along with her fork and food she was holding it back.

She puked again the trash was beginning to fill to the rime "Uryuu I'm fine" she spoke and coughed again she stood and cleared her throat holding the blood back. She felt her legs getting weaker by the minute she didn't want him to worry she knew what was going on at the time with the vomiting and coughing when her balance went she nearly fell but he caught her in his arms.

"Rukia cut the bullshit you can foul everyone else but me or Ichigo" Uryuu knew Ichigo had a feeling she was holding back the blood coughs and vomiting. He swiftly swipped her off her feet into his arms like a bride and walked down the stairs with her coughing and puking onto the stairs, he made it to the hallways and ran to the nurses to find the woman looking at him she immedately ordered him to place her on the bed. The nurse put a wet towel on Rukia's head and headed her a bucket.

The nurse ran to the phone in a hurry "You sir stay with her" she ordered Uryuu as she grabbed the phone "Call a emergency hospital we have a student in terrible condution in the nurses room" she ordered as the emergency call bell went on the school speakers. The women at the went back to Rukia quickly as the call went threw the whole school she looked worried at the girl "When did this start?" she asked Uryuu.

"We were on the roof when she did it again but it started by the close end on first period" Uryuu sat in a chair as the nurse scrambled for things she needed "Good thing you did... but I don't know if she'll make it. This is a sign of internal bleeding and I can't do anything hopefully the ambulance gets her fast or she might die" the nurse spoke.

* * *

On the roof Ichigo noticed Rukia was gone for far to long and that Uryuu was missing from them, he stood and walked to the roof door quickly hoping everything was alright but only found the trash filled with blood and drops heading down the stairs, he hurried down the stairs and followed the blood to the nurses office to find Uryuu and the nurse talking well the sound of puking and coughing filled the room from the closed door were Rukia was probably at the moment.

"Uryuu how bad is it?" he asked walking towards the nurse and his friend.

"It is bad Ichigo, did you see that trash can up on the roof that was all hers we were right she was holding it back" Uryuu spoke only seeing the worry and sadness wash his friends eyes he walked over to Ichigo who was looking down at the tiled floor.

"She was trying to stay strong so we wouldn't worry about it at all" Ichigo spoke looking at his friend he wanted to thing everything was going to be okay but he couldn't she was in there coughing up her own blood she was dieing and there was nothing he could do. He wrapped Uryuu in a hug he was atleast the one who there to bring her to the nurse. "Thank you Uryuu" he whisphered as the ambulance people rushed in the room to Rukia.

Rukia coughed and puked "Fuck it's worse then last time" she whisphered into the bucket then she felt herself being lifted "Wait you do have to-" she puked into the bucket as the man load her on the bed and wheeled her out of the room "Wait I'm serious! I'm fin-" she puked again when she saw Uryuu and Ichigo outside she hung her head in shame in the bucket as she continued the liquid release, before she knew it she was out of the school being loaded onto a ambulance and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Tatsuki heard the annoucment and noticed the missing membered of the group, she heard the ambulances and looked over the railing to see the orange hair running with Uryuu on the side walk after the ambulance "Oh god" she whisphered and ran as quickly as possible to the two boy running their selves "She was holding it " she spoke as they ran "Yeah the nurse said she might not make it Tatsuki-san" Uryuu spoke as they ran.

When they reached the hospital to see that the doctor's already had Rukia in a room and on meds to slow her heart and breathing so the bleeding was slower. The three saw their with Isshin as they entered they looked serious the three were only 25 minutes behind the ambulance. Isshin looked at his son and lead him to the room "Ichigo she's holding up fine she's up right now if you want to see her, she fainted in the ambulance" Isshin spoke opening the door revealing Rukia in the hospital bed and dress.

"Ichigo" she smiled at the boy as he walked in and sat down with her, he took her hand in his. "Ichigo I'm going to be fine" she smiled and coughed again into a bucket she knew the meds wouldn't work for her it would make it worse she puked the bucket filled when Isshin walked in a took the bucket. Ichigo went with his father so he could give the bucket back when he saw him plug the sink and pour the blood inside the sink "Dad what are you-"

"Ishida come see this" Isshin inturped Ichigo seeing the glows of different colors in the blood as the doctor approached.

Ishida was shocked at the glows "What the hell is this" he spoke he had never saw this before the color of the blood or the shine if it was different "This is strange Uryuu make sure nobody gets down her" he ordered and Uryuu followed by standing near the entance. He followed his son quickly to make sure the enterance was protected.

"Ichigo call Bayakua tell him whats going on we're going to need him here" Isshin spoke

Ichigo walked down the hallway and dailed the cell number Bayakua had for Rukia and waited for the noble to answer everything was a blur today and was going to be down hill hopefully not for the wrose as the ringing stopped and the breathing started on the other line "Kuchiki Bayakua speaking" he answered his phone like that really.

"Bayakua it's Ichigo Koursaki" he was worried for Rukia and wasn't going to take a no from the man not at all.

"Koursaki, What do you want?" Bayakua hated the boy who stole his sisters heart

"Rukia is in the hospital she's puking and coughing up blood the doctors want you here" he was a little shakey at the time he was using all his strenght not to cry and be a baby.

"I'll be there in a minute" Bayakua hung up and shupoed to the gates not getting permission or anything he could careless right there and then it was his sister and he wasn't going to sit around as the gates opened her rushed threw the doors and to the hospital. Where he saw Ichigo and the rest of the people there, he looked over at the waiting chairs to see Tatsuki sitting there quietly he saw a tear dance do her face as she closed her eyes, he walked to Isshin and his discovery "I got here as fast as possible " he spoke looking at the blood that glowed "What hell butterflies" he spoke.

The sink glowed brighter and the blood became like strings and went back to Rukia in the room emptying the substance. They were shocked at the sigth to see it was like restiua with the thick line as it returned to her in the room as she puked in the bucket and Ichigo returned to her side in the chair beside her in the room.

Isshin looked shocked at the sight "What the hell was that?" he spoke when noise came from the door there was a women with long blonde hair, voilet orbs just like Rukia's ( let's just say she looked just like Rukia in shape and face) her pure white skin and tall body with features. She wore jeans and a light blue shirt she was trying to come threw the doctor and his son but she was being held back "LET ME THREW! NOW !" she yelled

"NO ONE GOES DO THIS HALLWAY!" Ishida yelled as he struggled to hold her back the women grew angry out of no where she began to glow bright blue with restiua her eyes blue to the touch and skin shining of it she looked at the two and lifted her hands that were charged with blue "Let me see her I can fix it" she spoke as a warning. "No one goes threw Miss" Ishida spoke.

She grew angier at the words "I CAN FIX IT AND YOU WON'T LET ME THREW! YOUR IN MY FUCKING WAY! SHOCKWAVE!" she yelled and the blue wave of light throw the two far she walked down the hall with her heels clicking as she did, she calmed down as she walked to the door and stopped in the frame she looked at her daughter that some how fell asleep when the two man grabbed her and started to pull her down the hallways she held to the frame as she tried to fight the strength.

The air grew thick when a red and black restuia flew from Rukia's body as she sat up in her bed with golden eyes she was pissed off at the moment she saw the woman in the frame on her room, she looked at everyone who seemed shocked at her power and anger "LET HER GO" Rukia yelled as the pressure of hers grew stronger dropping many to their knees. The women laughed at the sight if fear on the peoples face she rolled on the ground when Rukia clamed down at the sight.

Ichigo was happy to see Rukia up and not puking for once that day as he held her hand in his, he looked at the women on the floor laughing so hard she was crying "You all looked like you were going to piss yourselfs! She's just a teenage girl and..." the women says then looked at Ichigo who didn't look the way she was laughing at, she continued with a chuckle.

Rukia had enough of her at the moment "What'd you come" Rukia was being cold and cruel to the women she felt hurt towards her at the time and for a strong reason too. Rukia squeezed Ichigo's hand softly as the women stopped laughing and grew serious at the time, she had her hands on her hips and stood at the door.

"Excuse me young lady! Just because your older doesn't mean you can use that tone with me! And disrespect me! " the women yelled at Rukia.

"Why should I repesect someone who didn't keep their promise... you didn't come back so why must I respect you. You never came back I had to be sent to dad " Rukia yelled with anger and hatered in her voice.

The women walked over to her and went to smack her across the face but Rukia grabbed her wrist stopping her from the action "You don't think I didn't try to come back for you Rukia. Cause I tried up there the hatred doesn't stop it gets worse just being here is putting me in danger but I do it for you.. everyday I though of you and how sorry I was that I couldn't keep my promise to you. Your my little girl why would I come back to you, they chained us up in heaven for being a Kanzki nothing stops never will and doesn't" the women spoke with tears leaving her eyes.

Rukia smiled lightly at the women and wrapped her arms around her. She inhaled her scent of snow, sugar and spice that smell used to put her to sleep when she was a little girl of 4. She sighed at the embrace "I missed you mom" Rukia whisphered as she held the women tighter "I missed you too my little star" she whisphered back as they pulled away.

Her voilet eyes landed on Ichigo and she smiled at the boy "My girl has her fathers temper and can make grew man look ready to piss their pants but not you... what is wrong with this one?" she spoke getting a glare from Rukia.

"I shouldn't scare my boyfriend.. and thank god I am not like you I'd be a goof sometime I wonder if your even my mother" Rukia smiled looking over at Ichigo who seemed happy for her at the time since she wasn't puking or coughing as he held her hand.

" Boyfriend you say?... Your father is going to kill him for sure! And I have pictures to prove your my daughter" she spoke walking toward Ichigo and looking over him.

Rukia was fumming at her mother right now " What is so different with me dating Ichigo, when Hisana went and got married to Bayakua " Rukia snapped she was always treated differently since she was a little girl from both parents she hated being the middle child sometimes.

" First of all your a daddy's girl the biggest one of that... and second your sister never told us of who she married or dated so I and your father don't know who he is" she looked over the orange hair boy with a smile "Rukia how'd you get a handsome one" she examinted his face and arms like a teacher or a doctor at the time.

"You saying I can't get handsome man, why are you so cruel?" Rukia felt the anger growing in her soul at the women she always said shit like this but she was always joking about it this seemed like no joke at the time. "Is there something wrong with him?" her mother asked getting a pillow wiped at her from Rukia who sighed angrily and vanished into her sheets in the embrassment "I want some grand babies from you Mister. Next time I either want to see a ring or a gaint stomach!" the women yelled.

"ME TOO! I WANT GRAND BABIES SOON ICHIGO !" Isshin yelled jumping into the room next to the women that he wrapped into a hug and swang her aorund "I missed you Isshin" she squealed as she was tossed around by the man as she held on tight.

Rukia leaned closer to Ichigo as she stared at the sence "You grab the bucket and meds I'll dress we can escape them" she whispered as he leaned closer "My father would catch us before we had it outside" he whisphered back reminding her of his fathers skills "My mother will keep him busy for sure" she smiled.

Isshin put the blonde women down from his graspes of her, she bumped his hip hard sending him a step to the left "Sooo! Tell me you gaint! What in hell has life given you !" she smiled looking at him with shining eyes he chuckled "Still haven't changed have you" he laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the women "Well I got married and had kids" he spoke "I know me and your wife are best friends idiot... seems like the Koursaki's got some sexy blood lines going on well with your boy, good thing he didn't turn out with your looks" she snickered.

"What the hell does that mean last I recall you liked my looks!" Isshin glared and she shurgged " You got old... sometimes I wonder how the hell you managed to get Masaki such a beautiful and kind woman" she spoke. He smiled goofly " I got her with my looks and charm my dear friend" he chuckled getting a punch to the stomach "More like you streched her you moron" she hissed. "I did that to you too, didn't I?" he questioned she chuckled "Please Isshin, I found someone bigger thank you ever much" she turned to the pale white faces on the couple at the hospital bed "What? Didn't you know we dated" she smiled.

"Oh god your mom and my old man gross" Ichigo felt like puking at the time he didn't care who his father once dated along time ago but this was gross with his girlfriends mom and they were arguing about it. He looked at Rukia who was clearing her throat alot now "I knew you two dated but we don't need the details" Rukia spoke and cleared her throat.

The women walked over with the bucket from the sink and put on Rukia's lap "What have I and your father told you Rukia don't hold it in" she spoke when she watched Rukia vomit into the bucket that start to fill with her blood. "What's your name any ways ?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia softly.

"I'm Kanzki Amaya" she spoke as she looked at the boy with a smile "Okay... Rukia just hold on your father is coming and will end this" she whisphered to the puking girl. "Dad's coming" Rukia coughed into the bucket.

* * *

** Amaya- Dark Rain **

**R and R **

**Romance of insanty- I agree with the whole Chad thing but I wanted to see Chad a little different so I put him on the feild plus Keigo is always jumping at girls so why not a ball for soccer.**

**P.S Amaya is a character I made up along with Captian Mine, Kiyoshi and Yoshi**


	7. Seeing you again part 2

I dont own bleach but i do own Amaya, captain yoshi, kiyoshi and mine plus other characters i made 

* * *

Meeting you part 2

Rukia slept in the small bed in the hospital with Ichigo beside her in a chair he held her hand tightly he was worried for her. His father came in and took the bucket poured it into the sink that was plugged looked at the color in the blood when Amaya approached him looking at his actions "What the hell are you doing Baka?" she asked causing him to look up when Ishida and Bayakua approached looking at the liquid.

"Odd there is so much color" Bayakua spoke getting nods from the two doctor and a eye roll from Amaya.

"Jeeeez you guys are the slowest things ever and they call me old damn it" Amaya spoke looking at the man who were puzzled and think of the possiblities she sighed and bumped her hip to Isshin causing him to move she took a spot in front of the sink. "What are you doing?" Ishida spoke pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Shut it four eyes I know what I'm do you moron and you call yourself a Quincy\ Doctor... pathic truly a fucking Captian and a Old Captin\ Doctor are closely would you like a lesson on the blood Baka's?" she spoke looking at the angry man.

"Listen her you blonde-" Isshin was intrupted by the blonde herself

"Beauty! Awww Isshin your so sweet! Now sit! " she exclaimed with a clap but the man didn't listen she sighed and swiftly punched Isshin in the stomach making him fall to his knee's in pain she looked at Karin who grin and chuckled "Just like Rukia-chan and Ichi-nii" Karin spoke as her father twitched on the floor as the sun died down in the windows.

"Arisawa-san do me a favour would you?" Amaya sang as the girl looked up from her day dreaming, she looked over at the Captian of the 6th division and the Quincy then Amaya. "Sure what ya need?" she spoke turning back to the window she was staring out of it. "I want you to take care of the snob" Amaya sang getting a smile from the girl as she stood "As you wish" she chuckled and approached the Captian.

"She is a meer human she won't be abl-" Tatsuki kicked his feet from under him causing him to fall to the ground onto his ass. She leaned down and grabbed his collar "Say it to my face blossom boy" she hissed with a glare in her eyes "Blossom boy? Watch who your talking to Arisawa" he glared she raised a elegant brow at him " You maybe a noble and a Captian but I don't give a crap you can kiss my ass cause on Earth we're equal ass wipe" she roughly released his collar and moved back to her seat fumming with anger. He stared at her as she proped her head up with her hand and stared out into the sun set, he thought she was simply beautiful but a pain in the noble ass of his at the moment. He felt a odd feeling swell up inside him and found he couldn't stop looking at her.

Tatsuki peered out the corner of her eyes to see his eyes and smirked " For a 'mere human' you can't stop staring Kuchiki-tachiou" she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes feeling the noble stare still. He looked away from her with a small blush " Don't flatter yourself" he spoke looking away when he heard her laugh at his words "Trust me Kuchiki-tachiou I don't have to flatter myself when it's the true Baka" she giggled looking at his blush filled cheek as he looked away to glare at a wall she shook her head and looked out the window.

"Four eyes would you like the easy way down or my fist" Amaya spoke and the doctor sat instantly with no hestiaten. Amaya some blood and put it on the blood as it spread the colors, she lifted her hand and closed her eyes as a sliver blade appeared in her hand she sat on the ground with the blade "Everyone of us has a different color shine in our blood the color in the blood is the spieces see look" she took Ishida hand and sliced his pam by force "What on heavens earth are yo-" she glared at him "Cane it four eyes" she hissed as the blood poured onto the floor she released his hand and pointed to the blood "Look fours eyes blood has purple for a quincy every spieces has a color Shimigame well is blue and other colors" she spoke and then sliced her hand.

The blood soaked the blood slowly "See mine is a mixed blood which means I have many spieces in me just like Rukia does but hers as more since well reason I shall not explain" she spoke as Rukia's blood glowed and returned to Rukia in a ribbon form "That is the resitua returning but 10 times stronger gentlman" she spoke watching the ribbion vanish and the blood disappear from sights "Pretty cool" she smiled and stood the sword disappeared from her hands.

* * *

Rukia tossed in her sleep as the sweat dripped down her face she felt a strong pressure arrive in the area. She shot straight up from her laying postion with her eyes wide she turned to Ichigo who was sleeping and she kissed his bright hair. She shook his slightly "Ichigo" she whisphered getting a grunt in return. "ICHIGO!" she yelled and he shot up "Damn it midget what?" he yelled she smiled and kissed his lips softly "My father has arrived she smiled.

Amaya looked over at the door as the blonde hair, small figure, tanned skin and green eyed boy appeared with blue jeans and a white t-shirt on he was small looked around 5 years old with his bright smile as he looked at her. " MOMMA!" he yelled and ran down the hallway into her arms, she held him close with a hand on his back a one threw his hair as he held her close "Akinori" she smiled as the little boy giggled at her "Yes momma" he smiled. She tickled his nose with his while she smiled "I missed you so much my little man" she smiled. "Papa's here too momma" he whisphered starting to release her from his hold, she placed him on the ground looking down at him "Who are these people?" he asked looking at the twin sisters staring at him like he was a teddy bear "Those are friends of your sister" she spoke as he ran to them "Wanna play with me?" he asked with a smile.

" Awwwe... his is so cute Karin-chan" Yuzu squealed as she wrapped the boy into a hug squeezing him tightly " Yuzu I think your holding him too tight" Tatsuki spoke looking at the boy who was now turning bright red from the leak of breath. Yuzu released him "Oh I'm sorry" she smiled and then turned to her sister who was looking out the window like Tatsuki was at the moment "Karin-chan come on let's go play with Kanzki-kun" Yuzu spoke getting her twins eyes on her with a smile "Sure thing Yuzu" she smiled and stood from her seat taking the boys hand as they walked down the hallway.

Amaya kept her eyes on the front door waiting for her husband with her hands on her hips it was like him to keep her waiting "Looks like he didn't show" Isshin spoke she chuckled and shook her head "Oh no... he's here I can feel his pressure, just like him to let me wait till I get angry as usaul" she smiled. "He likes you angry brave man" Isshin spoke getting a punch to the stomach " What the hell is that supposed to mean!" she yelled at the whimpering man on the floor "You took it the wrong way Baka!" Isshin spoke getting a kick in the stomach "What other way am I to take it Baka!" she shouted as he got up from the floor.

Isshin grinned at her anger "Tell me why I am your friend?" he spoke stepping back from the fumming woman "Because you idiot, I keep your ass in line and anymore rude comments your dead understand" she spoke turning to Isshin who was half way down the hall emptying the bucket of blood Rukia had produced. She took a deep breath and looked back at the door as they opened revealing a tall, muscular, tanned skinned, short raven hair, green eyed, strong jawed man wearing black jeans, a blood red shirt and leather jacket. She ran to him and jumped into his arms as he held her close "Raidon" she squealed as he held her close with a smile.

Chad looked at the tall man that was holding the women he was bolth terrified and happy at the sights the man looked like he could kill someone with just a finger with his buff body ' That's Kuchiki's father?' he thought was the man swung his wife around in circles and then kissed her lips deeply as he placed her on the ground softly.

Bayakua looked at the tom boy who was staring out the window still, he glanced up at the hospital doors when they opened appearing his love with raven hair and gray eyes in a yellow sun dress "Hisana" he smiled as she approached him with a serious look on her face "We need to talk Bayakua" she spoke then glanced over at her parnets with a smile.

* * *

Rukia smiled at the sound of her family in the hallway as she looked at the opened door, she kept the puking in the bucket as Ichigo's strong hand rubbed her back as he sat on the bed next to her she looked over to see silent tears leaving his eyes, it made her heart break at the sight "Ichigo, what's wrong ?" she asked whipping them away with her hands, her body heat was high still like a fever, her heart beat was fast and quick but mostly her puking and coughing of blood was increasing which was good in her part but in his eyes the worse thing possible only is she could tell him like she wanted.

He looked at her pale sweat covered face with the tears in his eyes "I hate seeing you like this..." he spoke she smiled softly "I'll be alright Ichigo" she spoke softly. He shook his head at her words "Do you know how much it breaks my heart to see you like this puking up blood, high fever and heart rate so high... it hurts to see the one I love like this Rukia and there is nothing I can do to stop it... nothing" he told her.

She kissed his cheek softly and then leaned into his arm as he wrapped in around her " Trust me okay, I'll be fine... I know it's hard to see me like this at the moment but please believe me when I say I'll be fine... I love you too and I wouldn't lie to you" she spoke closing her eyes slowly she felt like she needed to sleep at the moment as her breath slowed and her heart rate did too.

Ichigo looked at her sleeping face and then heard the flate line on the machine he look up to see the green line flate and shook her body "Rukia" he spoke but nothing he paniced and remembered heal classes, he laid her on the bed and pressed on her chest and breathed in her mouth 2 times like his sensi told them to do "Come on... come on" he spoke trying harder looking at the machine he didn't want to lose her not know not ever. He clicked the help button that sent nurses and doctor a message for help as he kept repeating the 30 reps and 2 breaths. With in minutes nurses and doctors flooded into the room and took over pushing him into the hall, he looked down at the floor his heart was breaking then to the closed door were they were. He sat on a chair next to Chad and Tatsuki when he felt a large hand on his shoulder "Chad" he spoke but no answer he looked at the hand and then followed the arm to see the green eyes looking down at him he looked serious.

"What happened in there with my daughter?" Raidon spoke with his strong, deep voice as he looked down at the bright haired teen who looked ready to cry "H-Her heart stopped Kanzki-san" he spoke Raidon was never a hard, cold man he knew the pain of the boy he still remembered when he found the horrible sence so many years ago. He grabbed the boy into a hug for comfort as he felt the silent tears leave his eyes he knew that his little girl would be fine but still couldn't stand the sight or hear that her heart wasn't beating.

Isshin frowned at the words his son spoke when he felt a tap on the shoulder "Isshin, she'll be okay trust me my friend" Amaya smiled at the sight of Ichigo and her husband "Raidon may be big and tall but he is just a gaint teddy bear" she smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend like she always did years ago.

Tatsuki felt tears run down her cheeks as she looked at the door she noticed that the family wasn't in tears which was werid but when she saw the nurses and doctors leave the room she knew Rukia was alright but couldn't stop her tears, she needed to clam herself she stood and walked down the hallway she saw Hisana and Bayakua disappear to earlier she wasn't going to disturb them or anything she was just going to walk and clam down a little. She saw Hisana walking back but no Bayakua she stopped the girl as she wiped her eyes "Kanzki-chan where's Kuchiki-tachiou?" she asked.

"Bayakua is down there he is a little upset you might not want to bother his right now and just call me Hisana would you cause all my family is here so it'll be confusing" she smiled and headed down the hall. Tatsuki nodded and kept to her walk but instead of leaving the Captian she walked down the hallway he was looking down at the floor silently she leaned against the wall and looked at his face that was covered with his raven hair " Are you okay Captian?" she asked.

"Why do you care Arisawa?" he spoke with a cold voice she shrugged her shoulders in response "I may bother you but I'm not a cold hearted person ya know" she spoke pushing off the wall and walked down when she felt his hand grip her wrist pulling her back " Don't leave" he spoke. She shooked her head "I'm not going anywhere Captian... but since you wish to be alone I'll leave and return you probably don't want to be around someone you hate right now" she spoke looking at his bowed head.

"I don't hate you Arisawa... yes you do get on my nerves and pester me with everything but hatered is not what I feel for you" he looked up at her, she had red eyes like she was crying earlier. She held her eyes on his gray ones "Do you need anything?" she asked as he nodded " Yeah a hug" he said. She didn't hestiate one bit and wrapped her arms around him leaning her head on his shoulder in the embrace "Everything will be okay" she whispered in his ear as he snuggled into her shoulder softly as his strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him as Hisana'a words echoed threw his mind _' I need you to move on and find someone new'_ her voice spoke in his mind and this was a first step making a friend or a comforting person.

"Are you going to tell me, Why you were so upset?" she whispered as he held her closer. She took in his scent of blossoms and honey on his robe as she held him, she took note of the warm he had and the feeling growing in her as he embraced her "I just want to enjoy this moment" he spoke she blushed slightly " Why?" she asked it was odd at the time as she felt the smirk grace his lips "Cause this is the first time you haven't call me blossom boy every 6 minutes " he smiled "Blossom boy" she chuckled. He pulled away with a glare "You can really ruin a moment" he spoke and she chuckled "You got that right blossom boy" she started to walk down the hallway with him following behind her.

* * *

Staring at the screen was the daily thing for the days now, he scribbled down the information on his note pad as he watched the screen, in the loney dark room as the people moved on the screen he was gaining more information from watching then by reading he heard the door click open and he rushed to close the screen at the person entering he was in fear it was one of three Captian's he was working with lately they were more interested in the Kuchiki girl then ever they were having seceret meetings with one another in the corner once he heard them speaking outside and hid listening to the conversation.

_flash back_

_The sun was in the high point of the sky shining down on the rocky pathway as Mayuri made his way towards his lab he was growing more and more curious of the plans the three Captian's had they were more secretive then ever he caught Captian Yoshi looking threw files in his quaters and then Mine following his daughter after she was given the orders to find everything about Hisana Kuchiki but today he was in thought of what the tiny shimigame held and her secerets. _

_He turned the corner to see the three strange Captian's speaking in private he quickly shupoed to the near corner to listen in he wanted to know what their game is and what they were playing._

_"Are you sure this is right?" Mine asked she sounded unsure of something but what?_

_"All things are pointing there...if we must take a small step we must Mine" Yoshi told her_

_"But how are we going to do that Yoshi?" she asked _

_"Mine-san your Zamapaktou has a unknown gift that they don't know... simply send a oppenet to fight and take a pericouse thing that will cause the thing we need the most. If we get the right response we will take the next step and then move from there in time" Kiyoshi was always a thinking name and never a fool in battle but then again he was old and wise._

_" What about the kill what are we to do then?" Yoshi asked _

_"When the time is right we shall streak and make the kill for sure, we will not fail to kill our target" Kiyoshi was strun and strong in his words _

_Mayuri quickly shupoed away from the sence he was puzzled. Who are they talking about? What is this to do with anything? Was the person him? He was filled with so many questions at the time as he entered the lab but the big thing was for him in questions was. What was Mines Zampaktou and what did it hide?_

_end of flash back_

He turned in his seat to see Nemu as she bowed in front of him with papers and books in hand "Captian I have found all the books and information on Kuchiki Hisana as you wish sir" she spoke to the man, she was greatful for him lately he was kinder and nicer to her with no rude words or foul comments he was being a real dad and Captian towards her.

" Good job Nemu, please tell me what you have brought and found out would you" he spoke looking down at her and then to the door were he feared someone would come threw and listen so he shupoed there and quickly locked it along with any enterance to the lab.

"Captian I have found out that Kuchiki Hisana was a lone spirit in Soul Society more years back then you and I know of she was kept low and in sceret for years... she claimed she died of lack of food when she was young leaving her sister alone in the world. She married into the Kuchiki clan after her 340 year of Soul Society living. She then grew sick with a unknown sickness that was never cured. After years of suffering she died and was sent to the heavens" Nemu spoke and then placed the books on her Captians desk "These books are her life records but I found it strange they never have a recording of her being in the Old Society's time when she was present back then nor the name of her parnets or records of her in the Living World the pages were blank or ripped out the tar were old from the shings and tone" she spoke getting a nod.

"Her parnets names were Amaya and Raidon Kanzki her orginal family name was Kanzki and she has two siblings Kuchiki Rukia and a boy by the name Kanzki Akinori" Mayuri spoke typing something on his computer.

"Captian do they have records?" she asked

"That is what I am trying to find Nemu please stay and help me don't let anyone know this information especailly Captian Mine, Kiyoshi and Yoshi they are up to something and I don't know what" he typed in Kanzki Amaya and all that popped up was ' No Shimigame or Soul by the name' he sighed aggravated at the screen. Then he typed in Kanzki Akinori to get the same thing he growled at the screen as he typed Kanzki Raidon but nothing "FOR HEAVENS SAKES" he yelled angerily.

Nemu looked at the fumming man she called Captain and Father "Captian have you tried Kanzki Rukia or Kanzki Hisana?" she asked since their names were changed they have to atleast have a link to the parnets and siblings "Good idea Nemu " he smiled and typed Kanzki Hisana only to get nothing and then tried Kanzki Rukia to get nothing "Impossible the Kanzki's are not in the files or the system " he spoke she looked at him oddly "Captian, don't the systemes instantly record every soul and shimigame in Soul Society" she spoke getting a nod "Yes, they do and always have Nemu but this is strange they are just dead ends and they are indeed real see" he showed her the family in the hospital and she nodded "Indeed... Captian is it possible some erased their files back in Old Soul Society?" she questioned.

"The Old Soul Society only erased files of people in the great battle who went against them but indeed it is possible" he spoke.

"What is the great battle sir" she spoke she had never heard of the great battle this was a first.

"Your mother once told me the story it was passed down threw great family memebers her greatest Grand Father was appear of the Old Society and kept the story threw the years going so it wasn't forgotten... if you wish I shall tell you the story my daughter" he spoke it was had talking about her mother he loved her dear and missed her but kept that a seceret from everyone she was his love and many more.

Nemu was shocked from her fathers words he actually refurred her as a daugther usaul he would use Vice Captian or slut but never daughter " Could you Father" she spoke she enjoyed knowing he was her father he was smart and powerful which was proud in the gens she had.

He nodded and turned his seat completely to her as she sat on the floor "Thousands of years ago when Old Soul Society ruled there was a new and different change in the Heavens Rulers. A women was to be the King of the world she was supposively beautiful, elegant, strong, powerful and wonderous. She was known to be stubborn so the Royal family sent her to the World of the Living for schooling in a little town no one knows of it has a barrier around it to numb Pressures of Shimigames and Souls it was Hollow free, the year she was sent the Hells Rulers were senting their King there to learn more of the Town at first she was not enrolled in school but wondered the town as a soul... she then stumbled upon the handsome ruler of Hell. They connected instantly and love grew they called it the strongest love that you can't break threw time she grew stronger and stronger feelings for the Ruler. Till she was called back she didn't want to leave him but had to he then pleaded for her to join him in his World and see the truth of his Kingdom but she was dragged by servants. She grew depressed and lost for her lover she wanted him back more then ever but her parnets disapproved, they kept her there in her castle as a scolding till they found out she was with child the baby was powerful they claimed to powerful for the Royals liking they believed it would distroy their Kingdom and Worlds. She was told to kill the baby but she refused. One day she sneak out of her kingdom and went to the Living World were she saw her lover again and they got married but their ending wasn't happy, the Royals found out and dragged her back to the Heavens were she gave birth to a baby girl that was harmless so they allowed the baby to live. She kept sneeking back to the Living World to see her lover and the Royal went without notice of it... but then the Pressure of the new King to be changed to a deathing thing, she was with another child this child was to be the one to hold all the power a mix of the Rulers of Hell and Heaven. They tried to get her to abort the pregancy but she refused so they locked her into a tower for excution. The King of Hell found out and the day on her excution he bursted threw the Soul Society's gates in his Hollow form huge and powerful. Many Shimigames fought for the New King of Heaven for her right but some died, some ran to the small town were ex-shimigames hid. The hell King killed most of the Society helper that wanted his love died and then rushed to the hill of arches were she hand the Royal Phoniex went to strick her but her unborn enfants Pressure killed the bird with impact which was huge many though it was impossible. The young New King of Heaven was released from the arch and went on a killing spree for those who tried to kill her and her child. After the battle Soul Society was ruined and distroy nearly impossible to fix and erased all the data and traiters from the systems and hunted down the two Kings for revenge"

Nemu was dumbfounded by the story "Did they ever find the two Kings?" she asked the question was a dead one she was urging to know.

"No one knows my daughter" he smiled she was like a 2 year old at the moment wanting to know more and more.

" Did she keep the crown of the Heavens?" she asked

"No she gave it up to be with her lover and family" he spoke the story was a great one that was a sceret to everyone that he knew.

"Then who took the crown?" she asked someone had to be a ruler at the moment.

"The next family did the Royals passed the crown to the next family in line they rule us today in peace in the heavens" he spoke she nodded.

"Can you tell me the rest of the story?" she asked with pleading eyes "Of course" he smiled and thought back to the story and were he left off.

"Before leaving the World she was to Rule, the two went to the Heavens and the young women gave up the crown her father didn't approve and well his daughter was leaving he told her he wished to bid her a goodbye but his goodbye wasn't a good one. He stabbed her in the stomach supossively killing the enfant but died of the Pressure the baby had in itself. The two lovers then ran from the world to Hell were they lived, with their daughter in peace when the young women found out she was with a new child that was harmless, the hells ruler decided the hell wasn't the best place to raise their childern and they went to the town they met to raise them... he had his Royal guard summon a old kido user that was sent to hell many years ago they were good friends, the old kido user did a spell to try himself and his family human but able to keep their power. Kinda of like a Subtuite Shimigame. But anyway they were supposively sent to the World of the Living and lived happily for years and that is when your mothers family stopped hearing from the Rulers... your mother though the baby that saved the young women was still alive and birthed but kept a seceret she said that one day the war would be ended between the two Worlds by the baby when it grew old"

Nemu nodded at the end she was happy with the end of the story " That was a lovely story... but did anyone find out if mothers thoughts were true?" she asked "No... the two rulers never said" he smiled and then turned his seat back to the computer screen as he watched the sences in the hospital.

* * *

** I know it was a little long but i really needed to fit the story in there...**

**Raidon-Thunder God**

**Akinori- Shining Ruler **

**those two I made up guys...**

**tell me what you think on the chap and the two new characters**

**What do you think the story Mayuri told Nemu will blend with the fic in the end or soon?**

**R&R **

**P.S. No probleme The romance insanity glade you liked the last chap**


	8. Say Goodbye

Heyy guys sorry for the wait but i was cut off fromt the computer, well i was sooo happy when i got that one review from Hexx 223! Thank you

btw in this chap you will learn alot about Rukias parnets and well their past (hint)

I dont own bleach trust me if i did i truely would have Ichiruki right in the few books and possibly a extremely less kind Orhime that girl is way too kind for my reminds me you got to read the chap so im done with the blabbering on and on so here you guys go peace bella's 

* * *

Listen to my past 

She was so silent, so still, no movement just her chest rising and falling from her lungs working. Her hands so cold and pale in his as he sat there for a whole three days just waiting for her to open her eyes, to have her warm embrace and her gentle kiss on his lips, her voilet orbs looking at his amber ones. He had cut off all society from him in the room he barely talked just watched sleep then watch and repeat he didn't go to school his sensi and class mates were probably wondering were the greal ol' mighty handsome Koursaki Ichigo was and the guys probably wondering where their eye candy was Kuchiki Rukia.

He moved the stubborn strand of her raven hair from the middle of her face as she slept but the stubborn peice fell back into place like he never tried to move it. "Rukia" he would whisper once in a while to make sure he still had a voice but beside that he was slient, he turned to the click of the door to see Raidon entering he dragged a chair to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand him his like nothing.

The ache in his heart grew stronger looking at her pale cold sleeping face "I'm sorry my little angel" he spoke then looked at the sad boy he was growing to except Amaya and Isshin told him very loudly and fulled with energy that the two were a couple he just smile and chuckled then looked at the door at the young boy and his little angel.

"Raidon-san why are you sorry?" Ichigo asked it was the first words he had said to anyone besides her name and Rukia herself. But he decided to reach out to the man since he was just a father waiting his little girl there and was as helpless at him at the moment. He saw the green eyes looking at his amber ones in the silence as they sat there.

Raidon sighed " I'm sorry for the fact she of all of my childern had to have this in her life, she was always so bright, happy, smart a wonderful child. But that all left when the worse happened to me and my family she watched the whole thing. I failed her and my family twice. I can't take it back but she deverses more then this a hospital bed and in a deep sleep I failed them Ichigo... I failed" he spoke with tears in his eyes as he thought of the night and the fact in his life he let his own loved ones watch his failure.

"Failure is nothing but a attempt to do something... a failure can always be fix. I failed her more then once and look where I am today, I have her in my heart and has me in hers my failures make me who I am and I wouldn't change that at all. My first failure was letting her run from my hold and letting her leave me there in the rain I could have done more. Then I failed her when she was taken by Azien and the stone was taken and so many more times but I fixed them and my failure put me in my place here and now there is nothing I can do to take them back but I can fix them" Ichigo knew the pain with the feeling of being weak and you let people down but he let down Rukia many times and fixed it.

"Ichigo, my mistake was huge more then a 'I'm sorry' can fix " he was in the past the huge things he did and can't fix.

"Tell me... tell me what this thing is. I'm a good listeners well when I want to be Rukia may say cause half the time I intrupte her when she speaks but I wont now so talk to me and tell me what this mistake was" Ichigo wanted to reach the mans soul and his thoughts he and himself were very much alike with the additue some what he was a serious guy but had a kind heart and a strong mind he was mostly like Chad in a way.

"It was when I and Amaya started to live a life with our family. We had a house and Hisana, Rukia was born and then Akinori we were a happy normal family. Amaya stayed at home with the kids and I worked at a business company for the large amount money. I left the house one day a normal routine wake up, bathe, eat, kiss the family goodbye and then go to work then come home. But my drive home was fast I called and called but there was no answer from Amaya or Hisana. Rukia was merely four and wasn't tall enough to reach the phones. So I paniced I sped home and rushed in to find the horrible sight Amaya was beaten and cut she was dead no plus just blood, I cried for her but I knew the people were still there I walked upstairs to find Hisana she was bloody and cold just like her mother dead. My heart was crumbling down hill as I went to the baby room to see Akinori and in pieces, I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't see my daugther dead it was to much for me. Then I heard noises from the kitchen so I hurried down to find the killers all of of them with my families blood on their hands, so I let them kill me. I fell to the ground with a thud and in front of me in a vent was Rukia she was alive, she was crying as she looked at me, so hurt and sad... I gave up and thought the wrose for my family but then the worse feeling was leaving my little girl to fight for her own and let her watch me die in her sights that killed my heart the most" He spoke with tears in his eyes.

Ichigo's heart sank in his chest Raidon saw his family killed and dead then his daughter watched him die no wonder he was so hurt and sorry "Did she get caught?" he wonder was the truth of Rukia's death a murder.

"Of course I didn't get caught, Baka. I was smart I called the police-" Rukia was wrapped into his large warm arms as he held her close to him. She held him back she snuggled into his shoulder and he held her "Thank god" he whisphered in her ear. She smiled brightly "What you missed me Strawberry?" she spoke softly as his hold tightened "Damn right midget" he snickered getting a chuckled. "Man I never thought I would miss the word 'midget' so much" she smiled. He pulled out the embrace and sat down "Then I'll have to say it more often then" he chuckled getting a glare "If you call me a miget, I'll hit you so hard you'll be my old height Ichigo" she hissed then smiled.

Raidon smiled at her happiness when she hugged him "Nice to see your smile again dad" she teased as she laid into the pillow "As I was saying before I was intrupted I called the police. Back then Hisana was addicted to magizens so I used her stack in her room to reach the phone she had in there, quickly I grabbed it and went into the vent were I called and told them everything that happened but then well I was on the line with them I heard my fathers car in the drive way and crawled threw the vent to were the front door was to see him then went back to the phone to notify the police. Then when I heard the falling of his body and watched him leave. After I knew everyone was gone I climbed threw the vent to outside the house and ran to the forest away from the house" she spoke softly it was a horrible memory in her past that no one knew but her and her family.

Silence filled the room when Ishida walked threw with his clip board and pen "Thank goodness your alright I thought I was going to have to listen to your mother and Isshin talk about their friendship and love life more... if there is one thing I know about you two teens is that you have one pain in the ass parnet in you life. Anyways I need to speak with my patient so can Raidon-kun and Ichigo-san leave please" he spoke and walked towards the bed as the two nodded.

Ichigo kissed Rukia's forehead "I'll be back midget" he snickered getting a push from her "Good and don't make me regret waking up strawberry" she smiled as he left the room she turned to the doctor that was checking her blood pressure and heart rate with other test. He sat down in the chair Ichigo was once in with his clip board "Kuchiki-chan your mother gave me a very rough and loud mouthed lesson a few days ago" he spoke.

Rukia snapped her head forward to the doctor "Sorry about her she was always such a pain" she spoke feeling the anger well up inside her for her mother and what she probably did or told the doctor.

"So can you tell me what your resitau is cause there is so many colors in your blood" he spoke.

Rukia was shocked was her mother crazy telling them about the blood and the colors this could be the end. What if Soul Society found out? Would they take her and do experements on her ? Would they kill her with out hestition? There were so many questions she had but she didn't want the answer at the moment. She turned to the doctor and sighed closed her eyes before she spoke_ ' Here goes nothing' _a voice sounded in her head "My reistua contains many speices like yours, shimigame mostly and well many that were supposed to be distroyed they are small but strong" she spoke.

"What? How far are the Quincy gens in your family?" he was intrested in the fact she had so many in her, he felt like a kid in a candy store.

"It's from my mothers side her great, great grandmother was one when she married into her family and had their child who married" she sighed getting a nod from the doctor "So.. Ishida-kun when can I leave?" she asked she wanted to be out and about with her friends doing things and meeting people for fun.

He stood and headed to the door with his clip board "You may leave tommorow just to make sure the bleeding is done Miss. Kuchiki" he spoke and closed the door entering the hallway were everyonen was waiting or joking around.

* * *

The hatred grew more and more in her soul she wanted the girl dead and gone. The tears fell from her eyes as she thought of the two even Tatsuki told her it would be best to move on and that she should think of someone else. But to her it was the hardest thing in the world. She looked at her mirror in her bathroom to see her long strawberry hair and gray eyes looking back at her, the white of her eyes red from crying and her cheeks flushed from the flooding tears. "Why her? What is it I don't have? She doesn't have bigger boobs then me, she isn't kind like I am nor does she treat him right what is the big deal" she sobbed looking down at the white sink.

She sniffed and headed to her kitchen to cook her dinner when she dropped to the ground crying "Koursaki-kun! Why! C-Couldn't you see that I love you" she sobbed on her floor. She wanted to have so much and see him be his... but he had _her_ "There hast to be a catch... maybe they were each others firsts times, maybe she has some noble crap, or she tricked him" she spoke. A knock on the door snapped her out of her trace she quickly wiped her tears and went to the door "Hai!" she said cheerfully as she opened to the door.

"Inoue-san are you okay?" Uryuu asked as she looked at him. He knew she needed someone to comfort her and with Tatsuki at the hospital with the Koursaki's and the Captian's along with Kanzki he knew she was all alone with no one to listen to her at all. "I-I'm fine Ishida-kun" she smiled softly when he pushed in and wrapped her into his arms. She was shocked at first by his actions and blushed before returning the embrace. She snuggled into his shoulder with his warmth and sweet scent "I will always be there or here for you Inoue-san" he muttered in her hair as the smell of mango's felted his nose, she gripped him tightly.

"T-Thank you" she sobbed into him shoulder. He closed her apartment door and swept her into his arms bridal style and walked her to the soft couched and sat down with her in his lap comforting her "Sssssh it'll be okay" he whispered "No! It won't it hurts!" she exclaimed he rocked her back and forth like a child to calm her down slowly "I-I loved him" she sobbed he held her tighter "You can always find a know one to love" he whispered wanting her to know he loved her dearly but knew the message wasn't clear at all.

She looked up at him with her red eyes "Really?" she questioned he nodded looking at her eyes and touched her cheek with his hand. "Everyone can have a second chance at love" he whisphered she leaned forward "Want that second chance with someone in this room" she spoke as their lips ghosted by one another and she closed her eyes as they met. The kiss was so soft and passionate with his hand threw her long locks and one stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Her soft hand and arms wrapped around his neck bring him deeper as their lips battle each other in the passion, they pulled away and looked into each others eyes "Can you be my second chance?" she asked softly in her pant. He kissed her softly then pulled away "Of course" he smiled before kissing her again.

* * *

Amaya moved into the room as the rest sat in the hall she took Rukia's hand in her "My little star is growning up so fast" she spoke with a smile as Rukia smiled down at her "I'll always be your little star mom" she smiled as Amaya tightened on her hold "I know you will be my little star but sometimes I miss the old days when you were running around the house in diapers giggling and smiling like the world didn't execist beyonde the house" Amaya kissed her hand as she ended.

" Those days were so easy back then... but they were nice to think about once in awhile with all of us. But I can't dwell in the past with the happiness and the horror but I can dream" Rukia smiled at Amaya. "I guess you and Hisana are heading back to heaven after this talk with me right?" she knew her mother well in the head and mind it was scary some times but Amaya nodded "Try and visit me more would you guys I miss you two alot" she continued.

"I'll visit you once I see a bloody ring on your finger and your walking towards your husband missy... you know hoiw much they hate us up there its horrible. I and Hisana will be in huge trouble for just being here for you now, you and Ichigo should visit with the heaven pass I gave you he could she Masaki and I can see you a win, win. " Amaya knew the punishements they would get with the guard and the gods they were sitting duck in the lake of nothing waiting for the beating.

"Maybe, I still have to tell him about everything we are and about me... I can't hide it anymore mom it hurt to know he doesn't know everything and that all I'm doing is keeping it a huge seceret... when I love him" Rukia let a small tear go down her cheek as she spoke her heart ached with the flame she want to tell him but it was so dangerous.

Amaya moved her hair softly "I know it's hard you want to keep him protected and safe... you don't want him to leave you but you can't keep it from him forever, I know what it is like I was like that with your father but you must let him in. Take a little jump and put your heart on the line and see what he does that is the only thing you can do honey" she whispered getting a shakey nod. "Well anyways... Rukia I think they are back" she spoke.

"What? They can't be" Rukia was in shock why now? This couldn't be?

"I can feel it they are back all three of them in the Soul Society. I think they are watching you from Soul Society and if so you must be careful with your power one little release you'll be caught and they will try to urge you to do it. It will put everyone you know and love in trouble like we were back then, if they try to urge you just cool down and don't responsed to the urge just act like you did before your power reawakened, Captian Mine would be the one to create the urge by sending a oppenet to fight you and use a loved one to get you to the place for the battle. Captian Yoshi will probably be the one to appear first and try to pervoke you the worse, then there is Captain Kiyoshi he is the most silent and powerful of the group he won't provoke or try to harm you but will try to file you like he knows you just like a book which causes you to lose control and angry" Amaya spoke with her serious voice it was a true a serious topic in the matter.

Rukia nodded at the information "What will happen if they find out that it is me?" she asked was everyone endanger with her being near or around if so she was going to disappear and deal with the fight alone.

"Rukia, you can't fight them alone you will need support and help from your friends, family and others. You already know you have the support of the Koursaki's and us. But our time is running short soon we will just be gone and you will be alone with the others around" Amaya spoke with a sad look it was going to be the worse thing ever to lose them they were her family and loved ones.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to use my time with you guys better with more visits and time with you. But I can't drive people I know and love into a war that I must finish, they could die and that would be the end they'll be gone because well they know and trusted me that would kill me the most then anything mom" Rukia looked down at her palms so soft but held so much power.

Amaya stood and kissed her forehead softly "Honey I know but that is the thing they will do and that you need for the war... the best thing to do right now would be to tell them and not be afraid you are surrounded by strong people be proud of them and yourself, we will be there to help you threw it all cause we love you... and we are sorry to drag you into this" she spoke and then walked to the door.

"I love you too mom" Rukia spoke as she left the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Hisana sat next to her sister this was her goodbye and all she knew they would see each other again but not for a while. "So... looks like my little sister has some explaining to do?" she snickered getting a laugh from Rukia and a shake of the head. "There is nothing to tell" Rukia chuckled looking at her sister who lightly slapped her side "No really nothing" Hisana spoke with sacarms.

"Nothing " Rukia teased. "Shut up, what about Mr. Yummy that you got around you sis, don't leave out any juicey details " Hisana leaned forward to her sister to listen closely. Rukia smirked "Mr. Yummy you call him? I'm starting to think I may have to keep Ichigo away from you if that is the name you gave him. Geez why are you so intreseted anyways?" Rukia smiled her sister was like a teenage fan drooling over a movie star at the moment. " I am dead I have no life so, give me the insides dammit before I die a third time" Hisana hissed.

" Fine I give up" Rukia spoke and then went on how she met Ichigo and everything she did with him, Hisana was in awe at the time she was listening to everything she missed and didn't see.

"Really, you slept in his closet for that long, God I'd die" she teased with narrow eyes "Well the closet was big enough for me at the tim and it was roomy so I felt okay in it... I actually liked it" Rukia spoke with a bright smile. "More like you like peeking threw the door well he changed for school, you naughty girl" Hisana teased "I didn't peek Hisana!" Rukia yelled getting a smirk.

Their talking went for awhile till Hisana left with Amaya into the Heaven Gates leaving Raidon and Akinori in the Living World.

* * *

**There sorry it took so long but im using my dad's computer and time is limited so bear with me **

**R&R please **


	9. A new family

Thinking of you 

Raidon sighed as he watched Akinori beat up poor Uryuu in wrestling it was a long day, Amaya left with Hisana and he had to leave shortly with the responsiblity he had but he atleast wanted to talk with his daughter. He could sense the happiness she had for the boy and he felt his heart lighten at the fact she found love, but with her destiny he was worried she would push it away and let it fall.

"Come on you Noble rich boy lets Wrestle" Akinori spoke to Bayakau who brushed him off like nothing, he looked back down the hall with his arms crossed over his chest as the little boy tugged on his rob for his attention. When he felt a glare from someone he turned to see Tatsuki glaring at him with evil eyes "What?" he spoke coolly she rolled her eyes at him and looked at Akinori.

"He's just a little boy, blossom boy. And all he wants is for you to play with him is that so hard" she was angry a little boy a simply child wanted to play with him and he was brushing it off like he was a servant. She knew children well and this was rediculous a little boy.

"So I don't want to play with the evil little boy... big woop kill me for not playing with kid besides why the hell do you care?" Bayakau was fumming the name ' Blossom boy' was getting to him at the moment and wanted to kill at the moment it was horrible he was a Captian actually the 6th Captian in the Goti 13, he was a noble the head of the clan and he was respected. All she did was disrespect him like a jerk.

"Evil... evil... evil" she hissed over and over walking toward him she placed a finger on his chest and tapped harder "You listen here, Blossom boy" she exclaimed. "Evil is what a hollow is, something that kills innocent people and children for nothing!" the fire in her eyes were burning his pride at the moment. She drove her finger harder into his chest "The devil is a horrible cursed soul that seeks revenge for it's harm of life" she exclaimed getting eyes on her now as she yelled. "So what if he is a little boy! Atleast he wants to play with you dammit! Be fucking greatful that someone actually wants your attention besides someone who has to live with your stuck up, selfish, rich, jerk, snobby, ungreatful, rude, stick up the ass, cruel, idiot like you asshole" she yelled " Look at him closely you fool he is a small innocent, sweet, cute, tiny, playful and kind little boy who wants attention! He doesn't have horns, a pitch fork, red skin or is on flames he is a simple little boy! I believe you were once one dammit so don't... don't b-...don't be such a fucking spoiled snobby bitch!" she yelled her anger was getting out of control as she looked at the shocked Captian.

His chest rised and fell fast as the flame in her eyes grew as they stared at him with anger. Never in all his life time had he ever been yelled at and kicked in the noble butt. All his years he would walk over people and watch them bend to any shape or size he wanted. But this human standing in front of him put him in place and cracked the whip hard, his power ment nothing at all to her as she held her hands at her side gritting her teeth as hid her face. He wanted to talk to her and see the response but he was in to much shock at the moment as she turned down the hall and walked out the hospital door to the outside world. He felt a tug on his robe again and he looked down at the little boy looking at him with green eyes. He giggled lighty "It is werid huh?... To have a simple women who can say so little with so much meaning and make it hurt like hell" Akinori smiled and turned looking down the hall towards the doors "Just wait till she actually touches and harms you in the smallest ways... now that is the worse pain of all" he finished.

Tatsuki walked down the small stone path with her body trembling as she walked step by step. Her vision was all red and blurred at the moment as she made it to the grassy path near a tree, she slumped down on the grass leaning from the tree. She brought her knees to her chest buried her face into her knees with her eyes closed. Taking deep breaths slowly as the wind sped around her slowly _'I did it again, lost my cool over a little thing like that... why must I be like this. When will I learn and stop this is to much... just to much' _she though as the red left her vision. She sighed and looked up from her knees to see the hallway windows inside Bayakau and Akinori were wrestling at the moment. She chuckled softly seeing Akinori winning with a headlock. "Hopefully I can control it for now" she whisphered with a smiled and sat there calming down.

* * *

His strong fingers softly graced her neck making her wiggle and squirm in his grip. He leaned down a kissed her lips gently and attempted to move away but she was addicting to him as they met again, she sat straight up and gently held his face keeping him in place. Ichigo smiled into the kiss as she deepened it with her lips. Tracing her side softly he gripped her waist and laid her down on the bed as she craned her neck keeping the kiss. He pulled away slowly hearing a whimper from her throat as he got off the bed and sat in the chair. Rolling her eyes she propered herself up by her elbow looking at him "What?" he chuckled as he stared at Rukia's red flushed lips.

"You stopped" she pouted and crawled towards him as she looked at her with a smirk. She appeared to look like a cat going to prounce on her prey in the moment, he stood and kissed her lips gently then pulled away "I am not going to do this in a hospital" he chuckled.

Rukia was shocked most people could care less at the moment, she stood on her knees and ran her fingers on his chest up to his neck. She bite her lip slightly as she stared at his amber eyes "Fine but when I am out of here I'll get you my way" she whispered in his ear with a sexy voice that send chills down his spine as she sat back down on the bed. Ichigo leaned forward to her face with a smile "Really? What is your way?" he asked and she giggled at him lightly "You'll have to find out" she answered. When someone opened the door Ichigo sat immedately back into the chair as Raidon entered.

"Sorry to intrupt on the sexual moment you two were having but I want to see my daugther before I leave" Raidon spoke crossing his arms over his chest and walking towards Rukia with a deivlish eye "And I know you were the one to drive the sexual feel into him" he sternly spoke as she tried to hide her face under her sheets in embrassement of her father as Ichigo disappeared from the room.

"Rukia" Raidon spoke trying to get her to come out from under the sheets, he sighed and rolled his green eyes " Use proection first" he teased and she shot out from under the sheets with wide eyes "Dad. Really? No... Stay away from that boy or I will gut him like a fish if he touchs you" she was surprised her father was very procetive of her with anyone. Raidon laughed at her at the moment "I knew that would get you from under those damn sheets" he chuckled a "You are truly evil sometimes" she sighed.

Raidon leaned back into the chair as she looked at him "Mom told me they are back in Soul Socitey and will try to lead me out... I must be careful for now on dad. Life is going to get worse for me with the whole Kanzki crap with the Old Soul Socitey, I don't want to drag anyone with me to the end of the war it won't be far to them or to their loved ones... they didn't have their destiny handed to them when they were born to this world like I did it won't be fair" Rukia knew what she had to do but she didn't want to drag any one with her to the end especailly Ichigo he had so much to live for and she had already took his teenage years she couldn't take anymore from him it would kill her.

Raidon took her hand in his and sighed "Rukia... I want you to do something for me" he spoke looking at her voilet orbs as they stayed on his. "But I want you to promise me with all your heart" he continued and she nodded "I-I promise you" she spoke searching his eyes.

He kissed her hand gently "Good. I want you to live and see what it is like to be human, I have watched from the Hell blossoms what you have done down here and trust me you have found true people.. That boy you found you changed his life for the better and he wants to share the rest of it with you. Don't think because of me and your mothers war being your now means you can't live and love. Hell, if he ever ever asks you anything I want you to take it and never let it go cause life is way too short to pass up. Trust me I know for sure with your mother and my family." Raidon saw the tear peek her eyes as she looked at him with a smile she needed this for sure she always thought everything was more important then her happyiness " Don't worry about the war or the whole thing, just live and wait till the enemy strikes first they'll wait.. but I want to see you be happy don't think about anyone else but yourself got that" he smiled as she nodded with tears. Rukia wrapped him into a hug "I love you dad" she whispered threw her tears "I love you too" he repiled.

* * *

Akinori smiled at his sister and Ichigo in the hospital room together as he ran in and jumped onto her bed "Ru-nee!" he squealed as she grabbed him and tickled his body. He kicked his short legs and waved his small arms around "S-Stop it" he laughed as she tickled him harder. "Ichigo help me" Rukia spoke as he joined in the tickling of the little boy. Akinori though he was going to burst with laughter at the moment when the two stopped and he panted from the lack of air in his tiny lungs.

Rukia smiled brightly down at the little boy at the moment as he tried to control his breath "Look Rukia theres someone shorter then you" Ichigo teased getting a slap to the cheek " Shut up Strawberry!" she yelled as he rubbed his cheek " Just a joke midget" he smiled at her abuse at least she was back and healthy enough to hit him and snap back like old times.

"Ru-nee don't hurt the Strawberry, he isn't juicey yet" Akinori snickered as Ichigo glared "Watch it lemon head" Ichigo hissed. Akinori patted his orange hair with a wide smile "No thanks! Carrot Top!" Akinori smiled as Ichigo growled at the name he had at the moment.

"You two are something else" Rukia chuckled as the two looked at her "Ru-nee?" Akinori asked as she looked at him "Yes Aik-nii" she smiled as she looked at his bright eyes "When you get married can I be the person to walk with you down the aile" he smiled as she blushed and laughed at the moment "Your too cute... but isn't that dad's job" she spoke as he shrugged.

"Daddy is going to have to take a number... besides I am going to have the ladies all over me" he smiled bouncing on the bed as Ichigo looked like a red Strawberry in the moment. "Oi! Berry-kun! Did you forget to breath!" Akinori teased as Ichigo glared at the little boy.

"Akinori say goodbye to your sister the gates are ready" Raidon spoke from the hallways were he was giving hugs and byes. Akinori grabbed Rukia into a bear hug "Love you! Berry take care of my sister!" he called as he left the room.

Ichigo stood outside the hospital waving to the two males entering the steel hell gates with Bayakua at his side with Chad, Yuzu and Karin. His father was smoking near a tree as he waved goodbye with Ishida beside him doing the same action "I have a feeling Isshin" Ishida blow the smoke from his lips as he looked at the doctor with a cool eyes.

"What may this feeling be Ishida?" Isshin asked

"Something bad is going to happen... I can feel it, I fear people will die and we may not have any control like the winter wars" Ishida threw his cigratte to the ground and rubbed it out.

"Then we'll have to just let it take it's course" Isshin spoke blowing more smoke from his mouth.

"True enough" Ishida answered.

* * *

Tatsuki looked around the room as she noticed the white walls and the vase with white lillies in it near the window. The chair was a little uncomfortable as she sat in it with her hands on her lap, she looked at Rukia with puzzled eyes as she looked at her with a warm smile "Rukia-chan I thought your father was dead" Tatsuki spoke as the girl sifted in her bed.

Rukia closed her eyes as the mermories flooded back with the screaming and the splattered blood as she sat up and looked at the girl with serious eyes her hair covered her face so she was shelted away from the truth "He is... my whole family are died" she was flat in the sentence as the reality washed over her in the moment. That her family were just awaiting the end of the life cycle at the moment for her destiny.

Tatsuki was puzzled. How where they dead if she just saw them? She touched them? Hug them? They can't be dead "But they were just here Rukia... How is this possible? I touched them, hugged them, spoke to them. Are they shimigames ?" Tatsuki's brain was blowing steam at the moment trying to figure it out at the moment.

Rukia looked up at the girl she had a feeling she could trust her at the moment in her life. Tatsuki was a true friend she did follow her here when she was rushed here in a ambulance "My family were murdered when I was little and I was left all alone in the world till I died of lack of food and water depression. I watched them die and... they were sent to Soul Society well my sister, mother and brother so was I leaving my dad in hell alone. Well anyways my mom and brother were killed in the Ghetto leaving me alone. My sister had lost me cause I ran, my dad sent for me in hell were I lived for years till he was murdered by Shimigame when I returned to Soul Society my sister had past and I was the only one left in my family" Rukia hugged herself as she told her the words.

"Where are they now Rukia?" Tatsuki asked

Rukia looked up at her and sighed "My mom and sister are in the final life Heaven.. my dad and brother are from Hell's final stage. You see first there is the World of the living and based on the turns you have you either go to Soul Society or Heudo Mundo aka Heaven or Hell... well in ' Heaven' you first go to Soul Society and then when you die you are chossen to go to the final Heaven or to the final Hell which my brother went not like my sister and mother" Rukia explained she thought it was a odd system but she didn't make it.

"So what are they now ?" Tatsuki asked if you are a human then a Shimigame what are you on the final stage. The whole thing was odd to her when does it all end in life or does it not end.

Rukia sighed deeply like she was getting ready for the worst of all in life "My family are nothing but Soul Pressure, restiua and well memories stuffed into a body awaiting the day I need all their power and then they turn to dust in the wind... and will only be a memory I have, of them and what they were to me. My family will be gone and never seen again to me" Rukia sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek.

Tatsuki was quiet as the information went threw that her friend was all alone, that her family will be gone and everyday was just a day closer to her forever goodbye to them. Tatsuki grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly causing her to look up at her with her red eyes and wet teary face "Then we'll be your new family Rukia... I, Orhime, Uryuu, Chad, Keigo, Mizuro and most importantly Ichigo with the rest of the people you know like your brother and The Koursaki's we will be your new family" Tatsuki smiled as Rukia smiled back at her.

"Thank you Tatsuki" Rukia spoke and wrapped her into a hug as the sound of someone yelling for their life filled the air.

"KOURSAKI!" Bayakua's voice screamed as he ran after the boy with orange hair "Bayakua chill out man!" Ichigo shrieked as he ran for his life "I will kill you!" Bayakua yelled when he caught the boy and swiftly elbowed him in the stomach "What the hell?" Ichigo coughed. Bayakua smirked "That's for sleeping in the same room as my sister" he asnwered and then did it again "Thay is for dating my sister Koursaki, Ichigo" Bayakua hissed as he disappeared towards the gates waiting for him.


	10. The end of what we may know

KEEPING A PROMISE 

Rukia smiled at the house she stood in front of with the windows and friendly home feel it had to her. She was greatful to be out of the hospital she found it so gloomy and horrible with the sick and dying. She was surprised she wasn't depressed at all but she had to thank Ichigo for that. He was always there with her the nurses actually planned to write his name on the visiters seat in her room. She glanced to the side to see the so called orange maned handsome god leaning against the black car door his father let him drive. " What you think your bad ass cause you can drive and I can't" she teased the whole car ride was spent with him talking about how he could drive anywhere he wanted and she couldn't. Rukia didn't mind at all she had a seceret up her sleeve when it came to driving plus she though now he could drive her anywhere she wanted.

"Of course not midget" he teased pushing off the car and walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. " Welcome Home" he whispered in her ear as she giggled at the guesture. Rukia leaned into his chest and the warm taking her body. " Now I can show you my way" she whsipered as she pulled out of his embrace and walked to the door. Ichigo sighed he knew his father was probably on the other side waiting to attack them both. Rukia twisted the knob and pushed the door open and quickly stepped to the side.

Ichigo waited for the flying Koursaki Isshin but there was nothing no Yuzu or Karin. He was getting a strange vibe at the moment, he walked to the door and looked over at Rukia who seemed rather shocked there was no flying attack. Both walked inside and went to the living room to find no one only a note.

_Welcome home my darling third daughter! As you can see we are not present in the house, well we are out for the evening. Now my boy take the advantage of the house, I want some grand babies sooon XD! _

_Yuzu is at her friends house for a little while and Karin went to the libary for a project on history or something. Myself have a meeting with Dr. Ishida for some new meds..._

_Enjoy the house and alone time._

_Love, Soon to be Grandpa_

_P.S. Now son don't speed threw your_ _first like a fool_

Ichigo was shocked at the time as the blush creeped up on his face. He ripped the paper into a billion pieces and threw it into the air, the nerve of his father. He looked over at Rukia as she blushed and was redder then Renji's hair at the moment, he sighed at the fact she was as embrassed as he was in the matter."Don't mind the old dog his is just pulling our legs you know" he was trying to reasure her that they didn't have to do such a act yet and that his father was just a crazy dog in the matter.

Rukia grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her as possible seeing the strong blush build on his face. She buried her face into his chest and sigh she liked this just the two of them alone. It was a first in the hospital nurses and doctors were always around them, at home his family was there and well school was a huge hell no in the fact it was public. She looked up into his amber eyes and smiled " What happened to my way Strawberry" she sounded seducive as she lead him up the stairs to his room.

Ichigo was some what happy and nervous he had never in all his life seen Rukia like this at all. As they got to his room he grabbed her and spun her around like a bride. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in kissing him deeply like it was the last time they would ever do such a thing. Exploring her warm, sweet and wonderous mouth was pleasurable. Gently moving their lips together in a soft motion it was so soft, smooth and kind it was the proof of their love for each other. Her body rubbed against him in the passion a soft lick was given and she allowed him in to battle with her curious tongue, her hand traveled to his bright hair and tangled into the locks pulling his lips closer to hers in the movement bringing her deeper into passion.

Wrapping her legs around his strong waist holding her in place as they kissed in the passion. He held her firm bottom keeping her closer to his body as she released a soft moan, knowing where this may go he moved to the single bed and slowly laid them down with her on top of him in the act or size and weight difference they have. Rukia's body leaned into his as they kissed. Breaking quickly Rukia gripping his white t-shirt and pulled it over his head, quickly tossed the fabric across the room to the closet. Ichigo pulled her back to his lips and revished her in another passionate kiss deeper and more heated. The heat of his muscular chest carved of a six pack. Rubbing her fabric covered chest against the master piece he hid from her eyes and soul, it felt as those they were soft speed bumped massaging her breast and skin. Moaning again he began to fiddle with the open powder blue blose she wore over the black tank top. Sitting up with her in front of him, he softly slipped the blouse down her shoulder as he parted from her lips and watched the beautiful snow white skin be exposed to his eyes it looked so soft, fragile and pure to him with just a single glance.

Ichigo smiled at the exposed skin even if it was the littliest of skin it made his heart race and flutter at the sight, he leaned forward and began to kiss her neck getting a positive response of her moans. He smirked at the sounds she was making and sucked her skin, he felt the pulse of her veins quicken in the act of passion. Rukia's soft hands moved up and down the muscule of his sweet chest as she explored his skin feeling even bump, scar, gash and inch of his body.

* * *

Karin sighed as she walked up the clinc steps and opened the door. The books on her back were heavy she was all alone on her major project for History so far she was learning about Japans war with the Americans. She had the part of the war with the weapons and soilders history she found it extremely intresting with the voilence and the historical tree's they had who know she would find happiness in the simple act of old ages. She wondered if Soul Society was a Historical place? With the old aged warriors and Captian you would think so, it was a odd object but the question swarmped her brain. She glanced over at the couch to see the torn pieces of paper and the car keys which meant Ichigo and Rukia were home.

She smiled brightly and threw her book bag onto the couch. She raced to the stairs and to the door were the 15 was in placed she squealed at the door knowing Rukia was on the other side but she knew that the fact she was in her brothers room respect was still needed for the moron. She knocked with excitement when she heard scrambling and noises like they were cleaning up. When the door swang open to reveal Ichigo with his shirt all wrinkled with flushed lips he was catching his breath at the moment. But wasn't going to ask what the hell they were doing and pushed passed him to Rukia wrapping her into a hug to welcome her back.

" RUKIA-CHAN" Karin squealed she always liked the Shimigame she was a great friend and person with a kind heart. Squeezing her tightly then releasing her from the embrace they had she smiled " It's nice to see you home and well" she smiled as Rukia wrapped her into a hug again they were close and not just friends but more like true sisters. She sighed in the embrace inhaling Rukia's scent as they held each other it always brought her peace that she had someone who was like her in many ways. She had a friend to care and be kind too.

Ichigo smiled at the two on his bed embracing he knew the relationship between them was huge and it alway brought a smile to his face when he saw them show the love and care they had. " Nice to see I don't get a hug" he said blankly at the moment and the two broke apart. Karin turned and smiled at her brother like everything was great in life which he believed at the moment as it was. Karin stood and so did Rukia both walked over to him with the though of a hug in his mind they passed him into the hallway " Oi! You guys are leaving me out of the love in her!" he teased.

" Your lucky I don't question what you were doing before I knocked on your door" Karin smiled seeing the scowl appear on her brothers face as they walked down the stairs with him following.

The three sat at the table with some tea they wanted at the moment chatting about the hospital and some funny moments with the doctors. " The doctors were pretty funny but nothing like your brothers" Karin chuckled when she noticed the surprised look on Rukia's face.

" Wait... Aiknori and Nii-sama were actually interacting?" Rukia questioned Bayakua was never a person with little kids even when he had servents kids in the house he ignored or the small souls he would see from time to time. He always said they were immature and childis, she always aruged that they are supposed to because they were kids and had to act like that. But Aiknori was a very very playful, rough child with the wrestling and the loud voice he had the though of the two playing was a true dream in the mind.

" Well yeah after Tatsuki yelled and put Bayakua in his place that was rather funny too. After the whole thing he was like a shock, scared puppy with his tail between his legs" Karin explained the memory was funny to her to see the so called ' Snobby noble' be backed up into a corner was extremely funny.

" I must ask Tatsuki one day about that. But, how's your project going anyways?" Rukia asked with a curious though. Human history was a true mystery to her and the fact she was extremely curious was different for the want for knowledge.

" It's about the great war with Japan and America. I am nearly done collecting the facts and the stories of some soliders, my favourite story was about a young handsome Japanese solider who went to the war. He dead leaving his lover with that he planed to marry but ended up not because of the death I cried for the women but she never lost her lover after 3 months of his death being annoyance she gave birth to her son. Everyday of her lovers death she and her son went to his grave and she would tell her son the story of her lover... they died and from that day on they day they say you can see them together as a family on the Japanese docks" Karin looked at her book bag and sighed the story was truly heart breaking in all feelings.

" You have to go that far back in the warriors that you have to find out their past that must take forever... Shouldn't you have a partner?" Ichigo remembered the old times in the elementary school especailly the projects he found them very intresting to him mostly the wars but this was to the extreme.

" Well no one wanted the subject in the bowl so I took it and my sensi though I would like it because of the things I write about for creative writing... plus Ichi-nii I love to get to the true root of people. Remember when I took my summer up to search our families true root and the greatest facts with our antsisters. I actually thinking of a job that involes checking facts with the history maybe for the paper or a history based novelist" Karin sounded rather clam and cool at the moment the subject was a hated subject and requested for her but no one wanted to be her partner she was content with being alone with the facts.

" Karin your starting to remind me of a Captian back in Soul Society it's scary to be completely honest" Rukia was getting chills at the fact the two had the exact thoughts and wants.

" What who?" Karin asked maybe she can get the person here to talk with they may have studied with the human history and could help her with some points she is having difficultes with at the moment. She leaned into Rukia to hear the name loud and clear.

" Well ummm... Captian Histuagayu was a history freak when he was a little kid and apparently still is according to Momo and Rangiku. He loved the facts and the stories, if you want I can bring you to Soul Society to see him and see if he can help you at all" Rukia watched the blush reden Karin's face as she slid back down into her seat and cover her face.

" Why of all Captian's" she whispered into her palms she had a crush on the icey Captian but this was so embrassing at the moment " I'll think about it Rukia-chan" she spoke collecting her cup and heading to the kitchen to start dinner since Yuzu wasn't there too. She closed her eyes and placed the cup in the sink as she let the water run " Are you guys okay if I cook cause Yuzu isn't home yet and well it's getting near 7" Karin spoke and the two nodded agreeing with her in the fact.

* * *

Captian Commander Yama sighed as he headed to the division grounds of Mayuri the Captian had been quiet fuming at the fact that Kuchiki Rukia was a empty book and the only things he could find were well already known to him. He entered the room to see the darkness and the frantic Captian as he fumbled in the lab he had with the glasses coliding together once in a while. " Captain Mayuri what are you doing at the moment of my presence?" he asked sturnly as the man looked up with his lab coat of and his cold eyes.

" Yeah, Yeah... Yama I have another thing to do beside looking at the Kuchiki girl. The three new Captians they are getting on the case of curiousity for me, I haven't been nosey of a sort but I and Nemu have heard they talking about the Kuchiki girl. I believe they know more then they lead on... you know the other day Captian Yoshi was sneaking around my files and computer apparently her lost something in here the other day and was looking for it which ticked me off consitering they weren't in that area at all. Nemu can you please bring me the Kings flower" Mayuri spoke crushing some pills and liquid into the tube.

" You are suppecting the Captians are being dishonest I object this! They are the most respected Captian of the Old Soul Society you can not just simple imply this to them!" Yama spoke loudly seeing the Captain peer up with a smirk on his lips as he rolled his eyes.

" It is a simply opinion Yama nothing more. Last I was told I am in titled to my own opinion and supision thank you very much" he calmly spoke and mixed the serum.

Nemu gasped and was wided eyed at the moment " C-Captian! The Kings flower is gone!" she yelled at the empty jar were the red glowing flower was once held with the power of many this was bad if the flower was in the wrong hands all help would he loss. But who could have possibly tooken the flower? What was their purpose for the fact? Did they have any idea whom?

Mayuri was in horror at the fact as he shupoed to the girl and the jar " No!" he shouted at the jar. His plan was gone his only chance to get what he needed to find out more information on Kuchiki Rukia's past was gone. He dropped the glass and looked at his daughter " Nemu please go to the computer and pull up the camera's see who was in the material I needed that flower" he spoke and she nodded disappearing to the computer.

" What is the need for the flower Captian Mayuri? I must know your plan and need for the object" Yama spoke walking towards the man near the broken and shattered jar.

" The Kings Flower has a extremely powerful pollen which if it is handled with the greatest of care with the right mixture can make a liquid that can bring you to the past of a person. I was planning on sneeking to the Living World and making Kuchiki Rukia drink the liquid in her sleep and then I and Nemu would be in her past to know all the facts about her and what I can't find with the flower gone. The holder has a huge amount of power" Mayuri spoke looking over at the Commander.

"What is the worst possiblity?" Yama asked and Mayuri looked into his eyes deep and coldly.

" It can be the end of Soul Society"

* * *

MUHAHAHAAH CLIFFY!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT THE COMPUTER IS HARD TO GET ON NOW A DAYS! BUT I AM SAVING TO GET MY OWN SO I CAN UPDATE MORE!

R&R PLEASE!


	11. Let's take a break

LET'S TAKE A BREAK

Nemu gasped at the computer screen at the sight of the white dots and fuzzing noise. She knew her Captian would not be pleased at the sight, she stood and walked to the two man to deliver the horrible news that she discovered at the moment. The two came into view talking about something she waited patiently for them to finish at the moment with her hands together in front of her she bowed at the two as they noticed her. " Captain I am sorry to in form you but the camera's were tempered with at that period of time" she spoke with a sad expression.

Mayrui felt the anger boil in his blood as he was just told the news he took a deep breath to get rid of the feeling and urge to yelled at the women. He sighed and looked up at the girl shook his head softly she had the experssion like she was ready for the yelling and screaming. He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her flinch at his touch " It's okay Nemu no one could have stopped the action it is not your falt nor anyones but the criminal... please go and take a some break to cool your mind well I and Captian Commander speak to one another in private" he spoke as she looked shocked and nodded slowly before creeping to the door.

Mayuri turned to Yama with a serious look on his face " Yama we must keep this from the others they will go into a panic if they find out and I highly dout the person will strike quickly.. we- You mostly don't need the panic of the Shimigames and souls sir" he spoke the panic would be huge people screaming and running around in horror the old man didn't need it at all.

" Agreed Captian Mayuri" Yama spoke.

* * *

Rukia looked out the window of the class room to see the clouds and the sky it has been a whole two months since she and Ichigo started dating. It was the best two months of her life. Ichigo was so caring with the comments and the sweet things he does. It was so cute every thing. He truly had her heart, she smiled with his everytime and the light in her eyes were bright with happiness. But she felt horrible keeping things a seceret from him especailly things that were so important about her.

She glanced over at Ichigo as he scribbled down a note for class. She admired the beauty he held with his face and personality he was something specail but she loved that he was all hers everything. He glanced at her and caughter her voilet eyes holding the contact, his eyes made her melt inside like there was nothing in the world at all. He smiled softly making her heart beat faster with the sight so bright and loving to her.

She could see so much with him in her life well as a couple and a friend. She could see the future they could have and the happiness, she loved that so much she wanted to do something specail with him. The sexual tension between them was to the extreme but it was true ever since Karin intrupted they haven't had anytime together like that they were lucky to simply get a small make out session but nothing more she wanted to do so much. Feel everything and explore that amazing body but no she couldn't at all.

The bell rang signaling the class was over as packed her books and grabbed her lunch. She waited for Ichigo as he stood and took her hand leading her from the classroom. Students watched and stared them guys still whistled like animals even though they knew she was dating Ichigo, she hated the fact they wouldn't stop she truly wished they would it was annoying at the moment.

Ichigo brought her to a seceret place were no one knew about the grass was blowing in the breeze and the tree leaves swayed letting the colorful leaves dance around them. The school was far in veiw as he pulled her close to him, wrapping arms around her in the action every moment was the best with the two of them alone. Inhaling her scent as he loved the scent she had the scent of winter.

" I wish we had more of this" Rukia spoke holding him closer as his scent took over her air. She looked up at him with a bright smile ' Nothing can take this away from me' she though. " I love you" she whispered and she moved to his lips they never said it often but the actions they did proved it more then ever.

" I love you too" he smiled and kissed her softly. When the sound of Rukia's hollow phone sounded in the area they pulled apart letting out aggravated sighs at the object " Why must we always be intrupted!" he growled.

" I know everytime!" Rukia exclaimed popping her soul pill into her mouth. She turned to Ichigo as he hit himself with his badge, with a swift bend of the wind they were gone. Rukia's eyes were glued to the small pink device in her hand as she clicked buttons and looked at the area map. Lately hollows were coming more often, yesturday alone they killed 34 hollows.

They reached the location. The grassy field grazed in the breeze as the warm colored leaves twirled in the wind like a ballet, he heard a soft giggle beside him as the leaves blew in their direction. A soft hand took his in the moment, he turned to see the violet orbs that sent him far away into a trance if you wish to say. " I promise we'll have alone time" he spoke with a serious voice. Ever since she had come back from the hospital they were always intrupted by his father or his sister for dinner, help with homework, movies and family fun. Then there were hollows Ichigo began to think Bayakua was sending hollows down so they wouldn't be able to do any thing.

A loud hollow rawr broke his thinking, the feeling of Rukia's hand in his was gone as she shupoed to the field were the beast was. With a large white mask with the longest fangs they seemed to glaze the ground when it moved. Long green fur and blazing red eyes. Shaking his head softly he shupoed to Rukia's side " You distacted it" he stated as she nodded.

Rukia dropped her blade and walked up to the hollow, instantly the beast lunged towards never touched her she moved quickly and the hollowed followed down the feild. Run quickly with the thudding of the hollow follow she closed her eyes waiting for the thudding to stop, the battle cry filled her ears as the heavy following steps disappeared. The sweat glowed on her skin and her breath quickened at the moment she wasn't sure slightly as the sound of lighter steps took the larger ones place. Two warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the leave covered ground quickly. This is was all she wanted right now, their bodies sent the leaves flying in the air.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck and tightened the hold around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ichigo laid soft kisses on her neck as she laid there with his in the fall surroundings. " Ichigo" she laughed as he licked her pulse causing her to squirm in the spot. " Sto-p-p...it" she laughed as he continued. Smirking against her skin as the goose bumpes graced her pure white skin, he smiled as she turned over to take a view of his face. " Can we try something tonight?" she asked with innocent eyes.

He was puzzled at the moment was she just say she wanted to make love tonight " Rukia we can't my family is in the house and we'll get caught remeber" he smiled as he brushed his fingers threw her raven locks. She turned her head to the side with a soft grin on her face with a blush " What?" he asked kissing her cheek softly, she chuckled softly in the second.

" I knew that baka! I was talking about a date" she exclaimed sitting up with their face close together. She searched those amber spells he called eyes and with a soft smile as his breath tickled her cheeks " So we can have our alone time" she whispered with a seductive voice.

" Sounds like a plan" he chuckled and touched her carest her cheek in his hand, drawing tiny invisible circles on her cheek. He leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. The black angel kissed eye lashes of her brushed his cheek as they fluttered close like his, with out deepening the kiss their lips moved slowly with passion as the wind picked up around the field. Rukia leaned into the kiss as his palm continued to caress her jaw and cheek, they parted slightly then kissed again gently. Her hand glided up his Shimigame robe and around his neck pulling herself closer to his body, she smiled softly against his lips at the moment. Rukia's fingers gently in Ichigo's bright hair as they kissed like butterflies with the pattern of kiss, pull away softly and then start all over again.

" Awww, Kuchiki-chan I want some" a voice broke their moment. They pulled apart and looked at the hill there was Keigo with his lunch in hand with Mizrou, Chad and Uryuu. The anger fumed inside Rukia as she got up and grid her teeth out of sight _' Just once... once, I want no inturptions dammit. But no that's to much to ask around_ here!' her thoughts as she stood and walked up the hill passed the group of boys. She felt a hand grab her arm stopping her. Rukia glared up at the arms owner into the glasses of Uryuu " Uryuu if you wish to keep your arm I suggest you let me go" she hissed.

Uyruu stared into her fuming firey eyes that glared holes at him as he held her in place " Kuchiki-san. What is wrong?" he asked lately she was angry at everyone.. well except Ichigo. Everytime she was angry she looked like she was going to rip them limb by limb in seconds. If looked could kill at the moment Uryuu would have been butchered and left hanged so his blood was drained out of his dead body.

She tried to break is hold at the moment but decide it wasn't going to work " I SAID LET. ME. GO!" her voice was loud and echoing like a hollow as he released her from his hold. She stormed away to her body, got inside and walked down to the school angry. It was a bad time to touch her she was murderous right then and there lately she was thinking evveryone was trying to pervent her and Ichigo to be alone... well always intrupt their moment to be alone together. The bell rang signing that lunch was over she walked to class with the whistling following her _' Can't they take a clue'_ a voice snickered in her mind.

* * *

As class came to a near end Ichigo glanced over at Rukia with her hair covering her face completely as she stared down at her desk. Her aura was so thick and angry all threw class. After the intruption she went crazy with anger storming away from the group and him at the moment, when he got to the classroom she hid her face from the world sensi approached her slowly afraid she'll kill her.

" Kuchiki-san" sensi whispered to the girl but got no answer from her. She tapped her shoulder soflty " Kuchiki-san" she repeated. Rukia looked up at her with a glare, her hair moved back in place as she lifted her head.

" What?" Rukia hissed in a whispered as she glared. Her mood was still the same as at lunch her pages were filled with notes and writing, so she was following class.

"Are you alright?" sensi asked softly backing away from the desk Rukia sat at in fear she was going to be kilt.

" I'm fine" Rukia sighed and went back to her work. All class she was angry for many things but mostly at the fact she was always intrupted by everyone when she was with Ichigo. _Maybe after our date it will be better... I can't take it anymore I just want to spend time with him alone. Am I being selfish? I mean all I want is to able to kiss him without people coming and calling us. We haven't even been able to just hang out alone without someone coming and joining... Maybe I am over reacting. I mean is it such a huge deal if we can't spend time together alone? What am I talking about it's a huge deal how the hell is our realtionship going to grow if we don't get alone time. It is all I want_. She sighed again and closed her eyes to see darkness with nothing more.

The bell rang and instantly Rukia was out the door, in the hall packing her bag. Ichigo walked over to her and touched her shoulder, he heard the deep sigh from her lips as she slugged her bag over her shoulder. She stood looking at him with sad eyes, moved his hand off her shoulder and walked down the hallway. Now he was worried. " Koursaki-kun" a sweet voice spoke he turned to see Tatsuki and Orhime together looking down the hall were Rukia was once.

"What's up Inoue-san?" he sighed slinging his bag over his shoulder. Tatsuki caught his eyes with hers, they were so worried probably for Rukia at the moment.

"We're worried for her Ichigo" Tatsuki spoke crossing her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes slightly " You know what day is coming up?" she asked looking into his amber eyes.

" What day Tatsuki?" he asked he really didn't care for what the day was he was more worried for Rukia and her behaviour lately.

" It's going to be the day her family was murdered soon... maybe that is why she is so upset" Tatsuki spoke seeing Ichigo's eyes saden more. " You know I and Orhime are her best friends but there is only a amount I and Hime can do... this is up to you" she spoke getting a nod from Ichigo.

" Well I got to go... see ya" he spoke and walked down the hallways leaving the two alone. Was Rukia upset about the day coming up? Was she like me when it comes to her family? Does she blame herself? He was so confused right now, he didn't even consiter that he was bumping into people as he excited the school in his thoughts.

" Zangustu, help me would you" he muttered under his breath as he walked down the side walk. He began to think of something they could do for their date perhapes a dinner.. no it had to be something to calm her mind.

_'Yo, King I can help ya'_ his hollow spoke in his mind as he walked.

**What?! You! Why?**

_Because I don't like the Queen so sad at times, I do have some sense of heart ya know_

**_How can you help?_**

_Easy! For your date King! I have a idea! _that frightened Ichigo how his hollow was so joyful and happy at the moment.

* * *

Rukia didn't leave her room at all. Even for dinner when Yuzu came to tell her it was ready she just told her simply ' Thank you Yuzu, but I am not hungry right now' with that the girl nodded and left. She laid on the on bed with her head burried in her pillow as she thought of what to do. She didn't want to be selfish when it came to Ichigo but she wanted time with him also. A knock sounded from the door causing her to look up from the pillow " Come in" she spoke and the door opened.

Isshin walked inside the room and closed the door behind him as he sat on the bed softly. After his daughters started to worry about Rukia he began to as well. He asked his son about it only to find out that her families murder was some day soon. He knew her pain . The pain to lose people you love he lost Masaki and Amaye so he came to see if he can help her at all.

" Rukia-chan" he spoke as she sat up straight and looked at him softly. " I heard about the day coming soon. I knew what that pain is like to be reminded that their not coming back to you and that the terrible day will forever be there" he spoke she rasied a eyebrow at the man.

" Who told you about my families murder date? And I am not upset about that Isshin-kun... Iam just so confused right now" she pulled her knee's to her chest and laid her head on top of them as she looked over at the man she knew so well. He was like a father to her she respected him greatly even with the whole idiot act he does sometimes- actually all the time.

" Then what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back softly.

" I don't want to be rude or anything but, lately I can't spend quality time with Ichigo... we're always intrupted or bothered by someone. I can't take it anymore Isshin-kun. I don't want to be selfish but at the same time I want to had him to my self... but that is not possible due to friends and everytthing. Maybe I'm going crazy. Even today we were intrupted by a hollow and then we were kissing only to be intrupted by Keigo and all the boys" she spoke looking out the window of the room.

"Well it isn't selfish. You guys need time to let your realtionship grow and alone time is required, perhapes you guys can skip a class to have your alone time for a while" he suggested and she shook her head.

" I have a idea but I need your permission for it" she looked down at the wrinkly sheets as she wiggled her toes around. This idea was pretty big and all far too.

" Tell me after your date kiddo. Cause my son is down there waiting for you" he smiled and stood walked out the door. Leaving her in the room alone.

Rukia smiled softly as she thought of what Ichigo might have planned for them tonight. She stood and flicked the light up, looking in the mirror at her reflection and her straight raven hair she was starting to like it. She opened the dresser to see her jeans, she quickly looked at them trying to decide what she should wear. Finally deciding on a pair of blue tight jeans with rips at the knee's for pants, since it was cold at night. Then moved on to shirts stuck between a silky low cut shirt and a black tank top underneath or her favourite violet sweater.

She sighed and walked to the washroom for a quick shower. After she would decide which to wear with her jeans, she always found that when she was going on a date with Ichigo she felt all nervous and excited for the date. Like a teenager. She srubbed her body with her favourite body wash that smelt delightful ' Strawberry' the label read. Quickly rinsing she stepped out and dried off. Her hair wasn't wet since she pulled all on it back, last thing she need was to catch a cold tonight. Walking down the hallway with the towel drapped around her waist she pulled her hair out of the pony tail.

Sighing as she entered the bedroom she shared with Karin and Yuzu. " I like this one" a voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see Karin in her pjama shorts and t-shirt with the number 18 on it in the color black. Her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and a tea cup in hand steaming, they walked into the room. Rukia closed the door and pulled on a bra to hold her breast in place. " Is that offer still open Rukia-chan?" Karin asked as Rukia pulled on some underwear.

" The one with Captian Histuagayu?" Rukia spoke getting a nod she smiled at the girl as she pulled on the jeans. " Of course Karin. You know that he is quiet uh... how do you put it..." Rukia tapped her chin softly with her finger as she grabbed her black tank top from the bed. " Oh wooed by you" she finished pulling the fabric on her body. She grabbed the silk top with braided strapes and pulled it on over the tank top, quickly turning to the mirror she put some mascara, just a tiny bit of eye shadow and lips gloss.

" Really I never knew that" Karin blushed when Rukia turned and winked at her with a smile on her lips. Rukia walked over and sat next to her " I always though he didn't think I was pretty or anything... just some annoying kid" Karin spoke playing with her bottom lips.

Rukia wrapped a arm around Kairn and squeezed her tightly " Please that cold Captian would be the luckiest damn guy in soul society to have you as his girl. Trust me" Rukia smiled and pulled a strained of hair behind Karin's ear. Rukia stood from the bed and walk back to the mirror to begin her hair, she had troubles with braiding always messing up some how. When a hand took her failed braid and did it's own with the tiny strains that met in the back of her head.

"Man my brother is one lucky idiot to have such a beautiful girlfriend" Kairn spoke admiring her hair as she pinned the two braides together and jumped off the bed. " Rukia" she spoke and the girl looked around at her with a smile " Thank you" she spoke softly.

" For what?" Rukia asked pulled on her black thin sweater as Karin sat on her bed.

" For everything for loving my moron strawberry of a brother, always caring for me and Yuzu when we need you, always giving us advice dad or Ichi-nii can't. But most of all alway making me feel pretty when I don't think I am... I alwalys thought I was ugly but you always tell me different. Even if it is a li-"

" Karin it is not a lie you are beautiful. I mean look at you with the big brown eyes that can steal a cold heart, a smart brain to wooed a smart ass like someone I know, nice long raven hair like silk, sporty which boys love in a girl" she bumped her hip slightly as she sat down next to Karin " Means you don't give a crap it you break a damn nail, elegant look at the way you walk you own that sidewalk girl, tall you are almost near my height... but do me a favour and stay down there last thing I need is your goofy brother calling me a trool cause you girls are taller then me. But mostly your beautiful for being you and don't think different if anyone thinks your not then they are blind" Rukia spoke with a sturn look.

Karin blushed softly Rukia was always such a good friend more like a sister to her. Always kind and sweet " Thank you" Kairn whispered and stood. She grabbed Rukia's hand tried to pull her to the door " Now go get my brother before he thinks like a idiot" Karin spoke and Rukia nodded.

Rukia headed to the door and walked to the stairs, walked down the stairs was like their first date all over again. Ichigo sat on the chair and looked over at her with a smile as he stood. " Ready to go?" he spoke as he walked over to her side. Rukia blushed as she nodded, the fire in her stomach was growing in heat he looked hot with his jeans and his black long sleeve shirt. She smiled as they walked to the door slipping on their shoes and walked out the door, he pulled her close to his body causing her to blush.

Rukia snuggled into his side as they walked the sweet smell tickled her nose. " I love it when you hold me like this" she whispered as his hand rubbed her shoulder softly.

" Then I'll have to do more often" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. " What were you so angry about today at lunch?" he asked it now or never. She sighed into his side and inhaled his scent again for comfort.

" Let's not talk about that right now, I just want to enjoy this moment of alone time we have" she spoke holding him tighter. When he kissed her head softly " I love you" she spoke looking up at him with bright eyes and a bright smile.

He tilted her chin up to him more and kissed her softly "I'll always love you midget" he smirked as he kissed her again.

Rukia bit her lips softly with a smile on her lips as they walked down the sidewalk. They stopped in front of a threatre with the bright lights and a movie booth " Which one you want to want Berry?" she asked looking at the movie listings.

" I think we should go see that one" he pointed to a sign that read at some action flick, she looked and nodded in agreement. They walked to the booth and waited in line for the tickets. Rukia laced her fingers threw his and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to her level, his twinkling amber eyes looking into her violet orbs as she kissed him deeply and softly. When they walked to the booth Ichigo pulled away from her lips and smile " Two tickets to Expendables please" he spoke and the man nodded handed him the ticket as Ichigo gave him the money.

Everything was going perfectly so far as they entered the door to the snacks. " Okay now I'm going to show you something new" Rukia snickered as they came to the counter he gave her a puzzled look " One large Popcorn, a box of smarties and two drinks please" she smiled. "What kind of drinks miss?" the boy asked.

" One root beer and one coke" Ichigo spoke handing the money over to the boy.

" Oi Ichigo! What's up man!" Keigo called from the line waving his arms around in the air as Mizruo along with Chad looked at the line. Rukia's happiness dropped at the calles as she grabbed the items, they walked to the tables to wait for the movie to end and then their show to start.

" I am going to ignore them it's our time" he took her hand and kissed the top of it softly. Rukia blushed and grabbed the smarties in her hand. " Stop it your making me blush you berry" she spoke kicking his shin softly only to get a chuckle. She opened the box and poured the chocolates into the popcorn " What are you doing? You just ruined the popcorn" Ichigo spoke she shook her head and took some into her hand. " Open" she ordered and he opened his mouth as she placed the chocolate and popcorn in. " Eat" she smiled as he follow. He was surprised at the taste sweet and salty the chocolate was melt in the smartie and it was quiet good " That taste good" he smiled.

She giggled and threw a pick of popcorn at him from her seat hitting his forehead " Really now? I was trying to poision you baka" she teased. As he threw some popcorn back at her " Watch it midget" he chuckled as the small fight of flying popcorn began.

" Are you guys here to see the Expendables?" Chad asked as they watched the two stop the popcorn fight.

"Yeah. What about you guys?" Ichigo asked looking at the group.

" Yeah we are, let's sit together" Mizruo spoke pulling up a seat to the table.

Rukia stood and mouthed to Ichigo ' I'm going to the bathroom' he nodded with a smile. She disappeared to the washroom, the mixed emontions piled inside her as she entered the bathroom filled with black tiled walls and floor, the white sinks and large mirror. She walked to the stale and sat on the toilet, the tears swam down her eyes as she sat there. She didn't know why she was crying but it felt right for the moment, she sniffed softly as she wiped the tears away. All she wished was to be alone for once.

Ichigo eyed the bathroom door worried for Rukia, her eyes were so sad when she left. Their movie was going to start in about 5 minutes. He thought the date was going great even though Chad, Mizuro and Keigo intrupted it._ King you truly a idiot! _Hichigo yelled in his mind. He heard the guys say they'll see him in the movie and left. Ichigo stood and told a worker to watch the popcorn and drinks. He walked to the bathroom, walking inside the girls was a death wish but it was okay for him, he could lie and say his little sister was inside the stale. When he heard the sniffling and the crying he walked to the stale. No one was in the bathroom except one person " It's being used" a sad voice spoke causing his heart to sink.

" Rukia open the door" he spoke quietly. When he heard the lock unlock he pushed the stale open and walked inside, her violet orbs were red and puffy as she sat there wiping away her tears. " Why are you crying?" he asked as she looked down at her jeans.

" I wasn't" she stated then sniffed.

" Don't lie to me... tell me" he softly spoke touching her cheeks with his palm. Her hand covered his gently.

"Ichigo... does this feel like a date to you?" she asked looking up at him.

" Yeah. We're together. I thought we were having a good time, until the guys joined us-" _ Isn't a date supposed to be two people alone with out I don't know a group of guys! _Hichigo yelled in his mind. " We're not alone... that all you wanted was for us to spend time alone, I'm sorry Rukia I didn't-"

" J-Just don't... don't say your sorry okay!" she stood from her seat and moved around him to the steal door " Come on, their waiting" she sniffed and walked out. Ichigo felt like a ass right then. He stood and followed after her " Rukia" he spoke grabbing her arm gently. She turned and looked at him with soft eyes.

" It's fine" she whispered staring into his amber orbs. He shook his head in protest " No it is not fine or okay. This was supposed to be our alone time together, not with the group or friends just you and me" Ichigo figured out the truth behind the whole thing with the date, with out the help of his inner hollow or Zangustu either.

" Ichigo we can't just brush them off they are our friends plus that is rude to do. What will they think if we tried to ditch them for alone time together?" she covered his hand with her's softly. She wasn't going to brush people away just because she wanted something. In life you must think deeper into the situation and also for others. " I want to be alone with you so much, but I must also think of the other people's feelings. It is not fair to say one thing then go and do the opposite... trust me that feeling hurts like hell. They are friends, that happened to be here when we are here. They look up at you for god knows what, but you and I must not let them down. I will not allow my selflessness hurt others" she spoke.

Ichigo nodded at her comment they were his friends that do look up to him, but at the same time alone time was needed right? As Rukia lead him to the theatre with the snacks in hand, he was lost in thought. Alone time. But where? He was slapped back from his thoughts when Keigo quietly slapped his back. With a painted smile he looked at his friend, he looked over to the other side to see Mizrou " Where'd Rukia go?" he looked over the theatre for her but didn't see her.

" Ichigo" Chad shook pointing down to the third row below them, there sat Rukia with the popcorn and her drink in hand. Sitting alone watching the ads on the screen. " Why is she down there all alone?" Ichigo asked.

" There wasn't enough room up here and she decided to go down there" Keigo spoke shoveling popcorn into his mouth quickly. Ichigo stared down at her sitting there alone, feeling guilt sink in his heart. The she began to shake in a giggle for a ads or something. Giving him a slight feel of happiness.

* * *

After the movie Rukia waited outside for Ichigo, she enjoyed herself the movie was good. With the killing and the story line. Looking around the doors as she stood on the sidewalk waiting, the misty sight of her breath brushed her cheeks. As the smell of buttered popcorn danced out the doors as people walked out together. Shoving her hands in her pockets for warmth she looked around.

" Who are you waiting for Kanzki?" a deep voice spoke from behind her as she froze still. Holding her breath from the shaking her body was doing with her heart racing quickly, she turned to meet Yoshi with his captian robe.

" Excuse me Captian. But whom may this ' Kanzki-san' you are talking about? I am a Kuchiki sir" she spoke she needed to stay cool and collected she didn't need them to figure out the truth about her yet. The puzzled look on his face was odd.

" No lying to a Captian. Your real name is Kanzki am I correct?" he spoke fustrated with her at the moment. She was playing dumb, making him second guess him logic.

" Ummmm, sir... I had no last name before I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan, but I do hope you can find this Kanzki person soon" she smiled fakely _' Good keep playing dumb he'll leave quickly'_

" You may be playing dumb minded with me right now, but you have been caught in action. Besides you look to much like your mother to be playing dumb. I will leave now, since you wish not to follow my directions" he shupoed away.

Rukia waited for a moment as the man left to release her held breath. Gasping as the reilef hit her hard she looked out the way he went still feeling the soft hum of his resitua in the air _' We must stay hidden Rukia, we don't want them killing anyone on our behalf'_

**I know they are starting to become wiser and stronger with the collection of clues, Ren**

_Not just that they are plotting something, it will be huge. I'm afraid I and Mika won't be powerful enough to stop the plan or the thing_

**Then we'll just have to awaken Sana then, she should work with us**

_Are you do right mad, the last time we awakened her she tried to kill Willow, Jewels and everyone else in your inner world. She is crazy! _

**Oh Mika, nice to see you actually wish to help with the probleme in hand. Besides with Sana, she could really help. **

_I know but think about it when we actually got her to sleep, that nearly killed us all. This time she'll be stronger then you'll all die. And think about if she takes control she'll kill lover boy and everyone you know_

Rukia felt the stress taking over as she paced back and forth. Sana was powerful... to powerful for her, she couldn't let the old Soul Society win that would be the end of her family blood lines and a world that holds more power then known. But then if she let Sana out she might take over her soul, she'll kill Ichigo and evveryone else that was the last thing she needed. Her lungs felt like they would collapse from all the stress she gripped her chest softly and tried to slow her breathing down. Just like her father told her to do in this situation, to just calm down. " I-I..need to sit" she gasped looking for a bench.

" Rukia are you alright?" Ichigo asked wrapping his arms around her softly. Her breathing was visible in the air, with a hand he felt her pulse it was sky rocketing. " We-We need to get you seated" he spoke walking towards the benches across the street. He sat her down quickly and gave her some space to breath.

Running her fingers threw her locks she bowed her head into her lap still panicking " What am I going to do? I can't do this. Mika is right Sana will only go off the walls. I don't want anyone dead by her doing. It's to much... I need to calm down... calm down Rukia... calm down" she spoke to herself. '_Don't worry about it right now just relax and enjoy the freedom you have... I and Mika will take care of this right now'_ Rukia's heart slowed down at Ren's word. " Thank you Ren and Mika" Rukia sighed as she massaged her temples.

Ichigo was confused. Who is this Ren person? Who the hell is Mika? What was she talking about? We're they in her inner world? Why was she panicking? He touched her shoulder softly causing her to look up at him startled " Are you alright?" he asked taking her hand in his.

" Yeah I'm fine" she smiled softly she hated that she was keeping this from Ichigo right now. It was killing her inside. She smiled and kissed him softly hpoing that would take the edge off the events that just happened.

" Come on I have one more thing we can do" he smiled leading her from the bench. " Why were you panicking back there?" he asked as they walked down the sidewalk alone.

" I had some conflict in my mind with some people... but it's handled now" she looked into the dark the whole thing was a secert to him, she wanted to tell him but it was to risky right now with the incounter with Yoshi back at the theatre. Maybe some other time.

" What do you mean by people isn't it just you and Sode no Shirayuki in there?" he had a inner world with more then two with his annoyance of a hollow with the old man in there.

Rukia thought for a little time thinking of what to say to him, that wasn't a lie or the out burst of the truth either. " There's more souls in there then you know, just like you and Hichigo. Their all just keeping my company with headaches and stress right now" she was telling the truth and not a lie.

" Wait you have more in there... why didn't you tell me? N-No scratch that do you have a hollow or something in there? If so how the hell do you keep in contol so much?" he was swimming in question's at the moment. He would give a arm and a leg to have Hichigo shut up right now all he did was give his rude and sexual opinion right now.

" I...One day I'll tell you all about it but right now. Let's just enjoy this time we have alone. But I promise you that when that day comes I'll tell you everything all my secerets, about my families secerets even what's in my inner world okay?" she had to at least tell him she had secerets of her own.

He nodded in agreement " I understand, just like when I held that seceret about my hollow... Or how my father kept that seceret about him being a Shimigame I understand" he told her as they entered the park. Walking down the dew covered grass was a challenge or more like a mistake. Rukia lost the grip in her stepping and fell landing on the wet, cold grass with a thud.

Ichigo tried to hold in his laughter as she attempted to get to her feet only to fall back down to her butt. " Would help me Strawberry?" she asked chuckling softly at her fall. Grabing his hand softly he pulled her up and continued down the hill. At the bottom was a blanket on a empty feild.

Laying down on the balnket watching the stars and the leaves in silence. " I'm sorry" he spoke causing her head to turn with a puzzled look " I know lately we haven't had time together... well alone and that it seems pretty much impossible, but I can't just make people disappear Rukia. Or freeze time, find a place in the middle of no where to disappear. I love you but we have friends that need us".

Rukia sat up straight and looked over at him " I know that Ichigo... I'll I want was one day... just one day to have to myself were there was no worries or hollows, friends wanting something is that so much to ask. I know we have responsiblities we must do but we all need a break. I wanted to take a break with you okay" she looked out into the sky at the sparkling stars.

" What do you mean?" he asked sitting up next to her.

" I think we need to take a break" she said simply looking down from the sky. She decided this during the movie a break was needed.

" You mean like a break up" he whispered sadly. When he heard laughter from her, he looked up. " That's what taking a break means in a relationship" he bluntly said. She playfully punched his arm and kissed his cheek softly.

" Who said I was talking about our relationship, Baka" she spoke wrapping her arms around him as she leaned into his body. " I'm confused,Midget" he spoke. She giggled softly and pushed him into the blanket onto his back staring up at her as she straddled his waist, she kissed him quickly on the lips. " My family owns a cabine in the woods far from here, we could go for a week. Get your father to call and warn sensi we'll be gone for a week, since Karin wants me to contacted Captian Histuagayu for help I could see if I can talk him into taking over the hollow duties" she spoke with a smile as she rolled off him.

" That sounds nice a whole week with no responsiblity" he smiled.

" We can leave tomorrow... plus we can't be tracked, my mother put this barrier around the cabines area to hold spiritual pressure inside. And since it is fall there will be lots of colorful views in the tree surroundings"

" You had me at 'we could go'"

" You'll have to drive though" that was one seceret she was keeping from him but mostly with the law.

" I figured that much. Tomorrow we'll wake up early, pack and leave" he smiled.


	12. Alone Time

ALONE TIME 

Ichigo sighed as he rolled onto his side. The soft humming sun light touching his eyelids as he slept, the warmth of the sheets over his body. All was quiet in the house, you could hear a pin drop if you listened closely. The silence sent chills down his spine, the loud noises and busy routine of the house was a daily routine. Last night was a wake up call for him, especailly when Rukia threw the whole ' Take a break' thing at him. He immedately thought she was breaking up with him. But then again he did jump to conclusions, then the thought of Rukia's seceret's filled his mind.

Yes at first when he had problem's with his inner hollow he kept it from her, for who knows how long. The biggest fear he had was that he would be rejected from her if she knew that he had a inner hollow, that would have been the end of him. But what was she hiding? What was the probleme? Did she had a bad past? Well who wouldn't after your family was murdered in front of you. No body is perfect.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on his desk to see it was 6:10 am which meant everyone was still asleep. So that was the reason why everything was so silent. Looking over at the closet Rukia used to sleep in brought a smile to his face with all the good times they had, well more like hurtful times they had. With her foot and punches she gave him. The simple thought made his shin throb in pain.

A knock was heard from the door, making his eyes turn towards the door. The knob turned as the door opened. " Morning" Rukia whispered peeking her head threw the door. She silently walked inside and closed the door still in her pj's, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of the bed with a smile.

" How'd you know I was awake?" he asked cligging to the sheets for the warmth. Rukia glared at him slightly as he did so.

" Are you insulting my spiritual pressure reading ability?" she spoke keeping her glare on him.

" Of course not. When did you wake up?" he asked

" Around 4am, maybe. I was on the phone with my father, so he could tell me where he hid the key for the cabine" she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth it was oddly cold in Ichigo's room this time of year probably from the draft in his window. She shivered slightly as the breeze hit her skin once again.

"Come here" he smiled softly as she crawled towards him slowly. As she got closer he lifted the sheets allowing her to crawl underneath.

Insantly she hugged his warm body against her's under the sheets, buiring her head into his chest and inhaling his scent sent a warm wave over her body " Your so warm" she muttered against his chest. Two strong arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. " I could get used to this" he whispered in her hair, she turned her body to look at his face. " Oh really?" she giggled as they looked into each others eyes softly. Ichigo's hand cupped her cheek softly as she looked down into his amber orbs. His thumb traced her lips softly as his other arm snaked it's way over her waist, she smiled softly as he gently tickled her back.

Ichigo leaned forward capturing her lips with his, gently moving his lips with hers. As the heat rised slowly in the soft kiss, a soft lick was delivered to her lips asking for a entrance. As she allowed him to entered they began to start a soft battle with one other. Gently rolling over for a better position to deepen the kiss.

Kon yawned and streched his arms out as he woke up. A soft moan filled his ears causing him to perk up, he crawled to the closet door and opened it wide. To see the two shimigames in the middle of a heavy makeout session he gasped and jumped out of the closet " GET A ROOM!" Kon yelled. Startling the two, Rukia jumped slightly as Ichigo fell off the bed to the floor to meet the lion stuffed toy with his scrowl in place.

"Kon last I recall this is **my **room" Ichigo hissed as he glared at the toy, that had just made him bang his head off the floor.

"Well get another one! I wish to not hear my beautiful Nee-san lose her pureness to you!" Kon yelled. Rukia gritted her teeth at the his words, sneeking to the edge of the bed she grabbed Kon and opened the window. She tossed the toy on to the grass quickly and shut the door quickly, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Damn perv" she hissed crawling off the bed and walking to the door. She looked over her shoulder to Ichigo " Start packing... I already finished" she spoke and walked to her room to get dressed. The hall were silent as she walked to the dark room, she hated people always jumping to the dirtiest thing in the world. Can't two people simply give each other effection with out being driven to the subject of sex. She tipped toed into the room and grabbed her Chappy suit case and walked out with the two girls still sound asleep.

Opening the bathroom door with her suit case in hand she looked down the hall to Ichigo's room hoping he wouldn't pop out of no where as she dried off. Sighing in the defeat of the thought she placed her suit case on the cold floor, walked to the shower turning on the water. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt she looked at her body examing the height and the shape she never knew how much she had grewn in the last 150 years that was locked inside her body. _No wonder the change hurt so much, _as the fabric fell to the floor she moved to the shower to wash her body.

* * *

Walking down the divisons grounds with the white spiked hair blowing in the breeze and the honor of the robe he wore. Noting his Vice-Captian not around he rolled his aqua eyes as he turned towards her desk area he had moved so he didn't hear her constant whining about paper work. Today was a happy day for the young Captian he finally got the chance to get out of Soul Soceity and away from Momo.

Looking down at the wooden floor he sighed, that terrible day of rejection still fresh in his mind.

_Histuagayu walked along the 5th divison grounds with Masamouto at his side, with her preppy and happy ways. "Captian are you going to tell Momo-san your feelings today?" Rangiku squealing happily. Her spirit was high today with the news of her not having to do paper work for the day cause apparently they were needed in the 5th divison to help train with the seated officers._

_" Masamouto. There is not such thing of feelings for Vice- Captain Momo" he said sturnly as they walked down the path. He wanted to tell Momo of his feelings but was afraid of rejection or worse humilation. _

_" Oh come on Captain, you can't lie to me... I know you love her! " Rangiku skipped happily as she celebrated the sweet freedom of paper work and her stuffy desk, that usually made her butt go numb from sitting in the seat to long._

_" Oh really? In lighten me Masamouto who else can I not lie too?" he snickered. He was honestly getting annoyed with her cheery ways in the morning, he was ready to change his mind and give her paper work for the day._

_" Well there's me... and the famous sister of Soul Society's hero-"_

_" I can lie to Karin thank you very much" he held his head high._

_" Captain, all do respect you can not lie worth a damn to Koursaki Karin... it is a known fact in Soul Society" she sang as she skipped ahead._

_" I can, I've done it a bunch of times" he looked over at the 5th divison gates as they opened for their arrival. _

_" When?" she simply asked. _

_" I lied to her about-" this was harder then it seemed he had not really lied to the girl. Karin was a good friend to him actually more of a best friend if you wanted to say. He had to at least lied to her once, right? At least once. " I don't know" he finished._

_Masamouto squealed and clapped her hands together " See Captian you can't lie to Koursaki Karin either. And I already know you can lie to Momo" she stated as they arrived in front of the Dojo with the seated officers in a line with Momo beside then all proper and pretty, Masamouto smiled and waved at Momo " MOMO-CHAN!" she yelled out to as she raced over to the girl and dragged her to the offices with a bottle of sake in her hand. " Sake time!" Rangiku squealed as she dragged her to the offices._

_Histuagayu sighed and massaged his temples slowly as he looked at the seated officers " Let's begin" he spoke walking into the Dojo. The officers followed like robots in order. Looking around the floor Histuagayu looked for the practice dummies and the wooden swords but there was nothing, he turned to the officers "Where is all the practice materail?" he asked._

_" Vice-Captian Momo put them in a place for safe keeping" a officer spoke._

_Histuagayu nodded and walked to the door " Begin with a strech by then I should have the materail to begin" he called out as he headed to the offices. Stopping at Momo's office door going to knock when he could hear the conversation on the other side._

_" Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked gulping down a glass of sake as she looked over at the bun headed girl just staring at the liquid in the glass._

_" Hai" Momo sighed looking at her reflection in the liquid her heart was heavy at the time._

_" What's the matter? Aren't you happy I and Captian are here?" Rangiku poured herself another cup of sake as she felt the weird feeling of sadness wash over her slowly. After Gin's death she had this feeling she was unloved and unwanted, but she brushed it all away into a tiny corn of her soul._

_" Rangiku-san I miss Aizen-kun, I know he betrayed Soul Society but I still love him. I'll never stop that feeling, Shiro-chan may try to be there for me with the helpful talks but I still love Aizen" Momo spoke softly " You know I'll never let him go... like you won't let Gin-kun go-" Momo spoke as she noticed that Rangiku's hold on the sake bottle was tighter cracking the glass slightly._

_" Momo-chan. What would you say if possibly Captian loved you?" she asked the subject of Gin was extremely touchy she still loved Gin and would always love him but she had to move on. And to hear that her Captain was in love with a girl who was stuck on a **DEAD **man was heart breaking. No matter how cold her captian was he still deversed love in return._

_" If Shiro-chan loved me I would reject him, I don't love him that way I think of him as a brother or a friend. I could never imagen him liking me. Plus he is always so cold to people like you and others it's so sad to me" she answered._

_Histuagayu's heart broke into tiny little pieces at those words. As he knocked on the door he pulled on his cold face as he entered " Vice-Captian where had you placed your practice material?" he asked feeling like a fool inside his soul._

_" Oh it is in the extra storage area in Captian Aizen's office" she spoke with a smile as she held out a key " Here just put everything back when you are finished Captian" she spoke._

_He nodded and walked out to get the material's._

That day was the most in embrassing day of his life. He let his heart get broken and shattered over a crush, he hated it. As he walked to the gates he though of the heartache he had from Momo, he needed to leave Soul Society for a while. This was the best chance he would get away from Momo and get to see a friend that could help him with his feelings. Karin was a good friend and a understanding person at it too. Then there was the subject of history he loved so dearly that made him happy. Killing hollows could help with the heart ache he had for the crush.

* * *

Sitting on the couch waiting for the driver that was to bring them to the cabine Rukia sighed. In the shower all she did was think about what to do about the secerets she held from Ichigo. She loved him so... Why keep the seceretes? Was she afraid? Was she ashamed? She was clueless. When the door to Isshin's bedroom opened and the goofy man walked out with his bright smile and dressed in his long dress pants and flowered shirt she knew Captian Histuagayu was in for a ear full of things.

" Morning Isshin-kun" she smiled from the couch. She heard him cursing under his breath as the hot liquid of his coffee hit his skin, from the startle she gave him.

" Goood Morning my lovely third daughter" he exclaimed from the kitchen as he cleaned up the sipped coffee from the floor. Yuzu would have his head on a stick if she show the mess on the floor. " Aren't you and my idiot son supposed to be gone by now?" he asked walking to the stair case.

" Yes. But Ichigo is just dressing then we should be gone don't worry I'll take care of the Strawberry" she spoke looking over her shoulder at the man as he stepped away from the staircase with a pout. Probably because the fun was gone to attack Ichigo right now when he is awake and prepared for the surprise attack.

" Nah! I'm not worried for my son, he should be the one taking care of you. Like a man" he spoke flopping down on the couch. He pulled out a small box from the couch and handed it to her. " Don't open that till your in the car" he spoke with a smile.

" Isshin-kun what is the use of this gift?" she asked looking at the paper covered box.

" It's good for many things Ichigo should know how to use them, if not his school is pathetic with the subject and safety" he sipped his coffee slowly letting the liquid wake his senses slowly.

Ichigo walked down the stairs with his large suitcase, he looked at his father with a peering eye " Your up?" he questioned getting a nodded as a answer. Then the box caught his eyes in Rukia's hands " What is that?" he asked staring at the box with cold eyes. Rukia stood and took her bag in hand " Your father gave us a present" she smiled as she walked to the door unaware of the glare Ichigo was giving his father.

" Have fun you two and if you run out remeber there is alway another option" Isshin sang as the two left the house. His son would probably he surprised about the object he gave them.

Ichigo placed the suit cases in the back on the car as he climbed into the drivers seat. Placing the keys in to start the car he looked over at Rukia as she fiddled with the box in her hands. " Open it" he whispered softly to her, she shook her head " No I want you to be driving just in case it is something that would cause you to go and beat up your father over" she smiled as he started the car and drove down the road.

Rukia placed the box on her lap and took Ichigo's hand in her's as he drove out of the town, the memories of the view flashed in her head as the town was far in the distances. She watched the growth of the tree's in the passenger's window with the beautiful fall colors, the passing cars as they drove. " Ichigo" she spoke looking over at him.

He turned to her with a quick eye before looking back at the road. She smiled lightly at him before taking her hand away from his to begin opening the box " Man, I hope the old man didn't put anything dirty in that box" he spoke getting a chuckle from Rukia. _' What you do want protect when your fuckin' the Queen! Niiiiice King' _his hollow snickered he scowled at the voice and shook his head of the thought of him and Rukia making love.

" Ichigo if your father is trying to protect you from being a young father you should her greatful... my mother tried to talk him into getting us drunk so we would make love with one another, so she could have grand babies out of me. I swear she thinks I'm supposed to be a damn breeding machine" Rukia pouted her mother was so sneaky some times.

Ichigo laughed at her words, just imagening Amaye trying to get his stubborn father to do such a thing was amusing. But sad at the same time beacause knowing the old goat he would follow threw the plan to make him a father at the earliest age. When he heard the paper rip he looked over to see the small box with the picture of camera, he smiled softly at his father's gift.

Rukia pulled the box out with the camera inside at the side was a box of matches for a fire. A little piece of paper fall out onto Rukia's lap. She reached for the paper and opened it to see Isshin's writing.

" Dear Ichigo and Rukia, in this box holds there is a camera and another gift for you. But first I would like you to read this. When I was young and dating Masaki, we would go on trips to places to see the natural outdoors and hear the birds. We would bring a camera with us all the time to save the memories of our adventures.

A box of matches to light a fire when we wanted to have a romantic time with one other, the wildness can be the best romance you'll ever have. My son I remember our heart to heart talk we have a few days ago in the clinc, that was the day we started to look for that specail object. But sadly you thought you could never afford it, for the pride I have for you and the happiness you give me as a son. I have a gift for you to open alone, I contacted some people to get what is needed. Don't let Rukia see it at all it is in the box with the camera. Hope you two have a fun time, together in the wilderness.

P.S. Make me some grand babies boy" Rukia read. She turned to Ichigo who was silent at the moment. When he took the box from her and placed it in the drivers door knowing what his father was doing at the moment it was sweet and perfectly fine with him. But he didn't want Rukia to know at all.

* * *

Karin smiled as she walked to Uarhara's to wait for her friend and crush. In her hands was her bag. She looked out at the sky with the sun high shining down at her brightly " Mom give me strength" she whispered to the sun and cloud. The breeze picked up causing her to grip her coat closer to her body. Her jeans keeping her legs warm and the tanned colored boots to keep her feet toasty.

She walked into the shop to see the blonde haired shop owner with his fan " Morning Uarhara" she smiled as she pulled off her jeacket revealing her soft yellow, plain tight sweater with her with tank top under neath to cover the low V-neck she wore, he hair down and brushed with her bangs clipped back.

"Morning Karin-chan" Uarhara smiled with his fan pulled open. He saw the nervous look she had with her contastly touching her sweater and shirt " You look lovely today Karin-chan is it for a certain Captian you came to pick up" he smiled handing her a tea.

The blush creeped up on her cheeks as she sipped the hot liquid " Ummmm... no it isn't" she spoke as they walked to the kitchen to sit down.

Yoruichi popped in with her black fur as she walked around " Gooood Morning" she purred rubbing herself on Uarhara's side happily.

" Good morning, Yoruichi-chan" Karin spoke looking at the two. She found it cute to see them so in love and happy with one another it always made her smile. She sipped the hot liquid again " When does Toshiro get here?" she asked placing her cup down.

" Any moment now" Uarhara smiled as the Karin jumped up and ran to the battle arear down below with the two following her.

As Karin arrived in the sandy area she looked at the arche and smiled that was where he was going to come from. " Don't tell him I am hear" she spoke hiding behind a rock, behind the arche. She giggled slightly as the arche glowled and the gates appeared, she peeked out from the rock seeing the gates opening slowly. She hid again so he wouldn't see her.

Histuagayu felt a load of weight taken off his shoulders as he saw the sand below him. He was going to see Karin that made his heart heal a little bit. He jumped down from the gates in front of Yoruichi and Uarhara. He was so-what disappointed not to see Karin and frowned slightly " Where's Karin?" he asked the two.

" What no ' Heeeey! How's it going? ' I feel so unloved around here" Uarahara chirped closing his fan.

" Oh don't be he just wants to see his little girlfriend so they can go some where and make out. Even make Isshin some grand babies" Yoruichi snickered seeing the glare from the young Captian.

"Excuse me" Toshiro hissed crossing his arms over his chest. _Don't be so cold, that's my job! Be happy your away from that bun lady and with Karin-chan!_ his Zamapaktou growled to him. He rolled his eyes at the voice.

Karin smiled and walked over behind the Captain who seemed to be in his thoughts at the moment. She smirked and softly tapped his shoulder causing him to look over at her " What no hug?" she chuckled as he smiled at her. " Look at that I made the ice Captain smile I think I'm going to cry" she teased as he wrapped his arms around her.


	13. lost

LOST

It felt good to hold her in his arms like nothing was wrong or going to happen. The warmth of her body was enough to melt his soild ice heart and soul, even his Zamapaktou was happy with the purring going on in his mind that was just plain happiness. The ecotic smell she had filled his mind the simple smell of 'Water melon's' he smiled brightly at the fact it was his favorite food.

" You going to let me" Karin chuckled as her arm went to her sides. But his strong ones kept their hold she wasn't complaining or anything, more happy then anything to have him hold her like this. She loved the way they fit together body against body and how his touch spend her soft chills down her spine. As he pulled away from the embrace.

" S-Sorry" he spoke with a soft blush on his cheek. She smile lightly at the blush and shook her head.

" Don't be it's been what two whole year since we saw each other. I don't blame you" she chuckled sweetly. The blush of his cheek were adorable to her and how he was so shy at the moment. The long two years did him well with the taller body that made him just a tad bit taller then her and longer hair. She smirked at the sharf around his neck that was for warmth or just a look. "Since when did you wear a scarf?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Toshiro touched his scarf with his finger and glared at her softly " What? Is something wrong with me wearing it?" he asked looking in to her brown eyes as she smirked. She walked over to the fabric and held it in her hand, she stared at the material with a sigh.

" Nope... not like you'd get rid of it anyway your to stubborn to actually listen to me or me opinion" she turned away and walked to the ladder " You two get him ready! I have a project that's not going to get it's shelf done! " she called out to Yoruichi and Uarhara as she disappeared into the shop.

Yoruichi laughed softly at the girl " You know she missed ya'" she teased and rubbed her cat body off Toshiro's legs.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the dirty covered road as Rukia flipped the map several ways causing the sound of crippling paper to fill his ears. It had been 3 hours and they were lost, Rukia never wanted to admid it to him but he knew she was lost. He pulled to the side of the road near some tree's as the leaves fell on the car. " Rukia just admit it we are lost" he spoke rubbing his temples.

Rukia looked at all the lines, colors, names and streets on the map, she knew the way to the cabine but Ichigo kept saying they were lost. She was just making sure on the map that they were heading the right way she knew " I know where we are... Keep going straight and then there'll be a three way road. Make a right drive down that way for 10 minutes" she spoke as he shook his head.

" Rukia I know we are lost" he repeated. Getting a glare from her violet orbs, it was quiet insulting that he was saying that about her memory.

" Ichigo trust me we are not lost" she smiled and folded the map up, she looked over at him to see he had a look of I-don't-believe-you on his face. " That's it I'll drive and show you we are not lost" she said with anger as she unbuckled her seat belt, Rukia went to get out of the car when Ichigo gently pushed her down to the seat. He started the car again and followed the orders she gave him.

" You can't drive midget, you have no license and I want to live to see this cabine thank you very much" he snickered feeling her glare on him as he drove. As the turn came he noticed the tree's branches making a dark tunnel down the road, with the changing leaves and colors it was beautiful. He looked to his side to see Rukia smiling at the sight with bright eyes. " Rukia can I ask you something?" he asked.

Rukia smiled and looked over at him with bright eyes still " Sure what do you wish to ask?" she tilted her head to the side taking in the appearance of him as he drove with pride.

" Yestursday at the theatre when you were having trouble breathing. What happened?" he asked as the tunnel ended and he came into a clearing with tall farmers crops and feild. He looked over at her with soft eyes, she was fiddling with her white blouse and her jeans she was some-what scared and nervous to say anything at the moment.

" I'm afraid if I tell you that you'll think different of me..." she looked out the window to see the tiny town in the distance. She had so many memories in that tiny town with her family especailly in the fall with the leaves and crops around. That was why she loved this place so much, everywhere she'd look there was a happy memory with her life before she died and the horror of responiblities. A soft tear of joy shivered down her cheek at the thought of her childhood and the feelings she had about the time. She never wanted anyone to go threw her complicated life and the harmful memories she held deep in her, quickly she wiped the tear away from her skin.

He gripped her hand in his tightly, memories can be more painful then the actual day. He knew that to well with his mother, he could never forget that day and that memory with the blood, rain pouring on the pavement, the lack of pulse she had in vains or the cold touch to her skin. Memories are worse cause all you can do is think of what you could have done to help, why is happened to them and not you. But in Rukia's case it was different she was all alone with no family, no past, no one to hold her and tell her everything was okay in the middle of the night. She just had herself and love. " I almost lost you, too many times in the past... I don't count on losing you again cause of something I don't know about. I love you with all my heart, you are Rukia in my eyes no matter what is going on in your head or soul. You save me and my families life. Put your on the line for them, even sat in that big ass tower ready to die because of what you did for me and my family. I'll except anything from you I promise you that" he felt her shake softly. Turning to see the tears streaming down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

"Turn left" she whispered into his shirt, to hear those words from him made her heart soar higher then the clouds. She was excepted by the man she loved. She pulled away from the embrace she did in happiness she smiled weakly " You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that from you..." her smile dropped as she looked out the wind shield " The reason why I won't tell you is because Ichigo I love you more then words can say... I truly do. I can see us going so far with maybe a marriage and a family, but I can't put you or your family into a war that isn't yours. They'll kill you and that will kill me the most to see you or Karin, your father and Yuzu dead because of me and my families doing. I'll tell you one day but not today, but I will tell you and when I do I need you to understand that I was born to this, I was born like this my life is nothing but a simple script that my parnets and their enemies wrote before I was made"

Ichigo was silent taking in the fact she was in the middle of something that she didn't start it shouldn't have to be her war to fight. He smiled softly at the fact she thought that they could get married one day and have a family together. He always thought they were already like a married couple with the small bickering and the things they do together. He took her hand in his lacing his fingers with hers " You really think we could start a family and marry?" he wasn't so sure if she said that. But it did feel good to ask, even now he wouldn't mind getting engaged and marrying. He already had a plan for a career. His father once spoke about how in hospitals they some times had trainy's with doctors, kind of like a apprentiship. You watch and learn for a year then you get a job.

Rukia grinned at his question. She could see the future in the mirror's of her eyes living in a house with a white picked fence, a big year and maybe pets. Walking down the aisle to him would be the best day of her life, waking up in the morning to a swollen stomach were a little child is kicking and moving, growing old together...well not really. " I do with one of those nice wedding's, waking up to a big stomach with a little infant growing inside made by us... everything" she spoke losing her mind in thought.

Ichigo nodded as they came to a small town with a farmers market, bread stands, little stores with clothing in the window's " What would happen if you did all those things and went against the 'script' lived your life the way you wanted?" he was ready for those things, he may be young and it may seem early but look how long they known eachother for about two or maybe four years.

Rukia looked at the view with a smile as the people walked around with their items " I'd love to do everything like that... get married together and start a family but I'd be dragging everyone into the war. Our children would be targetted and you would be too" she lost her smile at the thought. She would turn out like her parents with they're lives. Love,marry, children, then you would start to live and see nothing happened, till one day it seemed like another day in the happy life when out of no where the day goes to the nightmare you dreaded with the blood of your happiness.

Ichigo knew she was in the thoughts of what would happen at the moment " How about this if we do want to marry... now or later before this war we'll just marry and not have children till after the war. After all the fighting and the blood is gone we could start a family like everyone dreams of. So you won't have to worry about them and they're being" he suggested.

Rukia looked over at him with soft eyes when she realized that he was willing to join the war for her " Ichigo, What about you? I won't let you go and give up your life just of me" she was worried he was doing something she wouldn't live to regrette if he died because of her destiny. That would rip her limb by limb with pain. " We have to stop and get some things... there isn't any food at the cabine" she brought up.

He nodded and turned into the road. Pulling the car into a parking space Ichigo looked over at her again and decided to put the truth out there with his heart. As he turned the car off and held the keys in hand he saw Rukia go for the door " Rukia..." she stopped and turned towards him to see his head bowed slightly. He sighed softly as his orange locks covered his view " Don't you get it. This war you were born into was never yours to fight, the only thing you did was breath and live. Why should you have to put your wants, dreams and life on hold? If you are going to fight them then you'll have to do it with me cause I will not stand at the side lines waiting to hear that you'll never come back cause you were killed... the only thoughts that would go threw my mind would be: Why'd I not fight with her? What if I fought beside her? If I did would she be here with me? What if she never went she would be alive. I would blame myself like I still do for my mother. I took down Aizen and am still here to tell you how much I love you, in my heart I wanted you to stay out of the fight but I knew that if I said anything you would get hurt by my words, think that I consiter you as a weakling... so I decided to let you fight I took the chance with that war that wasn't mine. So don't look at me like I'm a weak person cause that is insulting. Rukia you are my life and my future if you are in trouble I'll fight with you and we'll win but don't thing of it as just your responsiblity"

Rukia was speechless at the moment was it true all of it? Tears began to form in her eyes at the words that lingered in the air, her heart soaring higher then ever before "Ichigo... I don't think you are weak, trust me I saw you kill Aizen remember we were a team. In the winter wars every minute I checked your spiritaul pressure making sure you were still alive. I still remembered how you almost died in that war and my heart wanted to crumple and burst to see you like that. I hate seeing you hurt with the bloody bandages and your painful wounds. I couldn't take that again, this thing my family started and I never wanted to be a part of... nobody does trust me. But you saying all that makes me soar and never want to come down-" Ichigo wouldn't take the sarrow in her voice as the tears perked her eyes. He wanted her to be quiet. Placing his lips on her to shut her up.

Rukia was silenced as their lips met, wrapping her arms around his neck for a better hold she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss like he always asked for. As they're tongues battled together their bodies pressed together in the desire to taste more each other in the passion, breaking the kiss with softer ones as they parted from each other. Rukia blushed she figured that was to stop her ranting on and on, Ichigo kissed her softly one last time as they searched into each other eyes " We support each other because we are stronger together not matter what, midget" he smiled.

As they got out of the car Ichigo waited for Rukia as she walked to the side walk, she kicked his shin hard causing him to jump around in pain. She smirked and walked towards the market " That's for the calling me midget" she called back.

Ichigo chuckled at her actions and walked up behind her " I was just stating the facts" he chirped and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked. As they reached the fruit stand Rukia went to the oranges looking at the color she quickly brought it to Ichigo'd hair as he took the fruit away from her " What are you doing trool?" he asked getting a glare and another sharp kick to the shin.

" I was just seeing if you had the same color of hair as the fruit, cheddar head" she grabbed a basket and placed the fruit into the wooden holder as Ichigo scowled at her. She placed the basket down at the side as she examined the peaches and other fruits when she went to place them in the wooden basket it was gone. Ichigo smirked as he leaned against the stand as the basket laid on the roof, watching her jump and try to reach the basket was amusing to him.

Finally he took misery and walked over grabbed the basket for her with a smug smile " Let's hope if we do have children they don't have your height" he teased handing the basket over.

"Ha-ha! Let's just hope they don't have your hair or else I'll lose them in orange tree's" she snapped back as she walked away to pay.

* * *

A laughter broke out of the silence in the room in the libary as the two searched. " Quiet this is a libary" the old women spoke from her book pushing her glasses farther out the brigde of her nose as she glared at the two who were trying to hide under their books. Karin giggled softly as she looked over at Toshiro who was in the same state at the moment.

Karin sighed and looked over the book with a smile as she saw the old files of the soldiers with they're wifes and children it made her heart sink they died for their country. She looked over at Toshiro who seemed to be intrested in some old Captain's of the war with the history they had. She stood and walked over silently peering over his shoulder as she noticed the story he was reading " It's pretty sad huh?" she spoke seeing the picture with the man and gun.

" Y-Yeah" he closed the book as he finished the story. He looked up at her with her hair touching his shoulder and breaht tickling his air. She looked a hell of alot different from the last two years he saw her, with the soccer jersey and short with the ball in hand. She was a breath taking view for him a breath taker _'Some one has a crush'_ his zampaktou sang in his head. He shook the dragons words. It was Karin his best friend, soccer mate and advice giver when needed she wasn't like Momo or anything she was his best friend he shouldn't be looking at her like that.

" Let's go get some hot chocolate" she smiled grabbing the books in her arms as she saw that Toshiro was out in space. She waved her hand in front of his face seeing if he was still there " Earth to Toshiro" she whispered in his ear but nothing. Sighing she went to the libary desk and signed the books out, placing the books in her back pack she glanced over at him as he spaced out like a moron.

Finally she grabbed her coat and walked over to him tapped his shoulder but got no response. ' I'll have to take to instincts' she thought and softly kissed his cheek. As she pulled away she felt her cheek warm up slightly as he turned red in embrassment. She looked away as he looked at her with surprised eyes that she didn't want to see at the moment. " Ummm... let's go get some hot chocolate" she stuttered and walked to the doors.

Toshiro's softly touched his cheek were her lips once were and closed his eyes ' What was that?' he asked himself. _' You are frozen in the damn brain! She kissed your cheek ' _Hyorinmaru chuckled at the his young weilder.

**I know what she did but that feeling what is it?**

_Feeling? What on ice are you talking about master? Perhapes she drugged you... Cause your acting crazy_

**Karin didn't drug me! God your oddly happy today for a cold hearted dragon! Plus Karin is just a nice person who is my best fr-**

_Loser! Your stuck in the damn friend zone! I laugh at you! _

**But she is my friend... I swear your on snow crack in there your more friendly then ever today! I oddly wish you would shut the hell up!**

_What can I do I'm a dragon in love with a human girls unwoken Zampaktou cut me some slack!_

**What the hell?! What is wrong with you!**

_Hey don't blame the dragon I follow my weilders heart not my own. Even though her cold, snowy sleeping looks melts my heart. I like you new pick Master she is quiet a dream gode-_

**That's it I'm not talking to you! This is Karin! My friend! My best friend! The little annoying girl who I played soccer with! So shut up! **

_Whatever helps you sleep in your hamster wheel_

Karin watched as Toshiro changed feelings in a moment from happy, embrassed, angry, hate, annoyed. Was he having mood swings? As he approached her she looked at his scowling face and shook her head " Are you going threw puberty or something?" she asked looking into his aqua eyes that made her melt inside with a single glance.

" What is this puberty you speak of Karin?" he asked looking at her oddly as she tried to hold in her laughter for the moment. She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked down the side walk, he followed quickly to get to her side. " Karin?" he asked but she didn't speak he thought she was ignoring him. Fuming slightly he took her hand and spun her to his face causing their bodies to touch each others. The books on her back caused her to tip slightly and fall onto his chest the blush burned their cheeks at the contact.

" O-Oh god" she whispered closing her eyes she felt like she was going to lose control of her emontions right at the moment. Holding her breath she looked up from his muscular chest to see he was grinning like a moron. She chuckled softly at the sight when she felt a pressure in the air as he laughed she got off his chest and looked around " Toshiro" she spoke causing him to look up at her " Hollow" she spoke as a crawl appeared from a alley and grabbed her in it's grasps.

Toshiro stood quickly and ran after the hollow. As he reached the opening with the dim lights of the sun showing the long neon green hair, pure white skin, red cherry eyes and long crawled like handed women with a smile on her face she looked at the Captian " You aren't Kanzki" she hissed and looked at Karin in the corner. She glared at the Captian as he popped out of his body and charged at her. His blade crashed into her claw creating a spark. " Tell me where Kanzki is!" she hissed looking into his aqua eyes as she swang her claw at him.

Toshiro blocked the claw with his blade he glared at the women and then glanced at Karin who watched in silence from the corner " I have not a clue what you speak of" he hissed and jumped back her claw flew at him quickly and her blocked the claw with a spark. She was powerful but not impossible to defeat for a Captian. As he slahed at the claws over and over again. He watched her weak spots her back, were her spine sticks out like a soar thumb.

" Sennen Hyoro!" he growled as the frozen pillars appeared and circled the enemy as they fought. Karin was breathless at the moment as they battled blade against claws, the cold pillars graced her skin with a reliefing coolness. Her breath visible as they fought went she saw the women hit the Captian sending him into his ice pillar smashing it to sharp piece. Karin screamed as the sharp pieces came in her direction with speed, holding her breath waiting for her death of the sharp shards.

Toshiro looked over at Karin when she screamed seeing the ice bolting her way he gasped when a large white shield of snowflakes surround her. He was in amazment at the moment " Karin..." he whispered. As the white broke the ice with impact. A laughter was heard from the woman as she grabbed his neck into her claw waiting to snap and be head him in moments.

Karin grew dizzy and weak as she looked up at Toshiro. Her eyes wided at the sight as the darkness took over and a loud scream filled her ears.

Looking into the red eyed women he heard the scream of a griffen causing him to look around but saw nothing " It is a shame you and your little girlfriend couldn't live to make little kids they would have been so cute such ashame" she smiled. Awaiting the crunch of his neck he closed his eyes. Thinking about what could be the wait he opened his eyes to see the women being clawed to shredds by a griffen with bright blue eyes and the whitest of feathers, talons as sharp as knives taring the women to pieces.

The blood smeared the ground as the griffin tore the womens body up, she screamed as it clawed her neck " You shall die for your mistake" it screamed loudly as it's wing flapped lifting them into the air. Toshiro watched the griffen throw the wome to the wall and scream at the women as she hit the ground " Who's are you?" thee women asked in a gasp the wall covered with a bright white snow blast that shot from the griffin's mouth cutting her to pieces. The griffen turned to the Captian and watched over screamed in his ears as the wings stood up " Listen hear!" the griffen screamed.

Toshiro was shocked at the moment as the blue eyes peered into his soul " Tell Hyorinmaru to stop watching my sister sleep she is getting creeped out to the extreme" the griffin spoke and looked over at Karin with serious eyes before looking at the Captian again " I do not want to have to come out here again! You got that robe for a reason! So use that reason to protect my weilder or I will be forced to shred you to pieces with my claws like I did with her!" the griffin screamed to the Captain " Oh and watch your ice! I did not like having my sister protect Karin!" it continued. Toshiro was speechless looking at the large creature.

The griffin looked at the Captains body and noticed the blood seeping from his chest and neck. " Your bleeding" the griffen spoke with peering eyes, turning back to Karin as she laid there he nodded and a small sparkle of snow floated gently, to his wounds. It swurled around Toshiro head and then laid on his wound, the snow tickled his skin as it glowed white healing the wound quickly " I only healed you for my weilders sake" the griffin spoke before disappearing with the snow.

Toshiro looked over at Karin as she coughed slightly, her coat was off to the side like it was tossed he scrambled over to her side. " Karin..." he spoke as he lifted her into his arms. She snuggled into his warmth and wrapped her arms around his waist as she slept " Toshiro" she whispered.

The young Captain was confused at the time. What to do? When a shadow caught his eyes he turned to see Yoruichi with Uarhara "What the hell happened here?" Uarhara exclaimed as he saw all the blood and ice. It looked like a murder sence, claw marks were on the pavement from the griffin and one large white feather laid on the pavement.

Yoruichi looked over the feather and grabbed it into her hands " A griffin" she stated staring at the feather " Get her back to the shop Captian Hitsugayua we have much to talk about" she spoke and the Captian nodded, shupoed away with Karin and her things. Yoruichi turned to Uarhara " Uarhara the Captian's are back and ready for action " she spoke.

" Then we must protect and help Rukia like we promised her parnets all those years back" he spoke looking at the blood " It looks like Mine is still the same as ever with the sending of her creations... But where'd the griffin come from?" he wonder as he threw a flash pill into the area and the flash rang making the sence disappear from the sight.

" That's what we must find out" Yoruichi smiled.

* * *

Rukia looked out at the rain as it hit the window of the car. She knew one fact right now and that was they were lost, they should have been at the house already but they weren't, the bags of food in the caught her eyes with the camera in one since Ichigo decided to take a few pictures with her as they shopped. " Ichigo I think you passed the turn" she looked over at him as he looked threw the wind shield with peering eyes. " Ichigo..." she spoke as he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

" What?" he asked looking threw the rain as it splashed the glass making it harder to see threw, he looked over at Rukia as she shook her head softly in disbeilef _' King you made the wrong turn back in town'_ Hichigo snickered. Ichigo sighed and slowly made a U turn back to town when he stopped moving " Shit" he hissed and looked out the window to see they were in mud. Stepping on the gas didn't work.

" Just great..." Rukia snorted and grabbed the door handle. She opened the door to see the pouring rain beating down onto the mud she looked down at her shoes and frowned before closing the door " Your pushing us out of here" she stated crossing her arms over her chest. There was no way in hell she was going out there in her ballet flates, jeans and white blouse just to get full of mud. You would be out of your damn mind.

" No way I'm doing it" Ichigo snorted turning the car off and looking over at Rukia with her eyes glaring at the rain pouring out the window. The silence grew long and silent as the two sat there waiting for someone to break from the lack of noise. Ichigo could play this all day, adjusting his seat back he put his feet up on the dash board and closed his eyes waiting for her to break.

Rukia was fuming he was going to sleep. She watched his eyes close slowly and his breathing slow down more and more. She sighed angrily and opened her door, she stepped out of the car into the mud and squealed as the mud sank into her shoes " Fine I'll push you lazy strawberry!" she yelled and slammed the door shut. She frowned deeper as the mud got deeper as she walked.

She placed her hands on the car as the rain poured onto her clothing soaking her to the bone, her white blouse was see threw revealing her black bra. She pumped with her feet as Ichigo stepped on the gas sending mud flying up at her.

Ichigo tried not to laugh as her chest got splattered by mud, she didn't look so happy at the moment. But he did not feel bad for her either as she pushed finally the car moved and was back on the road. He drove to the side for Rukia who was still out side in the mud when he looked out the window to see her laying in the mud. Now he couldn't help but laugh with his hollow who seemed to be watching too. When he noticed she wasn't moving he got out of the car and walked over with a chuckle " Rukia" he spoke but she didn't move. Maybe her head hit the car when she slipped! He approached her when he fell into the mud. A burst of laughter was heard from Rukia as she sat up with mud all over her face. " You evil little midget" he hissed as his back soaked with mud.

Rukia roared with laughter at the sigth when mud hit the side of her head. She turned to see Ichigo laughing " Oh you want to play" she hissed and tossed mud into his face splattering the thick dirt into his mouth and cheek. Ichigo spat the mud up and tackled her back into the mud. Rolling each other around they laughed at the sight of each other covered in mud.

When a hunk was heard from a car passing stopping the two as it pulled to the side and rolled down the window " Kanzki-san?" a old womans voice spoke threw the window as the two stood " What on earth are you two doing!" the women yelled she was the one selling fruit at the market earlier. Rukia pushed Ichigo slightly at the moment as the women went on a rant about how they'll chase a cold and die.

As the women drove away the pair returned to the car and continued they're journey. Rukia was fuming at the moment as she looked at Ichigo with his hair covered in mud and his clothing also, she looked at herself and notice she was in the same state when a white mail box caught her eyes " Ichigo that's it" she point and he turning into the drive way.

The cabine was huge with large windows that lightened the house, stone outsiding that was soaked by the rain. A large pathway to the door and lake in the background with the field of grass. Ichigo parked the car and grabbed the bags as Rukia grabbed the food. Walking up to the glass door Rukia grinned and placed the food down quickly as she walked to the garden pushed the rock over and grabbed the keys, walking back over she unlocked the door to reveal the darkness. " I can't believe you made me push the car" she exclaimed as she walked inside to the large kitchen with the stainless steel applanices, she quickly placed the food in the proper area's.

" Well look at me I'm still covered in mud midget" Ichigo spoke walking to the stairs with the bags, the walls were covered with pictures and paintings of the family when they were here. When he reached the bedroom he smiled at the king sized bed with the black silked sheets and the large balcony. He put the bags down and walked to the balcony opened the door looking at the view of the lake, grassy feild and colored tree's. When he felt two hands push him out into the rain and the door shut. He turned to see Rukia smirking at him as the rain washed the mud off his body quickly, he pulled the door open from her grips and pulled her into a embrace in the rain.

Rukia struggled against him but failed at her body cleaned of the mud. " Ichigo we're going to get a cold!" she squealed as he laid soft kisses on her neck. She pushed away and went into the bedroom as he followed slowly closing the door behind him. Rukia smiled and walked into the bathroom and locked the door " Not tonight Baka!" she laughed as she undressed for the shower.


	14. Alone time day:1

ALONE DAY :1

Darkness was all that covered his eyes as he looked down at her sleeping body. Covered in the blankets as she slept so soundly, weak and tired. His mind completely on the words spoken to him from the griffin. He was a captain full of power and skill yet he couldn't protect the one person that gave him light when he was in the dark, made him laugh when he was ready to cry from emontions. He couldn't protect the one that made him happiest. The robe was another symbol of failure to her. The growls in his mind were reminders as while his Zamapaktou was making was angry and hurt.

Watching her chest rise and fall as she slept was a reilef at least she was alive and not dead. If it weren't for her Zamapaktou's spirits actions she would have been dead, killed by his ice... his zamapaktou. He to would be dead if it weren't for the griffin and it's strength, but that creature was strong. At first it seemed easy then it got harder within seconds. She didn't deverse a failure as a friend better yet a best friend in the matter.

Karin rolled in her sleep and let her arm fall as his feet with the palm open. Toshiro slowly gripped her hand in his, the wave of warmth and chill of her flesh was odd. Karin was the strongest girl or better yet human he knew. But yet she was cold like ice, the thought of ice broke his heart he nearly killed her. Guilt and possibities swamped his mind if the barrier wasn't there then she would be dead... a soul. His rough fingers drew soft incisible circles on her soft skin as she slept, when he looked away slightly he felt her finger laced threw his causing a blush to creep onto the cold captians face. He wanted to protect her with all his strength and might.

When a light came from the door Toshiro looked over to see Uarahara with his fan waiting for him. Softly placing Karins hand under the covers he walked over to the door and joined the man, closing the door behind him he looked at the sence with Yoruichi leaning against the wall with her jeans and orange sweater on for warmth considering the season and Uarhara with his fan covering his eyes and face.

" Are you two going to tell me what the hell that was?" Toshiro asked the two. The creature was odd and not normal, with the increase of power so quickly it was nothing the captian has ever seen or fought completely out raging that he couldn't defeat the creature.

" It's called a Sozo-tekina kopi. In battle the creature starts out weak and makes the oppenet think its going to be a easy kill then increases its power to defeat the oppenet for the thought that it was weak" Yoruichi spoke staring into the Captians eyes " You and Karin got lucky that the creature didn't use all it's power or else we would've came to a slaughter house"

" Where do these things come from? If Soul Society knows we can elimate it immedately before it attack other humans for food" Toshiro wanted the creature to be destroyed for out smarting him and hurting Karin for the fact. If they knew what the thing was created by thet could kill it with easy techique.

" Theses things aren't easy to get rid of. They don't even eat souls, like their name Creative copy they are copiest of the imagination. They are created by a shimigames weapon " Uarhara spoke with a smiled the creature was intresting for the mind.

" Do you mean to say a Zamapaktou created that thing!How?" Toshiro was intrest now with the fact someone made that thing from they're Zamapaktou was odd. The creature was strong. What does the weilders power look like ? Who wanted to hurt Karin? Where they from Soul Society?

" Yes. The Zamapaktou is old, from before you were born and there is only one in the world. The weilder is a master of hiding they're pressure you could never think who it is, the zamapaktou simply takes the weilders pressure and makes a creature from their mind with the pressure so strong the creature is strong as while. The weilder picks the victim to key, someone wanted something from Koursaki Karin. But what?" Yoruichi spoke she knew what they wanted her god child, but thankfully she wasn't here to explode and attack that would be the end of the whole blood line her family had.

Toshiro thought for a moment, the creature asked for someone " The creature was looking for a Shimigame by the name of Kanzki" he spoke " But I don't know a Kanzki not here or in Soul Society. I don't even think there is a file of that name in the Soul Society" Who was this person?

" Well who ever it is Karin knows them and she is being targetted for the knowing, she is a weakness for the person and will be attakced again" Uarhara was playing dumb she was important to the girl. But he must keep his cover with the Kanzki's and the Society.

Toshiro nodded at the information and called from a hell butterfly " There are odd creatures in Karakura town and they are targetting the Koursaki's I request ergent assisstance from strong parties, Captian Histagayu Toshiro of 10th divison" he spoke and sent the butterfly away the more people to watch the family the closer they are to finding out who the Kanzki person is.

* * *

Snuggling closer into his warm chest, a sigh left her lips. All was well and happy in the house, no one to demand her to do things, hollows to kill, jugdment towards her. Just her and her sleeping love, glancing up at his soft sleeping face covered in her orange mane she smiled. Ichigo looked so sweet and well harmless but in all truth he was a Shimigame who killed Hollows and the person who killed Aizen. You would never believe that if you saw him sleeping like now. She drew soft circles on his chest and hummed softly, this is what she wanted to do every morning instead of having to worry about what laid a head in the day, or who would appear in the day.

_It won't stay this way forever_ Mika reminded her. She frown softly at the truth, even though she wanted it to be like this forever it would be gone some day. She'd have to report home for her duties and then she'd have to take over in her fathers place, fight a war she didn't start but needed to end. All she wanted was to live like this, like a normal person. But that was a fantasy for her and the world. But she could dream and hope even though it wouldn't happen.

Leaning forward she kissed his lips softly at the motion his eyelid were making, a strong hand mashed into her raven locks drawing her closer to his soft master piece of lips. Ichigo smiled into the kiss as they explored each others taste, wrapping a strong arm around her waist holding her closer to his chest. " Well Good morning" she teased in a chuckle.

Ichigo rolled over putting her on the mattress and himself on top " Oh it is a good morning" he whispered and captured her lips again. Rukia wrapped her lean legs around his waist pulling his body closer, as her hands wondered his orange hair as they're lips massaged each others in passion. Ichigo pulled her closer with his arms as the sun poured threw the windows, Rukia moaned softly as they pulled away " What did you want to do today?" he asked with a smile.

Rukia blushed slightly " Have you ever carved a pumpkin?" she asked. It was one of the many things she and her bother did when they came here with their father. Ichigo was puzzled slightly. Rukia giggled softly at his expression " I'll take that as a no" she kissed his cheek softly and pulled away " I'll have to teach you some thing new for a change" she winked and wrapped her arms around his neck, Ichigo chuckled and rolled off the bed to his feet.

" That'll be a change" he smirked and walked to the washroom were she hid last night before they could do anything. So she wasn't ready for sex that was reasonable for him. But yet again she was 150 something years old, whos to say she is still pure. For all he knew she and Renji could have slept together, the thought made Ichigo want to throw arms wrapped around his chest as he looked at the mirror Rukia placed her head on his shoulder and kiseed his cheek.

" You shouldn't think such a thing Ichigo, I am still pure. Plus Renji is not a peeling to me at all, Strawberry " she spoke that's one thing she liked about her families 'talent' being able to read they're minds. Ichigo froze in place as she pulled away and walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway to the kitchen.

" Did I say that out loud?" he asked himself as he splashed water upon his face, looking at his reflection he sighed softly. Turning on the shower he though softly. Could it be like this every morning? Would life be like a normal person? What is she hiding from me? Could it be something like death or maybe she's married? His mind was swarming with so many questions _'JEEEEZZZZ! King! Stop with the thinking and take a shower and stop! Good god, she can't be married. Why would she be with you and cheating is not the answer and why would she still be Ms. Kuchiki in Soul Society you moron! Your giving me and the old fart a headache so stop' _Hichigo yelled in his mind. He was just paranoid.

Rukia walked towards the basement were she needed to get something as the pancakes cooked, thank to Yuzu she could cook somethings her mother never taught her since she died before she was old enough to learn. The dark in her eyes Rukia decented the stairs that creeked at her touch, as she touched the cold cement flooring she walked towards the lights string that she pulled getting light.

The empty walls shined in her eyes as she touched the several stoned wall with her soft hand. Her fingers touched the loss stone and pulled the stone out of place making rubble and dust drop in the air. Rukia coughed at the dust and swatted it away, peering into the hole she saw the object she needed. Gripping the leather chain she removed it from the wall and in her hands was the seceret protection device. With the marble black dragon shining into her eyes she admired the red ruby eyes she knew so well as a child. _This shall protect him_

Focusing her thoughts the eyes glowed brightly. Instead of red they became blue like the sky, a smile graced her lips at the dragon. Rukia went to turn away when a sparkly caught her eyes in the hole she graced herself as she reached inside and gripped the object that caught her eyes. She pulled her hand out to see a white smooth stone in her hand. " Rukia!" Ichigo's voice echoed down to her causing her to panic and quickly place the wall stone back and hurry up the stairs to see the smoke and Ichigo fumbling with the stove. She gasped " The pancakes" she spoke and walked over to the kitchen placing the necklace and stone on the counter as she joined Ichigo.

Fiddling with the stoves controls Rukia sighed as the stove turned off. " Maybe we shouldn't let you cook" Ichigo smiled pulling her close. Rukia glared at the comment " Was occupied. Thank you every much" she snapped back in her glare " I'll show you. Sit down and get ready to eat your words" she spoke turning back to the stove as she removed the pan from the stove. Shoving the bruned and distroyed pancake in the trash as she poured the batter into the pan with a proud smile.

Ichigo chuckled as he sat at the island bar in a stool watching her cook, it was different to see Rukia cooking for him. Being so used to Yuzu cooking his breakfast every morning and Karin on the couch reading or watching a cartoon, the old man trying to attack him in the mist of no where. He glanced down at the marble counter to see the necklace with the dragon and the stone. Carefully he held the necklace and the charm in his grasps, tracing the detail with his finger he narrow eyed the dragon it had a feel to it. " Rukia what is this?" he asked.

Rukia spun around with the plate in hand with his breakfast, she quickly placed it on the counter for him. She placed her hand over the necklace in his hand and looked into his question filled eyes " I want you to wear this" she spoke the necklace had a great deal to her, it would protect him and help him in battle for her sake she wanted him to have it. " This necklace was given to me by my father when I was little, it helps with many things your supposed to give it to the person you want to love and protect. So if anyone comes after you because of me your protected with my soul chain that was broken years ago. I am not saying you are not capable to protect yourself but this is connected to a lot of things and all I want to know is that you are safe" she explained softly.

" Why? Is something wrong or is someone coming after you?" the worry started to rise in his stomach. If someone was coming after Rukia he was going to fight to help and protect her with his heart. No one was going to take her away from him not even Soul Society that would cause some, deja vu going on again. And he was pretty sure they didn't want to repeat that again with the destorying od buildings and dead Shimigame it would be better off if they did what he wanted.

Rukia walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around him " People will come and try to get you to make me suffer... this won't allow it. I'll know immedately and be there to catch them, they won't try to take me with out me willing to leave. Which I am not" she spoke and spun his stool around to meet her " Just promise me you won't try to take it off" she needed that at least the promise and if he did that then he was safe.

" Only if you tell me what your hiding" he had his way. The information in her was something he wanted and needed to know if he was going to wear the necklace. Rukia looked down at the floor with cloudy eyes as she sighed, she was making a decision upon the sitaution at hand. Weither to tell and have him protected or leave it be and not tell him. Finally she looked up with a serious look in her eyes as she stared at him.

" If I agree you must keep that necklace on at all times and never take it off even if it was life and death" she decide to tell him but not today it wasn't time. " I won't tell you today but I will tell you sometime soon when I think it is the right time, the information is much to handle. More then you and I could handle if told at this moment. I must show you things and explain deepily about the information" she was serious if she was going to tell him he had to see many things and listen closely.

" I-I understand. But what's so important that you can't tell me now?" he asked holding her cheek in his palm. Rukia snuggled deepily into his wamrth and closed her eyes " I just don't want to lose you to this. I know you'll be upset that I didn't tell you earlier but I do not have a choice, I'm dangerous to you and everyone I know that's why I was so distant when we first met I was in fear and then you drew me in. Like a drug I was hooked and didn't want to lose anyone not you, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Orhime, Chad even Keigo" she opened her eyes and looked at him sadly " I just want to keep you longer, just in case you decide something I couldn't bare to hear" she was afraid to have her heart broken about this.

Ichigo cupped both her cheeks with his hands " You won't lose me" he stated this was a huge first, Rukia being in fear of losing someone or better yet everyone she loved or cared for. But no matter what he wasn't letting her get away. Till he thought of something " You better not be married on me" he glared her body shook in laughter at his comment.

" N-No" she laughed.

* * *

Karin's eyes fluttered opened slowly as she awoke to see the dark. Loud voices in the hallway awoke her as she sat up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she strenched her arms wide and yawned. Looking around her surrounding she noted she wasn't at home in her bedroom, the floor was plain with only her floor bed that she just slept in. " BUT CAPTIAN!" a whine was hear from the door. Karin scrambled to her feet and walked to the door, slowly cracking it open to see the starwberry blonde Shimigame with Toshiro she seemed rather upset at the moment.

" No but's Masamouto, it's an order that you shall follow regardless" Toshiro glared the women wanted to go shopping and drinking when she was assigned her for a reason and that reason being she was to protect the Koursaki family, nothing was going to stop this. Karin softly slid the door open getting no notice from either Shimigames as they kept up with the argument. In all her years of knowing Toshiro she never saw him so cold, she could shiver at his tone of voice at the moment.

" Your just angry your little friend was almost injuried Captain" Rangiku smirked the boy was the over protective sometimes but with the Koursaki girl he was way over protective more like if you touch her you will die a thousand deaths.

" Nonsense Masamouto" he simply spoke crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

" Nice to see my protection is non of your damn consuner asshole" Karin yelled her eyes burned with a firey anger as she stood there. She felt hurt, she was his best friend and he didn't care at all about her well being at all. The shocked look on his face was a add on for one. She never though she could scare a Captian especailly Toshiro at the moment.

" Karin, I didn't mean it like that it's just-" he glare was enough to kill a person she was defeatly a Koursaki with those glares you know you were going to die but them or be hated. He was surprised steam wasn't coming from her ears yet since her face was red enough for it.

" Don't you fucking dare say you didn't mean that way I was standing right here when you said it! And I thought we were friends! I hope you burn in hell!" she yelled and stormed down the hallway in anger. Every foot step was a weight of anger as she entered the shop area she saw Uarhara at the cash. She wasn't in the mood at the moment for his crap.

" Karin-chan! It's good to see your up and well! We have much to talk about" Uarhara sang with his fab waving about. The expression she held have his the chills.

Eyes closed, arms across her chest and foot tapping on the ground. Karin was waiting for her vain to pop in her head at the anger " Uarhara I just want my coat and I'll be gone" she managed to say threw her teeth. She was angry and more then ever, she felt used, useless and a burden to everyone at the moment but mostly Toshiro he didn't care at all and she... she fell for him. It hurt, badly.

" Hai. Jinta please get Karin-chans coat would you" he spoke and the boy nodded disappearing to the back when the Captian appear in his body. _This'll be intresting to see_. Watching the two he was drawn into the conversation deepily.

" Karin come on you got to listen to me" Toshiro spoke he didn't want to lose her she was his best friend. That was the last thing he want to lose in his lifetime, he hurt her and he understood that she was angry about that but he honestly didn't mean that at all. Rnagiku wasn't talking about 'Friend' like she thought it was more like ' Crush' which was far from friend.

" W-Why should I listen to you. So I can be called a burden that is just a duty, it hurt enough to hear you say you don't care about me but I will not stand here and hear you say that I am a burden towards you Toshiro" she hissed with a glare. She was no ones punching bag not even a Captian of Soul Society.

" I do care! You better listen to me dammit! Cause I want some respect! I am a Captian for crying out loud!" he yelled first that Griffin, then Rangiku now her his tallerince was running low and he demanded respect at the moment since no one seemed to know the word.

Jinta appeared with her coat that she took in her hands " Well here a news flash for you CAPTIAN! I WILL NOT GIVE RESPECT TO SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T DEVERSE SUCH A GIFT! SO GET THAT STUPID ICE POLE OUT OF YOUR BUTT AND OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! AND KNOW I DON'T GIVE A FLYING PIG IF YOUR A DAMN CAPTIAN OF SOUL SOCIETY! I COULD CARELESS! I WILL RESPECT YOU WHEN THERE IS SOMETHING TO RESPECT AND FROM MY EYES THERES NOTHING TO RESPECT!" Karin yelled in his face, she turned and walked threw the door to the streets.

Jinta whistled " No a fence sir, but you just got told" he spoke and vanished into the supply room. Leaving the Captain and shop keeper alone for the time being. Toshiro ran his fingers threw his white locks. Karin was right he wasn't respecting her and he didn't deverse respect at the moment, he needed to fix this but how? Toshiro quickly grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and ran after her.

" Drama" Uarhara sang as he watched the Captian disappear threw the door. When Rangiku appeared out of no where " He doesn't need your whining he has enough to deal with" the keeper told her as she nodded. Rangiku heard the whole thing as she stood in the hallway.

Rangiku sighed and decided to go do her duties. Walking out of the shop she jumped to the roofs and walked silently looking down at the humans walking around like there was no danger. She sighed at the sky, she always hated her duties they were so boring. She watched the white cloud float by as the sunshined in the sky, her heart grew heavy at the cloud they remind her of Gin and his silvery hair. They alway watched the clouds together as children but now he was gone, never to return, she would never hold him again or see his smile again. " I miss you Gin" she whispered as she continued to walk.

When she heard her Captians voice she looked over the edge to see the two. Standing there talking Karin seemed bitter to the ice king and her Captian seemed warm for once in her life she saw him warm instead of cold.

"Karin I just want you to listen" he spoke holding her in place. He didn't want to lose his best friend she was one of the best things he ever had in his life, she was his sun and so much more in his life. " I am sorry" he spoke and wrapped her into a hug. " I am sorry" he repeated.

* * *

Rukia laughed at the sight. Ichigo was so confused at the moment, they were feild and feilds away with several large pumpkins and he didn't know what he was doing. " I-Ichigo you must pick one" she chuckled. He looked back and forth from pumpkins but was confused. What do you do with them? She finally decide to help him by picking a fat round one " Here" she spoke placing it in his arms as she grabbed her own.

" What do we do with this?" he asked admiring the vegetable in his arms that was heavy enough. Rukia had dragged him out to a feild far away from the house, he was lost and had no idea what he was doing at the moment.

" You'll see" she spoke and started to walk back to the car, with Ichigo behind her she smiled with joy. She liked this change, usual she was the one who was learning new things but this time it was switched araound she was the one teaching the teacher for the change. As the car came into view Rukia smiled and opened the trunk placing the prize in, when Ichigo arrived she did the same. Closing the trunk she climbed into the car with a smile still on her face as he drove back to the house.

When they arrived Ichigo grabbed the items and walked into the house, Rukia had several newspapers in hand as she entered and laid them across the table. He was confused at the moment with the whole thing, but it got worse as she placed the knifes on the table with the pumpkins " What are we doing with those?" he asked.

" We need something to cut the pumpkin Ichigo" she spoke taking her seat opposite of him. " Alright we are ready to carve the pumpkins. First roll your sleeves up high so they don't get dirty then cut a circluar hole in the top. With the marks you draw a design and then we cut them out" she spoke starting the circle in the top.

Ichigo followed her suit and cut the circle, but nearly cut himself in the process. Rukia laughed at the failure and helped him. Once that was done they drew the faces, Ichigo's was almost exactly like his inner hollow which scared him enough. Rukia started taking the seeds out and Ichigo copied but the feel was off for him " That is nasty" he stated only to get a eye roll from the girl.

"Come on you kill hollows and touch blood this is nothing for you" she laughed and continued the removal of the seeds. It brought back good memories of when she was a child with her father and brother. Ichigo reminded her of Aknori when he first did it, he hated the feel but got used to it eventually. She watched as Ichigo cringged at the touch of the wet seed and quickly scooped them out so he wouldn't have to touch them long. Once the seeds were gone they began to cut out the designs which was easy till Ichigo cut his finger off the knife. Rukia rushed to his side and helped with the cleaning of the wound.

Ichigo cursed under his breath at the wound he inflicted by accident and the banage. After they continued to cut out the design till it was finished. Pride wealed up in his chest at the creation and he smiled. " That was fun" he yawned as Rukia placed a candle in each and turned off the light to see the glow. " Wow... that pretty cool" he spoke as she hugged his side. So far their little vacation was going well.

* * *

sorry for the wait peeeps I was busy with school and homework gotta love it

R&R


	15. hike and watch

ALONE TIME DAY:2

The steam from the hot cup of tea swirled around her nose as she thought about all the possiblities that could happen if she tells him everything about her past. There were so many things that could happen to Ichigo being kilt from the evil people or the worse he could be kilt. She could never imagen him dead, it would kill her for that to see him dead and cold. A sigh left her lips as she heard the voices chatter in her brain, most saying tell him and that he needed to know the true about her past. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath into her lungs to calm down. As she reopened her eyes she came to see the white icey walls and cave like look, she walked down with her Shimigame robe on swaying in the breeze as she came to the exit. Peeking threw she saw the large feild full of ice a large freezing cold water filled pond and some lone tree's. In one side there was a large cave that had tones of chatter, a smile graced her lips as she saw the red skin women walking towards her slowly.

" Mika " she spoke as the women wrapped her into a hug and held her close the bandage dress upon her body kept her warm and toasty, long raven locks blew in the breeze as they hugged. As they pulled away Rukia looked into the eyes of the women that were like hers right at the moment " I'm so confused Mika" she spoke searching for the answer in the womens eyes as they stared into eachothers eyes. Mika always knew the right answer no matte what, with the long time experiences and the fact she was once in love with a man she knew the best thing to do at the time.

Mika pulled back and placed her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow at her " I think you should tell him Rukia, you know s much as you worry for him about the whole issue you have with the old soul society you also have to realize that this boy went threw a of New Soul Society for you. He defeat your brother and still allowed you to stay there and heal. He's stronger and completely capable for this and you can't keep fear he won't accept you for who you are. I still remember when he was afraid to tell you about his inner hollow, and how angry you were on the inside that he was afraid to tell you such a thing cause you were the same- well some-what. So take my word and march right back into that cave, into the basement were all the hiking stuff and get your butt up that mountain to the cave. You and I both know that climb is a good 3 days hike and the way down is the same so you have time. Go" Mika spoke pushing her slightly towards the cave.

" Okay " Rukia sighed and walked down the cave to see the light burning into her eyes as the light brightened she closed her eyes.

* * *

Mayuri walked the divison silently with his robe blowing in the breeze as he was followed by his daughter, when he had heard from several warriors that Captian Kiyoshi was often roaming the lone feilds of his division his curiousity spiked. " Nemu take the west side to the south well I take the east and north sides" he ordered getting a nod from the girl as she flashed away. The blowing breeze and grass swaying around was normal but an little staged for him at the moment he could feel the high pressure in the north but that would be to easy for him. Mayuri learned that Kiyoshi liked to make mind games and make you go for the simple only to be trapped and that was exactly what he was doing at the moment.

Thinking of a way to get to the Captian he closed his eyes and pictured the land with the rolling hills and grass blowing in the breeze. Bird singing softly and the leaves flying threw the wind, Captian Kiyoshi searching threw a old salor that was left there for the reminder of the old and dead Shimigames who gave they're lives for the Soul Society's wars new and old. There in the far distances would be a mountain of stone were he could simple use some power to threw it at the Captain and block the salor from access. The tresaure inside was nothing more then the old Souls and ashes or dead Shimigames that died.

Following his mind picture he flashed to the stone, using Kido to throw the stone and cause the Captian to move just slightly but the stone shattered into pieces as a purple curled long hair women appeared with long bee like features. A laugh broke from behind him causing his to turn to only come face to face with Mine and her sword out of it's sealth. The sound of buzzing echoed threw the Captian's mind as the women came closer and closer towards him. _Wait for it... wait for it _his zamapaktou spoke in his ear.

Once the buzzing was loud enough he quickly pulled his sword out an swiftly split the bee women in two. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground and her stick purple blood poured from her body, her eyes widened at the sight of her legs and lower body gone from her form. As the women turned to a bright purple dust Mayuri watched the way it went only to find it go to Mines Zamapaktou with ezz. " You created that" he stated the sense from the women that broke the stone was unnatural in a sort for him all Shimigames and speices have a constant flow of powe but that thing didn't it had more of a wave that was soft then heavy when needed.

" So you aren't as stupid as you seem Mayuri" Mine chuckled looking over at the place Kiyoshi was she smiled at the sight of the man gone. She pointed a finger at the area and chuckled " Your smart I will give you that but you are foolish, I was a simple distraction for the man and you bought it with no effort" she spoke and fashed away they're plan was almost complete at the moment. All they needed was the Hell and Heaven stone, souls and the most important key to the spell Kanzki Rukia.

* * *

The smell of bacon brushed his nose as he slept, his eyelids fluttered open to see the ceiling of Ichigo's bedroom. Yawning Toshiro streched his arms, all he could remember was that when he got back from patrol he saw Karin in here changing his sheets for him and then he flashed in scarying her which was hilarous for the Captian. He could tell that she has matured and is becoming a women with the acting of a wife for him, so he thinks. Well what else was he going to think she fixed his bed, cleaned, washed clothing and made dinner since Yuzu was to tired from all her studying she did with her friends after school.

Standing from the bed he walked towards the door with the ' Nice Vibe' shirt Karin told him to wear to bed since he had no clothing and a pair of sweat bags she gave him, some how they fit since they were hers to begin with which is kind of embrassing for both parties. Strenching once more he yawned again, and walked down the hallway that had the aroam swimming down it as he reached the turn he could hear the talking of the family.

" Karin-chan you sure you don't want me to wake up Toshiro-kun?" Yuzu asked watching her sister cook, it felt odd but okay at the same time. Hearing the sigh from Karin's lips she turned to look at her sisters eyes.

" Don't awake him. He had a long night with the hollow patrol and all so there is no need. Plus this is like a vaction for him, and when people are on vaction they have no one waking them up. Eventually when he wakes his breakfast will be in the oven still warm" Karin was getting tired of repeating herself with this, it was the fifth time Yuzu asked her the same question and it was getting on her nerves. " Why do you even care?" her sister never had any intrest in Toshiro expect for her crush which was embrassing to talk about.

" I just simple wanted to see what it would be like to have you secret crush at the table as we ate" Yuzu exclaimed getting a glare from her twin.

" I do not have a crush on Toshiro" Karin spoke with a hard voice and a glare but deep down she was blushing with butterflies in her stomach wanting to fly out and fly circles around the Captian.

" DON'T LIE! YOU TOLD ME YOU DID!" Yuzu yelled she was angry at the fact her sister was lying about the truth and when she was once up till 2 in the morning talking about the stupid Captian.

" .NOT" Karin hissed and turned the stove off.

" Lair" Yuzu exclaimed at the moment.

" Yuzu I don't if you don't stop saying that I'll personally kick your ass" Karin glared

Isshin looked from his news paper and looked at the two as they had a glaring contest, he blinked a few times at the site. Where those his daughters? It seemed more like Ichigo and him in the morning some times if he really got him going. He smiled softly thinking about what might be going on at the cottage with the two teens, then he turned to the twins who were now on the floor fighting. Staring at the sight he was puzzled. Was there a soul change in the night? When he felt the chair beside him be pulled out he turned to meet the said agruement man that caused the fight in the first place, staring at the sight of the two girls fighting on the ground with skirts flying and fist in the air.

" Is this normal?" Toshiro asked noting the shocked looked on the fathers face at the two girls.

" No this is exactly not right" Isshin spoke putting his paper down on the table with his eyes still on the girls as they fought.

" Should we... stop them?"

" Yeah, but do we really want to get punch in the gut by Karin? Is the real question" Isshin spoke trying to take his eyes way from the figth but couldn't at the moment. He knew Karin was winning it was a fact.

Toshiro rose from his seat and looked over at the man " Come on" he sighed and walked over to the two as Isshin to the other side probably for Yuzu. Reaching in Toshiro grabbed a waist and yanked it to his chest as the raven haired beauty kept swinging her arms in the air to hit her sister. His grip tightened at the moment as she swang over and over " Karin stop" he spoke and the girl frroze at the sound of his voice.

Yuzu smirked at the two as she saw the blush creep up on her twins face slowly " You like that eh Karin! His icey touch and chest touching your body cause your in L-O-V-E with him" she teased noticing the ice face of her sister she chuckled until the red anger washed up on her face.

"YUZUUUUUU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Karin screamed trying to break the hold Toshiro had on her waist but seemed to be stuck in place, with a quick swing she over his shoulder cursing and screaming at her twin. " I'll kill her!" she screamed over and over till she noticed that she was actually in the place she wanted to be so badly in Toshiro's arms and the blush broke out on her face, once again as she calmed down at the moment. Seeing that he was walking up the stairs and to Ichigo' room she felt her heart stop. What was up this Captians sleeve?

Toshiro sighed and tossed the girl on the bed as he pulled out the desk chair that Ichigo usually used when doing Homework and Rukia was on his bed reading manga's like no tomorrow. Karin sat there silent at the moment looking down at her skirt and lap as he stared at her for several minutes. She was quiet beautiful in his eye with her skin and raven hair, the brown deep eyes that would steal your soul with a glance and your heart as while, his eyes traveled down her exposed legs that were like valley's of snow untouched and pure to the last inch he could feel the excitment grow when he heard his Zamapaktou _' Take her! Take her!' _the dragon yelled in his mind but he ignored the words thank heaven he did.

" You okay Toshiro?" Karin asked looking up from her lap, the deep blush on the boys face was cute to her but at the same time happened alot.

" I-I'm fine Karin. I just wanted to know why Yuzu-chan was saying those things down stairs when I and your father were holding you back" he needed to find his cool huck he's the prince of ice for the fact so finding his cool shouldn't be hard.

Karin's heart was racing her cheeks heated to the fullest at his words. Of all times to actually care what others think or say he choose now too, she though the heavens were cursing her soul at the moment. She had to try and keep her pride at the moment with him " Uhh.. umm... she uh-" when the sound of shattering glass broke her voice she turned to see the window smashed and a large octopus arm there before a flash of a eye it wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the shatter glass to the streets " TOSHIROOO!" she screamed as her eyes went to the thing that had a hold on her.

The hollow chuckled with his large creepy mask and raze pointed teeth as he lifted Karin up to drop her into its mouth, red eyes looking at the struggling school girl as she screamed and screamed trying to break the hold. The scale like skin shined in the sun as he watched with his eyes. When a blare of white zoomed into his view he looked over to see the Captian with his Zamapaktou out and shealthed as he turned to dust.

Karin watched as the Hollow disappeared from her eyes and the arm vanished, she sighed and then looked down to see the pavement were she would land. Bracing herself for the impact she closed her eyes, when she landed into arms she looked up to meet two aqua eyes " T-Thanks" she muttered as the Captian smiled down at her. His hold tightened on her as she stared into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist into a embrass.

" Your welcome" he whispered and kept in the hold he liked the feeling of her being in his arms safe and sound. He liked to protect her and have her by his side, he could stop the smile that touched his lips when he stared down at her in his arms " AWWWWE CAPTIAN CAN SMILE!" Rangiku squealed at the two as she was on duty she felt the hollow and came as soon as possible only to find the smile she thought didn't exist.

" Karin-chan we have to go!" Yuzu yelled as she zoomed out the door with her skirt and both lunchs. Running she took her twins hand and they ran off with giggles and laughs at the moment.

Toshiro just stood there for a moment taking in what just happened. One moment he was talking to Karin then the next she was attacked by that hollow, now she was off to school with Yuzu things moved way too fast for him. " Why'd that Hollow want Karin?" he asked Masamouto who was smiling like there was not going to be a tommorow.

" Well it could be the fact she was with you and your pressure, or perhapes she has a high level of-"

" Don't say Spiritual Pressure we are not talking about Koursaki Ichigo" Toshiro hissed for some reason he took it rather affencive to speak about the man, that had managed to beat him in battle.

" But she is his sister" Rangiku spoke getting a glare for her Captian " Have you ever thought that she may have more Pressure then you lead up to know, you two do spend alot of time together maybe your used to it like Rukia is with Ichigo. Perhapes it's time for you to start stocking her and reading her level Captian besides we all know you love her" Rangiku flashed away before the boy could scream and yell.

" MASAMOUTOO!" Toshiro screamed at the women as she flead the area, thinking about it for a moment he came to a conclusion it was time to watch Karin with a closer eye then before. Walking back into the house he grabbed his breakfast that was made by Karin and sat next to Isshin still in his spirit form, a sigh left his lips as he looked at the breakfast with the eggs and bacon. It was more American then he knew.

" You shouldn't lie about your feelings Captian Histuagayu" Isshin spoke as he sipped his coffee slighty. The Captian looked over at him with a puzzled look on his face " Your just like my idiot son easy to read and hear with a look of the eye, well except for the one you love. Stop playing the whole just friends thing a be a man that your age really is" Isshin smiled with pride.

" Firstly I have no idea what your talking about. Secondly if I acted my age I'd be a walking corps, and finally I am acting like a man" Toshiro spoke as he ate his breakfast thefood was wonderful, Karin was taught well by Yuzu cause this was heaven for sure.

" I'm talking about your feelings for my daughter Karin, I see threw that whole 'just friends' crap you two play. It's clear as day for me, the caring for her safety and her constantly going to your need... it's Ichigo and my Rukia-chan all over again" Isshin spoke as the Captian choked on his food and drink. " I hope my son finds the courage that it'll take for his next task with my lovely third daughter and then maybe you'll find the curage to actually tell Karin" Isshin stood and walked into the clinc with the paper and disappeared.

" What the hell was that" Toshiro spoke to himself as he placed his dishes in the sink and walked out to go watch Karin for the school roof tops, like he planned.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked down the stai case to the living room where he saw Rukia with ripped jeans and a gray large hoodie on her body. He was glade he actually showered and dressed at the moment, he walked over silently and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body. When the soft squeal left her lips he smiled and kissed her deeply this was the life no friends, school or Hollows to worry about at all. As they're kiss finally broke he chuckled " Did I scare you" he whispered as she kissed him again.

" Just a little surprised by your actions" she whispered by his lips that lingered near hers, his thumb tracing her jaw brushed her skin softly as they looked into each others eyes " I'll tell you tommorow" she spoke getting a raised eyebrow.

" Why tommorow? Why not today?" he questioned as she held his close.

" It's going to take that long for the hike, two day up with my short cut and one day down with the short cut. Besides there's alot to see on the hike and I w-" his lips pressed against hers intruptting her ranting, they're lips moved and touched with soft but yet violent movement as her arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling her lips closer with his grip upon her face he nibbled on her soft bottom lip without a second thought her lips allowed him inside for some mingling. Tongue against tongue the two stumbled towards the couch. Ichigo being the hero type took the bottom as Rukia stayed on top on his stomach, when her fingers moved his black t-shirt up revealing his perfect six pack he knew what she was thinking at the time. Grabbing her hands again he laced his finger threw hers and pulled her down to his lips again, flipped her down onto the couch he smirked into the kiss and released her hands that slid down his shoulders to the rim of his shirt once again. Wrapping her legs around his waist she blushed as he began to lay butterfly kisses down her jaw line to her neck were he began to suck softly and nibble on her pulse like her lips weren't enough for the hunger he had for her at the time.

Sliding her hand under the fabric of his t-shirt she blushed at the feeling of his muscles at her finger tips, each bump of muscle made her want him more and more till she finally gave in and ripped the shirt right off his body to see the master piece that training and soccer gave him. She moaned softly as his tongue glanced her pulse and she shivered, breaking from her neck he lifted her hoodie over her head and tossed it the floor with his lone shirt, when he looked down at her with the inoccent looked on her face as they're lips met again. The bra laced fabric brushed his chest as they kissed, when her hands went for the his zipper she froze _'I can't do this to him, he doesn't even know yet. I need to stop before I can't, he at least has a right to know before we jump into sex and the fact that it we did have sex he would be mix into-arrrggh I hate life sometimes' _she thought and pulled away from his body " Ichigo we can't" she whispered.

" Why not? I mean we have known each other for almost three or two years and... Rukia are you not ready or something? Waiting for marriage or just don't want to do that stuff with me in general" he was so confused with everything if she was waiting for marriage then he was in for a wait well at least till the wedding and stuff. Was she not ready, at 152 or somthing like that you should be ready I mean that's worse then the 40 year of virgin. Did she not him that way, with the actions they were doing just now that was hard to believe for him at the matter.

Rukia sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder and ran a hand threw his hair " Of course I want to but I- you don't know what will happen if we do, there is so much writing on that especailly with me. And for marriage I would love that but then again what man would want to marry me, I mean really I'm abusive from time to time and the fact that I have so much baggage is a turn off for most guys, and my mother wonders how I'm still a virgin" she spoke with a chuckled.

Ichigo turned and held her chin in his hand " I will marry you one day you'll just have to wait... this baggage- doesn't everyone have it I mean look at me I'm a Soul Reaper and I have orange hair" he chuckled.

Rukia's heart softened at his words as she smiled up at his " I'd like that" she whispered and looked at him as he smiled " To be called Mrs. Koursaki, be human and happy for a few nights as we celebrate with our wedding and honeying moon. But that'll never happen with the fact your too young for marriage unless you really want it " she looked out at the door and smiled that would be nice.

" I took down Aizen and fight Hollows for fun, I'm pretty sure I can handle marriage and stuff like that" Ichigo wrapped a arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer as she closed her eyes.

" But wouldn't you want a normal life with a marriage at like 25 and kids by 26 with a job and all?" she questions that was all humans dreams to marry and have kids live in a house with a happy family with a dog.

" Trust me that would be boring I mean, by 25 I could have kids and have a exciting life and have a job that pays well-" Rukia's giggling stopped his words as she looked up at him with a smile.

" You were never the type for following people and being normal" she chuckled and stood from the couch, slipping on her hoddie she tossed his shirt over at him " Get dressed and meet me in the car we're going for that hike, you'll be surprised on what I hold" she spoke and walke towards the door she really did mean it with the whole ' surprised' part there were surpirses no one would know that she holds. Rukia just hoped that she wouldn't lose Ichigo to this.

As the door closed Ichigo sighed " I really don't care on your secerts I just want you to be mine forever" he spoke as he reached into his pocket to see the little black box staring back at him, mocking him at the sight _Find your courage to do it Ichigo _Zangustu spoke causing him to take a deep breath and close his eyes.

The large buildings appeared in his eyes and the man on his usual stick with his brown locks blowing in the breeze. Ichigo walked forward with his head forward looking for his inner hollow who has been rather quiet lately.

" He's been busy" Zangustu spoke with a smile for once " You know it gets boring around here with out that cotton balls constant complaining-" Zangustu turned when a white sword was pointed at him with the same tip as Ichigo's and the long bandage like case on it.

" I don't fucking complain you old fuck" Hichigo yelled at the man and placed the sword in his back as he looked over at Ichigo with a cocky smile " Well.. Well look who came to visit the lover boy who is a coward! I swear you have no balls" Hichigo laughed causing Ichigo to see red and swipe a large blue wave at the white hollow sending him crashing into buildings with a thud " Nice one King" Hichigo croaked as he fell from a building he crashed into and slowly walked over gripping his stomach " You've gotten more powerful" he coughed.

" What are you talking about I'm just as strong as you moron" Ichigo spoke at the pain filled hollow that was coughing viloently. " Maybe your just acting" he smirked when the hollow looked up with a smile on his lips but a cough echoed from his lips.

" This is not acting, Ichigo what hve you been doing to be stronger then him?" Zangustu helped the poor hollow stand with his stick and placed a healing barrier around the hollow that was coughing more and more. It was a first for the Zamapaktou to see the hollow so hurt in his life usual that was the other way around with Ichigo fighting for his life, the wonder whemled his mind as the hollow healed. He walked forward and touched the boys chest listening to the restiau beating in his chest when he felt the large new sound that was like a song that was hummed by the angels " You were given more restiau by some one recently, they're stronger then you can imagen. I can't trace it though. Who's been touching you?" Zangustu brought his hand to his side.

" Only Rukia no one else- You don't think it was her do you?" Ichigo spoke hearing a chuckle from his inner hollow as he spoke.

" I highly doubt that she is wea-" a cero hit his body and sent him flying into a building, grumbling in pain as he fell from the rumble to the ground " What the fuck is with everyone hitting me- who the fuck are you?" the hollow looked at the women with red skin and black hair that swam in the breeze, the bandages on her body and the eyes with gold and purple.

" Yes I hold that question too" Zangustu spoke eyeing the women who rolled her eyes, when a glimspes of white stood at his side with a cold feeling. " S-Sode" he stuttered. She smirked at his stuttered " You don't speak with a women for a while and you go and eye other women terrible" she spoke with her arms in her sleeves. Mika snorted and walked over to Ichigo who stumbled back not wanting her to touch him, she grabbed his forcefully and looked at the necklace on his neck.

" What do you want?" Hichigo spoke walking over seeing the women look down at the necklace upon the King's neck and the expression he knew something was wrong, taking a brave choice he sent a cero at the women.

As the black came towards Mika she shook her head and blocked it with her hand senting it to a building far away " I will warn you now. Don't do that again" Sode spoke as she looked at the inner hollow " She will kill you without a second glance or thought" the women continued. She looked back at Mika who nodded with her head and released Ichigo letting him hit the ground with a thud " Was your guess right Mika?" Sode spoke.

Mika nodded and looked back at the boy " Yes he's protected. But the other one is a pain, and the old one is simple...old" she walked over and stood next to Sode " Your listen here pumpkin head, don't go to that mountain and reject her. She didn't choose anything and don't keep her waiting for long" with that the two were gone and he was back in the living room with the box in hand. Standing he walked to the door and put the box back into his pocket with his shirt shoved on he walked to the car and was ready for the hike.


	16. Camping and caught

Fall leaves upon the view as the walking of my feet moved. The thoughts of the one thing surrounded my mind, I knew him for years and years but yet I couldn't tell him this the most of me heart. Looking up at the sky that echoed the words I needed the breeze upon my skin as I continued my walk. The sound of the birds and the leaves crunching at my feet. Was I scared of rejection or the fact he may leave and never return to me. " Oh my heart, what shall I do? Tell him the truth or the keep of my secert?" I cried out in fear. I dropped to my knee's and held my face in my hands as I sobbed. Love is a cold cruel and unthinkable pleasure, were you can only give so much before your heart shattered to pieces like me and my soul at the moment. Love is nothing with out a result and my result was life changing, love is nothing without acceptance and tender touch.

" Love is nothing but the war in your soul of hell"

* * *

Rukia looked up at the sky, she remembered the story or poem her mother would tell her sometime. She watched the leaves fly threw the air as the breeze blew and looked behind her to see Ichigo with his eyes on the tree's with the dancing colors. The back pack upon his back with the black long sleeved shirt he wore with his jeans, he was quiet a breath taker to her. She smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him, she giggled as he laid kisses on her neck. " My mom once told me this saying about a story" she giggled as he bit her neck slightly she yelped and ran her finger threw his locks "Are you even listening to me, Strawberry-kun?" she yelped again at the hard bite and chuckled.

" I told you how many times that I hate that damn name, Rukia" he glared as she rolled her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Her voilet orbs shinned with inocennce and love as she looked at him, she was a angel in his eyes. His rough hand brushed her soft cheek and moved hair behind her ear as he admired her beauty. " God, your beautiful" he whispered to her as she blushed and kissed his cheek.

Rukia bit her lips as she smiled up at him softly, his amber worlds gave her the warmest feel in the world. As though she had his strong arms around her, her life was normal and that no one was going to hurt her... she felt protected with him. She ran her hand and fingers threw his locks, she loved his hair. So bright and passionate, the youth on his cheeks and the wonders in his eyes. They were half way up the moutain by now and the sun was setting slowly, she kissed his lips softly and took his hand in hers " I love you" she spoke as he released her hands and cupped her face in his palm. She closed her eyes at the touch and smiled, she loved the rough and damaged feeling of his hands. The signs of hard work and unless hours of training that he did well achieving so much, just to protect people. She covered his hand with hers and kissed his rough palm " We better go find somewhere to sleep for the night" she spoke.

Her lips were so soft on his skin, her words like the breeze " Alright, I think there's a cave somewhere around here" he spoke as she lowered they're hands from her cheek. She gave him a puzzled look on the subject of caves, probably wondering how he knew they're was one around here. " Unlike you I pay attention to geo classes and don't day dream during it" he chuckled and started to walk up the steep hill.

Rukia gawked at the moment and ran to catch up to him. She reached his side and punched his arm hard " It is pointless, like really who wants to know about what kind of rocks are around the area. I mean.. we all look at a rock and say 'oooh sparky' or ' pretty' we really don't care about what kind it is " she stuck her nose in the air with the Kuchiki pride, showing a little to much at the moment for Ichigo.

" When the hell did I start loving a Bayakua?" he asked getting a punch in the middle of his chest, he doubled over and lost his breath. " Evil little midget" he hissed at her as she kept walking, he coughed slightly and started at the ground. The mixed soil and rocks covered in leaves, a bright object shinned into his eye causing him to look over. He walked to the shinning object, covered by leaves he crouched down and brushed the damp leaves away. Revealing a large silver tease box that would sit perfectly in your hand. There were small vine designes and a silver lock on it, he tried to open the lock but it didn't move. You needed a key. He looked at the bottom to see dirt and mud stuck to it.

Rukia looked behind her to see Ichigo wasn't there " Ichigo!" she called, she felt the worry rise in her stomach when he didn't answer. She dropped her bag to the ground and looked around from were she stood, you could see the clearing but he wasn't there. " Oh my god" she gasped and ran her fingers threw her hair, her mind was racing with possibilities at the moment. Did the Old Soul Society track them and attack him? Was he hurt? Did they take him, to get her? What if a ability from Mine's zamapaktou and kilt him? She began to run as quick as she could till she thought her legs would fall off " Ichigo!" she called and slide down a slope, leaves flew in her face and mud covered her pants as she stopped. " Ichigo!" she repeated and ran down the path, when she saw him walking up the hill the way she just ran. She nearly fainted at the moment.

Ichigo turned to see her there with mud on her jean and bent over panting. He looked at the ground to see tear drops fall and mark the dirt, he walked to her and lifted her chin. To see tears rolling down her cheeks " Rukia, What's wrong?" he asked looking in her eyes. She sniffed softly and gripped him into a hug, gripping his shirt tightly she sniffed and burried her head into his shoulder like this was the last time they would ever see each other again.

Rukia shook softly at the embrace as his arms gripped her tightly " Just don't scare me like that again" she whispered into his shirt as it made her tears disappear. He held her tighter in his arms as she cried, the thought of him being injuried and hurt because of her or just cause killed her heart. She couldn't help but cry. She thought she lost him for good.

Ichigo gripped her tightly in his grasps. There was something that she was afraid that would hurt him? He scared her to death also, he squeezed her tighter " I am sorry... I am sorry" he spoke and pulled back and wiped her tears away. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes " I didn't mean to scare you... I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed her softly. She pulled away and shook her head " G-Get don't do that again" she spoke and started to walk again, he followed closely behind her and took her hand causing her to smile brightly at the touch.

Looking up at the large cliff Ichigo sighed, he wasn't going to climb that thing. When Rukia touched the rock she closed her eyes as the rock sparkled " I am so not climbing that" he state is was a good 50 feet tall and if you fall you die and he didn't want to die that way. He heard Rukia chuckle at his words.

" I have a short cut to get up there, so theres no need to worry. Plus this mountain is made of resitau and kido so it's easy to use " she spoke. A bright red out lining covered her hand as she touched the rock, a loud singing like noise filled her ears as the breeze sped up. She opened her eyes and stared at the rock " Open" she spoke and the stone fell to the ground with nothing, grabbing her bag she stepped over the stone and walked in to the darkness.

Ichigo was shocked at the pile of rock, he quickly followed her into the mountian pathway. He looked back to see the stone building back up with each piece " H-How'd you do that?" he questioned her. She snapped her fingers in the dark and blazing fire lite the wall, making the darkness disappear. She turned to him with a soft look in her eyes. " What the-"

" The cave is owned by my great anut sisters, they designed it with kido and magic. Mostly hell magic but it is do able for me and you. The stone magic is from hell, it is the ablity to open and close things without anyone knowing you were there. The fires are simple, it's resitau hitting each other" she spoke and turned around, walking down the pathway lite with fire.

Ichigo followed with questions in his mind. Did she say hell? Her anut sisters are from hell? " Hell? Your anut sisters where from hell?" he asked she nodded and continued to walk " Then what are you?" he asked with slight fear in his voice as she stopped slightly. She turned to see the fear on his face, she approached and he backed up slightly " Rukia. What are you?" he asked.

Rukia closed her eyes and bowed her head letting her bangs cover her face as she stood there, she sighed at the moment. The thing he was asking wasn't a thing but a person, she was a rare and last 'thing' alive. She stepped forward towards him " Don't be afraid" she spoke and touched his arm with her hand, Ichigo froze and lifted her chin up slightly "Ichigo, don't fear me" she whispered this was why she never told anyone, besides her friends back at her hometown and her family. She didn't want to be feared as a monster, or feared at all. She wanted to be accepted for who she was, the person she was born to be and the person who was to be loved for herself. And nothing more.

_Somethings not right, king _Hichigo spoke from a building in his inner world. Ichigo closed his eyes as she looked at him. How could he fear Rukia, she was the midget that stayed in his closet, couldn't open a juice box worth a shit, gave him his powers the first time, gave his powers back, helped fight o many battles. She was the women he loved with all his soul and heart she was the one he wanted forever and always. " Fear" he whispered and she dropped her head and turned around. She began to walk away from his with her head bowed slightly.

Rukia's heart shattered into pieces. She was feared by the one she loved with all her soul. The one she was ready to run away from everything for, go to hell and back for, die for him. He feared her. She kept quiet as she walked down the stone path, when she reached the dead end she touched it slight and it crumbled to the ground with her touch. The area was clear with large stones outside the cave, a ledge to have a fire at and flate ground to sleep on. Rukia stepped out with Ichigo behind her, tossed her bag to the other side and walked over to it. She sat down on the stone and gripped the bag, pulling the zipper to the side she closed her eyes. The sight of supplies and a sleeping bag was revealed inside.

Ichigo watched as she placed the supplies on the ground. With a quick wrist she laid her sleeping bag down with a pillow, a small lanter and matches also. She didn't speak a word to him which caused his heart to break slightly, he hurt her with the word 'fear' she was nothing to fear but he had to say it. " Rukia" he spoke and she didn't move or say anything.

Rukia stopped and listened to his breath echoe in the cave as he walked forward to her, she was hurt. The feeling of not being loved hurt, she hated being feared the ones who should fear her were her subjects and enemies in hell, not her love or boyfriend. When his hand touched her shoulder she closed her eyes " I'm going to go start the fire" she spoke and stood not looking at him, she walked towards the pit as the moon creeped out of hiding and into the view of the night.

* * *

Peeking over the building ledge he watched her with her normal routine and everyday life, she seemed so... alone with her life. Karin didn't have a group of friends around to chat and gossip or the regular soccer group he once played with. As she sat in class she wrote notes and paid attention to the sensi but that was it, he watched as she opened her history book and smiled, she loved history. Toshiro's heart went out to the lone girl as she read the page and answered questions, he saw her sigh and closed the book signing she was done her work. Her head looked around the room to see everyone was still working and looked out the window to see the classes out for gym, when she smiled he looked down to see the group of girls skipping for gym they laughed and giggled as they jumped. He found it amusing, so amusing he didn't know she had caught sight of him.

Karin looked at Toshiro on the roof with his shimigame robe and Zamapaktou watching the girls she was once looking at, she raised her hand when the sensi looked at her she mouth 'Washroom' with a nod she stood and walked out of the room. Once she closed the door she ran down the hallway that had no one in it , she reached the stairs and walked up with her skirt swaying with her step. She closed her eyes as she opened the door and walked onto the roof, she snuck up on the Captain " What are you doing here?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Toshiro jumped slightly and spun around she was sneeky, quick and quiet " I-uh- was- umm- looking-hmmm... for a hollow that was reported around here" he lied, she raised a eyebrow and shook her head. He was a horrible lair, especailly when it came to Karin he was crappy as hell.

" Don't you dare lie to me, Toshiro. Cause you can't do it worth shit" she glared he was a horrible lair, even when he tried to act like he wasn't lying he didn't fool her one bit with the stuttering and the umm's uhh's and hmm's he was a give away. " Tell me the truth" she demanded.

He was caught and was a sinking ship at the moment, he sighed in defeat. There was honestly no reason to continue to lie when she saw right threw it all the time " I was watching you" he whispered not wanting her to hear. She leaned forward and looked at him softly.

" What did you say?" she didn't hear him, he was to quiet and she needed a loudier volume to hear him.

" I was watching you" he spoke a little loudier.

" What?" she snapped and walked up to him " Repeat that, I couldn't hear you" she spoke.

" I said I was watching you" he was loud enough for her to hear at the moment, she blushed and fluttered her eyes.

"W-Why-y" she was stuttering. Nervous of the reason she tried to hold her blush back from her cheek but failed terribly.

" Did I just make the Koursaki Karin blush like a girl and stutter" he teased she narrowed her eyes at him with a glare.

" Don't flatter yourself, prince of ice. Last I recal you were the one stalking me well I'm at school. What you miss so much you had to sit and watch me in class, your twistedly sick" she spoke trying to get the discussion on him instead of herself.

" W-What? Me stalk you, please your just going crazy " he spoke as she stepped forward and leaned down to his lips, he breath on his skin felt nice at the moment as she looked into his eyes softly. Toshiro was ready to melt into a gaint puddle at her feet, the blush vibrated on his cheeks as she smiled at him and bit her lip slightly.

" Your a horrible lair... so stop lying to me right this second. Before I take matters into my own hand Captian Histuagayu" she whispered by his lips and then pulled away to see his blush. She giggled and walked back into school leaving the ice prince in shock on the roof with a deep blush on his face.

Toshiro was frozen. Karin the girl that was a annoying soccer player and history lover, sister of his battle defeat and the best friend of his. Nearly kissed him, he smiled slightly and shook his head as he laughed she was a true piece of work for a human. When a beeping of the hollow phone went out he continued to laugh as he shupoed to the location.

* * *

The sound of the grass hoppers sound was in the silence as the two sat on rocks around the blazing fire that Rukia had lite, not a word has been spoke since he said that he feared her. Rukia shivered slightly as she looked out at the full moon with her head perched on her knee's as she held her body together, when a blanket wrapped around her she looked up to Ichigo looking down at her. She looked down at the space on the rock which he sat down and joined her in the blanket, he wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her close " Ichigo" she spoke and he laid his head on her shoulder.

Ichigo sighed on her skin and kissed her shoulder, he rubbed his hands up and down her arm causing warmth slightly " I could never fear you" he whispered in her ear, she looked over at his face and kissed his cheek slightly " I love you too much, my fear would disappear regradless of anything. The biggest fear I would have is to lose you to something, like Soul Society, War, another man, a hollow or a accident... I could never fear you even if I tried" he whispered on her shoulder. He closed his eyes when he felt her hand fiddling with his hair.

Rukia looked up at the moon and giggled slightly as she looked over at Ichigo, who was staring at her threw the corner of his eye " What are you giggling about" he whispered, she used her finger to turn his head and captured his lips with hers. Closing her eyes she moved against his lips as they held each other, he softly kissed her lips and pulled away. Admiring her features and perfect lips he looked into her eyes that were filled with joy " You want to try?" he asked she kissed him softly and pulled away.

Rukia couldn't try she was going to do, but she couldn't when you literally make love with someone and your a ruler you share. Not any sharing but power meaning Ichigo would have a piece of her power, he would be able to feed and use her power like they there one. The same would go for her, she would be feeding off his power it would make her stronger and he would basically be giving his hollow more power and ability to take control " I want to but I can't" she was disappointed at the fact she wanted to give him all of her but with her there came all of... 'them' the other he didn't know about.

Ichigo didn't understand she wanted to but couldn't? What the hell was that, if you wanted to you can. Can't you? She wasn't taking orders from someone, she wanted him and he wanted her but there was something holding her back? " Why can't you?" he asked looking at her eyes that were a little disappointed at the moment.

Rukia closed her eyes and then opened them again " I...I-If we did something might-... well happen to both of us, Ichigo" she didn't really know how to exactly say it at the moment, how are you supoosed to just go out and say ' Hey, you know if you have sex with me we'll be connected at the soul. Which means I can use your power and strength to my want and you can use mine' that was a little to blunt and sounded nuts. It was like you were coming out and telling your own kid at 7 that Santa Claus wasn't never real, it would be cold and cruel.

Ichigo sighed and kissed her lips softly " What will happen if we do?" he asked. It better be a damn good reason, that she was so cautious about the whole thing.

Rukia blushed and looked away. Did he want to do this so badly? Was it hormones, maybe it was age, right- no one has that right. " Ichigo it'll make thing really hard for you and your i-i-inner h-hollow" she stuttered he didn't like her talking about his inner hollow, he was a little ashamed he had one to be honest.

" Why would it effect my inner pain in the fucking ass hollow?" he questioned _watch it king, I'll personally kick your royal ass to the curb! maybe she has a inner hollow- oh a play toy for me! We could do so much, like plan against you and the queen. Have positions-_ the sound of a stick yanking the hollow was sounded and Ichigo ignored.

" He was making a comment wasn't he, if he has questions for me he may ask" Rukia knew the look Ichigo did when Hichigo was talking in his mind, it was a deeper scowl then ever and he was silent for the longest time. Which was new for Ichigo.

" Maybe he was" Ichigo hated talking about his inner hollow, it made him feel left out and as though he was a monster. His inner hollow was capable to kill the inoccent and Rukia, which he hated the most for thoughts. But lately his inner hollow was humble... kind of human if you think about it, which was odd for a hollow.

Rukia looked at him with a glare " Ichigo. If I am going to show and tell you everything in the next day you must be more open with me, even with your inner hollow. It isn't a huge deal, he doesn't try and take over, you have complete control of him in there... I know what it's like remember, when you saved me back in Soul Society when I went hollow. I know the feeling. Besides when your completely hollowfied you seem to hide me or I find you, it's fine" she had the same problem but hers was worse, but he didn't know that.

Ichigo ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed deeply " But Rukia you don't get it-" she gave him the Kuchiki glare in the eye that made him shiver, her eyes were so cold and hard with no life " How about we talk about my inner hollow after you tell me everything, so I know what understanding you have on the subject of a inner hollow" Ichigo thought she would have no understanding about the whole inner hollow thing.

" Fine, we better get to sleep you have a lot to learn about me tomorrow" she smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and swiftly grabbed her bridal style and walked towards the cave, Rukia squealed slightly as he threw the water over the fire making it vanish. Walking to the cave he placed her on the sleeping bag, Rukia dragged him down with her. His body over hers as they laid there on the fabric, she lifted herself up by her elbows and looked at his scowling face " You'll get wrinkles faster if you keep scowling like that" she whispered by his lips.

" Really, your what 152 years old and don't look at day over 18... so my scowls won't do shit" he replied she smirked and tapped his nose slightly. She smiled and kissed him softly before disappearing under the sleeping bag with her pillow " Good night Starwberry-kun" she sang. He scowled at the name " I said stop scowling, you'll get wrinkles idiot" she demanded. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her knowlegde and walked over to his sleeping bag that he shimmied into and sighed " Good night incredible shrinking women" he spoke getting a gasp of anger.

* * *

**next chap you might get to know Rukia's little secert and yes there is lemons in this fic, even with characters I made up thought i would let you guys know so your prepared. I will warn you before you read if there is a lemon in the chapter, but i won't say where or when cause that ruins the plotting kind of, but i dont know. I must think about it...**

**Ending someone elses war will be updated ever Wenesday or Thursday, it was late because I was busy. **

**R&R PLEASE I LOVE THEM**

**OR FAVOURITE EVEN - WHATEVER JUST R&R OR FAVOURITE PLEEEEEEASSSSSEEEE **


	17. Everything to tell you

Ohayo! Well another wednesday has arrived today, so thaat mean another chapter for ending someone elses war! I wanted to tell you guys that this fic willn have lemons, ichiruki, baytats, Chad and a character i made along with Mizuro! The ichiruki lemon is coming soon maybe the next two or three chapters! So this is a warning at the moment!

Disclaime: I don't own bleach... or do I! Muhahah I shall never tell!

* * *

Karin yawned as she streched her arms. Sitting upward in her bed she groaned, when the cool air touched her skin she shivered and threw the covers over her body. She closed her eyes and softened her breathing, all her mind was thinking about was what happened yestursday after school with her and Toshiro. A little blush covered her pale cheeks as she remembered. They're little chats and the laughter he had, she never saw him so happy in her eyes. She pouted softly ' I'm stuck in the damn friend zone! God I feel like a rock never going to move from that spot!' she yelled in her mind. She sighed at the truth, all she was to him was a friend. She wanted to be more but what was a Shimigame like Toshiro going to say, she was just a human and a girl that needed help with her histroy project. " Oh all the guys in the world, to fall in love with I pick Toshiro" she whinned to herself.

When a creak in the floor boards sounded she froze, then the sheets of hers flew off her warm body. She shivered and looked over at the end of the bed to see the white bush of hair, her cheeks burned with heat at the sigth. What long had he been there, for? Why was he there? Did he hear her? " W-Wa..Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Karin yelled as she gripped her pillow to her body and scrambled to the bed board.

Toshiro looked at her with soft eyes as he looked from the yellow pillow and down her legs. Smooth and soft, meadows of skin. He didn't want to admit it but he was there the whole night watching her. His eyes looked at her arms that we smooth and strong from all her soccer along with other sports. Seeing the black silky meadows of hair that stuck to her shoulders and down her arms.

Karin was silent as he looked over her body slowly, she blushed slighty at the moment. She has never had a man or person look at her like this, well that way and it was quiet nerve racking to have at the moment. " Toshiro" she spoke but he didn't say anything. She bit her lip, but that was a mistake. As a grin appeared on him lips as he looked at her face, she shivered and felt her lungs freeze. " Are you listening to me?" she asked. He wasn't responding so she took that as a no.

" How long have you been there?" she asked as Toshiro shook his head from the thoughts and the staring he was doing to the girl. " Toshiro answer!" she barked she was personally tired of him, just sitting there and looking over her body like a toy. Toshiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about how long he had actually been there.

" Since, I got back from my duties in town" he spoke. Last night was a long hard and tiring night, hollows kept poping up everywhere. All hours there were hollows poping up, many were easy and simpe to kill. Sadly some were harder and took more work. His muscles were tense and achey as he moved at the moment.

" What time is it?" she asked noting her alarm clock didn't go off yet and the room was still dark. She looked over at the digital clock to see it flash 1:30 AM, her face heated up in anger. " It's 1:30 in the morning, Toshiro" she snarled and gripped the sheets from the floor. She flopped back onto the mattress and covered herself.

When she felt a presence behind her, she turned. To meet his face, she was wided eyed at the time. She literally had a boy in her bed! Her face turned red in embrassment as they're eyes met. " Why are you in my bed?" she asked.

Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes " I can't sleep" he muttered. The bed moved slightly as she chuckled. " Where's your sister? I didn't see her when I came in " the girl shared a room with Karin he knew that much. Where was she at the moment? Wasn't there school in the morning?

" Yuzu went to her friends house for a sleepover" Karin grunted. Yuzu was always the one with the sleep overs and the study partners. Gossip, boyfriends and dates. Never her. Sometimes she wondered if she was to be forever alone in this world " Plus tommorrow, we have a day off from school. Since all the sensi's are in meeting" she yawned.

" When, why did you look at your clock?" he muttered with narrow eyes. Who kept they're clock set when you had a day off?

" I actually like to get up early and cook. I do have a father, you know" she snuggled into her pillow.

Toshiro shook his head at her answer " Can I stay here for the night?" he really didn't want to be alone in Ichigo's room right now. He kept hearing noises from the closet and it wouldn't stop. Karin gave him a puzzled look. He prayed she wasn't thinking dirty like Masamouto would.

" Sure... but , whatever you do. Don't snore in my ear" she warned and turned over in the bed. Snuggling into her pillow she yawned. When two arms wrapped around her she froze with a deep blush. She felt his breath on her neck slightly and she closed her eyes as the warmth of his body melt with her's. " Goodnight. Karin" he spoke as he held her closer. Karin smiled and touched his arm with her hand " Goodnight, Capti-" a hand clasped over her mouth muffling her words. She glared at the boy over her shoulder " Don't you dare start calling me, Captian. Your not one of my suburdies, also it upsets me'' he growled. Rolling her eyes she sighed " Fine.. Goodnight... Captain" she spoke quickly.

Toshiro glared and kneed her in the butt, Karin yelped. " What did I just say, Karin" he barked, she was a friend there was no need for the formal word ' Captian'. Karin yawned snuggled into his chest with her back " Whatever,Toshiro" she spoke.

* * *

Ichigo grunted as they climb up a hill, it was noon and they started at 5 AM. Rukia for some reason wanted to get there faster so they would, get back to the cottage soon. Rukia smiled and looked back at him and the bags under his eyes " We're here" she stated. Ichigo quickened his speed to see the small temple looking building. Rukia was some-what not looking forward to this. Biting her bottom lip she looked at the red and black temple, she didn't want to do this but it had to be done. Ichigo had to know the truth and all of it. " Ichigo" she sighed as she looked at the soft ground.

Ichigo looked over at her as she looked down at the ground, walking to her he looked at her bowed face. " What" he smiled as she looked up with a worried face, he closed his eyes slightly. This was going to be all the truth. After he said he was afraid of her, she was hurt by the fact. Being feared hurt her, she didn't like it at all. But, who would?

Rukia build up the courage " Promise me..." she trailed off ' I can do this' she thought. " Promise me, y-you won't run or hate me after this" she wanted that. If he broke up with her she would be, sad but at least he didn't hate her. " And you won't by afraid of me, jump to conclusions, think I am a monster or I will kill you... Cause I won't" she walked to the temple doors. She turned as the doors opened " Promise me" she whispered.

Ichigo was a little taken back by her word as she looked into his eyes " I-i...I Promise" he stuttered as she nodded and lead him into the dark temple. It was some-what creepy with the paintings and the darkness.

" My family orignally came from a land, most Soul Reapers feared" Rukia closed her eyes as her kingdom flashed in her lids. Grabbing a tourch from the wall she lift a match, the room brightened with the flaming fire. " A land that was supposed to be made of Fire and evil. Where there was royality and deathly wars with the other worlds" she walked down the hall as the paintings of dragons showed from the darkness. Golden scales and red eyes as the dragon blow fire at the red dragon with golden eyes.

Ichigo looked at the painting, there was so much detail. There was a story in the paintings, the golden dragon was the 'Heavens' and the red was the 'Hells'. The battle of good and evil were blood thirsting, as warriors slashed at each other. Some were family and some were friends but there was no misery, all they did was fight for the balance. In the end the king dragons decided the fight was useless and decied to have equal balance with the sides. They created world to keep the balance in even, Soul Society and Heuco Munedo.

Both new world would fight each other. Soul Society slade hollows and Hollows would fight, when the hollow or Soul Reaper died they would go to a kingdom. Hollows went to hell were they were treated and Soul Reapers were sent to Heaven were they were rewarded for they're fighting.

As Rukia unlocked a room with her resitua she sighed as the count down in he head rang ' 10...' as the door clicked ' 9...8...7' the door opened and the room appeared. The red flushed carpets and the ball in the center of the room, golden statues of roaylity. ' 6...5' they walked in and Rukia sat on the other side of the crystal ball with her bag to the side ' 4...3...2' the ball glowed and the image appeared. " 1" she whispered.

A heavy breeze filled the room and tousled they're hair as a bright gold flash echoed in the room.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo was dumbfounded at the sight. The blood red sky with black clouds, the bright yellow moon looking down upon them. He looked to his right to see the burn and distroyed buildings. Shimigames everywhere, injured, dead, helping the wounded. " It's looks horrible, huh" Rukia spoke from his side. He looked over to see her face with her eyes closed.

" Yeah! Look at the damage and the dead! W-What did this?" he asked. If some thing was able to do this damage, then what were they capable to do to a single Soul Reaper? Rukia sighed and began to walked past the shimigames.

" My father, did this damage" she asnwered as she looked over at Ichigo as he froze. She turned slighty and looked at the ground " It was all for my mother and I. Soul Society today was nothing like it was 9000 years ago, it was more brut and evil. Even my father thought so and he is the King" she continued walking as they approached a noble house. " This is the old Kuchiki house. The name Kuchiki was to be held pride and honor, but to me and some of my friends in my home town it is nothing but a reminder"

" R-Rukia, what are you talking about?" this information was all new to him. A little bit, impossible. She didn't answer him as she looked at the house.

" One of my best friends. A Kuchiki slattered they're family, right in front of her eyes when she was a child. Since then my opinion of the clan was nothing but a fake easered memory for them to cover. Kuchiki's went against my parents love, marriage and making of a family. They weren't alone, all soul society was too" Rukia walked past the house to a large step of stairs " You remember this hill. The exact hill, you rescued me on when I was going to be excuted" she looked over at him as he looked over the area.

" How could I forget that day. That was the day, I kicked your brothers noble butt" he chuckled as she laughed slighty. They reached the hill to see the dry gorund and the captains in a row. " W-W...W-Who are they?" he didn't remember any of them as captains back home.

" They're the old Captains of Soul Society, most are dead now" she looked up at the arche to see the women with the long blonde hair and voilet eyes. The women she called... mom. " My mother, she wasn't just some regular Shimigame" a flash shinned in the sence.

Brick by brick stood a large castle. The perfectly cut grass and the stone pathway to the door, fountains flowing from rigth to left as horses walked with they're riders on they're back's. Birds singing in harmony as they flew in the blue sky with the friendly fluffy white clouds that greeted the bright sun. " Heaven" Rukia chuckled.

" AMAYAAAA!" a loud scream called from the castle. Ichigo smiled and looked over at the doors to see the women running out. A blue dress on her body as she laughed. Her hand holding someone elses, he looked over to see the tanned skinned man with black shaggy hair. His captain robe fluttered in the breeze as she pulled him along, the two smiled brightly at each other. When a old man with long white hair back into a pony tail, wrinkles and voilet eyes appeared at the door. A glare on his face as he looked over at Amaya as she tugged the man to the grass with her " Amaya! What have I told you about letting this boy come here!" he yelled in anger.

Amaya chuckled as she sat up " But, dad. I miss him, all the time. Why can't he visit me? I love him, dad. What if it were mom... if she was living in Soul Society and you couldn't see her" she cried as she let fake tears go down her cheeks. Rukia smiled at her mothers acting with the crying, she got her acting from her.

The old man waved his hands in the air " N-Nooo, sweetheart! Please don't cry! He can visit whenever he wants! I am sorry" he spoke as Amaya cried. The man beside her gripped her into a hug as he rocked her slightly " Please don't cry" the old man spoke. Amaya smirked into the captian's robe as the man chuckled as he held her. " O-Okay, dad" she sniffed and the man left.

" Do you really love me that much?" the man pulled back cupping her face in his hands. Amaya smiled and kissed his lips as she pulled him down to the soft and lush grass.

" Who do you think that is, Ichigo?" Rukia asked looking over at him with kind eyes.

Ichigo scowled at the thought " I have no idea" he admitted. Rukia giggled and hugged his side, she looked up and kissed his lips gently as she pulled away. "I'm surprised, you don't know what your father looked like when he was young" she whispered. Ichigo's face went white as he heard 'father' his jaw dropped to the ground in shock. His old man, was good looking way back? What? " M-M-M...M-My old man!" he yelled. He watched as Amaya squealed at the touch of his father's lips, the sence was disturbing right at the moment.

" This is disturbing... I am basically watching my old man, give your mom a hickie" he scowled deeper. Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed " I never actually tought the old goat, looked decent when he was young" he growled.

" Well, he was" Rukia spoke. " My mother loved your father very much, but as the years carried on her life became terrible. Her father would keep her inside for lessons and she was banned from going to Soul Society to see your father. She would sometimes break the rules and go see him, stay in his divison for a month before her father figured out where she was at the time. Mom knew she had to let him go so he could move on and date, marry and reproduce. My grandfather one day was so furious with my mother he threated to kill her love, so she immedately went to Soul Society were she broke up with your father. Soon after she grew depressed, many times your father would visit but she wouldn't act any diffrenet. Shut him out, no talk but he continued to come and see her, tell her his love for her. The only thing she wanted was for him to go and find a women who wasn't a threat to his life. Anyways, as she got worse with her depression she was sent to the world of the living to live in a town filled with ex-shimigames. Where she met my father, they fell in love with one sight. She was there for 7 months, with in those 7 months she managed to get pregant with Hisana. So when her father came to get her she was 2 months with child. Being back in Heaven she smiled more and told your father about everything, to her surprise he was happy for her. But when grandfather found out who my father, was he wanted to kill Hisana" Rukia closed her eyes slightly as she saw her mother walked down the path with her huge stomach as Isshin helped her.

" The old man, helped her. After she broke up with him?" Ichigo didn't understand. When someone you love breaks up with you, don't you hate them?

" Yes. Isshin knew and understood why she broke up with him, my mother being the same as him in personality had a duty greater then ever. More important then the Captain Commander" Rukia watched as they walked down the street together laughing and joking around.

"What was her duty?"

" She was to be the first female King of the Heavens" Rukia spoke as they appeared back on the hill.

" What do you mean you mom _was _to be the king?" the word was meant it never happened.

" I'm getting there, slowly okay" Rukia growled " When Hisana was born, she was inoccent and her spiritual pressure wasn't huge so they left her alone. My mother and father married, mom consived me after and returned. My grandfather felt the power in the baby and demanded she rid of me, mom fought hard and long with her power. Isshin even fought, but when my grandather went to the royal council about it... it was heart brreaking. Mom was taken to Soul Society to be excuted for having me inside her. King and the council thought I would be the one to distroy all Soul Society with my power-" a loud hollow scream broke her words.

Ichigo looked at the cliffs end to see the biggest hollow he ever saw, with the tattoo's over its white skin. Large red eyes as it ceroed a whole divison. " W-W-...HOLY!-"

Rukia looked over at the terrified look on Ichigo's face " That's my father. Once he heard of what was going to happen to my mom he came into Soul Soceity distroying everything. Once he appeared they released the royal Phoniex, as the beast got closer the pressure of the baby increased till it killed the bird with nothing and along with the captains blow. The ribbons wrapped around they're neck and kilt them... my left Soul Society that night and lived with my father"

" What the hell was your father?" Ichigo asked. Raidon was the main piece of the puzzle, he was the one who was the large hollow, distoryed the society and created Rukia. So what was the ranking of him.

" My father was the King of Hell"

* * *

**rukia has told him everything! Holy shit! What will Ichigo do! **

**Raidon, Amaya and other character i created will except for the ACTUAL BLEACH CHARACTERS! **

**R&R **


	18. Acceptance

TELL ME AND MEAN IT

Rain. The wet and cold water pouring from the sky. The sound of they're foot steps on the path as they walked down the mountain, the temple. They was quiet. Ichigo didn't look over at her or say a word, this was the thing she didn't want. To be hated or ignored. He had to know though, if he didn't then he didn't or would never know her. Rukia looked over at him as he stayed a good 7 feet away from her, silent and cold as the water-soaked them. She wanted to rush up to him and just take his hand in hers, but that was going to be impossible with the information he just got. Ichigo needed space and time.

Love. What is love? The thoughts swarming in his mind were huge. Did she mean any of it? The fights? Her feelings? All his mind kept doing was going back to when they were in the temple, in that world he had no idea of.

_(flash back)_

_" K-King of-f h-hell!" he shouted as Rukia nodded slightly " What!" he was in disbelief at the moment. His mind was putting the puzzled together as he frantically ran his fingers through his hair" So your telling me! Your father is the king of those things that took you and everyone! Tortured them with soul chain! Even my sisters!" the man was the king and let that happen to his sister._

_" No, Ichigo your jumping to conclusio-" she tried to stop his constant thinking and yelling._

_" Jump to conclusions! Rukia your fathers 'people' took Yuzu and tortured her in hell! They even took you and tortured you! Uryuu! Chad! Everyone! How can you simply say ' Don't jump to conclusions'!" he shouted. Rukia's head snapped up in anger of his words._

_" DON'T BLAME MY FATHER!" her voice screamed like the hollow in the background. Her eyes turned red in anger " He isn't the king anymore! And who are you to jump to conclusions when you were the one who, was so determined to go to Hell! And then you left everyone there! You have no idea what Hell is really like! All you know is what you hear!-_

_" I saw it with my own damn eyes! When we went!" he interrupted with a shout._

_" Those are the band deserts, were they put the criminals. Hells kingdom is far from there! I should know! Why do you think I was okay to stay behind with the others?! Because I knew everything about the place! With me around they wouldn't die!" she yelled. _

_" Tell me, when you returned and gave me back my powers... the change you had... what was it?" he was trying to hold his anger in at the moment._

_Rukia closed her eyes and steadied her breath. " When my family was killed by Soul Society after I and Akinori were born, I went to Soul Society. Before I did Uarhara created a gem to hold in my Pressure so I wouldn't be detected by the Soul Reapers. The gem held all my power, it was going to expire soon when I came. That's why I was so short and looked so little. My resitau is like a growth spurt, when the gem shattered all my power came back and my growth went when I went to Hueco Munedo with Ginjo" she explained._

_" What was Ginjo to you?" _

_" My mother grew friends with the man, when she was in my home town when she met him. She also met Ginjo, a soul reaper gave him power and he wanted to learn how to use them. So.. she taught him, he began to fall for her but he knew about my father. Ginjo was a out case in the Soul Society so when they needed my family kilt, he was the first person to go to. With the want to be excepted he did it and killed everyone of them except me, he killed my family. For revenge I kilt him and his perious Xuction" she growled under her teeth._

_" Wait-! You said your father was the king of hell, who is it now?" _

_Rukia looked up with a sharp eye " I am the king" _

_(flash back ended)_

He closed his eyes and shook his head free of the memory. He heard her foot steps behind him. When a hand touched his back he stopped in his tracks, looked over to see her head bent to the ground " Ichigo.." she spoke. His eyes burned into her head as she looked at the muddy ground with tearful eyes, she shook slightly as she held on to him " I'm... I-I-"

He took her hand off his back and held it slightly in his "Don't apologize, when you don't want to" he dropped her hand from his and continued to walked away. Rukia dropped to knee's as he walked.

She shook the tears away and stood. Mudd covering her knee's as she walked " Don't you walk away! " she shout and he stopped " There's one thing I never did to you! And that was walk away!" she shouted. She never walked away when he told her about his inner hollow, she did run or give him silence she was the same.

" What do you want me to do! Your...a...a MONSTER!" he yelled. Her hands shook in they're fist forms as she looked up at him, the violet orbs gone and replaced it blood-red.

" Oh yeah! I'm the monster! Last I recall Hell and my kingdom didn't go, kill a tone of souls, didn't kill innocent kids because of they're parents! Everyday they kill Hollows! Everyday they have innocent souls die in the poor districts!" she walked forward and was face to face with him " It is one thing to hate me, but don't hate my kingdom. It's insulting to them. The only monsters in the worlds are Soul Society. Ever since they were made souls die of lack of food and people die because they weren't fast enough to get the hollow. The only thing that's a monster is the high, noble and stuck up Soul Reapers who dine in division and train in the nicest room. Well souls are out on the streets dying of hunger and lack of shelter. So don't put down my kingdom when you are apart of one who are murders" she hissed. The red orbs burned into his amber as she glared into them.

" What was the reason" he ordered. She brought him up that montian for a reason, a thing he wanted. What was the reason to drag him up there? To make him angry and hurt. So far he didn't see any reason for them to hold back, so she knew the answer.

" When you sleep with a Hell King, you link with them. If we do or did have sex, you would be linked to my power. Everything in my soul, from resitua to spieces. Your inner hollow would be more powerful, like you would be. Zangustu would be like Sode when I use her to the limit now, unstoppable power. When it is one way, it is the other. I would be able to access all your pressure and resitua, but not your Zampaktou" she answered with a cold voice . She turned and walked away from him.

"Now who's walking way" he looked over at her stopped body as she looked forward, her clothing wet and sticking to her skin.

" There's a diffrence. I won't stand around and let you continue to hurt me, when all I did was simply tell you everything about me. It hurts enough to know you can't accept it when, you were except by me every step of the way. With your hollow, your mother, sisters, Orhime's rescue, your constant want for more power, all the times you made me sit out from a fight, when you ran off with out a word to me. I won't put my mind or heart threw aches when I did so much excepting for you in the beginning to the end" she continued to walk as he processed her words.

She was right, she excepted all his demands and constant secrets. She was the one who told him he could defeat him hollow, that he could fix it. For the reason she knew he was strong enough and was in her heart. Ichigo got his power from her and ganted Bankai for her, went and defeated her brother when she was going to be excuted because of him. Even though she was told that if she helped with Orhime's rescue she would be punished she went. Rukia fought to her near death, when she was in danger Rukia put others first. Rukia excepted the fact she as going to be the one to watch from the side lines will Ichigo battled. All she ever did was except the fact and the truth.

* * *

A laughed broke the silence of the division as Mayuri walked down the 5th division. He looked down to see warriors joking and laughing, when there were serious issuses happening without them knowing. He walked down the cooridor door and knocked on the door " Come in" a voice sang. He slid the door open to see Momo at her desk doing paper word, she looked up and smiled " Captian " she bowed.

" Rise, Momo-san" he spoke and she looked up " What is the reason you, bless me with a visit?" she asked. The man never visited the division, unless there was something wrong.

" Your new Captain are they around alot?" All the captians that were supposed to be on the assignment for the Kuchiki girl were never at the lab, but out and causing trouble in his mind.

" Captian Yoshi, he has been out for some time now. But I never paid attention to his absence since he gets all the work done and the warriors are being trained by him every day" Momo spoke, she looked up to the captian he managed to be kind and understanding to her. She needed it with the fact she couldn't get over her old Captian. " Why do you ask?"

Mayuri frowned slightly at her words, so the Captian isn't here but does the work. He must have a system. A way to do his Captian duties and then steal him things or tresspass on property " Well Captian Yoshi hasn't been at the lab lately and I was beginning to worry for him, perhapes he was injuried or ill. So I stopped by to see, also it is nice to see your New Captian is meeting your approval" he turned and walked to the door, opening it he sighed " Sorry for the intruption, Momo-san" and walked out the room.

Nemu came shupoing down to him as the door shut. " Captian" she was frantic for a change, looking over at the expression on her face and the mess of dirt he was puzzled.

" What is it Nemu?" he asked dusting off the dirty from her face slightly as she caught her breath from all the panic she had. What could make a some-what robot women be in such a panic?

" Division 1 has been..." she lost her breath again as she spoke and bunt over.

" What happened, Nemu?" he was kind with his question as he patted her back slightly.

" Robbed of the memory crystal" she finished. Mayuri froze at the words, the crystal was for the old Soul Society's fighters and dead. What did the robber want with it? All it held was the souls of the Captains. " I saw them" she was calm now, standing she sighed and closed her eyes " It was Captian Mine who stole it" she finished.

Mayuri sighed and turned away" Captain, should we report to Captian Commander about this?" he froze and looked over his shoulder at the girl. Shaking his head he stayed silent, as they walked back to the lab.

As they entered the lab. Mayuri took his seat " No. Captian Commander will never believe the great, Old Captians would do such a thing we're better off keeping it to ourselves" the old man wouldn't go against those three he was much to loyal to them, since they were the only to live from the Old Soul Society.

" What do we do now?"

" We find out what they're up too"

" What about the assignment of Kuchiki Rukia"

" She'll be the one with all the information, in the night we will make a potion and go have a visit with her in the night to figure out what the Captians are planning" the plan was set

* * *

Yoruichi sighed as she walked the streets with her purple hair blowing in the breeze, she could sense something wrong with Rukia at the time. As she walked to the shop doors she looked over at Uruu who was seeping and Jinta who was taking the trash out " Did Rukia call at all?" she asked. Usaully the girl would call her when something was wrong especailly with the senses she had now.

" No" the two answered and continued to work. Yoruichi walked inside and grabbed her hell phone, dailing the number she glanced at the clock 8pm. Putting the phone to her ear she listened to the ringing, when the ringing stopped and breathing took its place " Rukia"

" Yoruichi" Rukia sounded cold and sad at the tone in her voice. She looked over at the fire infront of her as it burned and then to the cave were Ichigo was with his eyes closed. Tommorow they would get back to the cottage, she closed her eyes slightly as she thought of what he was possibly thinking about at the moment. " I told him" she stated.

Yoruichi gasped as a smile appeared on her face " What did he say?" when she heard silence she knew it wasn't good. Waiting a moment she sighed and messaged her temples " Rukia, tell me" she demanded.

Rukia wiped away her tears and took a deep breath as she looked at the moon in the high sky " He... called me a monster" she choked out, a monster the thing she hated the most he called her that. _YOUR NOT A MONSTER! _Mika screamed in her mind, she believed the king of hell in her inner soul with her heart. She wasn't a monster but a king and royality.

Yoruichi froze and closed her eyes as her head bent down for the poor girl " Your not a monster, Rukia" she spoke and heard the girl cry softly " You'll never be. Your mother and your father both know that, even me. That's why we all love you. A friend, king, ruler, daughter and god daughter. If you were a monster I wouldn't be your god mother, trust me" she heard the girl chuckled softly then stop.

" It just hurts" Rukia hichuped as she wiped the tears away again.

" I know it does, sweety. I know" Yoruichi whipered as she heard the fire be splashed with water, she closed her eyes tight " Go to bed and get a good night sleep, tell to Mika or visit her. You'll feel better" she knew the king of hell was a softy for the girl.

" I will" Rukia spoke as she walked passed Ichigo who was still in his inner world. She crawled into her sleeping bag and snuggled into her pillow " Good night" Rukia yawned " Good night" Yoruichi repeated. Ending the call Rukia placed the phone on the ground and closed her eyes.

* * *

After hours and hours of talking with his inner hollow and Zamapaktou, Ichigo opened his eyes. Only to meet the darkness of the cave, as he remembered was Zangustu telling him to grow up and except the facts.

But how could he, his love was the king of hell. Filled with evil people and souls. A place of fighting and blood, no happiness. Yet again, she did say it was diffrenet then what he saw. Was the possible? He looked over at the sleeping bag Rukia was in and sighed. He loved her with all his heart and soul, a lot more too. He accepted her after the long yelling fit his hollow had about how he was such a dick and Zangustu contsant asking ' Is she any different then the women you fell in love with, from the beginning?' after several time of that question he answered with a no.

Her face was so peaceful as she slept, so calm and humble. Shimming in to the sleeping bag he sighed and looked over at her, the moon light vibrating off her skin and her lips parted. She was the Snow White of the most powerful kingdom around, she was the love of his life and the women with the kicks of demons.

As he drifted to sleep he smiled, he still loved her.


	19. Chapter 19

GOOD MORNING

The birds chirped as the breeze blew around, raven locks as the smell of coffee wiped around her nose. Looking out at the sun as it rised from the peak of the tree's, soft shadows appeared from the light as the animals woke from they're sleep. A smile graced her lips as she watched some fox's play and strench for the morning, this was the good part of the day. Looking over at the soft, blazing fire she watched the viberint colors burn. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath as she appeared inside the icey wonder land she called her inner world.

Walking down the icey floor she looked for the life in the area, there was no soul to greet her or hug her. As she came closer to the pond she looked down at the ice water pond, catching no sight of a tail she leaned down. Seeing the dark bottom of water, light abricating off the stones. Touching the water slightly she shivered. Waiting a moment she sighed and placed her hand to her side.

A sparkling fin splashed the water over the Soul Reaper and laughed. Rukia growled and looked up at the women. Long raven hair covering her breast, baby blue tipped of the hair, pure white skin. A smile graced her rose petal lips and her violet eyes brightened with life " Why do you constantly want me wet, Kori" Rukia exclaimed as she shook off any lose water.

Kori giggled as she moved her sparking blue ice tail in the water " You needed it. Besides you have that hunky man back there, but yet you come and visit me. Why Rukia?" she swam closer and laid her head on her crossed arms. " Is there something wrong with having a little sexual fun, around here" she smiled as Rukia rolled her eyes at the women.

" You are a sick fish-" she coughed as the ice water filled her mouth.

" I am not a fish" Kori softly shrieked as ice surrounded her body. Flapping her tail creating a splash she glared at the girl " I am a lover reader. So don't you dare call me one of those slimmy, stupid and bubble brained animals. That is a extreme insult to my brain and beauty" she closed her eyes as the quick words filled her mind. Kori looked sadly at the girl " He said that" she whispered.

" What part the monster or me being a murder" Rukia tucked her knees to her chest as she looked at the reflect in the water, she didn't have any monster qualities like a pitch fork or tail.

" He was just overwhelmed, Rukia" Kori softly swam over and took Rukia's hand in hers " It would be kind of hard to except such a thing so quickly. He's been fighting away hollows and senting them to hell for years now. So that is what he thinks, that everyone from Hell is a monster like a hollow. Just give him time, he will come around eventually"

Rukia closed her eyes slightly as the wind blew her hair again " But, I don't get what's so bad about it. He kept such a huge seceret from me... for so long. Left me in the dust as he went and fixed his own problemes, why couldn't he talk to me about it. I was there for him threw it all, well when he actually let me know abou things in his life. The one time I actually open up to someone, I'm called a monster" life wasn't fair.

" I know, but that is how love is... you give a little and you hurt alot. Then in the end it is all great, with kisses, hugs, long and late nights, heart to heart conversations and so much more" Kori dazzed off in her thoughts. She had never had a lover or love in all her life, she knew so much about love but never experienced it for the taking. It was her 'job' to know everything but somethings are learned by experience and not books, skill and heart.

" I know your right" Rukia chuckled as Kori glanced back at her with a smirk.

" When am I not" Kori chuckled. Rukia splashed her with the water and laughed as her skin chilled the water in seconds. " Know that you actually noticed that I am always rigth, leave my enviorment you are warming it with your presence... Also don't wake Mika up she's scary in the morning" Kori looked over at the cave were all the girls slept " And I mean with her looks" she whispered. Rukia laughted into her palms as Kori dived down into the water again.

Sighing from the laughter she looked over at the cave, a loud snore echoing from it as the bright light shined " Seems like Ren still snores" she whispered as she stood and walked from the water. And into the cave.

* * *

Looking up from the sleeping bag Ichigo wiped the sleep from his eyes. Laying back down he looked over at the empty bag with a sigh, then to the ledge were Rukia was on a rock with her steaming coffee in hand as she looked over the forest. He had to talk to her. Standing he walked over to her well streching slightly. Sitting on a rock he looked over at her, the morning glow and lushed lips from the hot liquid. He went to speak but she beat him to the punch.

" You can talk to me at least. It's not like the big bad monster is going to rip you to peices and feed you to the hollows" she spoke not looking over at him.

" Rukia, I didn't-" she raised her hand at him and closed her eyes.

" Don't even say you didn't mean it, you said it so you meant it... just don't" she placed her head on her knee's and watched the tree tops sway slightly in the breeze. A monster. Where did anyone get that idea?

Ichigo was silent as he thought about what to say to her, looking up at the sky he watched the dark clouds roll in "Rukia... can I ask you something" he pondered as he watched the lightening flash in the clouds.

" What you want to know where I hit my fur and tail, pitch fork and horns" she teased and stood, brushing off the dust from her pants as she finished her coffee.

" Can you stop! I'm trying to talk to you and your literally conflicting me" he exclaimed and stood. She looked over at him with narrow eyes as she walked back into the cave, he sighed angerily and walked after her.

Rukia rolled up the sleeping bag and placed all the supplies in her bag also. Ichigo watched as she packed and stood with her bag on her back " Pack. We are leaving, the tunder storm will make it harder to get down the slopes, so we must leave now" she walked to the fire and splashed water over the flames. As the colors died she walked to the wall.

Tossing the bag on his back he watched as Rukia's touch made the wall crumble to the ground, stepping into the darkness he scowled softly. What was going to fix this? He called her a monster, a terrifing, man killing and hidous creature that had no heart. A murder, someone who kills for they're missing and hurt feelings for statisfation. She was far from it, never did she kill a person for her own pleasure. Well besides Ginjo, but no one else. Who was he to judge, if there was a real monster he had it. Hichigo was evil and cruel to everyone besides Rukia, but that was the monster of the world he knew.

The rain started to pour as they made to the car, tossing the bag in the trunk Ichigo looked at her threw the back window. She looked so sad and alone, the whole walk back was nothing but silence and rubble moving with they're shoes. Closing the trunk he kept his eyes on her as she looked out the window with a soft frown, she didn't need words to break someones heart her expressions were enough. The sad and low, dull brighteness in her violet orbs as she watched the rain drops on the glass. Ichigo walked over to the car and got inside, he looked over at her and bowed his head in shame " I'm sorry" he whispered.

Rukia turned and looked at him softly. She was hurt and confused about everything. She was a 'monster and a murder' because of her parents. Her whole life was like that, tell little trust no one. She trusted him with her seceret and heart only to have it torn to peices like trash. The words ' I'm sorry' fixed her heart but kept her barriers up for the trust. " It's fine. Lets just get back to the cottage before the rain starts to come down heavier" she smiled.

Ichigo knew that smile was fake along with her words, he could tell by the dull look in her eyes as she smiled. They would usually light up like the moon when she smiled. Turning on the engine Ichigo nodded and put the drive in reverse. Taking her hand he laced his fingers threw hers. Rukia laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as they went down the road.

* * *

Walls of brown and red, the aroama of the coffee and tea's in the air as people sat with date's or friends. A soft laughter sounded threw the air as Toshiro wiped away the whip cream mustach he had gotten from the hot chocolate, listening to her magical laughter that made his heart flutter when ever she did it. He found that so far this week was going well, he didn't hink about Momo or work but mostly about Karin. Which was a little odd for the Captian but he kept with the flow.

" Okay so tell me. Who's the ice prince crushing on?" Karin asked as she sipped her hot chocolate. Toshiro looked down at the dismembered whip cream sadly as he recalled what Momo told Rangiku in her office. Karin noticed and took his hand, he looked up at her " It's okay, I'm here" she whispered with a caring voice.

" I don't have a love intrest at the moment. I did but my heart was shattered by her" he spoke. His heart was shattered by Momo and her private talk with his Vice=Captian.

" Who was she?" she wanted to know who shattered her loves heart, maybe she could fix it.

" Ah... It was Momo" he spoke. Karin squeezed his hand slightly and rubbed his palm softly. " You need a hug" she offered as she looked at his sad face, she hated the that look on his face, it always broke her heart. He nodded, Karin moved to his side and wrapped him into a embrace, holding him close as he held her this is something she wanted so badly. " I'm always going to be here for you" she whispered as he squeezed her slightly. " I know you will, that's what I love about you" he muttered. Karin blushed sligthly at his words, her heart fluttering and jumping for joy.

Pulling they looked slightly into eachothers eyes and froze. Toshiro cupped her cheek and stared into her brown eyes that gave him such warmth and hope, with one look. Leaning forward they closed they're eyes as they're lips captured eachothers.

She tasted so sweet and innocent, he never wanted it to end. Lips softer then snowflakes and skin purer they clouds. Syncing movements the lips deepened. Karin was on cloud 9 as they're lip moved she was kissing the man she fall in love with and didn't want to stop. His taste so husky, spicey and sweet. soft and lushes lips that were like the sun. As they pulled away they looked into eachothers eyes.

No words were spoken or needed. " I shouldn't have done that" he spoke. Karin's heart broke as she nodded and played like he was right when he was wrong " Let's not talk about, ever again" he said and her heart was crushed as she went back to her seat with her hair covering her face.

* * *

Pulling up at the cottage was silent like the car ride, as Rukia got out he followed with no words. The silence was eating him alive, he wanted to hear her voice and kiss her with out thinking she was hurt or angry.

As they headed onto the porch with the rain pouring down Ichigo, couldn't take it anymore. Swiftly he pulled her to a wall and blocked her in with his body. Eye to eye he began " Rukia. I never met any of those words in the temple, I was overwhelmed and shocked. I didn't think about anything and for that I hurt you. Threw everything you accepted me, you accepted my inner hollow and the most important me as a person. i kept you from battles and fights because I can't stand to see you get hurt, I love you to much. To be honest you could be a hollow and I would still love you with all my heart. I would rather die then have you die in a battle, if I could take back my words in that temple I would... but you need to know that no matter what I accept you for who you are"

Rukia's eyes brightened as she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply and fully in the rain.

* * *

NEXT CHAP HAS A LEMON!\

R&R PLEASE


	20. Linked

heeeey look chapter 20! Woooohoooo! So guys last chapter I told you about the lemon in this one so, yeah beware this is like my third for lemons so bare with me a little bit!

Warning: Lemon, if you can't handle lemons then don't read this chapter

R&R PLEEEEASSSSE

* * *

Loud booming music shook the walls as the door echoed with secrets. Life down stairs was rather nonexistent, Yuzu's vein popped in her forehead as she looked up at the shaking ceiling. " What is she doing up there?" she growled as she walked out of the kitchen with a dish filled with snacks for her and Toshiro. Ever since they got back from the café, Karin has been up there with the music blaring and letting no one inside her room. " Toshiro-kun, why don't you go talk to her" Yuzu knew something was either wrong or Karin was on one of those Music blaring stages.

Toshiro looked up at the ceiling as the loud song for some reason he and Karin never talked after the kiss, she kept quiet and covered her face. He wanted to talk to her but she wasn't talking back to him at all. He must have upset her some how " I don't thing that's such a good idea" he replied when the music was turned off. The two stayed silent as the sound of a door closing was heard.

Karin quickly went down the stairs with her black pyjama shorts and a baggy shirt on, her body filled with sweat as she leaped off the bottom stairs. A dark aroma around her as she stalked to the fridge, music blaring in her ears as her iPod played with rock and pop music. She wasn't in the mood for anyone especially her so called best friend and her sister.

" Karin-chan" Yuzu spoke looking at her sister, the dark shadow that seemed to surround her as she opened the fridge. " Karin!" she shouted but no reply, when the door to the clinic opened and Isshin walked in she looked over at him then to Karin " Dad, is she okay?" she asked.

Isshin looked over at his daughter as she gripped an orange juice carton tightly in her hand, glaring at the liquid in the box as she screwed the lid off " I don't know" he spoke and touched her forehead soaked in sweat.

Karin growled at the touch and glared at her father as she pushed his hand away " DON'T TOUCH ME!" she snapped and walked away with the juice in hand. Slamming the fridge closed she glared at the floor, then to the stairs she was going to use in a moment. Sipping the liquid from the carton she took the ear buds out.

" Karin, that's the only orange juice we have in the fridge! What are we going to drink with our breakfast tomorrow!" Yuzu whined only to get a heated glare from her sister.

" Don't test me Yuzu I'm not in the mood" Karin hissed and walked to the stairs.

" Your always in a bad mood" Toshiro spoke up. She turned and stepped down the stairs, face red with anger. He stood and took the carton " Plus, it is unlady like to drink from a carton. You must think about others who wish to drink" he noticed she calmed down at little as he looked at her.

Excepting a fight to break out between the two Yuzu took cover with a pillow as a shield, Isshin beside her as they watched the two. Neither ready for a coral or break one for the matter. Karin was known for her instant fights and screaming, the Captain was in for a rude awakening. Neither excepted what was going to happen next. Karin closed her eye fighting back tears as she spoke " Fine, I'll go get another carton for tomorrow" walking to her coat she kept them closed. Red and puff as they were as she pulled the coat on.

Toshiro looked over at the two on the couch as they gawked in amazement " I'll come with you" he spoke. Karin tensed up at the moment and shook her head.

" No. I want to go alone, be alone and no one around" she spoke and gripped the door knob. She was hurt and broke the words ' I shouldn't have done that' echoing in her mind as she twisted the knob. ' Be strong!' a voice spoke in her mind, she wa fighting. Fighting to hide her emotions and fighting to keep in control of herself and not become some crazy person and kill everyone in her sights.

" I wanted to speak with you" he walked towards her, but she pulled away with cold eyes on him. Karin exited the house, slamming the door behind her. Grabbing his coat and quickly went after her.

Isshin smiled evilly at his daughter next to him " Lover troubles" he sang and jumped off the couch. Yuzu raised an eyebrow at the old man. What was he up to?

" Karin" he shouted as he ran after her, she didn't slow down are look back at him she just kept walking. Shoving her hands into her pockets as she walked down the drive. She didn't want to talk to him, she feared of what he might say. Break her heart even more. Laugh at her for her feelings or just tell her straight out he was still in love with the Momo bitch that broke his heart. Either way she wasn't staying around long enough to get the answer to her constant wondering.

Using his shupo slightly he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest " Karin" he spoke. In his arms she went limp and emotionless, no sight of life or happiness just a soulless body, buried deep, deep, deep down behind all that barrier was a crying,hurt and sensitive girl wanting to be freed of the sorrow and pain. " Karin, talk to me" he demanded.

Roughly pulling out of his embrace she turned and walked away, she didn't have the fight or the courage to talk to him. 'Every step I take is another barrier I build up' she thought. Her mother's death was the first barrier to the beginning of hundreds her heart was locked away for ever, she once thought some how the ice melted all her barriers and released her heart for the good. Sadly that told her wrong, the only thing the Captain did was build more and more barrier for her heart to hide in and never show.

" Karin" he shouted again, again with the same reaction to him earlier. He was getting quiet annoyed with the ignorance, to have her back away from him as he tried to talk to her.

Rangiku watched from a building at the two, she knew from experience that Karin was keeping her barriers strong and tough. Her heart went out to the girl as she watched her walk away every time her Captain touched, or attempted to talk to her. Something must have gotten to her, something big and a huge deal.

" Your not going to ignore me, any longer" Toshiro exclaimed as he held her tightly in his grasps. Karin tried to get out of his hold but failed, she squirmed and shook but she lost the battle. " Karin!" he yelled. Bowing her head she let her hair fall over her face ' Don't look into his eyes ' she chanted in her mind over and over. She couldn't look into those aqua eyes and simple come out of the trance. " Look at me!" he yelled in a demand, she shook her head in protest. " Please, just look at me! Talk to me, dammit!" he yelled.

Karin looked up with tears in her eyes " So what!? S-So you can hurt my feelings some more! Rejected by you! So you can tell me things that will shatter my heart more than it is! What am I to you!? A simple girl who is here for you t-to kiss, make you laugh, smile and forget about the heartache that Momo chick caused you! W-Well guess what Toshiro! I have feelings and insecurities that need mending and a heart, that needs someone to chaise it! I can't wait around for something that might never happen, think the one I actually care about cares about me in the same way! I need people to stop playing with my feelings!" she yelled as she looked at him.

" What are you talking about? How does this involve me?" he asked.

Karin released a heavy breath as a tear streamed down her face " Really! You have no idea! Last I recalled in that café! You kissed me! And then you told me to forget about it, like nothing happened, as though I actually kissed the friggen ice prince, my best friend and more! You played with my emotions most!" she wiped her eyes and walked away, her walk became a jog to a run till she was out of sight.

* * *

As the thunder sounded in the stormy sky and the rain created large ponds of mud, grass soaked in the wet of the heavens inside there was excitement and passion. Heat. The fog on the window, as the two danced in passion. Craving for each others lips as they leaned against the lone wall near the door, they just entered in. Rukia's hands traveled from his neck to his soaked jacket and slowly unzipped the zipper. Gasping for air as Ichigo ravished her neck with his fiery lips, her body was burning in heat. It was addicting and new, she wanted to know the feeling everyone she knew had or heard of. Making love.

A moan broke from her throat as the watery heat of her's vibrated threw her wet jeans. " Ichigo" she gasped as he nipped her pulse with his teeth, she didn't want him to stop she was sure of it. She wanted to give him all of her, let him make her his and then share her power. Be one, with one another. As the jacket fell to the ground Rukia went back to his lips, leaning hot and violent rains of kisses. Ichigo pulled away from her slowly and looked into her eyes, filled with hunger and desire " I love you" she whispered as she tried to catch her breath. Caressing his face in her hand she looked into the amber suns she loved so much.

" You want to stop?" he rather not, he wanted to go all the way and show her how much he loved her. His lips ached for her lips again but he must wait for her answer. Feeling her hands linger in his hair she smiled. Kissed him tenderly and meaningfuly, she deepened the kiss with her tongue. A groan echoed from his throat as his hands gripped the rim of her sweater. When he felt her hands grip his he stopped and placed them in her hair.

Rukia panted as she pulled away " Keep going... no stopping" she spoke between pants. She smiled brightly as his lips crushed hers, feeling his large hands around her butt pushing her up more on the wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist seemed natural. Trying to get closer to his chest she leaned away from the wall, feeling Ichigo take the chance he began to move away from the wall into the living room area.

Sitting her on the sofa's back down, his fingers played with her hoodies rim. Thr grey material mocking him of what it held underneath, he wanted to see her. Not by accident like in the bathroom or in that tiny closet but by choice. The hunger boiled in the pit of his stomach as he pulled away from her lips and pulled the materail off to see a tank top underneath " Making it more fun I see" he chuckled and kissed her again deeply.

Rukia smiled into the kiss, he was still full of smart remarks. Even in the middle of passion. Her hands lid down his strong shoulders that were covered by the long sleeved shirt he wore, she wanted to feel his skin on her's. Running down his chest she felt hotter at the rigged bumps of muscle he hid from the world, achieved by hard work and long painful battles. Pulling away she looked at his eyes that burned with want and happiness " Are you sure you want this kind of power" she had more then you could imagen in your wildest dreams, being king was more then just a title but a mere statement to the truth.

Cupping her cheek in his palm, watching her snuggling into his warmth he grinned softly. " Your power is enough for me to handle" he spoke and lifted her by the thigh up against him. A soft squeal was heard as she wrapped her legs around him again, he was sure he wanted this. She leaped to the ground and bit her lips as she lifted his shirt off his body, to her amazement he was ripped with muscle and was a perfect picture of a man. Pulling her close again he kissed her deeper then before with the delicious taste of mouth in his.

Rukia ran her fingers and hands against is chest, each bump of muscle make her body heat up more and more. She wanted him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she lifted herself closer to his body, feeling the bumps grid against her stomach and groin. His traveling hands made it to the rim of her tank top, breaking away she lifted her arms as the shirt was lifted slowly.

Taking in her beauty slowly as the fabric was moved from her perfection. The thin, soft, pure and sparkling view of her stomach made him excited with the new achievement in mind forever to hold. The scares here and there over the white valley, lifting the top away revealing her lush breast in a lace red bra, to her chest with the soft skin and the repeated rise and fall of her lungs. Her neck that had slight coming of bruises of where he bit her flesh, to her soft jaw line and lips that he quickly captured again. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible he groaned.

Feeling Ichigo walking again as her feet followed his body, up the stair without breaking they're kiss. It began to become a challenge. Making it easier Rukia was lifted into his arms like a bride and carried. At the open door he stumbled in and laid her down on the mattress carefully, she looked so innocent and fragile at the moment as her raven locks were pread across the sheets.

Pulling down slowly by his shoulder she kissed his forehead down the bridge of his nose to his lips. As the kiss heated again, he trailed down her jaw line with wet licks and suck that made her skin tingle in pleasure. From her jaw to her neck were he made love bites and kisses that heated her more and more by the feel. Down to her chest were he kissed her chest line that travel across, to the valley of her breast were he kissed softly making note to come back there once he had her jeans off and tossed to the side.

Feeling her panting breath as she moaned in pleasure as his kissed down her stomach, to her jeans were his hands took part and unbuttoned, pulled the zipper down and pulld the slowly off her body. Quickly tossing to the side as he stared down at the long, fields of pure white skin on her legs. The laced red matching underwear with her bra that covered her innocence. Looking up at her face he saw the deep blush on her cheek.

With the amount of time he stared, Rukia was wondering if he wasn't satisfied with her and covered herself with her arms. She knew she wasn't that gifted, yeah the change made her breast bigger but not like Orhimes or that Nel women, she was still small compared to them. Well she put up a fair fight to the size. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths. When two hands softly removed her arms from her chest she looked up closely to see Ichigo looking down at her, his hand caressed her cheek and tangled in her hair lifting her head up slowly " Your beautiful... don't cover up" he whispered. Her heart fluttered as his lips captured her's softly and moved slow.

Hands on his cheek keeping them together, down the rippling valley of a chest, down to the rough texture of his jeans, fumbling with the buttons and zipper she managed to reveal his boxers. Using her feet slightly she lid them down to the floor were he kicked them off and climbed over her on the bed, settling over her he went down her neck to her breast. Lifting her back he fiddled with the bra clips and took the bra away from her breast, tossed it to the pile of jeans and kissed they're tops.

Rukia moaned in pleasure as his licked and sucked her nipples, the other hand playing with the other till it was hard and stiff. Arching her back softly as she moaned loudly, the moist puddle in her underwear was now leaking onto her inner thigh in the passion. As he which she nearly screamed in pleasure as her nipple compiled with his tongue. She was lossing her mind " Ich..." broking by a moan in her throat she panted and looked down at him slightly " Ichi-g...go" she panted and moaned she wanted to go and make love, this was a tease for her.

Hearing her pleaded Ichigo's finger played with her underwear band slightly and then disappear inside, teasing her folds slightly he listened to her loud, shouts of moans. Using his hands he took off the fabric and tossed it to the side also, Rukia panting echoed as he lowered down to her womanly entrance as began to pleasure her. Licking up the juices she made with his tongue and bit her rose bud fold she screamed a moan as she came.

Rukia felt like she was on fire, burning and sizzling as the wave washed over her. Feeling his tongue licking away the whole process started again, looking down at his boxers she whimpered and wrapped her legs around him as she pulled down the fabric. Biting back a moan she had the boxer slid down with easy, but the shock overwhelmed her as she saw his large hard-on appear. A moan broke her stare, when Ichigo climbed over her she took deep breaths and kissed him. Pulling away she searched his eyes, she wanted this all of it, him and her to the fullest.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips, he loved her like the sun and life. He was willing to give her the world if possible, he was willing to leave everything for her and never look back at it, if anything was in the way of her life he wanted to help and fix it with her. Rukia smiled and let soft tear out as she wrapped her arms around him, lifted herself to his face.

His breath on her cheek as she looked at his wet sweaty hair and pure amber eyes " I love you too" she whispered and kissed him. As he entered she fought back a scream as tears rolled down her cheeks. Pulling away from his lips she bit down onto his shoulder hard as she trembled in pain, when he was fully inside she stayed still waiting for the pain to stop. Ichigo didn't move, only rubbed her back and whispered ' Sorry' softly. " Move" she whispered, the pain was gone and she needed his to move.

He moved slowly at first as she panted with him, she was tight and hot on him. " Ichigo" she panted and repeated over and over, he kissed her neck as she laid down gently. Looking down at the faint blush on her cheek as the sweat rolled down her face, she was beautiful.

Rukia panted heavily as she felt her walls tighten over him, grinding her teeth together she held in her orgasm. When she looked at Ichigo she saw the pause he had, he was also close. He picked up the speed as she screamed and yelped in pleasure, closing her eyes she ached her back and screamed his name as the sticky wetness flooded over him. Panting she felt the tingling glow creep up on they're bodies. Looking up she saw the golden outline of power over him " We're linked" she whispered.

Ichigo felt the power enter him quickly and the pleasure took over and made him release, with a scream of her name his seed wa launched into her. His seed leaked down her legs as she pulled the covers over they're tired figures. Ichigo laid on her chest as she played with his hair gently. He held her close and buried his face into the valley of her breast. A tired yawn left they're lips as the two closed they're eyes " I love you Kuchiki Rukia" he spoke before shutting his eyes.

" I love you Koursaki Ichigo" she spoke and followed suit. All was perfect in the cottage with the two, but not knowing what lurked in the future they had together

* * *

GOD LONGEST LEMON I WROTE !

There's trouble in friend paradise with Karin and the Ice prince...Well the prince figure it out or with ol' Vice-Captian Masamouto kick his ass into shape for Karin's sake! Stay tuned to find out!

Rukia and Ichigo are linked now, more power for both how will Hichigo pervail and Rukia's little problem inside 'Sana' as Mika calls her. Let's just hope it'll bring more mystery and promises.

R AND R

PLEASSSSSSSE


	21. The beginning of issuses

BEGINNING TO THE ISUSSES

Rangiku rolled her eyes at her Captain as he stood there like a fool. Who would have thought a teenage girl would make a smart ass like him, seem like a fool. She looked off at the way Karin had ran off and saw she was no where near. As the breeze brisked her locks she waited for her Captain to at least take a step in the direction Karin went. Waiting minute after minute, but nothing. Letting an annoyed growl out she shupoed down in silent " I knew you were cold to me, but it seems Karin-chan has you beat at the ice and chill" she spoke leaning against a wall. Arms crossed as the boy looked at him with a glare " How does it feel" she walked toward him with a raised brow.

" What are you talking about, it was merely a fight between friends" Toshiro felt bad for Karin, he hurt her that was as much as he knew. Masamotou being the 'Queen' of 'relationships' just had to appear when the two were having a verbal fight about issues.

" And I thought you were smart, my judgement was wrong" she spoke as the boy heated with anger " You can handle a whole division of old, stone age Shimigames but you can't handle a teenage girl..." she waited for a hit or a yell but the Captain was in defeat she was right, he can handle Old, perverted men but not Karin of all people " How are you a Captain" she looked over the corner she could feel the large Spiritual Pressure around the area.

" Karin's difficult she's different then the Division. She doesn't take other people's crap and doesn't listen to anyone" that was the thing. She was like a stubborn mule with the strong head and the tough skull for a fight. Not like his division where they were afraid of him and listened to his demand.

Rangiku glared at him slightly " Your full of shit.. she just told you everything and yet you still think she's difficult, open you pretty eyes and notice something about Karin that you two have in common. There's more then one. If you don't you're going to lose your best friend" she warned as the pressure got closer. When the Captain sighed she knew he was listening but didn't want to " Karin may be tough and strong but she is still a girl with feelings and a heart... below all those walls of stone and hatred is a girl pleading for release"

" I don't understand what you're talking about" it was like she was trying to say Karin had feelings for him, which was way off in his mind. Except for what Hyorinmaru yells and screams about in his inner soul and mind. Right now he was between a Rangiku rant and screaming fit from his Zamapaktou.

" Really cause last I recall you came here to forget about Momo-chan and have fun with your bestie... I hate to say it but your no better then Momo in this situation, Captain. Cold and forever hated by the one you care for, at the moment you play Momo and Karin-chan is nothing but you in the sense" she turned away, she didn't want to see her Captian at the moment. Disgusted by what he had done and not knew, also who he hurt " Oh and other thing. A kiss to you may seem like a mistake, but to her it could have meant a dream and much more" with that she leaped to the building roofs were she searched for Hollow's.

Toshiro was confused, about so much. About Karin, Rangiku's words and Karin's feelings. The way his Vice-Captian spoke of Karin's feeling made it seem like she was in love with him. Some part of his soul leaped and danced for joy, but there was another part that was gloomy and down. If she did love him she would be stuck in the Living World day dreaming about what he was doing and worrying about his well-being. Then there was possibilities of her losing hope on him and forgetting she loved him, either way she would not be able to love him.

Soul Society wouldn't approve of a Captain dating a human, or a human and a Captian being in love with one another. It was never going to happen, even as much as he or she wanted they would be pulled apart and hardly see each other it was mission impossible.

When the sound of foot steps on the cement was heard behind him, he froze and looked for the large pressure Karin had. She was right there with her face hidden and red puffy eyes that he had caused " Karin" he spoke but the foot steps continued still they were past him. He saw her back as her feet stepped down the drive, grocery bag in hand with the orange juice. He walked after her quickly and stood in front of her. They needed to talk.

She looked down at the ground as her cold lifeless eyes peered at each stone, rock and piece of soil on the drive. She knew he wanted to talk about it, but she couldn't the walls of strong and hard feelings were nailed in and shut. Ice could still simply freeze the metal and stone, make it crumble to the ground with no effort. She just wanted to go home, give Yuzu her juice and then straight to her room with her music.

She didn't move but her Pressure spiked. He looked around for a slight chance a Hollow may seem for a tasty treat of her. " You need to calm down, your pressure will attract a Hollow or one of those things" he spoke. It was all to late, the rip in the sky opened and a large Hollow screamed as it landed behind her. She still didn't move an inch or a muscle. Popping the soul candy into his mouth he leaped and pulled his Zamapktou out, slashing the Hollow into pieces. " Karin! Why didn't you move" she began to walk since he wasn't in the way.

" What a shame, your little girlfriend is sad and mad at you... Oh, muffin" a womans voice spoke from the clouds. Looking up the Captain saw a women with long raven hair, a straight bang and white skin. A blue short kimono on her body that hardly went to her upper thigh, golden ribbons on her hands and around her slim waist. Raising a hand she pointed at something and a ribbon shot out.

Karin turned to meet the golden ribbon in her face " Let's see what hides with in you" with a single shot the ribbon wrapped around her waist and shot to the clouds. Karin screamed as she flew " PUT ME DOWN" Karin screamed as the women held her in front of her face.

" Karin!" she heard and looked to the ground to see the Captain coming towards them, the women chuckled and shot a ribbon at him. Like steal the ribbon sparked with his blade and fought. With every spark that ribbon made more the Captain fought, knowing Karin and that women were up there in the clouds. He needed to get to her some how. When a mist of dust appeared and shattered the ribbon he looked to the building top to see Rangiku with just a hilt.

" Such a odd thing... a girl with so much power but yet so young" the women chuckled and shot another three ribbons at the two on the ground. The ribbon squeezed Karin tightly causing her to cough and lose the breath in her lungs " Let's see" the women smiled as the golden ribbon burned blue. Karin screamed as the glow surrounded her, she was scared and in pain, the sharp pain of bones as the glow burned. It was like her life was sped up and she was aging quickly. The glowing stopped and the women smiled " You look just like me when your older" she chuckled at the bangs and the hair, large breast and tall height.

Karin was in anger at the moment, she struggled with the ribbon around her as she closed her eyes _' I'm here Karin'_was heard causing her to open her eyes and look around "W-What was that?" she asked herself in a slight shriek, when the ribbon tossed her around violently causing her to scream. Looking down at the ground she saw Toshiro and Rangiku battling hard, the ribbons wouldn't go down. If they did another would appear, they were never going to end like this. Karin looked over at the women as she stared at her now grown body over and over " What do you want from me" she winced.

The women looked up with a smile on her lips " Easy, I want the location of Kanzki Rukia". Karin froze slightly, this again. They wanted the place of Rukia, but why there had to be more. " I need her for my master, you know little me" she smiled.

_'Karin you need me! Think... of me! Think of happiness and... your mother'_ Karin gasped at the voice and looked to the sky, the clouds and sun that vibrated. She took a deep breath and thought of her mother and the thing she did as a child. A 'imaginary friend' she made "Fuyu" she whispered.

" Captain! You have to go get Karin-chan!" Rangiku shouted as she held a ribbon back with her Zamapaktou. She looked over at her Captain who was struggling to hold down the single ribbon, they kept getting stronger and stronger.

"I'm not leaving you here to fight these things" he shouted and looked to the clouds where he heard Karin's screams for help. The ribbon shot back at him and tossed him into a house, groaning at the pain he stood and looked down at his Zamapaktou " Banaki" he spoke. The ice formed around him, the wings and feet. He launched at the ribbon and froze it with the touch of his blade.

Shattering to pieces the women gasped and sent several more ribbons after the Captain. Toshiro went to touch them with his blade when one shot threw his wings, shattering the ice. The Captain glared at the ribbons as another came at him, with a quick movement he slashed the ribbon. Only to have more and more shot at him, his icey wings gone and his banaki down. He was trapped.

Karin looked down to see the Captain wrapped in ribbons, choking on the thread. A tear danced down her cheek at the sight " T-Toshiro!" she screamed as he struggled, her heart stopped when a ribbon shot down and shot through his stomach " NO!" the scream echoed through the souls of many.

Cursing as the ribbon choked him he heard the scream and looked up to see a bright white light vibrating from Karin. A large red blast destroyed the ribbon, he looked to the side to see Urahara and Yoruichi at his side looking up. He looked at Rangiku as she continued to fight with her all. When a Griffin's scream was heard from the cloud's they all froze.

Karin's anger overwhelmed her as she looked at the women, free of all the ribbon she panted. She looked over at the large Griffin, the white feathers and grey beck as it screamed. " Fuyu, I'll handle her" she whispered, Fuyu nodded and shot his eyes to the ribbons heading to the group on the ground. Diving down he screamed at the ribbons, looking at the group he opened his wings and covered them with the steel white feathers. The ribbon blew to snowflakes and blew in the breeze.

The Griffin stood with his chest puffed out and head high as the clouds covered the sun with grey. He looked at the clouds as the sounds of sparks were heard, the urge to go and help Karin was great but he knew she had to do this for herself. Looking back he noticed the same Captain from before and shrieked in his ears " You fool!" Fuyu yelled. Toshiro cursed at the sound for his poor ears " I give you one thing to do and you fail! I had to be summoned because of weakness!" Fuyu screamed.

" Woooaah! Woooaah! There big bird-" Rangiku started but Fuyu shrieked and she dropped to her knee's.

" Silence! I will not tolerate two Shimigames that can't protect one human!" Fuyu screamed again. He looked over at Urahara with a glare and the women " You were the ones who found my feathers! Bunch of creeps!" Fuyu screamed. To them it was simply a feather, but to him it was his body and pride. Each feather was his pride and joy even more than that. Looking back at the sky he saw the ribbon women crash into a building, the rubble moved when Karin appeared in front of her.

This was impossible, this girl was just playing around with her like a cat with a mouse. Looking up at the swirling snow flakes as they danced around Karin's body, ruffling the short white kimono that reached her high thigh, the black as night eyes echoing her soul and the evil smile on her lips. Spitting out the blood in her mouth she coughed and stood, hands trembling as she ordered ribbons after Karin. Ribbons shot out at Karin and the snow swirled around and the fabric " Are you done" Karin laughed with a deep, sweet voice.

Karin's hand launched and gripped the women's neck, squeezing in tightly the women choked words and gasps " Kill her already" she heard as looked down to see Fuyu with the groups, the old Griffin was so impatient. " But, I'm having fun" she whined, getting a shot glare Karin sighed and looked at the women " Brothers a little impatient... so I will kill you now for his sake and my welders" the snow flakes came together and created a large sword, with a black snowflake pattern on the light silver blade to the black hilt. Tossing the women from the building to the street she chuckled, leaped down to the drive were the women laid broken and beaten. She smiled and dragged the blade on the cement as she walked not letting her eyes leave the women she hummed.

Fuyu looked at the group again to see the scared and shocked face, shaking his head he looked back over. Karin gripped the sword and brought it down on the women's chest, over and over. The women didn't move signalling she was dead, Fuyu walked over and screamed in her ear. Dropping the sword the night black eyes blinked " FUYUUUUU!" her voice screamed like his " The one time I am out you come and ruin my fun! Damn you!" the voice screamed as the blade turned to snow flakes again.

" You should be a sleep not controlling your welders body!" Fuyu yelled. His sister was a real pain in the tail, always going against the rules and doing what the hell she wanted without thinking about the con's.

" You try sleeping when a dragons watching you! It's creepy! Not to even think he keeps whispering compliments and crap! Plus with your loyal ass! I have to fight, she couldn't fight that thing! YOU FOOL!" she shrieked and walked away with anger.

" Watch your damn mouth!" Fuyu yelled as he followed.

Looking over Karin's shoulder she rolled her eyes as she gritted her teeth " I'll watch it when you get that ice poll out of your feathery ass!" continued to walk she felt a wing slap the back of her head. Growling slightly she looked at her brother " Fuyu! I can kill you!" she yelled.

" Shut up, Yoru and go back to sleep! I am the protector and you're the sleeping sword! That's how it's supposed to work!" Fuyu shrieked. Yoru rolled her eyes and blocked out his ranting, she was the sword and the blade. Fuyu was going to be the attacks, her being Banaki mode. She really hated being the one to sleep.

" Fine Fuyu! God your worse than that dragon!" Yoru yelled and sighed. Feeling eyes on them she looked to see the group " Have you ever heard of... I don't know, minding your own business!" Yoru screamed when she saw the Captain, with a smile she walked over " So a Captain, huh?"

Toshiro was frightened by the black eyes and the voice, that wasn't Karin. " Perhapes" was all he said, when the snow flakes swirled around his body he panicked and sliced away at the flake only to see sparks. The snow flakes stopped and the black eyes were evil as they looked at him.

With a quick hand Yoru took his collar, raised him to her face and growled " Tell your Zamapaktou to stop staring at me! The compliments are nice but staring is down right creepy! I wish to sleep in damn piece! I will tare him to pieces if needed!" Yoru yelled and released him. She walked to Fuyu's side and looked at him " It seems you didn't tell him my message before, like I asked you" she growled.

" I did, now give back Karin's body. Go to sleep and wake when she is dead Yoru" he spoke, with a nodded the eyes turned to brown and the snowflakes disappeared.

Karin blinks and moaned for her heads sake " What happened" she whined, looking to her left she jumped with fear. The Griffin towered over her with no effort, shaking her head she muttered to herself 'I'm dreaming'.

" Nice to see you too, Karin" Fuyu spoke as she looked over at him with a glare, he was made in her mind not really made up. Looking at her grown body he looked at Urahara "Your fixing this" he spoke looking at the man.

" What!? No-" Fuyu broke Urahara's words with a scream.

" You touched my feather! You fix her body and erase her memory after you figured it out!" Fuyu yelled. Towering over the man he glared.

Karin blinked " My body?" she questioned and looked down to see her old breast gone, replaced by large ones she sighed and rubbed her head. Looking over at Uarhara as Fuyu frightened him with his eyes. " You are fixing this" she stated.

" No I am not" Urahara spoke. Fuyu growled and looked at his master the snow swirling again as her eyes turned white, anger was over powering her at the moment. Her hand through the shop keeper to the ground " YOUR FIXING MY DAMN BODY, LIKE IT OR NOT!" she yelled as the white eyes glowed like lights. " O-Of course, Karin-chan" the shopper keeper spoke in fear.

* * *

Rukia shot up from the sheets as she gasped for air, the slight pain in her head was numbed by the pain of her lower region. The sheets covered her naked body, snapping her head to the side she saw her phone flash 3 AM. Panting heavily she closed her eyes, she was awake and coming. Coming to kill and hurt the people she loved and cared for. Ichigo had been stronger than she though, he was strong enough to wake the one true monster she had. Sana.

* * *

Fuyu- Winter

Yoru-Night

Sana-deer


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo sighed and rolled onto his side, his body was thrilled and exhausted from the night before. The power he gained from Rukia was exciting but the action was more exciting. When he didn't feel anyone beside him, he peeked through his lids to see no one in the bed next to him. The reflection on the bathroom light was mimcing on the pillow in the dark. Looking up he noticed the door closed with just a small crack open.

Swinging his body to the edge of the bed he kept his eyes on the door. Why was Rukia in there? Pulling on a pair of his boxers he silently walked to the crack. Making sure she didn't hear him.

Rukia's heart was beating at a billion miles per hour. Looking into the mirror and seeing the black and gold veins creeping on her flesh she hissed in pain, down her jaw was the sickling black " Sana" she whispered and placed her hands on the sides of the sink, the monster she hid was coming out. Sana haunted her dreams, with the evil laughter that chilled her spine and the creepy black orbs. Turning on the tap she soaked a cloth.

Ichigo watched her. The naked back and the reflection, when Rukia gasped in pain and leaned forward he watched the black and gold vines creep onto her back. " Rukia, what is that?" he asked and walked in. Using his finger he traced the vines, she leaned over the sink with her hair covering her face. " Rukia?" he whispeered and used his hand to move the raven hair from her face.

" Remember when you couldn't control your inner hollow" she spoke and took a deep breath. Sana was worse, she wanted to destroy everything especially Rukia's family and friends. All she was, was a evil demonic spirit that was nothing but hatred and sadness. Year's back when Aiknori was born he was dying, dying of weakness... all she knew from her parent's was the she one night creeped into his room and healed his body, but with the life granted she had to be sine... so she got Sana.

" Yeah, I remember after I saved you from your exection" how could he forget. After leaving Soul Society he started hearing the idiot in his head, all he remembered about the first day was that he grew to hate the inner hollow and his thoughts. Always thinking of power and sex, didn't he have other things to do with his life?

" Well... Like your inner hollow, I have a demonic soul inside me. She feeds off my power and always wants to take control. I wasn't born with her or given her, I choose her for my brother's life when he was a child. I made that choice and would never take it away, he is alive because of the deed I did... Well, since-" she winced deeply as the veins thickened on her face and grew to her forehead, she gritted her teeth as the laugther echoed in her mind " Since you have so much pressure... she's breaking free of the case Mika put her inside" gripping her forehead she took deep breathes, it was as though she was being stabbed a million times in different area's _' I'm coming out to play'_ was hissed in her mind as she pressed the hot wet cloth on her forehead.

Ichigo took the cloth from her and softly wiped her back and neck " That's why you didn't freak out about my inner hollow" he spoke as the vines grew thinner and disappeared with the heat. " N-No, your inner hollow was for a different reason... I have Holly, some call her Willow since she's white with black... I knew what you were going threw with your inner hollow" she spoke as the cloth touched her jawline and the black, gold disappeared. " Who's Holly?" he asked. Rukia chuckled softly as the cloth touched her forehead.

Spinning around she smiled as she looked up at him " Holly is just like Hichigo... but maybe a little bit calmer and murderous at times" she chuckled as the cloth went down to the running water.

Ichigo smirked at the yelling his hollow was doing at the moment, apparently he didn't like the fact someone was stronger and more murderous then he was. Cupping her face in his hands he leaned closer and looked into her eyes " I'll help you though it... no matter what" he whispered. Rukia sighed and looked over at the window with the still pouring rain " She can hurt" she whispered.

_' We'll all help her... I want to kick some inner hollow ass!' _Hichigo screamed next to Zangustu, no one was going to hurt his Queen. Not even his own kind " Hey..Hey" Ichigo spoke softly as Rukia shook her head back and forth. Stopping she looked into his eyes " I'll always protect... not matter what" he told her and gently rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb. " Do you understand?" he spoke, Rukia nodded and closed her eyes " Is there anything we need to do.. to keep her in there?" he asked.

" Y-Yeah... we can't make love again, the more we do the more power I gain" she whispered. _' Don't stop! Continue and let me out... Ruuuukia-ccchaaaann!'_Sana chuckled in her mind. Glaring at the voice Rukia growled " Shut up" she hissed at the voice.

_Why? Didn't you miss me! Everyone need's Sana!_Rukia rolled her eyes as Ichigo looked down at her " Don't listen to her... I know she is bugging you but you have to remember she is the one who is eating and breathe off you. She has no control over you... trust me" he spoke. He had a plan, the same thing he had to do with his inner hollow. The group that helped him the most with the bastard, the Villards.

" What am I going to do... at this rate she's going to take over and-... Better question is what am I going to do?" Rukia walked away and rubbed her head with the palm of her hand. Sana was powerful. Mika and Ren couldn't fight her out and lock her up, her father had to help along with her mother and sister... even Aiknori. Sana was a huge job, a huge stressful job with long painful hours. Rukia could hold her off but not for long... maybe days and weeks but not longer then that. What was she going to do? Flopping onto the bed Rukia held her face in her hands, she wanted to cry at the moment but didn't.

Ichigo looked at her, she was a reck with the whole subject. " I'll be back" he spoke and grabbed the phone on the dresser. Rukia looked up and nodded as he walked out of the room and down the stairs, quickly looking over the numbers and the caller he groaned. When the name ' Shinji' appeared on the screen he sighed and called the number. The ringing echoed in his skull as the phone went off " Pick up... pick up" he growled as the phone rang.

" What!?" screamed Shinji through the phone he was sleeping and having a good sleep. Looking over at the clock flashing 10:40 he sighed, he should have been up hours ago with the others. Now he wasn't going to have breakfast, just great.

" Shinji" Ichigo spoke as he looked out the glass door as the rain poured and the lightning flashed.

" Well, look who actually called me... Koursaki Ichigo. What the hell do you want?" Shinji spoke as he laid back down on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling as the loud yelling echoed from down stairs. He groaned as he walked to the door, opening it he walked down the stairs to see Hiyori and Rose fight over the last piece of pizza " SHUT UP! I'M ON THE PHONE!" he yelled and the two looked over and glared with cold eyes.

" I need a favor... a big one" Ichigo looked up at the stairs to see Rukia walking down with his shirt on, she looked tired and in pain. By the way she walked she seemed wobbly since they did do something last night.

" A favour huh?" Shinji smiled softly " Who's that?" Rose asked as she looked at the phone, he shooed her away but she came back with Hiyori and Love. " It's Ichigo" he spoke as the others went wide eye. " Why'd he call? Is that stupid inner hollow of his acting up again?" Hiyori spoke grabbing the phone.

" Let me guess you can't control your hollow" Hiyori said through the phone as she heard Ichigo sigh.

" I'm controlling him fine! Put Shinji back on" he ordered. Rukia walked over and looked at him oddly, holding his side softly in a embrace he returned she sighed and inhaled his scent. She seemed calmer and relaxed.

" No!" Hiyori yelled and placed the phone on speaker " Your on speaker so you can talk to all off us" she growled as she laid the phone on the table.

" Fine" Ichigo sighed. He didn't need her crap this morning, the women had his blood boil over and his anger rise in bad ways. He wanted to kill her with her stupid sandals to the face and let Hichigo after her.

" Tell us the favor you want Ichigo... we're getting nervous with the stalling" Shinji whined and banged his head off the wooden table.

" I have someone who is dealing with similar problem's but more dangerous then me-"

" More dangerous! Who is this person!?" Hiyori leaped up from her chair, the last time she bothered a hollow was Ichigo's and she nearly died cause of the strength. More dangerous ment harder to defeat and possibly a new technique.

" Kuchiki Rukia" he answered. At the announce of her name, Rukia looked up at him with soft eyes she was trying to just get on with her week off and enjoy what she had left, without thinking of Sana and problem's.

" How the hell is that little Shimigame more dangerous then you were?" Rose asked. She remembered the petite women when fighting Aizen, she was so tiny and fragile she was afraid a tooth pick would kill her. Then she saw her fight, dangerous with the skill and odd with the hesitation she had. All most like she was holding back with her technique and not going at her fullest or hardest with the battle.

" I'll explain when I bring her in" Ichigo didn't know if Rukia was okay with telling people she was the King of Hell, she could want it a secret from the world.

" Fine. When are you bringing her" Shinji spoke and looked at the mess. It was going to take awhile to clean it all, maybe a couple of days. With the pizza boxes and the rotting food there was a lot to be done around the place, sweeping and washing the floors. Even dusting the room and clean sheets, it was a pig sty in the house. Considering they had two women in the house he thought it would be cleaned and sparking but Hiyori and Rose were not that kind of women. Completely opposite with the type.

" Next Monday, we're kinda away on vacation at the moment" he smiled down at Rukia as she looked up at him, then to the window. Lightening lite the house as the storm screamed. When the lights went out he closed his eyes.

" Alright, Ichigo" Rose spoke with a chuckle. She had a good idea what they were doing on vacation, when Hiyori slapped the back of her head with her shoe she glared "Stop thinking dirty, Rose" she growled. " Would you two stop, with the fighting" Shinji groaned as they fought on the box covered floor, the angry yells and shouts as the two went on with the fight. " We'll see ya' then Ichigo" Love spoke and hung up the phone, and continued to watch the two fight.

* * *

A loud groan echoed through the shop as Uarhara and Toshiro sat at the table. The door down the hall flew open and Karin walked out with her Uarhara's shirt and track pants on she was angry. All her clothing wouldn't fit even Yoruichi tried to help but that was long gone. Sitting down at the table she glared at the wood " Did anything fit?" Urahara asked as he looked at his old clothing.

" No" Karin growled as she curled her hands into fist and glared harder.

" You should have that while you were walking here, Karin. Your body is larger and grown now you can't just throw on your old things" Fuyu spoke from the living room, he wasn't leaving till Karin was returned to normal and her memory erased. When she glared at him he shook softly at the cold eyes. " You calling me fat, feather boy" she hissed. The griffin glared at the name and sent a large shot of snow at the girl, she smirked and waved her hand. The large white shield reflected the snow and sent it at him. The griffin grunted as the snow buried him.

Toshiro chuckled at the griffin and was shot with a glare that stopped his laughter. Looking back at Karin he noticed she was still ticked off at him " Karin, why don't you borrow some of Yoruichi-san clothing?" he suggested. When Yoruichi appeared with a sigh. " She tried them and her boob's don't fit sadly or it's too tight for her liking" the women spoke as she looked over at the girl.

Karin hated this stupid change, now she knew what it was like for Orhime and Rangiku with the breast issues and she was supposed to be like this when she is older. At the moment she made a chose and in which was, to die young and go to Soul Society before this happened. " Maybe, Rangiku can let you borrow something" Yoruichi suggested and leaned on the wall tapping her finger on her lips softly.

" No!" Toshiro shot up quickly from his spot. Fuyu looked at the boy oddly as he stood. Was something wrong with him?

" Why not Captain?" Uarhara asked with a puzzled look. Usually the Captain was quiet and to himself, not shouting his protest and shooting from seats. Something was on his mind and quiet frankly the shop keeper wished to know " Masamouto-chan is rather a large featured women.. Karin-chan can fit into her style well, since she has such... large offerings from growth. I think the male population would... rather love the view" he smiled as the Captain grew red with anger.

Karin gasped and throw her arms over her chest as the shop keeper spoke such words. For some reason she felt rather watched at the moment, even walking here. You would think a griffin walking around would be distracting, but no she was watched while walking around. Apparently big breast were more intresting then a large eagle, lion and whatever walking around the town.

" I will not have her walking around Karkura Town on display, for all the male population to stare and picture well they please themselves!" he shouted. He was rather angry at the thought of his innocent and pure Karin walking around like a walking fuck toy to men. Rangiku was enough to make men line up on the side walk for a look, but Karin was- he didn't want to think of what she was. In all conclusion she wasn't walking around like Rangiku.

Fuyu stood and walked over to the boy with a smirk painted on his beek " I see where this is going" he chuckled and looked at the boy. Fuyu chuckled to himself as the group looked puzzled, with a bump of the wing he moved the Captain slightly " I'll ask you this : Do you think of my master when your alone?" he asked.

Uarhara bursted with laughter as the Captain blushed with embrassement, Yoruichi following his suit. Karin watched the two as the blush heated her face, standing quickly she went back to the room.

Fuyu chuckled as the Captian stuttered with his words " I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now I see why your Zamapaktou watches my sister sleep" he snickered and followed after Karin.

Toshiro blinked a few times as Uarhara continued with his laughter. His emotions were scrambled at the moment as he thought of the question slightly, when the door to the room Karin and Fuyu were in closed he finally caught on. " Shit" he cursed as the two continued to laugh _' So that's who you think over when your in the shower' _Hyorinmaru snickered. The Captain growled at the dragon as he chuckled slightly.

* * *

" Fuyu, he doesn't think about me that way" Karin spoke as she sat on the floor. The griffin laid in front of her as she stroked it's feathers, he was so soft and warm with the touch. " He doesn't even like me" she pouted if there was one thing she remembered was the fact Toshiro didn't feel the way she felt, that kiss was only a accident to him.

" Trust me that boy, loves you. With the way his Zamapaktou watches your Zamapaktou soul I wouldn't be surprised if he does think of you when doing that action" Fuyu purred.

Karin sighed at the bird. She wasn't going to get her hope up just yet. " I'll believe it when, I hear it" she spoke as Fuyu closed his eyes.

When the door opened and white poked throw Karin looked up softly. The soft snoring of the Griffin in her ear as she patted the feather " Karin, can I enter?" Toshiro asked throw the door. He needed to talk to her, now. " Sure" she sighed and scratched behind Fuyu's ear, the griffin purred louder at the touch in his sleep. The captain walked inside and sat next to her.

" Is he purring?" Toshiro asked as the hum of the pur got louder. Karin chuckled at the question " Yeah, Griffin's are half lion. So he is like a giant cat" she chuckled,

" More like a giant, falling cat with a attitude" Toshiro whispered. Karin punched him in the shoulder slightly and chuckled "You just got on his bad side, some how" she smiled and laid her head on the Griffin's back. " What did you want to talk about?" she looked over at him softly as the feathers brushed her skin as the Griffin breathed deeply.

Toshiro looked over at her softly " A-Are you still mad at me?" it was eating him alive at the moment. For some reason he couldn't have her mad at him, it hurt.

" Yes. I still am mad at you" she turned her head away from his eyes and played with Fuyu's smaller feathers. " Why? I still don't get your reason-"

" You kissed me and then said it was all a mistake. I'm sorry if in Soul Society you kiss people for fun, but here in the Living World that's a sign for having feelings for someone. If that doesn't clarify it for you; put yourself in my shoes if it were Momo" she spoke and sighed on the feathers.

" But I fell for Momo... you don't have those feelings for me" he looked at the Griffin's legs, strong and large claws to rip him to piece's if needed.

Karin looked up at him and shook her head " Who said I didn't" she spoke. His head snapped at her quickly at the moment " Who said, I didn't fall in love with you or had deep feelings. You can't read my mind.. your not Fuyu or my Zamapaktou soul"

" Well do you?" he leaned forward slightly as she closed her eyes.

" You'll never know, unless I hear something from you"

* * *

**there a chapter! **

**please r&r I love them! Oh and thanks to all those people who read, I love the states too! **


	23. Chapter 23

**heeey guys! I am sooo happy! I got a review for my last chapter! **

**Thank you to B000009! Sorry if I'm wrong but I really do love the review! **

**Anyways this chapter may be short since I have a job interview soon so, sorry.**

**To the chap**

**I don't own bleach, except for when I died my hair**

* * *

Laughter broke through the air. Sun high in the sky after the long storm. Grass green as leaves, lake shimmering with light as the fish swam around in joy. The tree's danced with they colorful leaves in the breeze and the fluffy clouds in the blue sky. All was happy and fun in the day. A yellow picnic blanket upon the grass as cards were slapped down quickly by the two lovers.

" You are going down" Rukia chuckled as she looked at the cards. Her raven long locks blowing in the breeze as the sun shined upon her white skin. Her violet orbs shined as she looked over at Ichigo and his orange locks and amber eyes. The smirked upon his lips as he slapped down a card. He was trying to teach her a card game named poker before, but her being confused by the game, ended up being crazy eights. So far he won every time.

" I thought Kuchiki's were good with decisions" he teased. A soft glare was thrown toward him as she slapped down a seven. After the chat with Shinji, Rukia seemed lighter and more clam like she was trying to forget Sana ever was a problem. He knew the demon was still there, from the vines that appeared on Rukia in the morning. He feared that one of these mornings the vines wouldn't leave with the mere touch of hot water and a cloth, that Sana might actually be among them soon in the day.

Rukia growled as his hand only had one card in it. _' Loser!' _ was yelled in her mind, shaking away Sana she slapped down the card and looked at the lake. Taking a deep breath as the demonic women insulted her. She was tired of the women at the moment, it was a card game and nothing more. It wasn't like they were playing for clothing, cause if they were she would be naked at the moment , cause frankly she sucked with card games.

Ichigo smirked as she looked at the lake. She did that a lot since yesterday, looking out into the distance. Shaking her head of something, he thought it was Sana with her rude comments and insults. Hichigo was like that when he wasn't in control. He hated the hollow more back then and started to hate himself for it too, sometimes. " I win" he spoke and slapped down the last card down on the deck.

With a smirk Rukia swept the cards to the side causing them to fly over the blanket and gripped his collar. Playfully biting her bottom lip she kissed him. Smiling into his lips she chuckled, she honestly didn't care if she lost the game. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him. Deepening the kiss she leaned down more and lost her balance only to have Ichigo fall back onto the blanket with her over him. Gripping her sides he smiled at the skin, feeling the warm flesh under her flowing green shirt and the rough jean texture.

Her hands tangled in his locks. Lips mingling with his as they're tongues danced in passion. Body against body, molding together as the sun shimmered down on them. His hands wandered from her jean line to her stomach were he drew soft circles on the pure valley. Rukia shivered at the touch and moaned as his other hand messaged her back softly. Pulling away from the kiss slightly she bite his bottom lip " Tease" he whispered nearly her lips and capture them again

Rukia squealed as he rolled her onto the blanket and caressed her neck with his hand. Traveling down her neck with his fingers, to her collar bone. Feeling her legs wrap around his waisted he pulled away and gave her a devilish grin. Clicking her tongue she leaned up and crushed her lips to his.

* * *

Mine smiled at the two fellow Captain's of her's. Looking at the King's flower she smirked " It's almost complete" she spoke as she took her Zamapaktou out. The blade shimmered in the sun light. The silver blade with ancient writing upon the beast, the hilt with black blowing ribbons, the sight of the soul shinned with a smile on her face slightly. " Kiyoshi, what is the next step?" she asked looked over at the man.

With a smile he chuckled " Wait for the Kanzki girl to appear... take her blood and then we'll be completed" looking at the women he smirked at the blade " Your sure that Zamapaktou, can get her blood?" Ever since Karin defeated the blade he questioned the strength. Kanzki Rukia was the King of Hell, a billion times stronger then the Second schooler or the High schooler.

Mine glared and raised the blade to his Adam's apple quickly " My blade is the known best in all Society's, it will and won't hesitate to get that women's blood... my creations are the strongest in the world's. That girl was just out of the ordinary and strong... don't blame my Zamapaktou for a freak with pressure" she growled as the man smirked.

" Your blade was so powerful that you couldn't stop Kanzki Rukia from killing all your friends and your own husband" he mocked. The fire in her eyes grew as the blade brightened with red. " What are you doing to do, Mine-san? Kill me! So I can be with my wife and child, do me the favor and kill me" he snarled as the women lowered the sword.

" ENOUGH!" Yoshi snapped at the two, he knew that Kiyoshi had a wife and a child on the way that year. The Captain couldn't blame Mine, she lost her friends and her own husband. The only one who didn't lose something was him... the only real thing he lost was a little girl he loved. The best friend of the killer. Her beautiful eyes were like the sky's blue, skin of brown and hair silky to the touch... Sky was her name. He would never forget it, the name of the heavens and the strength of a god. He remembered when she kilt the elder of the Kuchiki's back then, the blood and the terror of a little girl he fall in love with. She was now probably a beautiful women like her mother and the more he wonder the more he wanted her.

" Oh, Sky flash backs" Mine teased getting a glare from Yoshi " I still have no idea, why you a young and handsome Captain had a crush on a little girl?" throw all the years she never understood the mans obsession with the little brown girl and her dark brown hair, she was a child and not a grown women. So, Why crush on a youngster?

Kiyoshi raised a brow at the man for the news " The youngest of the old noble clans that were taken down? Why didn't I know this?" he asked. He remembered the little girl she was quiet and mysterious to the world, except for a few people like himself and his wife. She was rather beautiful for a child, little sky blue eyes and a face of an angel. She would get insults about her skin tone but her elder brother handled that for her, besides him it was her doing the righting to the issues.

" It's none of your guys business" Yoshi hissed with a glare. He didn't ask them about they're loves or crushes. So, why him? Just because he loved a little girl who was to grow up to be a goddess didn't mean anything, right? "I don't know if she is still alive" he stated. After the war he went looking for Sky and her brother but never found them, all remembered was her killing the elder Kuchiki with her Zamapaktou centuries ago.

Kiyoshi smirked and looked over the Society blow. They had no idea what the Captain's were planning. All disaster was a head for the New Soul Society, and good for the Old to raise from the dead " She's still alive. Her and her brother managed to get out with Amaya and Raidon that day, along with the Abrai's"

* * *

Karin's smiled at the Griffin as he batted his wing's causing air to fly in her face. The wind tousled her raven locks as they dries " Fuyu" she squealed. The wind got stronger and her hair dried.

A knock on the door sounded and she chuckled as the Griffin peeked through to see Rangiku and Orhime. With a smile the Griffin allowed them in and walked out. Karin giggled at the women as she gripped the towel on her body " Karin-chan we brought the clothing! Let's see if they fit!" Orhime spoke with joy. Since Yoruichi's didn't fit and buying clothing was out of question. Karin called Orhime and Rangiku to see if they're clothing would fit and if she could burrow them for the time being. Toshiro throw a hissy fit at the offer, but all she did was tell him ' I'll be wearing the clothing till, you understand why I'm mad at you, idiot' and then went on her way.

" Here try this on" Rangiku chuckled and tossed the girl a bra and blouse. After arriving at the shop she got the coldest eyes from her Captain. For some reason the boy was angry with her actions. Rangiku thought it was only pay back for the Captain since he wasn't open minded or admit his feelings. Pay back was a sick bitch.

Karin sighed as she pulled the blouse on and buttoned it up. The soft pink was nice with her skin, if fit her new curves and figure. Coming out she smiled and twirled. " Finally clothing that fits" she chuckled as the two squeezed.

Orhime smiled softly at the girl. Knowing that the blouse was Rangiku's, she was sure the Shimigame had something to add for her Rangiku flare. When Rangiku stood and walked over to her she wasn't surprised " Karin-chan, you have breast now and you don't hide them! You show them off to the rest of the female population that are tiny sports bra's!" Rangiku said as she unbuttoned the blouse.

Karin blushed deeply as her breast were revealed " Ummmm-... But Toshiro doesn't want me to become those women that man think of when pleasing themselves" she spoke as Rangiku smirked.

" Captain, will thank me for this more then the male population will. Trust me, he's one of those men... just a hundred years older and shorter" Rangiku took a step back and looked over the girl and shrugged " Did your mother have huge breast?" she question. She always imagined Yuzu with the huge breast and the curves never the soccer player that her Captain crushed on.

" I don't know. I was too young to remember" Karin spoke. Her mother was some what of a blur in her past, but she remembered tiny details of the things they did together when she was little.

"If you remember little things from way back, you can remember her breast size" Rangiku sat down next to Orhime and throw a skirt at the girl "Put that on and then we'll go looking for men!" she shouted for her Captain to hear in the hallway.

* * *

When Toshiro heard his Vice-Captian yelling about boys and men he was red. His best friend was going out to met other guys... shouldn't he be happy for her? Walking past Urahara and Yoruichi he was steaming " Why don't you just say ' Oh Karin, I know we've been best friends for a long time but, lately I've been having feelings for you and ... I love you' see simple. But, no you being a Captain have to make it so difficult" Yoruichi rolled her eyes as the Captain glared.

" She's right boy, if you don't like the way my master is...dressing then speak up" Fuyu spoke in the living room. The cold aura around him as he spoke. Him being Karin's protector he knew everything from loves to hates... he was like her personal diary, just waiting for a key to spill out all her dark secrets.

When the door opened and Orhime walked out. The Captain's attention was on the door waiting for the said girl to walk out. " Captain!" Rangiku squealed as she pulled Karin from the room. The glare slightly on her face, showed him she was regretting her plan with his Vice-Captian at the moment. " Look at Karin-chan guys!" Rangiku being proud of her job smiled and pulled the girl into the living room.

" Oh look! The clothing fits!" Fuyu cheered and looked at Karin. Then his eyes snapped to the Captain, who seemed to be staring no where near Karin's eyes or face. With a roll of his eyes he sighed " Men and they're friends"

Urahara smiled at the Captain evilly as the pink blush appeared on the Captain's cheeks " Well, Karin-chan... I think you look absoultly sexy" he looked down quickly, but was met with Yoruichi's hand at the back of the head.

" Where are you girl's off too?" Yoruichi hissed as she looked at Uarhara with a glare.

Karin blushed slightly " A-Ah... R-Rangiku-chan wants to go to the mall, to look at men" she stuttered. She was rather embarrassed at the fact, she was wearing such revealing clothing in public.

" NO!" Toshiro growled. All eyes looked over at him, except for the Griffin. Who just smirked and whispered ' Tell her, fool' but the Captain wasn't going to imply what he wanted. " I-I-" Karin's eyes watched him closely as he stuttered, biting her lip she waited for a answer. " I want to talk with Karin, alone" he spat out and quickly grabbed her hand. Pulling her out of the shop to the street and into a alley way.

A little taken back by his actions she leaned against the brick wall and sighed. " You wanted to speak with me?" she looked up at him as the aqua eyes softened her heart and walls of caution.

" I don't want you going out like that, Karin" he spoke looking into her eyes, crossing his arms over his chest he sighed " I also don't want you going out to met other men" he glared slightly at the 'other men' part.

" I don't care, if you don't want me to go out and meet other men. I have a right to freedom, which you can not take away" she spoke and looked out at the side walk were high school boys and girls were walking. " I'll only stay if you give me a good reason"

She was testing him. Testing him about everything, about her appearance and his feeling's. Maybe, Yoruichi was right. Maybe, he needed to tell her about his feelings and be a man for once. Looking at her softly he sighed in defeat, his heart was winning over his mind. " Fine... go out and meet men. Don't listen to me"

Karin snapped her eyes at him and nearly let a tear " Karin-chan!" was heard from Rangiku. Looking over at him slightly she walked out and went to Rangiku. The stone walls grew as her heart shattered to piece's and her feelings went to a flooding of emotion's that she never felt before. She was hurt. Shattered to piece's by his words and non existing feelings she wanted him to have.

Watching his Vice-Captian drag Karin onto the side walk he took a deep breath. Knowing he broke her heart more with in two minutes of time. A tear left his eye as he watched her look back at him, hurt and sad at the time, before Rangiku and Orhime dragged her down the side walk. Covering his face with his hands he sighed as the tears flooded from his eyes " What am I doing?" he asked himself. _'I don't know master... I don't know'._

* * *

As the moon shimmered through the window, and the bed sheets moved. The sound of moans and panting filled the air as the two kissed in the heat of the moment.

Arms around her body as his lips trailed down her neck and her chest. The passion was addicting and mind blowing for the two, both of them thought they were going to burst with out it. Rukia moaned as she felt Ichigo's teeth on her skin, never has she felt so alive like this. After the first time, it seemed so thrilling and loving, but sadly they needed to stop. " I-I..." a loud moan broke her speech as his hands messaged her breast. _' Keep going Rukia-chan! Live and little, lose a lot' _Sana's voice mocked her. \

Feeling his member in between her inner thigh she panicked, slightly. She wanted him, more then she ever thought she would in her life.

Ichigo felt the throbbing pain in his 'friend' as he kissed her deeply and roughly. When a crackle noise sounded in his ear he pulled away with the sweat rolling down his cheeks to see the vines covering her white skin, eyes closed as she panted and heaved with her breath. Touching her skin he watched softly as the vines travled up her neck and to her forehead. " Rukia" he whispered. Arching her back she winced slightly in pain as the vines grew deeper with in the second, Holding down her body sightly as he swiped away the sweat.

" Open your eyes" he spoke as she stopped moving and her breathing soothed out.

With a soft movement her eyes opened revealing...

Blood red orbs, instead of violets.


	24. Chapter 24

The red burned into amber as the creepy smile crept onto the rose bud lips he loved. This wasn't Rukia. The vine's seemed to glow in the moon light as Rukia chuckled " _Well, if it isn't lover boy_" her voice was filled with demonic depth and the tone send chills down his spine. "_Don't look so sad, Rukia-chan is some where around there_" she teased. The fire in the boys eyes grew as he looked at the women.

" Where is she?" he growled. He knew what it was like to have a unwanted spirit take over your own body, but it was more personal now this was the body of the women he loved. " I swear if you don't put Rukia, back in charge all hell will break loose" he threatened. In the back of his mind he could hear, Hichigo yelling to be let out and handle the demon.

"_What do you think your little, inner hollow scares me_" she laughed loudly and looked into his eyes " _I am a demon... a cursed spirit that kills for fun, your inner hollow will be nothing but a meal to me. The delicious screams of that creepy loser inside such a hot body. I wonder how the hell, Rukia-chan didn't have me out sooner with such a master piece she has. Strong women_" Sana spoke and moved closer to Ichigo's face.

Ichigo growled at the women and crawled away. The mood was ruined by Sana, she wasn't Rukia and never will be her. " Put her back, Sana" he hissed as he stood from the bed. How'd she get in control?

"_ I don't get it. I and Rukia-chan are the same in the body. Don't you want me? I will do a much better job for you, Koursaki_" she chuckled and crawled closely to him. Her butt in the air as she moved closer and closer, she licked her lips slightly as she stood on her knee's and ran her hands up his chest and down his back "_What do you say? Have me, and never think of her again_" she whispered in his ear, her long tongue licked the outlining slightly as she pulled away from his ear.

Ichigo stared into the red orbs. There was no emotion and no feeling, nothing like Rukia's. Her violet orbs were always filled with feeling and emotion's, that was the way he knew she was telling the truth. Even as a Kuchiki, she had emotion in her eyes and wasn't cold hearted like her brother could be at time. He roughly pushed her off " No. I will make love to the women I love with all my heart, the women I want in my future... which is Rukia and not you" he spoke.

Sana glared at the boy and smirked softly. With a chuckled she crawled to the head board "_ Yeah you love her some much, that she got lost in the passion and I had the chance to get out. You love so much that on that stupid hike, you called her a monster. When everyone inside her aren't. Well, except me of course... Let me ask you something Koursaki Ichigo. Answer, I leave and put Rukia-chan back" _Sana spoke and twirled her hair on her finger.

Ichigo weighed his opinions answer and make her leave, or let her stay and wait for Rukia. Knowing the demon's rep, from what Rukia told him. He was better off with the question. " Fine, but I want Rukia back right after" he demanded.

Sana waved her hand slightly _" Yeah...Yeah, here's my question: After you know everything about all the sould in your little love, will you still want to put that pericous ring on her finger?" _she smiled at the boy, her long tongue graced her lips slightly.

Ichigo raised a eyebrow at her " How did you know I was going to ask Rukia, to marry me?" he didn't tell anyone. The only one's that knew were Bayakua, Raidon and his father, along with Zangustu and Hichigo. So the list was limited.

_" I have the ability to read others minds and souls. I've been watching you and Rukia-chan for the longest time, I watched your little dates and your make out sessions, hoping just once it would get to sex and I would be unleashed. Sadly, Rukia-chan caught on quickly and pervent that, till you found out and this happened... so answer my question" _Sana instisted fpr the answer.

Ichigo thought for a moment. How many was there? He shook his head and looked into her cold eyes " I will, after I know everything that is inside her... I will and I will get all the blessings again, like I should" he spoke.

Sana sighed and closed her eyes _" As you wish, baka" _Sana spoke.

The vines lightened on Rukia's skin as she took deep breaths. Her eyes hidden from him as he watched " Rukia" he spoke and cupped her face. She opened one eyes and looked away " Did she hurt you?" Rukia asked, Sana usually did.

A little taken back by her question he gave her a puzzled look "No. Why?"

" She usually does. She would fight with my family, so it's something she enjoys... it makes her feel as though she is still persent" even though Sana was a demon she still had feelings and hopes. Like a hollow a demon is a forgotten soul, but more serious. Usually murder victim's who wait around for they're case to be solved, but then out of the blue another came and the police forget. When the police forget, they're loved one's do. The feeling of being unsolved and forgotten overwhelm the soul, then a demon is born. They haunt the humans of the people that left they're case or forgotten them, causing fear and terror to fill the empty hole where they're heart once was. The only way to actually bring a demon to hell or the demon world is to have it blessed by the Hell King or Queen. Amaya did the blessing while, Raidon ruled over the kingdom. She would cry for hours on end for the demons and how they died, even Sana. Blessing a demon is like looking through a mirror, an mirrior of they're past and death.

Ichigo leaned down and pressed his forehead against her's " Don't worry about. She didn't hurt me" he smiled. Rukia looked quickly and then away " She didn't hurt you, this time. Next time, it might be the time she actually hurts you. I can't have that happen" Sana was more of the angry demon's, she had so much but it was taken away by one thing. Her own husband. Rukia knew the hatred Sana had for love and futures, only because she had it all and then her own love took it from her. Ichigo was at risk of being a target to the demon and that was a terrible thing. " If I don't worry she will come out. I can't have her hurt you, Ichigo. Your to special to me" she said as she held his face.

Ichigo kissed her deeply in the moment and then pulled away " Well, at the moment. The only thing that is hurting me is the fact I can't touch you and make love to you. I know your scared that she'll come out and hurt me, but you have to believe in yourself and me" he could handle Hichigo, so he figured her could handle Sana. Not the brightest thing to think.

Rukia's fingers played with the tiny orange hairs on the back of his neck " I won't take that chance" she spoke.

He searched her eyes and sighed in defeat, he couldn't say no to her. For some reason it didn't feel right to him. He rolled over and pulled her into his chest quickly " Goodnight" he whispered into her ear.

With a smiled she entwined her fingers in his " Goodnight" she yawned. His scent overwhelmed her's as she took deep breaths " I love you" she whispered.

Laying several butterfly kisses down her shoulders and neck he chuckled softly " I love you too" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Rukia chuckled and gripped his arms a little tighter, closing her eyes she drifted to sleep.

* * *

White, fluffy and cold ground. Wind blowing frantically as the snow blew in the breeze. A blizzard was in they're eyes. The power settling in Rukia's soul was awakening Sana, the fear echoed in the cave as many slept. Mika shot out of her bed and looked around at the sleeping women, all looking so innocent when the truth was they could kill a single women with one touch.

She looked to her left to she the long raven curled hair, pure white skin, deep rose bud lips and elegant body of Ren. The long silk, white goddess dress covered her body as she slept. " You feel it don't you" Mika heard from the cave entrance. She looked over to see Willow.

Her long white hair blew in the frisky wind, golden orbs bright, snow white skin and black inked lips. Her hands on her hips as her mini white and gold skirt swayed in the breeze and her tight skin white and gold top covered her body. " You feel it don't you, Mika" she spoke. Being the inner hollow she felt every souls pressure from Ren to Sana. At the moment Sana's was over masking everyone's which wasn't a good thing.

Mika nodded and stood from her bed, walked over to her and sighed. The blizzard looked strong and heavy, using her hand she lite a small standing cero. The red light lite the outside world quickly. The wonder in her mind was if Kori felt Sana's pressure. Stepping out of the protection of the cave, she entered the blizzard. Her sight blurred as she walked, all in her view was the white of the snow. She couldn't see the lake.

Willow followed the women and looked at the snow slightly " Over here" she spoke and walked through the snow, the crunching in her ear as she came to the large lake covered with solid ice. She nodded that Mika nodded to give her permission. Focusing slightly she allowed a thick skin of muscle form around her fist as the wind howled in her ear. With a heavy hand she slammed her fist into the ice, shattering it to pieces. Closing her eyes she felt the large layers cover her body. The long sword teeth, large muscular body painted with back tattoo's, long raven hair that touched the ground. The tail in the back that was covered with balls of spikes, opening her eyes she released a hollow growl before leaping in to the water.

Mika watched the splash of Willow settle as she changed into her second form, her first wasn't going to fit inside the lake. Her long raven hair blew as she dove, red skin filled with muscle pricked with goosebumps as she hit the water, long black vemon covered teeth that poured from her mouth and black hell marks over her body, her eyes brightened to a light and lite the water. The power of the long spike covered tail moved her through the water. She looked down to see Willow swimming down to Kori's sleeping cove.

She followed quickly thought the dark water till she was at Willow's side. Looking up at the cove entrance they gripped the icy sides and pulled themselves up, they're long nails clicked on the ice as they lifted from the water to the area.

" Good! You two are here! Now you can get rid of this thing!" Kori shouted as she looked over at Hichigo. He just magically popped up in her room and she was angry at the fact. The cocky smirk on his lips mocked the love reader " Get it out!" she yelled in anger. The ice former around her hot spring for a bed as she glared at the inner hollow.

Hichigo stared at the two large hollows as they dripped with water, he never saw inner hollows like him before. " Don't I just want answers" he spoke and looked at the white hollow. It seemed to strong and tamed which was weird on his part, he was more wild and free then it was.

Mika looked over at Kori as she transformed back. Ringing out the water she growled at the love reader, of all things she is worried about an inner hollow and not Sana. She looked over at Willow who was still in her Hollow form and shook her head, the women was always wanting to intimidate others. " Kori, we came here to see if you felt Sana" she spoke.

Kori growled over at her closet to see the bright gold glow coming through the settled area " Of Course I can, she's been glowing for a while now" she hated the demon. The only reason why they had her down in her lake, was because the demon can't swim and it was th farthest from the others.

" Willow, get the case" Mika ordered the Hollow. Willow growled in a nod and walked toward the ice wall, she looked at Hichigo quickly as she went to the wall. He seemed to watch her closely, like he was thinking or had something to say. With a hollow howl she banged on the wall, the ice cracked and broke. With one last hit the wall shattered and the glow brightened the room. With a hiss Willow throw the case over her shoulder and walked to the center of the area. " Place her down" Mika ordered. With a rough touch she slammed the case down and growled.

" What is that thing?" Hichigo asked as he looked at the Hollow.

" That is Willow and she is a inner hollow, that could rip you to pieces" Kori answered as Willow sat down, her tail swayed strongly as she watched Mika open the case.

" Not her. This glowing thing, it awakened tonight with the King and Queen around" Hichigo spoke.

Mika looked over at Hichigo "Are you saying she woke and took over Rukia?" if Sana was doing that, then there was little time to prepare for battle with the demon. Hichigo nodded and the women looked over at Willow " Go wake, Ren up...now" she hissed. This was bad, worse then bad.

Willow nodded and leaped into the water again. " So what is this Sana, thing?" Hichigo asked, so far he came here looking for answers about the Queen and this thing that was preventing her and the King from making love at the time.

Mika kicked open the lide to see, the long raven hair and stone white skin, the golden vines on Sana's skin glowed brightly as the old fashion dress she wore stuck to her body " Sana. Sana is a demon. Her past life was filled with happiness and love till someone took it from her, the hatred she had for the person grew larger and larger everyday. When the officers and police marked her case as a dead one, she lost control and went after everyone she loved or knew of her case. Like you and Willow when you were hollows she ate souls to fill her heart, but instead she went after the living. The Hell King blessed her soul and sent her to the Demon World" Mika explained.

" What happened to her?" Hichigo sat down next to the case and looked at the vines. He noticed that the Queens was like these one in the morning and she was in pain, hearing the women's voice chirp in her ear.

" Sana was a women, very beautiful. She was married to a man named Tyler, he was the love of her life. She was the stay at home wife well he went out and worked, when he came home they would eat dinner's and try for a baby. It didn't work for years, Tyler grew more and more distant till she was pregnant with they're three children. When they're three children were born, life was kind and innocent. They had two girls and one boy, Tyler's love and joy. One night, Sana was waiting up for Tyler. The children were in bed and sleeping. It was 1 AM, when a knock on the door came. When she went to answer she saw the officers, she nearly broke when they told her that Tyler was in the hospital. Quickly grabbed her children and dropped them off at her parents, then went to the hospital. When she saw Tyler there she broke down. He was in there for one year. When he came home from the hospital, he was different. Then one day when the kids were at Tyler's parents house, he stuck. First it seemed like a simple usual love making till he pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the heart, her own husband killed her. Her spirit wander around hoping her case would be solved by the police, for the sake of her children, but it never happened. They stamped it as a dead case, she suffered and then went to haunt her family. Who thought it was best to tell her children she left them, for someone else... her soul grew darker and darker. Till Amaya blessed her" Kori spoke as she opened her eyes.

" Sana is nothing but a shattered soul, that wants nothing but to make everyone miserable like she is and was" Mika looked at Hichigo as he looked down at the women.

He felt bad for the women, but at the same time was fact she went through such a life was hard to believe, then there was the fact she wanted to ruin the King and Queen's happiness.

When the water splashed all three looked over at Willow and Ren. " Thank you, Willow" Ren whispered as the white orbs she was in disappeared. She looked over at Mika quickly " You wanted me?"

Mika nodded and looked over at Sana " She's awaking, according to Koursaki's inner hollow she has already taken over Rukia, once" Ren face went serious at the new. She nodded and looked at Hichigo, then to Sana.

Hichigo sighed and looked at the case again " The King, has a plan to help the Queen" he spoke, when the women chirped up he smiled " When he was dealing with me, he met some people who have inner hollows. He was going to bring the Queen there to have her battle Sana, so everything can be settled"

Kori bite her lips slightly " Sana's extremely powerful, she could kill all these's people... also, how will she be after?"

Hichigo smirked " She won't be in that case anymore, but up and living among ya'll. She won't be able to gain control unless the Queen allows her" he explained. Ren nodded at the information " Do you think they'll be strong enough?" she asked Mika.

Mika snapped her glaze on to Ren and chuckled " Of course, not" she growled " There are a tone of us in this inner world. All together we can't defeat Sana, what make any one think a few people are capable of defeating her into submission" it was never going to happen she could feel it.

" At least try" Kori spoke and splashed her fin " Just give him some of your power and then we'll have a even fight" she continued.

" Kori, his is bound to us" Mika spoke. The love reader gawked slightly " So she actually took my advice" she squealed and splashed again. " God.." Mika sighed and looked back at Hichigo " Fine but, if this battle fails we're doomed" she flipped her wrist and a small orb of purple periced the inner hollow.

Hichigo patted his chest quickly as the power was taken " What am I supposed to do?" he asked. Mika growled and touched Sana's body slightly, the golden glow covered her hand and traveled up her body to her eyes. " Take my power and when Sana is taking over, when you and Ichigo are containing her. My power will be of great use" Mika spoke as Sana's glow went down.

" Mika-san, what did you do?" Ren asked.

" I took some of the pressure she is feeding on so she is weaker" Mika spoke.


	25. Chapter 25

Judgment. It is the one word that we all do as spiece's. It is only common sense. With out judgement we couldn't make decision's or change our minds for the best or the worse. We judge the planet and it's well being, we judge animals and the way they are, we judge our friends and their decisions. Sadly, the one person we place under judgement the most... is ourselves. We judge our happiness, choices, lives, loves and courage.

Running her fingers through her raven locks she sighed. Rukia didn't trust herself. After Sana took over she felt like she wasn't strong enough to protect. Her judgement was clouded by her weakness... herself. She was afraid that Sana was going to take over and then kill, Ichigo. How could she protect the ones she loved if-... if, the thing she was protecting them from was herself.

She knew Ichigo was trying to tell her she wouldn't hurt him, but she couldn't take that chance again. Lust and love together, was the perfect storm for Sana to come out and play, with everything. From death to murder and then anything in between the two.

Her violet orbs looked over at the bedroom door as she sat in the hallway. The moon light shimmered off Ichigo's perfect tanned skin as he slept, his soft snores were echoed in the lone darkness. Sheet's messed as he slept alone. Rukia couldn't trust herself, she couldn't trust herself with the fact Sana was powerful and evil for the matter. She want so much to sleep and have Ichigo's strong arms around her as she dreamt of future and fantasies. The fear she wouldn't wake up in her body with Ichigo there was to terrifying.

" Rukia" she heard and looked to the room as the moon light echoed over Ichigo's body. He was standing right in front of her. Taking a deep breath as she looked to the ghostly staircase. " You should be in bed" he stated, but she didn't look up at him. Rukia feared one glance into his amber orbs would capture her in the moment. She couldn't give into anything. She couldn't sleep, have him hold her in his arms and then so much more. She wanted it but the risk was to great for both of them. One could lose a life and a love, she could lose her insanity.

" Ichigo, you should go back to bed" she spoke and looked over at him quickly. The moonlight was strong as he looked down at her on the floor. The inked vines on her pure white flesh and the brightness in her eyes. She looked so innocent and lonely.

When, Ichigo sat down next to her on the floor she was taken back. " I'm not going to bed unless you go" he said stubbornly, knowing what she was doing and thinking of possibilities of what could happen. He trusted her and her strength to protect herself and him. He knew she was strong enough for the both of them. His soul and heart told him that with one glance at her.

" I could hurt, Baka" she spoke and looked over at the window that sent in the moon light.

Ichigo shook his head slightly and used a finger to move her chin to him. When her eyes looked into his, he watched the fear and the mercy wash away. Letting his fingers trace her face he smiled softly " Where did the Rukia Kuchiki, that kicked me in the face for all my pathetic fights? And then told me that I was strong enough to fight my inner hollow, because I was the man in her heart" he knew that would get her back to her old self.

Rukia nodded and looked down at the wooden floor " I-I... " her words were lost in the moment. What was she going to say? She was still the same girl, from back then. She was Rukia Kuchiki, the king of hell and the daughter of the once soon to be Heaven King. She was strong. She was stronger then strong she was invisible in her mind, but the truth was that she wasn't invisible. She could get hurt and bleed, but that took alot of power to defeat her. " You're right" she spoke in defeat. Ichigo was right. She never hid from enemies or danger, even as a child she look danger and fear straight in the face with nothing on her mind. She was Rukia Kanzki and Rukia Kuchiki. Both extremely powerful names in two world's. She was strong.

Ichigo chuckled and then smirked " I'm surprised you actually, admitted defeat to me" he spoke.

Rukia glared and punched his side roughly as she gritted her teeth together " Shut up, Baka" she growled and used the cold Kuchiki glare on him.

Ichigo rubbed his side softly as the throbbing stopped. She still had her old punch and evil midget qualities in her. " I was stating a fact, midget" he hissed and stood from the floor. He walked to the bed and looked at the window. When the reflection filled the glass. Rukia stalked towards him quickly and went to punch, when he grabbed her hand in his " Caught ya' " he smiled and fell on to the bed. Rukia gasped as he pulled her down into the bed and wrapped her tightly in his arms " Now, sleep" he demanded and pulled the blankets over them. Rukia was defeated by the Soul Reaper.

* * *

As the sunlight crossed over Karin's face she groan and through the blankets over her head. She didn't want to get up, it was too early for her liking. The warmth of her bed was comforting as she snuggled into her pillow. Her bed was the only place she still felt like she still the same, with her teen body and growing age. Bed was her shield away from reality and horror. Away from boys, school, her father and so much more.

_Awakey, awakey! Time to get up and play-_

Karin chuckled to herself as the Chappy alarm clock was slapped by her twin, in another bed across the room. She sighed and through the sheets off herself, letting the close air hit her warm skin for her sleep. Hearing Yuzu yawn as she joined " Good Morning, Karin-nee" Yuzu spoke sleepily. Karin stretched slightly as she looked over at her twin " Good Morning" she smiled and smiled.

Raising from the bed Karin sighed and went to the door. The quiet hall was nice at the time, but she knew it wouldn't last since she could hear the coffee maker brewing at the time. Walking to the bathroom was silent as she knocked and walked into to meet steam from the shower. She froze when she saw her brother's clothing on the floor and the towel on the hook.

When she heard the soft humming from the person in the shower she gave a puzzled look. Blinking slightly she shook her head " What are you doing?" Yuzu asked as she looked at her sister. Karin pointed in to the bathroom as she listened to the humming and the shower on at the time. Yuzu looked over her sisters arm to see the mist and hear the humming of the person. " I honestly think he is a little pitchy" Karin spoke as she looked at the shower certain move slightly.

Toshiro growled and looked out of the curtain to see the two, listening and watching " EVER KNOCK!" he yelled causing Yuzu to scurry away but not Karin. She just walked in and closed the door. " Karin, what are you doing?" he asked. Was she feeling okay?

Karin rolled her eyes at the boy " Well, you're hogging the shower and I need to pee" she spoke as she walked to the toilet. Toshiro nodded and went back into the shower to give her privacy. " Doesn't your father have a bathroom?" he asked as he washed.

" Yeah he does, but then I couldn't do this" she smirked evilly as she flushed and the hot water scolded Toshiro. He yelled at the hot water and scurried to the other side of the tub " KARIN!" he yelled and glared at her through the curtain. She laughed softly as she looked at the red face he had " Hurry up and get out of the shower. I and Yuzu have to get ready for school" she laughed and walked out to her bed room.

Toshiro got the hint and wrapped a towel around his waist as he turned the water off. He walked to Ichigo's room and closed the door behind him.

After Karin got Toshiro out of the shower she took the advantage to use it for herself. The hot water was nice on her skin as she wash away the nights sleep that was still vibrating from her skin. Messaging her sculp she sighed as the stress of her dreams left and the soft feeling filled her mind. When the hot water burned her skin she released a high pitch scream and fumbled away from the water. She growled as she looked through the curtains to see Toshiro in his towel " Why you midget man!" she yelled and throw a bar of soap at him quickly.

Toshiro dodged and flushed again for the hell of it. " Get out of the shower, Yuzu still needs to get ready for school" he mocked as he walked out. When he was walking past her, he smirked. Until her hand smacked the back of his head hard " KNOCK!" she screamed in his ear and then disappeared.

Yuzu giggled as she sat downstairs, cooking breakfast. She could hear the two bickering and teasing each other " Ah! Love" she spoke to herself. When she saw her father walking out of his bedroom in his usual bright outfit for the day she giggled again " What on earth is my beautiful daughter giggling about?" he smiled when a loud thud was heard from upstairs.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" was heard and the two clearly knew it was Toshiro yelling.

Karin laughed to herself as he hid in the hall closet away from sight. He decided to get smart and take her towel away when leaving the bathroom, so Karin being a girl of revenge. Went after him and stole the towel on his body, immediately he hid in the closet so he wasn't naked in front of her. She gripped the towel tightly as she laughed. The bright blush on his face was more hilarious then the fact he was hiding in the closet.

Isshin was puzzled at the moment " YOU'RE MEAN!" he heard the Captain's voice in his ears as he heard his daughters loud laughter. " AND YOUR NAKED!" he hear enough and ran up the stairs. He saw Karin on the floor laughing with the towel around her body as he noted the closet was open. The Captain, must be in there. " I can't believe you stole my towel" he heard and chuckled.

" Believe it, cause you're not getting it back" Karin laughed as she stood from the floor. " Besides it's even now, you stole my towel and I stole your's" Isshin smirked and went downstairs with Yuzu, to let the two joke still. He noticed his daughter was more loose around the Captain and wasn't freaking out about her body being changed.

" Dad. What are they doing up there?" Yuzu asked as she hid the blush on her cheeks. Isshin gave her a creepy smile that gave her the chills. " What do you think, my lovely daughter?" he winked. Yuzu blushed madly and turned back to the oven, shaking her head as she cooked. Her thoughts were all coming at once. _' Karin-nee and Toshiro-kun aren't like that! No! Not yet!-... What am I thinking? Well, the word naked was heard! Shutup, shutup, shutup!' _she slapped her head hard as she thought in her mind.

Isshin chuckled at her doing. " Getting a dirty mind, Yuzu?" he heard and looked to the stairs to see Karin in some jeans and a gray sweater that was Rangiku's. He chuckled as Yuzu looked over and blushed again " Yuzu?" Karin chuckled as her twin held her breath slightly.

" N-No-... Maybe... I don't know" Yuzu spoke as she walked past her sister. " Finish breakfast, I need to shower" Yuzu spoke with her head bowed as she walked up the stairs. She felt a shamed she thought of such a thing, especailly since Karin is her sister and her best friend.

" BREAKFAST!" was called by Karin as she placed the plates on the table and sat down. Her father at the head of the table with his breakfast and newspaper. When Yuzu ran down in her uniform she pouted softly. She couldn't go to school, because she didn't look like herself and she looked to old for her school. Taking a bit of her eggs and bacon she sighed.

" What are you wearing?" Toshiro asked as he looked over the girl. Karin looked over to see Toshiro in the High School uniform. " You can't go to school looking like that" he spoke and grabbed her arm. Karin blinked as he pulled her up the stairs to her brothers room. Toshiro sat her on the bed and sighed as he went to the closet were Rukia once slept.

" Toshiro. I can't go to school, I don't look like myself and I-" Karin stopped talking as she looked at the Highschool uniform. He sat down next to her and laid it on the bed " Toshiro?"

" Listen.. I've been thinking about what you said the other day with the whole change, and you being mad at me" he spoke as Karin gave him her undividing attention. " Well, to help you till you are back to normal. I went and got you a uniform so you can go to school. I will be going with you so you're not alone" Karin smiled and kissed his lips quickly. He was shocked at first and then slowly closed his eyes as she pulled away.

" Thank you" she squealed as she looked at the uniform. When she felt Toshiro's hand on her jaw she looked up with her smile to meet his aqua eyes. She was lost for words as she kissed him again. Her lips moved with his as he held her close to him and kissed her. The warmth of her lips was tiggling and new to him, he loved every second. When they pulled away slowly he brushed his thumb on her cheek. Karin held her breath as she looked into his eyes then the memory flashed in her mind " Do you regret that, kiss?" she asked.

Toshiro moved her hair behind her ear with a smile " No" he said quickly and kissed her again. He could kiss her all day long if he could, but he knew he couldn't. They had school. Pulling away he looked into her eyes and seen the love and lust in them " At the High School, you're my girlfriend" he spoke. Karin blushed slightly " And now you are" he smiled and kissed her again.

Before he left the room to let her change he kissed her softly and then disappeared to his awaiting breakfast. Karin was shocked, happy and excited. She was dating the Ice Prince! Flopping onto the bed she squealed slightly and sighed " Today is a great day".

Standing from the bed she slid off the clothes she was wearing before and slid the skirt on to her waist. To her surprise it was perfect and was nice on her. Slipping on the blouse she smiled as all the buttons went up. Not tucking in her shirt she sighed at the uniform " Love it, so far" she spoke and grabbed her brothers book bag before leaving the room.

Karin tossed the bag onto the couch and quickly sat down next to Toshiro at the table. Isshin looked over at his daughter quickly and then back to his paper then his eyes shot back " K-Karin what are you wearing?" he asked as he placed his paper on the table as he blinked several times.

Karin looked over at her father as she chewed her food " Toshiro, thought it would be a good idea for me to go to High school while my body is like this" she spoke and then went back to eating her meal. " Do you know how many boys will be on her?" Isshin asked the Captian quickly. He knew from his son and Rukia that the boys in High school were rather fond of girls with pretty faces and big breast. Sometimes, he wondered how Orhime managed in the building.

Toshiro nodded and looked at the man " I do know, I have attended Kaurakra High a few times with Masamouto, who will also be attending with I and Karin. For safety purposes, so there is no need to worry" he spoke. With Karin's spiritual pressure around, he was going to need Rangiku around to fight off whatever hollow comes to feast on Karin and her pressure.

Isshin sighed and rolled his eyes " As long as you think you can handle it" he muttered and went to his breakfast.

After the conversation was ended there wasn't much during breakfast. Some laughs from Yuzu being teased by Karin and then Toshiro joining in on the teasing. Poor Yuzu was ambushed by the two just for fun. The blush on her cheek wasn't gone when she left the house and was still walking with the two.

" I can't believe you two said that at the table" Yuzu growled as she walked. The blush on her cheek was burning as she walked beside the two.

Karin chuckled as she gripped her brothers school bag tightly " Well Yuzu, you shouldn't have such a perverted mind" Karin teased as her sister glared at her coldly "Maybe you should stop hanging around Jinta and the girls at school" Karin mocked as she chuckled. Toshiro snorted softly as Yuzu growled loudly.

" What am I supposed to think when I hear ' And your naked' screamed from upstairs? Where there are bedrooms and you two were alone" Yuzu defended herself as she looked at her twin. When she noticed that the two were holding hands she blinked. " Y-You two are dating?" she spoke as she examined the hands together. Fingers entwined and all " YOU ARE!" she yelled and jumped in circles.

Karin rolled her eyes and looked over at Toshiro who seemed to be smiling " I think she is have a dirty thought again" she whispered in his ear. He snickered and went for the shot " Yeah, probably imagining us doing each other" he whispered and then Yuzu snapped " I was not!" she screamed and the two laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Walking the brisk path on the 6th division Bayakua sighed as he looked at the cherry blossoms and the lake in his view. It was Hisana's garden. His smile vanished as he recalled what she had told him to do, back in the hospital. How was he going to move on? She was his wife and he loved her to death. Shaking his head, he moved the distant dock. The wood scoffed as his sandals hit. Flopping down into a sit he looked at the water and the bright shimmer of the sun in the sky. As the fish roamed the water and ruffled the sence, he grinned. The garden was always so peaceful and quiet.

" How can I move on?" he asked himself. Where was he to find, such a person to help him move on from Hisana. It was her wish after all. His brain couldn't wrap around the thought of moving on. It was harder to do then he thought, even his Zamapaktou was trying too. When the sound of the Zamapaktou chuckling was heard he was puzzled, did he figure it out. " What are you chuckling about?" he asked the sword.

_" I figured out the one who, you have taken a interest in Bayakua" _the voice echoed in his mind like the cherry blossom petals in the breeze. He wondered who was this 'person' he was interested in. Looking at the lake he scowled at the information his Zamapaktou was hiding from him. If there was something Kuchiki Bayakua didn't like was when, others knew something he didn't. " Tell me" he ordered the sword, but there was no follow through.

Looking at the lake he sighed deeply as the several thoughts fluttered through his mind. Who could he love so much or think he was falling for? When the deep laughter filled his mind, the Captain growled and looked at the lake. The fish dancing underneath the surface _" Blossom boy"_ he heard his Zamapaktou chuckle. He froze slightly at the name, the only person in the whole world that actually called him that name was that human back at the hospital. Tatsuki.

" She was really pick of work for a human" he stated to himself when he heard his Zamapaktou growled at the emotionless voice Bayakua held. When the lake rippled and a slight image appeared in the water. Bayakua leaned forward slightly to see the image; when Tatsuki appeared in the water he smirked and looked to the side " She was rude-" when a fish slapped water at him he growled at the creature. Rolling his eyes he looked over the garden and sighed. He missed Hisana being around the house; with her smile and calm nature sometime he found her nature rather aggravating. When he was younger he was more out going and devilish, that was the main reason he met his wife. Hisana was the polar opposite to him back then; she was him right now he was fun and being scolded for being childish. When she passed on he grew more and more like her with the silence and less emotion when needed. Death took him away. Thankfully, Rukia managed to scare his back to himself some-what. Then he meant Tatsuki and he was pulled and kicked back into hims old self... weird huh?

Looking back at the lake he closed his eye and took deep breaths, it was nice to be alone and collected when needed, but not all the time. When the brisk wind touched his pale skin he placed his emotionless mask on to greet the guest " Why are you in my presence, Mine-tachuio?" he was colder then the winter in his tone. No one knew the old Captain last names for some reason; Bayakua honestly would prefer to call her by her last name but he didn't have a choice in that area.

Mine was slightly startled by the mans words. The 6th Captain had speed and amazing senses but she never thought he was all that in the first place. She remembered the old 6th division Captain and how rough, stern and brilliant he was. She honestly loved that man with all her heart. Maybe it was the fact the man and the Captain was her husband, but either way she just found the Kuchiki cold and dull. " I am here in your presence to speak to you" she spoke as she looked over at him.

Bayakua sighed and stood from the dock. His relaxing and calm afternoon was taken by one person in his presence; he would love to just tell her to leave and come back some other time, but as the head of the Kuchiki clan he needed to perfer. No childish and young; old and stern. Walking to the women he was cold and quiet " Please. Let's speak in my office" he ordered and walked right passed her with the wind blowing his Captains robe around.

Mine nodded and followed after him with her sword at her very grasps. She knew what she needed to do once she was done with the man and the business she had to ask. When the Kuchiki, slid his office door open and took a seat behind the desk she followed with the seat in front of him. Bayakua wasn't paying any mind to her at the moment; he was rather busy with the paper work on his desk. " What is it you needed to ask me?" he asked and snapped her out of her trance.

Mine smiled and bowed her head slightly " Well, as you know the Captain of the 10th division is absent and my division has been placed in control while he is away" she started. Bayakua nodded in understandment, he remembered when Rukia came to tell him she was going to be on vacation. He tried to have her stay in the Kuchiki house but she had her mind made and ready for a different location. He never understood why she pick the Captain of tenth for her replacement; she wasn't a Captain and Karkarua was not that big of a duty. He suspected it was because the Captain was close with the Koursaki's and could easily take the living there. Since he was best friends with one of the daughters; many didn't approve of the friendship since he was a Shimigame and she was human but they couldn't do a thing.

" Yes, I remember that. Rukia informed me of her actions. Please continue to the reason you are here" he wanted it out and done with so he could get to the paper work on his desk.

" Okay then. Well, I need the location of your sister immediately" she spoke and the Captain froze slightly at the moment. Looking up at the women Bayakua was still solid with no emotion. He knew this was going to happen; Rukia said it herself. No matter who asked of her whereabouts not to give it up and keep it a secret from the others. " I can not give you my sisters location" he spoke.

" Why not, Kuchiki?" she spoke and looked at her sword. She was tempted to take it out and battle the man. She needed that information so she could send her creations after the women and get her blood. Bayakua Kuchiki was right in the way with his cold act. Never did she know a Kuchiki so cold, even when the Old Soul Soceity ruled. They were warm and calm people but after the war they went cold since so many clan left and went with the Kanzik's one being the clan Sky was in.

Bayakua gave her a cold glare " My sisters where bouts does not concern you or anyone" he spoke coldly. " The only ones it concerns it I and the person she is with, Mine-tachiuo" he finished and took out his pen to do paper work.

" Captain Commander, wishes to know of her location" Mine lied she and the other two fellow Captain's needed her location and quickly. The need for their loved ones and old friends was growing thin and ready to break with no effort. " If that is so, then Captain Commander will be visiting me for the information. Let me ask you something, why would he need my sisters location when she told him before she took her leave?" he grinned softly in his mind. He caught the women red handed and cold.

Mine growled at the men and mentally cursed herself at the stupidity. Of course, she told the Captian Commander. She needed to report her location and why she is taking her leave so early. " Well thank you, Kuchiki-kun" she spoke and stood from the floor " I will be taking my leave now, I will be seeing you when we all have a Captain meeting soon" she smiled and turned to the door. Her facial expression was anger and frustration at the moment.

Closing the door she growled and started to shupo off the property.

Landing in the large field far from Society she took out her sword and whipped it into the air. " Mine-chan, what are you doing?" she heard and looked over to see Kiyoshi and Yoshi. She growled as the ribbon blade glowed in response to her action " Aren't you supposed to be getting the location of the Kanzki girl?" he asked with a smug smile.

" Oi! Watch it, I am not in the mood for your mockery!" she yelled as the blade sang with life " Create" she whispered and the blade brightened. Looking over at the two men she sighed " I know one place we might need to go to" she spoke as she looked over at the grass. The weapon and creature she was creating was coming to life in front of her. The white bubble formed the body and the features as the blade and voice came to life. " All three of us need to go" she finished as the creature was finished.

" Where are we to go to, Mine?" Yoshi asked as he looked at the creature. The weapon was a tall and muscular man with red eyes, long blonde locks and a Captains robe " Why are you making Captain Huko?" he asked as the creature looked over at it creator. Mine smiled and touched the men " My lovely creation" she smiled at the scar that went down the pure white skin of the mans face, from former battles.

" We are going to be going to a great little place beyond Karkuara called Hinstraki" she spoke and looked at the two men " We are going to need Huko for a special reason and many others " she spoke as the blade brightened at the bubbles appeared.

In the bushes far from the seen, watching was Nemu and her father watching the three closely " Captain, what do we do?" she asked and looked over at the man. He shook his head slightly and then looked at his Soul Pager " Are we going to tell Captain Commander?" she asked as her raven locks blew in the slight breeze around them and then looked about at the field. There were now five creations and more still being formed. One was a women in the attire as the first, she had long purple hair that touched the ground, brown as bark skin and a tall full figured body. Next to her was a man with short white spiked hair with a large burn on his face, eyes of yellow and tall. Then there was a thin, semi-tall women with blonde locks tied in a ponytail, skin of gold and blue skies.

Watching the creations was amazing, never had Mayuri watched Mine use her Zamapaktou " We will contanct the Captain of the tenth divison and his Vice-Captain since they are already there in the world of the Living" he spoke and looked down at his blue Soul phone. Placing the phone at his ear he listened to the ringing on the other line. " Hai" was spoken on the other line. The sound of foot steps and chatting was in Mayuri's ear as he listened to the surroundings softly. " Captain Histuagaya, I need you to look after something for me" Mayuri spoke as he looked at the field.

Toshiro looked over at Karin slightly as they let people pass by them slightly from the side walk. " What is it you need?" he asked.

" The three new Captain's are coming to the world of the Living with some 'creations' of Mine-tachiuo and I need you and you Vice- Captian to watch over them, for the time they are there. Make sure they do not see you two" Mayuri watched as a women with long brown hair and green as grass eyes, pure white skin and a Captain's robe was created. She was beautiful but prbably deadly like the others. Her hair was in a long braid that swung in the middle of her back when she moved.

Toshiro nodded and looked at Karin again as she listened closely " Tell me where that are going and page me when they leave" he spoke and waited for the reply.

" I heard them talking about a place called Hinstraki. They will not be alone. I will page you the rest later" Mayuri spoke and hung up the phone. Looking over at Nemu he sighed " We will probably have to go to the Living world also, considering how many of these creature are being made. We will need to go and help with the battle" he spoke and Nemu nodded to him slightly.

" Should we go and get more Shimigames to battle?" she questioned. There were so many creations, too many for only four people to battle. They would probably need a few other Shimigames and worse a whole division to fight.

Mayuri sighed in defeat; he knew if he went and told other Captains they would not believe him. He could possibly be reported to the Commander and then get into trouble for spying on fellow Captain's. " No we can't. If anyone else finds out we may be reported and god knows what elses" he told her. Nemu pouted slightly and kept her eyes on the Captains as they kept the making of the creations. " Fine, but I suggest we leave now before they are finished and notice us watching" she said and tried to peel her eyes off the site. It was quiet amazing to her, never did she think someone could create life from a Zamapaktou.

Mayuri nodded and stood slowly, trying not to ruffle any leaves or make a sound. With a swift hand he grabbed Nemu's forearm and pulled her from the sight " We will be heading to the World of the Living immediately, before they do and cause any harm to humans, souls or the other creatures around the area"

* * *

Karin watched as Toshiro put down the phone and ran his fingers through his locks as he sighed " What's the matter?" she asked as she pulled him close to her. He smiled softly and kissed her cheek as he lead her to the sidewalk once again. She knew better than that, there was something wrong and going on in Soul Society. " Toshiro, tell me" she demanded as he looked over at her slightly.

He knew Karin could figure out that there was something wrong with one look but, he didn't think she would see it so quickly " Don't worry about it" he spoke and turned the corner to see the highschool and the muffled conversations of students on the yard. " Welcome to High school" he spoke and looked over at her. The bright look on her face was calming and reasuring for a change.

Karin had been near the High school when it was closed or doing classes, but never in it or near it when people were around. " I am so excited" she whispered when Toshiro pulled her a long. Fumbling through students and teachers that were heading into the school she smiled, until she saw the group Toshiro was looking for.

Taking his hand away from hers, Karin knew one thing about it all. Toshiro wasn't the type to show a relationship or a fake one, like this one. Keeping strong she smiled and looked at Keigo, Chad, Tatsuki and Orhime as they chatted " Ohayo! Histugayu-kun!" Orhime spoke as she looked at the Captain in his uniform. Then she looked at Karin softly and smiled " Karin-chan, you look amazing" she winked at the girl.

Karin chuckled at Orhimes manner and then looked over at Keigo along with the rest of her brothers friends " Ohayo" she spoke to them all as she bowed slighty. Maybe not the best thing to do when Keigo is in the group. " OHHHHAAAAYYYYYYOOOOO! BIG AND BIGGER!" Keigo yelled and flew at Karin's chest. She rolled her eyes and punched his jaw quickly with her fist " Ohayo, Keigo-kun" she spoke and walked over his beaten body.

Chad shook his head at the beaten boy on the ground, when Mizrou walked over him and greeted the group " Where's Ichigo and Kuchiki-san?" he asked and looked over Karin " Who's the new girl?" he asked. Never did he see her in school.

Orhime smiled and looked over at Toshiro " This is Karin Koursaki, guys remember Koursaki-san's sister" she spoke as the group laughed at the thought.

" H-Hime! Karin's just a little girl, not a teenager with big breast" Tatsuki laughed and looked over at Uryuu who was the still standing slightly.

When Uryuu wrapped his arm around Orhimes shoulder and kissed her softly she blushed " Orhime, where you drink your specail juice again?" he asked her. When Karin sighed and rubbed the back of her head she noticed Orhime getting angry slightly " Orhime-chan, isn't lying. I am Karin Koursaki. Last night I was attacked by a strange creature and turned into this; Urahara is making a specail formula to fix it but for the time being I will be accompanying you all in High school" Karin explained and the laughter stopped.

" Well, since that is the answer. I guess it is up to I, Orhime and Chad to protect you" Tatsuki smiled and looked over the girl " What ever it was that attacked you, sure did give you the more lucky end of the feature stick" she continued as Karin rolled her eyes " Are you joking. I would gladly give you my breast and that a flat chest. It's hard work and shopping is horrible; none of my clothing fits over them and if they do it is way too tight" Karin whined when Toshiro patted her back slightly.

" It'll be over soon" he whispered in her ear as she huffed slightly " Besides you could be Masamouto and Inoue-chan, they're stuck with them forever" Chad spoke as he watched the girl loosen up slightly.

" Your right, besides now if needed I had pillows for when I fall" Karin joked as many chuckled softly except for Orhime " Yeah... don't do that it hurts" Orhime spoke as Uryuu nodded slightly.

" So, Histuagayu-tachiuo what are you doing here?" Uryuu asked out of the blue. He never thought the Captain would be back in the school, since the last time that happened. He and Masamauto were forced to play volley ball and that was a nightmare. It came to the class helping Masamouto get untangled from a volleyball net.

" I and Masamouto are here to watch over Karin while she is here" Toshiro spoke and looked for his Vice-Captain, she was usually here before him. " Where is Masamouto, anyways?"

* * *

Rangiku fumbled with her hair and make up. Her school blouse still un-done and her bra out in the open; she was late for school. For some reason her phone didn't go off and she didn't wake up till Yoruichi yelled at her that she was going to be late for school. " Dammit" she whispered to herself as she fixed her eyeshadow and then her massacre quickly. When she went to hair the brush got stuck slightly. " Come on!" she shouted and yanked the brush out slightly as the knot disappeared from her hair and straightened.

Wrestling with her blouse she rushed out of the bathroom and down the stair to see Uarhara at the table, slaving over a hot coffee. " Ohayo" she spoke to the shop keeper , when Yoruichi walked out with her pyjama's on still " You're gonna be late" she reminded as Rangiku ran to the fridge to grab something to eat on the way to school.

" Ohayo, to you too" Uarhara groaned back finally to the Vice-Captain. He was still tired, unlike Yoruichi he was up all night creating a cure for Karin and her body. Thankfully he made one, but didn't know if it worked yet. Karin and Toshiro would probably have to come by at lunch or after school to try it. Then to make his matters worse, he had to get up with Ururu and Jinta for school, while Yoruichi slept. Damn women!

" I know but I over slept and my alarm didn't go off " Rangiku spoke as she waited by the toaster. Her phone in hand as she looked over her messages, when she saw the message from Nemu and Mayuri she raised a brow "Did you know Captain's Mine, Yoshi, Kiyoshi and Mayuri are all coming to the World of the Living today along with Vice-Captain Nemu?"

Uarhara nearly fainted at the news when Yoruichi spoke " No. What is the reason for this?" she asked as she quickly dress in her usual battle clothing.

" Umm... the three Captains are bring some kind of creature. Apparently they are looking for something; I and Captain are supposed to watch over them" she spoke and grabbed her toast.

" They could've found out about Karin" Uarahara spoke when the living room door opened and Fuyu looked at them all " Soul Society may use Karin-chan and Fuyu-kun for experimenting since this is all new and interesting to everyone. Even worse make them into weapons and split them apart" Uarhara spoke as he looked over at the Griffin quickly.

Fuyu's feathers were ruffled at the news " It is official I am coming to school with you" Fuyu screamed at Rangiku who jumped slightly at the noise. " Don't you think you will attract attention if you go?" Yoruichi asked as she looked at the Griffin. Fuyu screamed loudly at her and glared " I will not leave my master in harms way... plus no one paid any mind to me yesturday when I was on the street" Fuyu spoke.

Rangiku snorted back a laughter " Yeah right, like a gaint Griffin won't be noticed in a High school filled with students. Tough luck birdie" she spoke and walked to the door when a wing blocked her quickly.

" I can shrink"


	27. Chapter 27

**Guest: **_I know I have been rambling with Ichigo and Rukia's feelings but I am doing it to make sure that the point is across that in the end they love each other; since later on in the fic. People may actually lose the thought and also my rambling ends here in this chapter so enjoy! _

_Warning: If you can't handle lemons then don't read this chapter!_

_to the chapter..._

* * *

_Ring, Ring, Ring _

_Ring, Ring _

_Ring _

The cell phone on the dresser kept the normal tone in her ear. The large arms wrapped around her frame squeezed her softly as her violet orbs cracked open at the device. Rukia groaned at the darkness of the room from the curtains, blocking the sun out. Her tired hand gripped her pink pager and the name ' Yoruichi' flashed on the screen several times. When the ringing started up again she sighed and flicked the phone opened " Hai" she yawned and slowly lifted Ichigo's arms off her body.

Standing from the bed she looked over at him with a smile on her lips. The bare chest and calm sleeping face that appeared in the dark " Rukia, are you alone?" she heard and sighed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. " Hold on"? she spoke and walked out of the room; closing the door behind her as she went down the stairs with the phone at her ear. " What's wong Yoruichi?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

Yoruichi ran her fingers through her purple locks as she looked over at Urahara and Rangiku who were chatting with Fuyu. " They're coming today" she spoke in the bedroom. Urahara and Rangiku had no idea she had or was calling Rukia but if Mine was bring her creations to the Living World they would need some strong support to fight them off. " Mine, Kiyoshi and Yoshi have been planning to come to the Living World with some of Mine's creations" she explained and looked out at the window. In the distance she noticed the dark rain cloud forming " They're looking for something" she said.

Rukia bit her lips at the information. She remembered when she was just a toddler; when Mine sent one of her creations after for because she kilt her husband but she wasn't born yet. Looking out the window she sighed at the swaying tree's. Yoruichi and some Captains couldn't kill all those creations " When will they be there?" she asked as she stood from the couch and went to the front door.

Yoruichi looked at the Vice- Captain and the Griffin quickly " I would have to say around noon when the Living World is most busy" she spoke as she heard rattling on the other line. She knew Rukia had something up her sleeve and something that could reveal her " Rukia, don't do something that will reveal you to Captain's Histuagayu and Mayuri along with their Vice- Captains" she spoke.

Rukia cursed herself mentally at the womans tought. It was enough that the three enemies had figured her out but the two Captains of the Soul Society. She would be placed under investigation, which she didn't need with Sana wanting to come out and play. " I'll try my hardest, but I can not be 100% sure I can't keep this a secret for much longer" her hand went to the front door knob as she looked at the car. " Did you call my father yet?" she questioned her father and brother were powerful enough to take down half of the creations.

" I was going to call him next, since you're already in the World of the Living" Yoruichi spoke. " I'll call him now. Be safe Rukia" she grinned softly as she hung up.

Once Yoruichi hung up Rukia sighed. Her and Ichigo's vacation was over and intrupted by this. Her responsibilities were always around; her soul was debating with her to either go to Karakura without Ichigo and then rush back. Or just wake him up and go together with all their stuff. Turning back around she went up the stairs to see the closed door were Ichigo was, his snoring wasn't heard telling her that he was awake and waiting for her.

Her hand inched to the knob and turned it quickly as she looked at Ichigo's amber eyes that laid on her once the door opened. With his elbow propping him up on the bed he looked over at her " Yoruichi called" she spoke and placed her phone on the dresser as she sat on the bed next to him " She needs us to go back home, the three new Captains are going to the Living World and bring some company along the way" she explained simply.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes softly and yawned quietly " Can't Toshiro handle it" he groaned. He wasn't ready to go back to Society and have his responsibilities come back into play. Turning onto his side he grunted softly and looked out the window he had opened while she was gone. " No, he can't. If he did then, he could be kilt and worse captured for unnecessary reasons" Rukia spoke and kissed his hair " Trust me I don't want to leave either" she whispered into his ear.

With a evil grin he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the other side of him " Then why must we go?" he asked and kissed her deeply. Rukia moaned at the kiss and broke away " Ichigo. They may be Captains but they still don't have the power you and I both have" she raised her eyebrow slightly " Besides, if we go then I can get Sana fix quickly"

When he kissed her again she got lost in the passion and the warmth his lips had with hers. Finally in defeat her hands mingled in his orange hair as her legs snaked around his waist quickly. A moan bubbled in her throat as his lust lips moved down her strong jaw. To position himself better, Ichigo turned himself over so he was right over top of her with his lips still upon her jaw. His large hands slowly slid down her cheek, to her neck were it lifted her head up softly.

Rukia was losing her composure quickly as his lips went to her neck. Her skin tingled in heat as his body rested on hers perfectly; her hands ran down his strong chest feeling each bump of muscle and small dent from the battle scar's he had on his flesh. " I-Ichigo... w-we c-can't r-remember" she stuttered when she felt his hands lift her shirt from her body. The cold air of the room made her skin crawl slightly but was replaced by his warm skin. " Ichi-" a moan broke her speech quickly. Closing her violet orbs she gripped his back softly, when she didn't hear Sana teasing and mocking her she was relieved at the moment.

Ichigo listened to her softly and then pleasurable moans she released. He was tired of having that damn demon being the reason, they couldn't make love with each other. He wanted her more then anything right now, and of their vacation was going to be ruined by those three enemies he was going to get what he craved from her at the moment, which was to make love. " I trust you to be stronger then her" he whispered in her ear as his hands lifted the cotton shirt from her skin. Each second revealed more and more.

Rukia reached her brink of insanity and flipped her lover over onto the mattress. With no thought of Sana or any problems she straddled his waist and did his hands a favor, by pulling her shirt over her head and tossing to the side with nothing. When the shirt touched the floor she leaned down and kissed his lips softly as his hands explored her slender. Ichigo licked her bottom lip softly asking for a entrance to her wonderous mouth; she allowed him inside quickly and let their tongues battle with fury.

Breaking away for air Ichigo panted slightly and laid butterfly kisses down her collar bone. Sitting up for more control was the right move for the boy. The soft fingers messaged his scalped as Rukia bit back a moan. His kisses went down to her breast were he lick them slowly causing her to tug on his locks slightly, Rukia moaned softly as his tongue swirled around her nipple and made it stiff quickly. She hated the fact they couldn't do this before because of Sana and the fear she held for the demon. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her breast deeper into his mouth as he licked and began to suck. Closing her eyes she felt the pleasure wash over her like a large wave. " Ichigo" she moaned as he moved to her other breast.

Ichigo moved her to the mattress and towered over her as he felt his erection grow larger and larger with each moan Rukia released. Releasing the other breast he kissed her stomach and then traveled down to her shorts were his fingers played with the band. His hand slipped inside her shorts and began to play with her womanly folds. Rukia arched her back slightly at the feel of his finger as the heated raised to the extreme in her body. The wetness covered his finger quickly as she moaned louder and louder.

In the moment Ichigo removed the fabric to meet her flowing juices that he caused. Kissing down her legs he met the juice and began to lick her lush lips that were covered with wetness, each lick cause Rukia to arch her back and make her body heat explode. " Ichi-...g-g-o" she stuttered in pleasure; biting back a moan Rukia panted at the feeling. Ichigo smirked at her state and began to tease her folds with his tongue and teeth which made Rukia more frisky and wild.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him, badly and was tired of the teasing he was causing. With a swift hand she brought his head up from her woman hood and kissed his deeply as the two taste swirled on her tongue. Using her hands she slid down his boxers to see his full bloom erection pop out to her. As they kissed, Ichigo back to rub his flaming 'friend' near her folds till he inched inside. Rukia's soft moans and whimper were muffled in the kiss as he entered her slowly.

Broking apart quickly Rukia looked into his eyes and smiled as his hand touched her neck soft as he began to move in and out of her. With each thrust lush covered each of them quickly. Rukia bit down on his shoulder softly as the pleasure filled her body slowly as he moved. Kissing her neck softly as he kept pumping in and out of her luscious women hood, Ichigo groaned in pleasure and kissed her lips softly as he felt her wall begin to tighten around him as he moved. Feeling he urge himself he begin to move faster and faster as Rukia crumbled under him with pleasure. "Ichigo!" she shouted as her large wave covered him quickly and her walls tightened around him as he continued to move.

As her walls loosen Ichigo kept moving until he felt the urge to fill her with his seed. Rukia was under him still in bilsque as he reached his climax and shot his seed deep into her. The two panted and looked at each other softly as the heat vibrated off their bodies " N-Now... we... can leave" he panted and clamped on her chest with his panting still lingering.

* * *

Karin looked around the new school as Toshiro went to get their classes. For some reason she felt more important in the High school; there was no one to judge her and think she is a freak. When a whistle was heard from behind her she twirled around to see a group of students as they eyed her body. The only thing that was different in High School were the boys thoughts and wants. When a hand slapped her ass she yelped and looked over to see a boy; without a thought Karin's fist contacted with his and sent him to the ground " Don't you ever touch me" she growled and walked away.

" Karin-chan" she heard and looked over her shoulder to see Rangiku and her frantic run to get to class " Rangiku-chan, the class bell hasn't rang yet" Karin said and the women sighed as she caught her breath. When a motion in her bag was in her ear Rangiku groaned at the Griffin " Your stupid Fuyu, wanted to come today" Rnagiku hissed as she looked at Karin.

Karin looked down the hallway for Fuyu but didn't see him " Where is his?" she asked with a smile. She loved the Griffin, he was so kind and gentle most the time. When she heard the scream from Rangiku's bag she looked down " Is he in there?" she asked a little surprised at the moment. How could he fit into a bag?

Rangiku sighed and placed her hand into the bag for the tiny griffin to come out. When she felt the tiny feet she lifted her hand out and brought the small creature out in the open. Karin blinked at the tiny object in Rangiku's palm.

Fuyu's tiny feather ruffled as he flapped his wings and shook his tiny form " You. Are. So. Cute" Karin squealed and took his in hand. Fuyu screamed at the handling and looked around at the spinning world " KARIN!" he yelled and she stopped to look down at him. The griffin's eyes were glowing red in his anger " Don't do that again" he screamed in her ear. Karin rolled her eyes and sighed " Even when you are adorable, you're still a pain in the ass" she spoke and placed him in her skirt pocket.

" Masamouto, you are late" was heard from beside Karin. Looking over Rangiku narrowed her eyes at the Captain and glared " You try handling Fuyu in the morning" she growled and glared at Karin's pocket " That damn griffin is a pain" Rangiku hissed. Fuyu popped his head out and smiled widely " You are just horrible with instructions" he screamed and disappeared as the women fumed.

The bell rang and the three head to class. Standing in front of the class of students was a little awkward " Introduce yourself" the teacher spoke to the three. Rangiku with her charm managed to flirt with all the guys with just ten words. Toshiro was the usual plain and boring. Then Karin was frozen. She couldn't use her name cause of her brothers reputation in the school and she was only going to be here for a little while " I'm..." she felt the eyes on her as Toshiro bumped her side _" Yoru, use it and say your last name is Koursaki. So you can at least be related to your actually name" _ a voice told her and she nodded " I'm Koursaki Yoru" Karin spoke. She felt Fuyu squirm in her pocket and froze" Yoru" was heard softly from her pocket. " Koursaki? Are you related to Koursaki Ichigo?" a girl asked from the back.

Karin nodded " Yes, I'm his si-... cousin from Toyoko" she caught herself in time, thankfully and then took a seat next to Tatsuki. " Good job" Tatsuki whispered at the girl as she nodded and looked at the desk. She did it.

The first class went by quickly for a change and so did the second for some reason. It felt like the day was faster then usual. When the bell rang signaling lunch.

* * *

" When are they to arrive?" a deep voice asked the two. His son at his son at his side and serious tone echoed through his voice. Raidon remembered Mine and Kiyoshi along with Yoshi. All three were Captains his wife trusted and believed in. He never got a good feeling about either of them; once he heard they were going to be attack the Living World or 'visiting' he and Akinori rushed from Hell.

Yoruichi looked over at the man and nodded " Our senses felt the gates open in Soul Society a minute ago" Urahara spoke and looked at the door "But it could be Mayuri and Nemu coming from Soul Society, they don't trust the three either" he continued and looked at the monitor " With the pressure that is showing here, it is them and they are heading this way" he finished and stood.

Raidon noticed the tense in Uarhara and looked over at Yoruichi " Is this man; Mayuri and Uarhara enemies of a sort?" he asked as he felt Akinori turn and follow Urahara to the front of the shop.

Yoruichi nodded and looked over at the door Uarhara along with Akinori left out of " Urahara isn't so fond of the man, since he did take his Captain seat" she answered as the man nodded. " I am surprised he actually cares that Mayuri and Nemu are coming to the Living world, usually he would brush it off and ignore it" she spoke as Raidon took a deep breath.

" He is trying to be the better man" Raidon spoke and walked to the door to see his sons head near the counter. The tall structure and large muscular body that he knew was his son. Then the short blonde locks and strong jaw that screamed gorgeous to women " I'm still surprised you are in your grown form" Raidon spoke as he laid a hand on Akinori's shoulder as he chuckled " I thought you wanted to be the baby in the family forever son" he spoke.

Akinori sighed and looked over at his father " I wanted to see if everyone was telling the truth back in Hell" he answered. He remembered when he walked to the store in this form and women nearly kilt him with hugs and squeals. Raidon chuckled to himself as he remembered finding his son plastered on the side walk with women all over him " It's not funny! It hurt terribly, dad!" Akinori yelled with his deep voice as he looked over at the door "They're outside, Uarhara" he told the shop keeper.

When the door opened and Mayuri walked in with his head high, Uarhara growled and glared " Now, down boy" Akinori joked as he looked at the shop keeper. Nemu looked at her father and then to the two odd men in the room " Father" she spoke and pointed to the two.

Mayuri was surprised to see the two. He remembered finding information on Raidon and Akinori " Kanzki Raidon and Kanzki Akinori" he spoke and the two looked over at the sound of their name. " You t-two are alive?" he asked recalling that the reports said they were dead.

Akinori looked over at the Vice-Captian and smiled " Well, since you know my name why don't I know yours" he winked at Nemu quickly as she blushed at the action. Raidon chuckled at Akinori's action and the women, he knew his own son's play in the form. It was simple : flirt, chat, kiss and flatter. Sometimes his mother would wonder where he got the whole idea especially when she saw angels fall for it, when they did go and visit her in Heaven.

Mayuri glared at the boy for hitting on his daughter " Stop hitting on my daughter! Or you'll lose your parts that make you a male" he threatened Akinori who smirked. " How can such a beautiful women come from you?" Akinori mocked as his father blinked slightly. Uarhara snorted back a laughter as Akinori competed in a glaring contest " Besides I wanted to know how you know our names" Akinori spoke and snapped the glare with a growl slightly.

Mayuri looked over at Nemu as she looked at the boy softly " Nemu?" he questioned he had never seen his daughter so interested in a boy before. Nemu shook her head and looked over at her father " Yes?" she asked softly and then looked at Raidon. " Please tell them, how we know their names" he spoke with a smile. Nemu nodded and took a deep breath " My father and I were assigned to research about Rukia Kuchiki and found nothing. So, we went to Hisana Kuchiki before she was married and found her mother, brother and sister. Then our research was ended because the files were erased centuries ago; so we cracked the file easer and found you two along with Amaya Kanzki but we don't see a link to any of you with Rukia-san" she spoke and then looked at her father quickly " Good work" he smiled.

" So, you finally decide to be a father Mayuri" Yoruichi spoke at the door frame. The Captain looked over at her with narrow eyes " I'm surprised you can keep it up so well, even when your own daughter was looking at Akinori. You had the jealous trait out... ever good" she spoke and looked over at Urahara " Message Toshiro and Rangiku the gates have opened again; there are more then three pressures this time"

Raidon looked over at his son that who was serious at the time " Let's go Akinori, we must get to the town quickly" he spoke and led his son out of the shop. Akinori followed and looked over at the women as he walked by " Yes, father" he spoke as his eyes stayed on Nemu's.

When the two disappeared Nemu let out a sigh and looked over at Uarhara as he smirked. " What the hell was that?" she heard and looked up at her father to see the glared and anger in his face. " They're supposed to be dead. Not alive and hitting on my daughter. Dead, cold corpses" Mayuri growled as he looked over at Urahara who shook his head at the man " You must be involved with them being alive" he said and glared Uarhara who waved his hands in the air as he chuckled.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and walked to Uarhara's side as he gathered his cane. " If you believe I am that brilliant then, you are certainly correct but I didn't do a thing have those two alive and breathing" Uarhara told his and walked from behind the counter " Tessia-kun, I and Yoruichi will be out when Jinta and Ururu get home make sure they are doing what they need to do" he called out to the man.

* * *

Rukia rubbed her temples quickly as they came to the town. She had gotten a text message from Yoruichi that the three Captain's arrived and were heading to the town. Sadly she and Ichigo were still three hours away, from his slow driving. " That's it! Pull over, Ichigo" she spoke to him. Ichigo raised a eyebrow and did as told, as the car came to a stop; Rukia climbed out and went to the driver side " Get in the passengers seat and let me drive" she ordered.

Ichigo gave her a rather puzzled looked " You can't drive, Rukia. You don't have a licences" she couldn't drive with out a license.

Rukia growled and reached into her wallet quickly " Baka! Baka! Baka!" she shouted to herself as she ripped the card from the wallet " I have had my license since I turned 19, centuries ago" she spoke and gave him the card. " I can drive, so do me the delight and get in the passengers seat" she spoke as Ichigo blinked at the card. When he moved over she leaped into the seat and closed the door, with a quick hand she buckled her seat belt and looked over at Ichigo who did the same. Turning the car on she focused her eyes on the car before putting the car into drive and sped down the road with dust flying behind her.

" Ichigo, are you alright?" she asked and looked over at him through the corner of her eye. He seemed upset and rather anger at the moment. " A-Are you mad?" she stuttered and quickly turned a corner. He was probably mad at the time, she would be too. So far he learned that he hardly knew her past and her life in the making, she hated keeping secrets from him but it was for his well-being and safety.

Ichigo was fuming at the moment. Driving was a tiny thing but how much more was she hiding from him? What was a relationship with secrets and lies? This is what he feared, thinking of their relationship like this secrets and lies. He could feel her shame in her aura " How many?" he asked bowing his head.

Rukia snapped her head over and blinked several times at the question " What?" she asked and looked back at the road as the main road to the highway came closer. She was lost at the question. What was the subject and the meaning to it?

Ichigo became frustrated at the moment " How many things are you hiding from me?!" he shouted and looked over at her sharply. Rukia kept her eyes on the road and stayed silent. When she didn't speak for a minute his anger doubled " Rukia, answer the question" he growled as she looked at the dash board and then to the road. " Rukia" he hissed as she pulled into a gas station quickly.

She didn't want to tell him, there was so much she had to hide and keep in secret from him. The fact she was a monster and the fact she had so much baggage, she didn't want to scare him away. Rukia exited the car and went to the gas tank that she started to fill. She knew Ichigo was pissed to the extreme but she didn't want to tell him yet and ruin everything. When she felt the pain in her hand she shot her gaze at her hand to see the pure black vines creeping up slowly _" You thought I was gone!" _Sana's voice echoed her soul as she looked at the black. " Oh no" she gasped and finished the gas quickly before running into the gas station.

At the cashier Rukia was panicking at the moment the vine was getting thicker and thicker at the minute. Looking at the things she could use to cover up she scurried to the gloves and grabbed a pair of leather ones that showed her fingers. Then she grabbed a pair of glasses from the rack as she noticed the color of her orbs changing slowly. She needed to hide it for now.

Stepping back in line she took her credit card out and waited for the customer in front of her to finish. " Next" she heard and placed the two items down " Gas: 100.00 $" she spoke as the cashier quickly scanned and pulled up her bill " Where are you off too?" she heard as she looked at the matt. She felt the urge to kill raising slowly " U-Uhh... I and my boyfriend are h-heading back home, so I have to keep the tank filled" she said and gently touched her forehead as Sana tormented her. " Where is home?" she heard and was ready to kill the worker " K-Karaukra Town" she stuttered and swipped her card. " That's quiet a drive for you two, but at least you have company to talk with, Miss" Rukia looked up at the worker and sighed.

" Actually I won't, I and my boyfriend are in a fight so... silence will be my ride" she spoke and quickly typed in her code. " Ah! Don't worry, about it. By the time your on the Highway ya'll will be perfect" Rukia scurried to get the gloves on and the sunglasses also. " Your bill ma'am" Rukia smiled and took the paper as she ran out the door to the car. Taking a deep breath she started the car up and drove away quickly. She now had a time limit.


	28. Chapter 28

Looking through the wind sheild, her grip tightened on the car wheel as Rukia dodged car after car on the main highway. So far the trip home was silent and filled with her worry for the fact Sana was creeping to control. Glancing over at Ichigo softly she sighed and looked to the sky were the gray rain clouds were rolling in. They were literally ten minutes away from the city and only had an hours drive from the cottage. It was shortened to the fact Rukia was driving like a crazy women and was quiet fast on the road " Are you going to talk to me at all?" she asked and shift the gear stick quickly as she shifted lanes and dodged a car.

Ichigo looked over at her and scowled softly " Why won't you tell me?" he asked. His whole car ride was simply him thinking about reason to why she hadn't told him everything. Rukia took a deep breath and looked over at him softly as she switched lanes again to see the exit. " I will tell you when I think it is a good time. I remember bright as day that you didn't tell me about your inner hollow until I found out, at Heucod Munedo. So are you honestly the one who should be angry at me? When you did the same thing" she growled and curved down a road to the country side.

Rukia checked the review mirror to see if there was anyone behind them. When there was no one she looked back at the road and sighed " It's different though!" he yelled and Rukia looked over with a raised eyebrow " I felt weak with my inner hollow and wanted to deal with it myself-"Rukia stopped the car and heard the car squeal at the action.

" DIFFERENT. MY. ASS! You went off for the longest time and didn't even leave me a simple clue on where you were going. That night I was out for hours looking for you and asking people if they had saw you around. My past and my kingdom are huge parts of my family, not me my family. As the king it is my duty to chose when I think it is the time to tell you. Because when I do, I need complete trust that you won't run and yell at the fact; like you did when you discovered I was the King of Hell" she told him with a serious tone. Her kindgom was her families and her responsiblity that she was born with. She wasn't going to give information to anyone and then have them judge her like she was nothing.

Ichigo bowed his head and closed his eyes quickly. It was her ' baby' if you really thought about it like that. She wasn't going to allow it to be welcomed just like that, which was understandable to Ichigo but he still wanted to know about it all. He loved her and he wanted to know everything about her. Was that so wrong of him? " When will you tell me ?" he asked with the slight sounded of hurt in his husky voice.

Rukia sighed and looked over at him slowly before she spoke " I will tell you when I believe it is time. I know you may think that I am being unreasonable but you must understand that, Hell isn't just a place where souls go but my home and my kingdom. It will take time for me to tell you everything but for now, can we stop fighting and try to act like we normally do" she didn't want to fight about this. Talking about hell and her past was a huge stepping stone for her but she was going to tell him soon. Not later but soon.

Ichigo closed his eyes while he took deep breathes as he thought about it all " Can you at least tell me about these Captains from the Soul Soceity?" he asked. He heard about them but didn't know much, all he knew was from Renji and Toshiro when they actually talked about it all. According to Toshiro the three were old Captain from the Soceity before this one and they were some of the most powerful of the bunch but, that was all he really knew about them.

Rukia sighed once again and turned on the car before pulling back onto the road " Remember when you say my past. With my mother on the arch and the hollow in the background" she looked over at him through the corner of her eye as he nodded slightly " My mother being the next ruler had to meet and talk with all the Captains back then. Mine, Kiyoshi and Yoshi were the ones she first talked too. All three were the loyal and trust worthy people but that is nothing big. Well, anyways they would do anything to keep the Society safe and out of harms way even kill a infant" she shook her head of the flash backs of the three and the night they went to kill her and her family.

Ichigo was taken back by her words and snapped his head towards her " It's an innocent baby, though" his voice dripped with vemon and hatered. He hated when people went after the innocent that was why he loved being a Shimigame so much, he felt like he was saving the innocent from the evil monsters of the past. He could be the hero the world needed even if it meant they were already dead to begin with.

Rukia frown slighty as she looked at the road " Well they still went after the baby. My mother when she pregant with me The Soceity put her up for exection. When the phoenix went after her she didn't die... because the power I held was strong enough to kill the phoneix and everyone below. I killed all the Captains and the Captain Commander down the ground. Mine's husband was down there and she was at the enterance with Kiyoshi and Yoshi. All three waited their loved one's die"

_(flash back) _

_The night was dark as the horror and disspare filled the air. The smell of burning wood, blood, sorrow and death lingered in her nose as she looked forward at the Royal phoneix. Amaya choked on her breath as she cried and looked at the blazing gold eyes that were her and her childs death. " P-Please" she cried to the Captains on the ground. She didn't want to die like this or at all. Her heart shattered as she thought about her baby that would never get to breath and cry for the first time. _

_Then she thought of Raidon, he was trying his best to come and save her from her death. He would feel like a failure and a disgrace to his title as 'King'. Even worse he would have to live with the fact she was kilt because of their love for each other. Why couldn't they see that love can't be caged and forgotten? _

_When the hollow scream echoed in her ears from a far, Amaya squeezed her eyes shut and felt the silent tear flow down her cheeks " Hisana" she whispered as she listened to the hollow in the background. Her daughter was never going to know what happened to her mother or her little sister that was on the way. Hisana was going to grow up alone with her weeping father. " Raidon" she muttered as she looked over her shoulder slightly._

_The sight of the burning buildings that crumbled to the ground as she searched for the large beast she called her husand. She could hear the screams of Raidons victims but she couldn't see him. _

_When the sight of the large jet black and scaled covered hollow appeared. His large built body that covered the moon as he stood, the large blue glowing markings on his ripped and rippling chest as he screamed in honor. The ocean blue coloured eyes that glowed in the darkest of the nights and the long tongue that was used to squeeze, eat and torture his victims without a single thought. " **AMMMMMAAAAAYYYYAAA!** " He screamed in horror. _

_She smiled weakly and felt the tears flood from her violet eyes as she looked at him " I love you" she said and looked over at the bright purple flamed bird. ' This is the end for you and I my little snowflake' she thought to herself, when she felt a kick from her swollen stomach she chuckled in her deep cry. ' Or it's the beginning momma' she heard from the tiny voice. Amaya was shocked at the moment._

_Was it the fact her un-born child just spoke to her in her mind? Or was it the fact the phoneix was coming to her death?_

_The purple feathers screamed of all the royality they took the souls from and all the sorrow of the ones that watched from the side lines enable to do anything about it. Amaya whimpered softly when the phoniex was right in her pale face, her blonde locks blew as the bird screamed but didn't touch her ' Open your eyes momma' a voice sang in her ear._

_Her violet eyes widened at the large sheild in front of her " W-Wh-at?" she croacked and looked at the golden eyes of the phoinex that seemed angry at the fact it's power was being over masked by something. The bird shrieked and flew back for a second wind. Amaya gasped when the shield disappeared and a tiny giggle echoed in her ears._

_The bird came at her again and this time came with all it's power. Amaya awaited the blow when the sound of harps filled her ears and the shield appeared with a brighter glow then before. The bird zoomed at the sheild only to meet it's death ' And down goes the birdie momma! Watch this' was squealed in her ear._

_Looking at the bright purple gmes that fluttered in the place of the phoinex she looked at the shield as it broke into pieces, each giggled with an evil tone as they floated to towards the Captains down below._

_Mine panted as she reached the top. Her whole division was distroyed by the king of hollows with a single blast of his cero. All her hard work and dreams burned in front of her as she looked up at the black beast and then to the hill. Her cheeks covered in the blood of her Vice- Captain that was butchered in front of her by the same beast. The sight of the screaming women, pleading for her life as the long claws sliced through her flesh. Her best friend and sister were kilt in front of her in two minutes. _

_Dropping to her knee's she gasped for air as she cried in defeat " Rui" she cried for the girl. Looking up she saw her husband with his long jet black hair and grey eyes that melted her heart to a puddle in a minute. His sun kissed skin that shimmered in the bright flames of the horror. Her eyes shot to the air were she noticed the large pieces of colour flying down at all them " JINNNNNNNN!" she shrieked as she tried to get up and run to him._

_As he looked over at her his grey eyes shinned with glory as he looked at he " No" she whimpered as he froze. The tiny peices didn't plead mercy on her husaband as they shot through his flesh to the ground. " JINNNNN! NOO!" she screamed and went to go after him but was tackled to the ground. " JIN!" she cried as her vision became tears, her love and future were gone. " No" she shrieked as she curled under the person holding her down._

_Yoshi looked in horror at the scene all his friends were gone. He looked over at Kiyoshi who shook his head in disbeilef for his wife and un-born child " K-K-Kiyoshi?" he spoke as he watched the strong and silent man crumble to the ground in tears. He felt alone as his two friends morned for their loved ones " Bless them all" he whispered to the heaven. Looking over at all the dead he closed his eyes " Rest in Peace till we come for you all once again" _

_(end of flash back)_

Ichigo was silent at the end of the story. Rukia killed Captains when she wasn't born. How was that even possible? Was and is she that strong? Was he that strong now?

Rukia knew it was a lot to process with a single moment "I know it is hard to process. Trust me when my mother told me centuries ago I didn't believe her and merely laughted at the thought of me, killing all those people and then making several people suffer. I cried for day and weeks for them all, I was a murdere of the innocent. I still do that is why I joined the Soul Soceity to repay all the lives I took away" she wasn't pround but guilty for what she did in the past " Now all they want is to kill me and end my family for the peace of their loved ones"

* * *

Sitting on the school roof was a new thing for Karin. She looked around at the sky and the floating clouds in the sky as they danced with shapes, the several city buildings filled with working people and the tree's in the distance of the school. Karin smiled and leaned forward against the railing as she admired the view, looking down below she chuckled slightly at the several teenagers as they gossiped and laughed in the shadow of the tree's or at a table. It seemed so natural.

Fuyu peeked out of her skirt pocket and looked down at the sight of the people " It's quiet different out here then inside your head" he commented and looked up at the girl as she day dreamp of the life below. He chuckled to himself and wiggled in her pocket slightly " Are you thinking of a certain short and white headed captain?" he teased.

Karin snapped out of her trance and looked down at the Griffin as he snickered to himself " Put a feather in it, Fuyu" she growled and pushed off the railing, walking to the group she shook her head at the Griffin " I am only telling the truth" he sang, causing Karin to freeze in her step slightly " You're looking your common feathers now" she hissed and continued to walk.

" Karin and Captain Histuagaya, sitting in a car are they-"

" FUYU!" she screamed at the Griffin as he sang " Another word and I'll crush you with my shoe!" she threatened with a harsh tone. Fuyu snickered at the anger in her eyes as she tried to deny the fact she had feelings for the Captain. " Don't ge angry at me! When I am telling you the truth" Fuyu chuckled, Karin growled and sat down next to Chad who was enjoying his miso.

Karin glared at the ground as the Griffin pestured her " Fuyu... I swear I'll kill you" she grumbled with her lunch in hand. She noticed eyes on her as she vented with anger over the Griffin and his teasing, she was ready to stuff the bird and through him in an oven for 350. " Karin and Cap-"

" Shut up!" she yelled at the griffin.

" Karin are you feeling alright?" she heard from across the circle. Looking over she saw the Captain Fuyu was ranting on and on about in her pocket; the blush on her pale cheeks rised as she blinked slightly. " Oulala!" she tanted in her pocket from Fuyu, she glared down at the pocket and went red in anger. " What did I say" she growled through her teeth at the bird.

Rangiku laughed to herself as she noticed Karin and Fuyu bickering over something. It was funny because Fuyu was basically herself in a different form. So she was agruing with herself at the moment. When she noticed the bright white eyes on Karin she was taken back, the only time she saw such a sight was when she was fight that women back on the street.

Fuyu screamed at the white eyes and jumped out of Karin's pocket onto Chad's knee with his lions tail cursing the air " YOU WANT TO GET TOUGH! I'LL SHOW YOU!" he screamed when he felt a hand clasps around his form. Trying to wiggle out of the hold he screamed and curse before he looked forward to meet brown orbs " PUT ME DOWN!" he ordered and bit down on Chad's finger causing him to release him from the hold. " Thank you! Now Karin, why don't we start with honesty to yourself" he snickered as the anger raised in Karin's white orbs.

" Ohhh! Captain Histugaya" he sang loudly, Karin snapped her eyes at Fuyu with a warning that he didn't take. Using his tiny wings he flew over to the boy and landed on his shoulder " Want to hear something?" he asked the boy, when a nod came from the Captain he grinned evilly at Karin. " Karin has a cru-"

A large ball of white was thrown at the tiny griffin before he could say another word. Toshiro looked over at his shoulder and blinked quickly at the moment trying to remember what happened " Are you out of your bloody mind?!" Fuyu screamed as he stood in his full form, his feathers shook loose as he glared at the black orbs. " You could have kilt me!" he shrieked loudly, Tatsuki was in shock at the sight of the large Griffin as he shocked towards Karin " YORU!" He yelled and launched at the black orbs, he knew it wasn't Karin because her orbs would be white and not black.

Yoru screamed at her brother loudly " I was trying to kill you, Baka!" she yelled and looked to the sky. She blinked slightly at the pressure in the sky, it was stronger then she ever felt in the area. " Fuyu, do you feel that?" she asked quickly as she leaned over the railing looking for the source of the pressure.

When Rangiku's soul phone went off the two snapped over at the sound " Captain, they're here" she told him as she popped out of her body. Toshiro nodded and did the same before looking over at Uryuu and Chad " We will need your assistance" he spoke as the two nodded " And you too, Inoue-san" he spoke to the women.

Yoru gave a puzzled looked at her brother " W-What about us?" she asked as Fuyu looked over at the Captain coldly.

" No " he said coldly to the two.

Yoru stepped forward with her eyes blurring in the air " Listen here bud! I saved your life from those stupid ribbons and I will tell you now, it doesn't help that your Zamapaktou was whsipering comments in my ear!" Yoru yelled as her eyes darkened " And now you want I and my brother to stay here! I will tell you now winter boy! We are stronger then you alone!"

Rangiku sighed as she looked over at her Captain " Come with us. We will need more hands and fighters" she spoke, when Toshiro went to protest she glared and slapped the back of his white head quickly " End of discussion" she growled as Chad, Uryu and Orhime stood. Fuyu smirked and walked over to the three " Climb on" he ordered the three.

Yoru smiled as the three climbed on and looked over at her " Let's fly" she chuckled and leaped over the railing. " KARIN-CHAN!" Orhime shrieked as she looked at the spot.

Yoru chuckled at the women as she looked down at them " Let's go!" she yelled with her black wings flapping heavly in the air.

* * *

Uarhara sighed as he walked down the lane to the house " Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yoruichi asked quietly. Her stomach was in knotes at the moment as looked at the other houses around the area. She was afraid of what may happen if something was unlocked or someone went into a different change but Urahara insisted to this " Raidon isn't going to like this " she mumbled to herself as Urahara knocked on the door with his cane.

The shop keeper rolled his eyes and looked over at the King of flash step " He is a good man. Plus it involves someone he loves dearly" he growled and looked at the large wooden door in front of him. He believed in his friend dearly, if there was anyone in the world he would leave his life to it was this guy.

When the door began to open Yoruichi braced herself as for the worse that may happen in the battles. The creeking in the brass hinges was deathing as the door opened revealing the tall jet black hair, rough black beard and serious face of Isshin Koursaki. " Kisuke, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Uarahra grinned evilly as he stabbed the man with his cane. Isshin growled at his detached body laying on the floor and his Shimigame wear fluttering in the breeze " W-What the hell?!" he yelled at the shop keeper as he tipped his hat. Urahara placed a pill in to the body and whispered in the ear quickly before looking at the man " You once asked me if I knew anything about, Amaya's death years ago. And today I'll tell you who was the guilty party for her death and her execution" he knew he hit a nerve when he said Amaya and death in the same sentence.

Isshin gritted his teeth and grabbed the shop keepers robe quickly pulling him close " Who Uarahara? And don't joke with me, dammit" he hissed with fury in his voice. Urahara smirked at the temper in the man " Tell me, now " he ordered with vemon dripping in his voice, Isshin wanted this information since day one and was erger to hear it for himself.

Uarahara chuckled as he shook his head slightly in disbeleif of the mens reaction " You're still a love sick puppy for Amaya-chan, huh?" he smiled when Isshin through his body against the wall and glared " She is my best friend, Uarahara. Now tell me" he snapped evilly as the shopkeeper watched his reaction closely " When did your feelings start coming back, Isshin? Because I remember when Amaya was reported dead you cried for years until you found Masaki-chan, but when she died you cried for a month and then you were alright" he was putting the pieces back together slowly.

Isshin looked down sadly at the memory of all the tears he had wept for the two women " I had to be strong for my children when my dear Masaki past away, and Amaya was there through everything in my life... J-Just tell me" he said weakly.

Uarhara smiled and then went serious " I know you love her still buddy" he commented as the men nodded softly " Always will love both of them. Especailly Masaki, she gave me children and Amaya gave me love, happiness and more" Isshin whispered to the man " It was Mine, Kiyoshi and Yoshi who killed her. They're here about a mile north of here you can go-" with out finishing Isshin was gone and his feet touched the floor.

Yoruichi smiled at the man as she walked over " Of course you use the one spot Isshin holds the most, his loving wife and his love. Nice move, Uarhara" she chuckled.


	29. Chapter 29

" What is so special about this town, Mine?" Yoshi asked, looking over at the women and her large ' copy ' army that followed beside her. He didn't understand what was so special it looked just like any ordinary town with the house and landscape, but there was a secret hidden behind all the ordinary.

Mine chuckled as she looked at the shimmering school in the distance were children played and ran about " This is where Amaya Kanzki, placed the kings amulet. The most powerful gem in all Soul Society and the most needed object for the reincarnation, my dear friend" she loved power, if she could marry power she would've by now. Looking at the old land she noticed the bright glimmer in the sun, showing where the gem was and were their power was going to be.

" Let's get the gem and be gone" Kiyoshi said as he walked forward, he had a bad feeling about the area and what may be heading this way. With his excellent sense of spiritual pressure he felt the Captain of the tenth divison, Raidon and another person coming towards them in a great speed " Before anyone gets here" he finished, Mine looked over and then behind them to see nothing, the women thought they were safe from harm but she was terribly wrong.

" Yeah, you two should listen to the grandpa, he seems to be good at sensing... well not that good" Akinori snickered, Mine looked over to see the man with short shaggy dirty blonde locks and green eyes, she smiled at the lean and buff structure of the man, with his black and red shimigame robe he sighed and took out his Zamapaktou. The blade screamed with the souls and hollows that it had kilt before, the silver blade glowed with pride as he slashed it to the side of him. " Too bad, I'm faster then my father" he mumbled.

" Not much faster, my boy" Raidon chuckled as he held his sword out, the black and gold hilt shined with glory as he looked at the three Captains, the blade of the beast howled for the sound of their tarring flesh " You three killed my family, when they returned to Soul Society" he said, he knew the pressure inside and out. Ever since his family was kilt he monitored the pressure and made sure he knew who it was so he could go after them.

" You were the one who killed-" Raidon sighed and flinched his Zamapaktou at Mine causing a large struck of lightening to come towards her, she rolled and blocked with her Zamapaktou before glaring at the man. He killed her best friend and her sister, he was the murder of all the young and old Soul Reapers that lived in Soul Society centuries ago, he was the man she hated the most. " Are you going to keep reminding me and my son of what had happened in the past?" Raidon asked, his voice was harsh and mysterious towards the women.

" You killed billions of inocent Shimigames and you stand there like you didn't?!" Yoshi screamed, Akinori smiled at the man and looked over at his father with the hope he could battle the Captain to the death, he already figured it was going to be a bloody battle but that was his favorite battle of all. When his green orbs went to the army glaring at them he nudged his father and pointed in the direction of the army " Dad, there is so many" he gulped, they were going to possibly need the Hell army if they wanted to win.

" Are you doubting our abilities, son?" Akinori smirked and looked over at the women. " Of course not, I was just thinking about how much blood there will be" he chuckled, Mine flinched at the boys words and watched as his Zamapaktou glowed black with evil. " Awaken from the duegons of Hell, Mao!" Akinori yelled, he smiled as a black mist covered him and his sword.

Yoshi covered his face with his arm as the mist covered the area and horrifying screams broke the air, the strength of the boy and the sword were un-speakable. When the wind broke he looked at the large black blade in the boys hand with the long red chain that wrapped around his arm that was covered with thick black tattoo's, the blade had rugged edges with demonic teeth and the japanese writing was like claw marks " Oh my-" he gasped, Mine's eyes widened when she looked at the blade and the writing of the devil.

" Oni " Akinori chuckled, with his blade he sliced the air causing black mist to swirl into the air and screams of the dead to echo the area. He smiled when he watched the armies first lines fall with his only swipe " Now, that's a little even" he told his father, Raidon rolled his eyes and looked at the sliced bodies on the ground.

" Your Zampaktou couldn't be more humane?" he hated how torn and battered his sons sword was but he couldn't change it, he thought of the blade as a reminder of what Hell's first creator was like and that was a bloody mess. Akinori chuckled as he swung the blade onto his back because of the heavy weight " That would take the fun out of the kill, dad" he looked at the women as she gawked at the dead copies, when the purple mist swirled into the air and went into her sword he smirked _' So, she's the maker of all of them... did you see that Mao?' _he thought when he heard a demonic chuckle in his head from the demon he snickered to himself, he and his Zamapaktou spirit were extremely close.

**' I heard it master, are you going to allow me to come out today?' **Akinori looked at the three and then to his father, if he released his spirit he would be facing the rath of Raidon the ex- king of Hell, he didn't want the head ache. But he was tired of keeping Mao in his inner world, he had a right to breath and live a little like everyone else. The only reason his father didn't want Mao out was because he was dangerous to others and he loved to use his power.

_' I'm sorry, Mao. But dad would kill me and then you if I did, plus these guys won't be here much longer I can feel Rukia-nee and Ichigo near, those two are strong' _

" Akinori, stop talking with your Zamapaktou and get ready to battle" Raidon told him, Akinori nodded at his words. " When am I not ready for battle?" Akinori asked, he found it hurtful that his father thought he wasn't ready. He waited and waited for battles in Hell but everyone feared his blade, he wasn't his sister who could order others to battle with her because she was the King, he had to wait and beg for someone to battle with.

" Raidon-kun?" the two heard, looking over Akinori looked at the raven haired women with the large Griffin at her side. His green eyes went to the Captain and his Vice-Captian, he was questionable about what they were going to do about them. " W-What are you doing here?" she asked, did they know her or something? Akinori was sure he has never saw the women in all his life.

" Karin, do you know these people?" Toshiro asked as he looked at the blonde man with the large Zamapaktou, he looked like a blonde and green eyed Ichigo with the large sword on his back like that. Karin blinked at Raidon and looked over at Akinori with a puzzled look " I know him, he's Rukia-nee's father but him, I don't know" she told him, the Captian was surprised by her words.

Akinori's jaw dropped as he looked at Karin " **What do you mean you don't know me, Karin?! We played together at the hospital!** " Akinori's voice was twisted and demonic as he screamed, Raidon looked shocked at his son and grabbed his shoulders quickly.

" A-Akinori, calm down. She hasn't seen you in your grow form" he knew that when his sons voice chanced like that, that he was either being over powered by his Zamapaktou or was ready to kill someone. He looked over at the group of Shimigames and sighed " We will discuss this later"

Akinori growled when he heard air being sliced by a blade behind him, he gripped his Zamapaktou and swirled around to meet the copies blade " Nice try, but it takes a lot more to kill me" he growled as the blades sparked, the copy stumbled back and looked at the boy with confusion. Akinori walked forward and gripped the red chain tighter in his grasps " Let the fight begin" he whispered as his blade sliced the copy in two, the purple mist swirled towards Mine as she gritted her teeth together at the action. Her percious copy was gone?!

" You bastard!" another screamed as the women came running towards him, Akinori leaped into the air and swipped his hand across the black blade causing the clawed writing to glow red like blood " Hi no akuma no inu!" he roared, a bark sounded from the blade as a bright light of red blasted into his green eyes. With a slice of his blade a gap in the air widened and a large animal leaped out in front of the army. Raidon growled at the sight of the two head gaint dog with skin of red lava, teeth of sharpened bones and long black wired tails with spiked balls on the end. His son's attacks were different then others, it was stronger and more evil. " He's milking it.." Raidon whispered to himself, he looked towards the Captain and Vice-Captian " DON'T MAKE MY SON DO ALL THE FIGHTING! DO YOUR DUTIES!" Raidon screamed, Rangiku flinched at the tone of his voice and shupoed into the crowds of copies, with her Zamapaktou she began to battle.

Raidon gripped his Zamapaktou tightly as he ran towards his son and joined Rangiku in battle. Toshiro looked over at Karin and walked over to her " I don't want you to fight" he told her, she glared at him deeply and looked at Fuyu as his feathers ruffled in anger " We don't know if those soldiers have the same ability as they women with ribbions-"  
" I have Fuyu and Yoru to fight with, like you have Hiyorinmaru. It is insulting to us not to fight, it's like me taking you robe and calling myself the tenth Captian" Karin snapped as her eyes glowed white " If is happens that I age some more then so be it, but don't insult my spirits" she growled as she climbed into Fuyu's back. " Fly" she ordered and the Griffin screamed as he shot into the air.

" She's a real pain, Captian Histuagyu" Uarhara snickered as he pushed the boy forward " Now, don't let the Kanzik's have all the fun. Go" he smiled, the Captain nodded and flashed to the battle. Looking over at the Captian Uarhara noticed that Isshin wasn't battling and was wondering where he was. He couldn't ask Yoruichi because she went straight into battle without muttering a word and Jinta and Ururu were at home because this battle was to strong for them.

* * *

His eyes filled with sadness as he looked at the grave before him, the name _Koursaki Masaki _filled his view as he looked at the stone. He knew of the battle in the distance and the rage he held in his heart for the Captians that kilt Amaye. " My dear Masaki, what am I to do?" he asked, was he supposed to go and evenge his best friend that he loved or stay out and let her husband deal with it?

_What are you doing, Isshin?! They are battling and you aren't! It's Amaye-chan's killers we're talking about- _Isshin growled at the lion roaring in his mind, he knew his Zamapaktou was right but he needed to think for himself.

" Silence, Raion" his voice was harsh towards the spirit. When he heard a lions roar in his mind he smirked at the stubborn animal, Raion didn't approve of some of his actions like attacking his son in the morning but he listened to Isshin when he ordered him to. " Raion, I know it is Amaye-"

_" Correction, it was Amaye! The first women you loved, the first one to give you a damn hope and the one that wanted a future with you first!"_ Raion roared as he paced the fields of Isshin's inner world. His golden mane blew in the breeze as he walked " She was the first, Isshin! The first and only! Masaki was the only women you gave life with and the only one to wed! Why are you here?!" his deep voice scared the man slightly.

Isshin sighed and stood from the ground, he loved both women " I love them both. But would I be betraying Masaki if I went for revenge on Amaye's death-" Raion silenced him with a roar that shook the land of dry grass and dirt. Isshin could already see the lions gold eyes fire with rage and anger, he knew how much Raion loved Amaye's Zamapaktou. " Why do you love Amaye's spirit so much?" he asked, Raion was silent at the question and flipped his paw on the dirt making it burst up from the ground in anger.

Raion sighed and sat on the grass " _She's mine"_ he whispered, Isshin blinked at the spirit, how was another his if the owners weren't together? _" Remember when you and Amaye made love for the first time" _Isshin blushed at the memory and nodded slightly, he remembered the day like it was yesterday _" Don't get perverted with me, Isshin! I am not Ichigo!- Well while you two were doing that I and her electric spirit were having some fun, at the end of the day we made another spirit so if you really think about it we're fathers of a cub-" _

" I have another child some where?! And you two did-"

_" It's my child! You can't make lion cubs, I can! Well, our cubs live with us but in secert of you and Amaye, when they are grown we send them off and let them fine weilders. It is very rare for a wielder and their spirits to love each other, when they do then their children will have a part of their power. For example: Karin and Toshiro, they both like each other. And Toshiro's spirit watches over Karin's sleeping spirit because he is drawn to her and wants her as his own, so when ever Karin and Toshiro admit feelings completely and decide to take it to the extreme their, Zamapaktou's will have a chance to mate and make another spirit for when their weilders have children"_

" What do you do while you wait for their off spring?"

_" We train them, just like you must learn Bankai and our names they must learn their abilities, it's almost like in the wilderness. The father of the cubs and the mother train the cubs to hunt and kill. But is it more power then survival"_

" So, if Zangustu and Sode mated together they can make a different spirit-"

_" I just explained this! And why must you use your sons and Amaye's daughters spirits? I know those two spirits flirt and touch constantly because of the messages I learn to when I am bored but that is just convent! But yes, that is why I want you to fight for Amaye!" _

Isshin nodded and looked to the sky before shupoing into battle, for his best friend and love, his Zamapaktou's mate and for the revenge of Amaye.

* * *

Looking up at the sparks in the sky a fire burned in her violet eyes " Ichigo" Rukia spoke to the man beside her, she squeezed his hand slightly and looked over at him. She was going to do something derastic that might turn bad after battle " I'm going to have to do something that may be dangerous for everyone, my father and brother are up there figthing the copies, but that's not enough. With Mine still making them they will still be out numbered-"

Ichigo didn't like what he was hearing, was she going to kill herself or something? " W-What are you talking about, Rukia?" he asked, she sighed and pulled off the leather gloves she bought from the gas station. His amber eyes widened at the sight of the black vines and the pale look of her skin " When did this start?" he crooked, Rukia rubbed her temples and looked out the window to see the country road.

" After we had sex again, I noticed it while I was filling up the car... but Ichigo that not what I am saying" she didn't care about Sana right now, she cared back keeping the Kings amulet safe from harm " The three Captain's up there want an object called the King's Amulet, my mother hid it from Soul Society a long time ago because the power was dangerous. With the amulet in hold they have to power to do what they please, I must protect it and if protecting it mean doing something I never dreamt then so be it" she was scared but she needed to be strong for everyones sake.

Ichigo understood and kissed her softly " You better not die on me, Midget" he told her before placing his badge against his chest and appearing in his soul form. Rukia nodded as looked down at her " When do I ever die on you Ichigo?" she smiled, he chuckled and grabbed Zangustu from his back and disappeared towards the battle.

Rukia sighed and placed her forehead against the stirring wheel of the car " Mika, Ren, Holly, Usagi, everyone. Hide and stay safe" she ordered, she needed them to be safe for what she was going to do.

_Rukia, don't even think about it! What if she-" _Ren was silenced by Mika who shot a cero at her quickly before putting her into the safety area _" Mika, what the hell?!" _

**_She knows what she is doing, Ren. We can't handle being exposed to the Captains, Rukia knows that and is trying to keep us safe... Ichigo and Zangustu along with his inner hollow will get her back, don't worry_ **Holly spoke as she pushed the women into the area and sealed the area.

Rukia shook slightly in fear as she looked at the battle. Was she ready for this? Was she right to be doing this? Was it the only way? All answered were yes in her mind, closing her eyes she say red orbs looking at her with a wide grin " Rukia-chan, what a lovely surprise" Sana chuckled at the women, Rukia looked away and frowned slightly.

" Sana I want you to do something" she spoke.

The demon perked up and laughed loudly at her words " What do you need, Rukia?" 

" I need you to take over my body"

* * *

**Mao- demon king**

**Oni- demon**

**Hi no akuma no inu- demon dog of fire **

**Isshin's Zamapaktou's full name is : Raion Hokori- Lion dust**

**And MINAOSHI mean REVIEW! pleaseeeeee!**


	30. Chapter 30

As the breeze whipped through his black hair and the skin on his face shivered from the speed he was traveling. With his Captains robe Isshin looked ahead of him to see the battle in the mists, he saw Toushiro and Urahara who he was excepting to see there. His brown eyes filled with sparks when he saw the one Captain he wanted to kill for his best friends death, Captian Yoshi.

" Yoshi!" he roared as he got closer to the battles, when the sight of orange caught his view he looked over to see Ichigo slashing several copies with Zangustu. When he noticed his son he looked for the women that held his heart in her hands, Rukia. His heart quickened when he didn't see her in battle, causing him to stop in his tracks and look for the girl with his brown eyes. " Where is she?" he asked himself, when he heard a griffins scream he looked over to see Karin fighting with her Zamapaktou causing his brain to twist at the sight. " Karin's a shimigame?" he asked before flashing over to the battle.

" Isshin!" Yoruichi yelled as she flashed a kick to a copy making it turn to dust, when she saw the man she flashed and looked a the confusion on his face for his daughter " There was a mix up with a copy, remember" she panted, the fight was long and hard on her body with the copies. She didn't know what was making them so strong but she knows that they were hard to kill. " Some how she can use her Zamapaktou" she said.

" Where's Rukia?" he asked the women who seemed to look around for the women since she didn't know she was around for the battle. Isshin knew that Rukia wouldn't let Ichigo fight with out her and wouldn't let him fight alone, but where was she? Looking around the area he looked for the raven haired women, when he saw the car down on the ground he nudged towards Yoruichi who looked over at the car on the ground.

" Rukia" she gasped as she saw the women slapped against the car and then fall to the ground. Isshin went to flash towards the girl but Yoruichi stopped him and shook her head " G-Go fight, I'll get her" she said before flashing towards the girl as she tumbled to the ground in pain. Isshin stared at Rukia on the ground and then looked at Yoruichi who looked worried for Rukia on the ground, before flashing towards the battle.

* * *

Zangustu slashed copy after copy causing dust to form and shatter into the wind, his orange hair swayed as he spun and sliced a copy in two " What the hell are these things?" Ichigo yelled as he fought, when his blade meant another blade he looked forward to see his father in front of him " D-Dad?" he stuttered in shock, when he saw a blade cut through his fathers body he gasped at the sight of Akinori who looked at him with his cool green eyes.

" Ichigo, never leave yourself unguarded in the back because these copies will kill you from there" he said as he spun with his blade carving a circle in the air. Akinori roared as he slashed through another copy with his large blade, when the dust filled the air he panted and looked over at the Substitute Shimigame " Besides, that wasn't your father obviously, it was a copy" he said before his Zampaktou glowed red and a gaint demon dog appeared in front of them. " Captain Mine, makes then with her Zampaktou" he told him.

Ichigo nodded and looked at the boy oddly " Who are you? And why are we fighting Soul Society Captains?" he was positive that he and Soul Society were allies now with each other, so why were they fighting each other.

Akinori groaned and looked over at his father as he fought several copies at the same time. " These Captains aren't here by Soul Society orders, they're here for something else, called the Time Crystal. We need to keep them from taking it because if they do then the time in Hell changes and goes differently which we need to prevent, just the tiniest change in Hell and the world will go out of control" he said, Hell was delicate with the people that lived there and the buildings, it was like a baby of death but stronger some how.

" Akinori" Ichigo said as he looked at the man, to him he looked like the little boy that he met in the hospital but he was all grown up. When a smile covered the mans face, Ichigo figured his guess was right about it being Akinori that he was talking to. " You grew a lot since I last saw you" Ichigo commented before spinning around and killing a copy quickly.

" Chit chat, for later. For now kill theses thing" Akinori roared as he shunpoed and sliced many copies, when he heard the demon dogs roaring and fire covering a large ground he looked over to see that many more copies awaited for them. It seemed that Mine was creating more and more, there was no end to her creations at this point, someone needed to keep her busy to win this but everyone was busy.

A blue arrow blew past his blonde locks causing a cloud of dust to cover the air, looking back Akinori saw the Quincy with his bow and glasses as he looked at the battle, at least he had someone watching his back in battle.

A large wing appeared at his side causing a flow of snow to cut a line of copies in the crowd, looking over at Karin Fuyu grew worried on how close the girl was getting to the blade. This was her first time fighting and all, she was doing a good job but she was going to get injuried if she kept it up with letting the blade she was going to be cut. " FUYUUU!" Karin screamed as she looked down at the griffin that was stabbed with a copies blade, her heart stopped at the sight and broke when the griffin fell to the ground from the wound.

The scream made Toushiro and Rangiku look around to see the sight of the griffin on the ground with blood covering it's white feathers. " Masamouto?" Toushiro said softly before looking over at Karin who was in the sky looking down at the sence. She looked hurt and broken at the sight, when he noticed the black snow covering her sobbing figure he grew worried on what was going on. " Karin!" he yelled at the girl in the sky as she disappeared from his sights.

" Oh my" Mine laughed as she looked at the sight of the Captain running to the black mist in the sky, she looked over at Kiyoshi and smiled " Looks like little, Captain Histugayu has a crush" she sang to the man at her side. When she looked over at Yoshi she saw Isshin glaring at the man " I-I-Isshin?" she questioned, she thought that he was dead like the rest of the group of Captains they worked with back in the day, but there he was with his Zampaktou glaring at Yoshi with fire. " H-H-He's alive" she said in shock.

" Koursaki Isshin, I thought you were dead" Yoshi commented as he unsheathed his sword from his side, the blade shimmered in the sun as he looked at the man. The two man didn't and never got along, they usually fought and battled but that was for fun. This battle was going to be real to Isshin, this battle was going to be the one that meant the world to him as a friend and as a lover, this was going to be the fight that was going to averenge Amaya for the death that they caused her all those years ago.

Yoshi's raven locks swayed in the breeze that was filled with sparks and dust from the battle, his green eyes darkened as he looked at Isshin with his Zampaktpou in hand " Just like old times" he commented with a smile on his lips, with a quick hand he grabbed the chain of his sword and swung it around quickly before launching it at Isshin who blocked with his hand grabbing the blade and sending it back at the Captain. Yoshi was shocked by the action and leaped into the air making the blades direction stop and return to him normally.

Isshin had enough of the man, he did so much to him back in the days when he and Amaya ran around the barracks wrestling and laughing. Yoshi was always the one to be cruel towards her and then make him battle for Amaya's right to be in the Society, he was like the Kenpachi of their days but worse in many levels. " This is not like the old days" Isshin said with a glare in his eyes, with a flick of his blade he sent a large wave of gold at the man hitting him hard in the body sending him crashing into the field below them. " This is serious" Isshin's voice was cold and serious to the man as he looked at the ground that was prodded and dug into by the impact.

Yoshi groaned as he looked to the side to see the mountains of dirt that his body eroded and then seen his sword in the distance. " God that hurt" he whishpered as he stood shakily from the rumble and looked at the man in the air that was glaring down at him. Reaching his hand out the chain of his sword came to his palm, with a pull of his arm his sword was right in his grasps again ready for the battle.

Isshin looked at the man coldly as he swung his sword in circles before throwing the blade towards him, with a quick movement Isshin's blade blocked making a spark with the friction of the metals contact. When Yoshi pulled his blade back Isshin gripped his handle tighter and looking into the metal shine to see the lion that roared within the sword.

Yoshi groaned as he jumped to Isshin and heard his blade meet his opponents, the two men glared into each others eyes as the sparks flew " What are you so mad about?" Yoshi growled as he looked into Isshin's brown firy orbs filled with hate. With a violent push Isshin slid back and launched at him again with his blade high in the air.

With a block Isshin spoke " You killed... Amaya" Yoshi froze at the name but at what Isshin did " I don't have time for such games" Isshin growled as his hand slid over the blade of his Zampaktou " Rise and Roar to the Wild Kingdom, take your throne! Raion Hokori!" he roared causing the blade to sing with a gold dust that swirled into a ball. A lions roar echoed from the ball causing many to stop and look over at the ball to see a golden lion, with it's large mane that glowed with gold and its large body that sparkled with pride, the teeth shimmered with white for the dead of it's victims and the lions tail swayed in the air with pride.

" Roar and rule" Isshin ordered the lion causing it to roar and charge at Yoshi. Raion growled as he dodged the blade that Yoshi swung at him and then jumped on the Captain quickly with his white teeth bared into his face " _You killed... my mate_" Raion growled into Yoshi's ear before digging his nails into the man's flesh and letting the gold dust cover them completely. " _Tell me, Captian Yoshi! How did your Zampaktou feel when you lost Sky_!" the lion roared louder and louder. Raion was hurt, he knows that Isshin fall in love with Masaki after but he still loved Amaya's spirit, so this was his revenge.

* * *

The pain was over the top, it was almost like someone was pulling every inch of her skin off her body slowly. The sound of swords clashing and dust swirling thought the wind was in her ears as the battle continued in the sky. Her raven locks covered her face as she dropped to the ground and looked at the pavement that was slowly being covered with rain drops from the sky. " Sana..." she trailed off as she heard the demonic laughter in her mind from the demon. Rukia was starting to regret her decision with the demon, to let her out to end this battle in the World of the Living.

"_Oh, Rukia-chan! You really think that my power is so easy to handle...just be greatful I didn't take over and kill you in your sleep" _Sana mocked in her mind causing Rukia to freeze at her word. She didn't know that the demon had that much power now, from her and Ichigo's exchange. _" He holds more power then you and he know... it's stronger then you thought it would be" _Rukia whimpered as she felt her ribs move slightly and her bone cracked as the demon took the control.

" Rukia!" she heard causing her to look over to see Yoruichi with her long purple hair and gold eyes that were filled with worry for her, when the women was beside her on the ground Rukia shook her head at her doing. " What's wrong? What's going on in there?" Yoruichi asked with a frantic voice that wasn't working or helping the situation in hand. Her golden eyes went to Rukia's skin to see black, inked vines covering her slowly " Rukia?" she gasped as she looked at the traveling black and listened to the pain in the women's whines.

" Y-Yoruichi... g-get out of here" Rukia croaked as she felt the darkness of the world over her eyes slowly, she looked over with her pain filled face letting her red orbs mix with Yoruichi's gold ones. _" Leave, before I kill you for my own pleasure" _Sana said as she smiled at the women, Yoruichi blinked and flashed away from the demon.

With her bright red eyes she looked at her hands that were covered in black vines that helped her power sworn her heart, her lips curved into a smile as she looked at her white as snow skin that was covered in black lines, her raven hair covered her right eyes as she looked up at the rain. _" I'm back" _ she laughed at herself as she looked at the black clouds and the tiny rain drops that came down at her. The demon was happy that she was able to walk and live once again, with her revenge deep in her mind as she thought of her past and what she wanted for the future.

Her pearled black teeth shimmered as she looked over at the battle with all the Shimigames and copies that fought for no reason, when she say Ichigo she chuckled at the love filled boy and the way he loved Rukia with all his heart. That was something that was going to get him kilt one day... but that day wasn't today. _"Time to finish this... myself" _Sana smiled as she leaped from the pavement into the air, her two hand blasted with a black and red swirl that grew in seconds.

Ichigo groaned as he cut another copy in two and then moved to the next, the battles weren't hard or strong but they were the same which was tiring and overwhelming to him. He felt his body spin into the air as a force pushed him to the side, he looked over to see that Chad the one person he was fighting beside was laying in the air looking over at him, it seemed that the same force did this to both of them " Chad!" he called out as he hit the ground and walked over to his friend who took his eyes off him and towards the copies.

" Ichigo... look" Chad said as he looked at the copies.

Ichigo snapped his view onto the copies to see that in the sky there were large blastes of red and black pounding down on them, only making them into dust with the strength. The screams of the copies filled the air as he looked at the sight, the number decreased by the thousands as the red and black power covered the army with ezz. Ichigo plied his eyes over to Toushiro who was staring at the scene with Karin beside him as she tended to Fuyu's wounds. " We need to leave" he heard causing him to look over at Yoruichi as she told everyone that they had to leave now, or something bad was going to happen to them.

" What are you talking about? There's still a battle going on, Yoruichi" Uarhara asked as he looked over at the group in front of him, he looked at Raidon who seemed to be looked over at the distraction of all the copies.

Yoruichi glared at the shop keeper and growled under her breath " Sana, Uarhara. Rukia isn't in control-"

" What do you mean, Sana is in control!" Raidon roared at the women, he knew of Sana and her murderous ways. If she was out and in control then everyone was in danger of not just her but of Rukia's other abilities in the dark and light arts.

" Raidon-kun, Rukia isn't in control... that's Sana fighting" Yoruichi told him as she looked at the sky to see that the red and black swirls were gone and a large black thing was flying towards them. " Uarhara" she snapped at the man.

Uarhara looked forward to see the large black thing, with his cane he covered the group with a red shield causing the black object to run into the shield. A loud roar lifted the creatures lips as it stood with it's large black body and glowing red eyes that killed many, the long black teeth dripped of rain drops as the white tongue swayed in the air, long black and white talons clawed the shield making it break into pieces.

"_ LEAVE NOW!" _the creature roared at them, the large muscular scaled body ripped as the rain touched the skin and ran down the body. When a blade sliced through the beast nothing slipped out of the body. Sana looked over at the owner of the blade with her red eyes to see a copy looking at her with her scales, she laughed at the blade in her body and pulled it out of her skin quickly as it healed _" Funny little fact..." _she said as she grabbed the copy with her talons, holding the copy in her face she smiled widely with her long teeth _" YOU CAN'T KILL SOMETHING THAT IS ALREADY DEAD!" _she roared before throwing the copy into the air and blasting it was her red and black swirls.

" S-S-Sana?" Ichigo stuttered softly at the sight of the beast and the red eyes that looked over at him quickly.

A smile covered her lips as she looked at the oranged haired teen with her black teeth "_Hello, again! Lover boy...seems like you all just earned a death bed since you don't listen" _she growled when blade were held to her throat _" You don't listen do you... I'm dead, you can't kill me" _she chuckled as she glared at Akinori with red eyes. Her glare was broken when she felt a blast of lightning hit her back. Looking over Sana looked at Kiyoshi as he pointed his Zampaktou at her, she roared at the man and leaped down towards him.


	31. Chapter 31

The thunder clapped in the sky as the roaring of the beast below echoed the land, scaring all that was near and could hear such a roar from such a monster, but not the three Captians that stood looking at the red ruby eyes that glared down at the them with it's black teeth dripping of rain and spit from the beasts mouth. The tail that swayed in the back of the beast made the Captians worry for what may come from the monster.

Sana glared at the Captians with her red eyes as the images of what they did to Rukia's family flashed in her mind in a constant reminder of what monsters truly roamed the Society now, then before. She looked at Kiyoshi with his blue locks and red eyes that were cold as the ice that carved Rukia's inner world with elegance and grace. The demon didn't like the sight of them and the fact that they weren't dead for what they did to the King of Hell, she expected more from the girl that she fought internal but she accepted the fact that Rukia had bigger problem's back then, then she did now.

_" You know, from the sights of the past this will be a more... personal kill for me" _Sana stated causing the Captain's to shiver at her tone seeing as she looked so evil and twisted. With a final roar that broke the air the black scales and tail turned to mist that revealed a women with long black hair that covered her eyes, white as ghost skin that was covered in inky black lines of death, she wore a dress that went to her knee's that was black with tatters and tairs that made her look dead and terrifying for the three in front of her. Looking up at the Captians Sana wore a evil smile that showed her red blood stained teeth, her ruby eyes came out of hiding as she looked up t them _" This is better then that other form where, I could kill you all with a single swipe of my tail" _she chuckled.

Mine found herself in horror at the sight of the demon, her warm brown eyes looked over at Yoshi who was cut and bruised from the battle he had with Isshin, if it weren't for the demon pulling Isshin away she was sure that Yoshi would have died in the battle against the enragged man. She never truly saw the man so angry in all her years and she thought that Isshin never got angry really, it was most like she thought he was always happy and cheerful because that was what she saw when he was with Amaya back in the day. Mine froze at the name she thought of and all the memories of the women with long blonde hair that made the Koursaki so happy, she looked over to the group in he distance to see the Isshin was glaring at them with fire in his eyes and his Zampaktou Spirit burning bright in his blade, she was guessing that all that anger was coming to life for the loss of one person that he loved so dearly back then, and now. That one person she, Kiyoshi and Yoshi killed with her family but left one still around... Kanzki Amaya.

Her brown eyes looked over at the two men at her side and then to the ground that was more likely to be their graves if they fought the demon, with a gulp before she leaned into Kiyoshi " You fight... I and Yoshi will open the gates" she whispered to him, Kiyoshi looked at her like she had two heads. He could sense the demon's pressure and the ability it had, Mine had to be out of her mind to have just one person fighting such a monster, there was a huge risk that he had. He could die. He could be injured and die slowly. He could loss everything!

" M-Mine, are you out of your damn mind!" he exclaimed to the women but nodded in agreely before launching at Sana with his blade, when he saw her spin out of the way and disappear his red eyes filled with worry and fear.

_" Foolish move...Kiyoshi" _he heard from behind him, he looked over to see the demon with a black dagger in her hands that dripped of vemon from her teeth, she went to stab him but he blocked with his blade and sent her flying through the air quickly like she was a rag doll that was nothing. He watched as she slid on the ground and looked at the wet grass that was at her feet from flying down from the sky.

Sana's lips curved into a smirk as she looked at the grass and the mud that caked onto her bare feet, her long raven locks were soaked to the roots as she looked up at the Captain, with her dagger in hand she drew her energy into the blade causing a mist of black to swirl around the dagger. She glared at the Captain before she pointed the tip in his direction _" Multua venturl montu" _she whispered as the blade shimmered with a black glow. Her demonic tongue was so easy when she used the words of many that were betrayed and dis-owned for no reason.

The white lightning clapped as the demon looked up at Kiyoshi, their red eyes mixed as the dagger released a black lightening bolt that flashed towards him with an amazing a grunt Kiyoshi dove into the grass making sure that he dodged the dark power in the dagger, since he didn't know what the damage may cause him. A pant left his lips as he gripped his hilt tighter and looked over at the demon that mocked his with a laughter that could kill a person if they heard it loud enough. " Mine, how much longer?" he growled to the women as he looked at the demon, he didn't know if he could take this kind of fight.

Mine looked down at the two as her Zampaktou glowed brightly with Yoshi, she looked up to see that the gates were forming which usually took about a few moments but by the look on the demon's face she wasn't sure if it wanted them to leave, especially Kiyoshi. " A few more minutes" she called to him causing him to nod and charge at the demon with his blade ready.

Sana leaped and twirled in the air as her dagger met the Captians blade with sparks, when she leaned into the contact she noticed the fight and the strength in the man's red eyes. She smiled as she pushed off the blade and flew into the air, with a powerful gust she collided with Kiyoshi's blade again making the sparks fly high.

With a strong push Kiyoshi sent the demon flying into the dirt making her muddy and wet. Taking his chance he swipped his blade into the air and sent a large white bolt at her body that took the hit but didn't do anything to her.

Sana laughed at the attack and looked at the tiny bolts that ran over her body quickly as she stalk over to the man _" Shocking! Isn't it... you of all people should know you can't kill what is dead, including moi" _she chuckled as she leaped towards him with anger in her eyes.

Kiyoshi dodged her dagger over and over, from right to left as she fired trying to hit him with all her strength. He ducked as she tried to slash at his neck and tore his blade up through her body quickly, making her into two.

Gasps filled the air from the sky as the group looked at the sight of Rukia's borrowed body being cut in two, the most of the group were in a state of sadness at the sight especially Ichigo, Raidon and Akinori who didn't move or say a thing about what the scene that they just watched.

Ichigo's breath was placed into hiccupped that were soft as he stared at the sight,the rain that slid down his cheeks hid the tears that left is eyes slowly. He didn't know if he was to believe what he just saw or to thing that this was just some bad dream that he was going to awaken from and see Rukia in his arms sleeping, back at the cottage with their naked bodies but he was wrong... it was real and really did happen. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he didn't look over to see his father, Chad or Ishida he just stared at the sight as the body became dust in the rain.

" R-Rukia-nee" Akinori stuttered as the tears flooded his eyes at the sight, the anger poured over his heart as he looked at the Captain on the ground "... he's mine" he growled at the sight, his Zampaktou glowed red as he looked at the Captain on the ground. His grip tightened as he cried in silence, with a shupo he came at the man from behind.

Kiyoshi stared at the sight of the dust and had a feeling that it wasn't right, he thought that a fight with a demon would be harder and not that simple. When a pain sliced through his back he looked over to see Akinori on the ground in a crouched position, his blade was covered in blood as he looked at the man from behind the shadow of his hair.

Kiyoshi touched his back shakly to feel the blood covering his Shimigame robe and his Captian's robe, he groaned as he fell to the ground were the dust would have piled. He felt the blood pouring from the wound in his back, his lungs got heavy as he gasped for air and looked at the green grass " KIYOSHI!" Mine screamed as she looked down at him from the gates of Soul Society.

Her dreams and hopes came crashing down as she looked at his body on the ground, with the blood covering the grass slowly. Kiyoshi was her best friend and was like her brother from another life, he was the only true one that told her to keep living when her husband died that night with the Kanzki's and the arch. With a shaky hand she covered her mouth as tears swooned down her cheeks, she looked over at Yoshi with his cuts and bruises, and then back to the ground that held her best friend.

With a shupo Mine dropped to her knee's in front of the man's body before she scooped him into her arms and rocked back and forth slowly " Kiyoshi" she whispered over and over like he could hear her, when she saw his eyes blind she felt her heart lighten and flutter " I'm gonna get you out of here... okay?" she whispered as she raised from her knee's to her feet, she was going to save him while she could.

A smile broke on the pale lips of the person behind her as they raised their blade and went to kill the Captain, when the blade was meant by another the red eyes looked over at the other cut and bruised Captain that Isshin fought. Sana growled at the sight and hissed as her blade was knocked to the side " If you as much as try and kill the both of them, I will slice your neck and feed you to the Hollow's you walk with... demon" he threated as he watched Mine shupo to the gates, he glared at the demon and then to the blonde boy on the grass as he sat there crying for the lose of his sister.

Mine didn't care for the others in the area, she only cared for her friend and their safety. She didn't care that Kiyoshi took the life of a Kanzki or a daughter, a lover, a friend, a best friend or a god daughter... she only cared for herself and her friend like a bitch.

Yoshi looked at the two quickly and then slowly went to the gates with Mine and Kiyoshi who was going to sleep slowly. His blade was still out and pointing at the people that might came after them once again, when they into the gates he watched the sight of the rain and the sorrow left the view and the gates covered his eyes, causing him to put his Zampaktou away and then turn to the aid of Kiyoshi and Mine.

* * *

When it rains it pours and when someone is gone there is more rain then there is tears, it is almost like the heavens are crying with you but harder.

Sana's red eyes looked over the scene of the sorrowed filled people, that all cried for the women that they thought was gone. Rukia was and is but not in a dead form, she was deep down inside her world with all the others sleeping or just locked in her thoughts. She looked at the brother on the ground gripping his chest and his clothing as he looked at the ground, she wanted to comfort him and tell him that she was alive but she couldn't find the heart or the courage to do it either.

" Nee-san" Akinori sobbed as he looked at the muddy ground with his green eyes, he wanted to hold his sister and feel her breath but he couldn't because she was gone and that demon was the only thing left of her. When he heard the sound of the wet grass moving he looked over with red puffy eyes to see the demon as she looked down at him with sad eyes " Y-You're the only thing that is left of her...aren't you? Out of all the specie's she has, it had to be you! The one that wants to kill everyone!" he yelled at the demon.

Sana glared at the boy and gripped her dagger tightly as she wanted to rip and pull his flesh apart, but she fell to her knee's with a sharp pain in her head that was like having needles stabbing into her skull.

Akinori was silent as he watched the demon roll on the ground in pain and harm, he thought she didn't feel anything. When he noticed the white of her skin becoming a little coloured his heart skipped a beat and caused him to move towards her " R-RUKIA!" he screamed causing the others to look over at the demo on the ground, many were shocked when she stopped moving and started to breathe heavily.

Looking up from the ground Rukia moaned in pain, she tattered and beaten like a doll but the worse part was that she actually let Sana control her body. Her violet eyes looked at Akinori and then to the group in the sky, causing them to widen " I'm sorry, Akinori" she whispered to her brother before shupoing away to a place where she thought she wouldn't cause any harm.

When Rukia left Akinori froze and looked over a the group " S-She's alive!" he screamed but many were surprised, like Uarhara and Isshin who thought he was just talking ton Sana who wanted to mess with his brain, it seemed to make sense that way. But Ichigo, believed him and so did Karin along with Orhime who didn't doubt it...but everyone else thought different even Raidon.

* * *

Her body was numb as she looked out at the city that held all living life and many families, she seemed to find peace and an easy feeling to the scene. The thunder roared in her ears as the chilling air covered her rain covered body, her arms wrapped around herself as she shivered in the coldness of the night. Her white skin started to turn blue as she shivered at the air, she didn't know that Karakura was so cold at this time of year, when back at the cottage it was warmer at night and during the day.

Her violet eyes were so dull as she looked at the town, her body leaned against the drain pipe as she looked at the sight. In her mind she could hear Sana ranting on and on about how when she closes her eyes and starts to sleep, she will take control and kill everyone she cared for especially her loving...Ichigo.

The sleep and the exhaustion was coming over her as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, she wanted to so badly sleep and dream of all the things that she wish would happen with her life, like graduating High school for the second time, loving Ichigo, getting married, ruling Hell with her knight beside her and then having children but this was just in her dreams that she wanted to see happen in her sleep. _That's right, Rukia... sleep...sleep_ she heard in her mind but she kept her eyes open in protest.

" Stay...awake" she panted in a shiver and then looked over at the darkness.

Her hope was growing thin as she pictured the sight of her friends, family and loved ones all looking down at her like she was gone, but in all truth she wasn't. Rukia figured that Ichigo would want to help her with Sana but she was in fear that he would get hurt or kilt from the demons hand. All her friend would want to help her, but this was something she needed to do on her own. She is and going to return but she needed to fix this for the safety of everyone she loved and cared for, so dearly, this was something that she was going to do on her own.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

**NEVER GIVE UP**

His green eyes watched the darkness as he listened to the on going thoughts of Rukia being dead and Sana being in control. Akinori couldn't believe, what they were saying especially his father and Toushiro. The young prince of Hell wanted to rip both of their tongues out and feed it to his Hell Demon's he made with his Zamapaktou, then there was Ichigo who was silent and tense at their words, almost like he was ignoring it and thinking about how he was going to find his lover. Akinori had to admit that he thought of all people that would be bawling for his sister it would be his father, since Rukia was a daddy's girl but he was wrong it seemed like he was holding together and keep his mind at ezz with the thought, almost like the truth of his thoughts weren't real which they weren't.

" What exactly is a demon?" he heard from the busty auburn haired women who sat next to Nemu and her father as they used a device to try and track Rukia, but it wouldn't work, since the king of Hell can hide so well that you wouldn't know they were breathing on your neck till they kilt you with a blade to the chest. A smirk covered Akinori's lips at the question before he looked over at his father who seemed to be shocked at the question, when he noticed that the others in the room nodded at her question even the two Soul Society Captain's he snorted back a laughter.

" You've got to be fucking me" he laughed causing his father to glare at him, even Ichigo chuckled at the comment as he looked at the others in the room.

" Akinori, is that any way to speak when in company of people?" Raidon growled as he looked at his son, he didn't enjoy it when his son cursed because it sent a bad explain of Hell and their royalty in the land, it was certainly not the language that a prince should use.

" What do you want me to say? These people- or idiots are members of Soul Society and don't know crap about Demon's, this a joke right. Or is that I can storm into Soul Society and take the whole land with my blade. They are clueless of the power that Hell holds! Dad, come on! Don't stand there and think that it is completely fine?" Akinori said as he looked at his father, when he saw the seriousness in his eyes Akinori smirked. He thought that his father would at least see the rumor in the situation but again, he was wrong with the man. " Demons are the one thing that Soul Society don't educate the Captains on, when they could kill every one and thing in that Society, now that is something to laugh at" he chuckled as he looked at the Vice- Captain's.

Mayuri looked at the Kanzki with puzzled eyes as he walked over to Nemu and twirled her long black hair " Funny thing is... they prefer women, you know the big breasted ones... they like to sneak into your dreams and make you feel good before they go into your inner world and strangle your Zamapaktou spirit killing the one person that would stand a chance killing them, but the best part is, my dear" he whispered in her ear making the women tense up at his breath " They tend to take over your body and do as they please till their bored of you, then they go on killing everyone person you hold in your mind... from your big boobed friend over there, to your crushes, friends, enemies, bosses, rulers and then your father" he whispered making Nemu's grey eyes widen at the information.

Mayuri shupoed to his daughters side as she fainted at the image that went through her mind " N-Nemu" he said as he panicked at the sight of his fallen daughter as she laid there still. When he noticed her breathing heavy and fast he looked over the boy with evil eyes that were as cold as ice " W-What the hell did you do to, my daugther?" Mayuri growled as he lunged at the boy but Akinori became transparent causing the Captain to fall through him to the floor.

Akinori laughed at the man on the floor and the drowsy women beginning to wake from the spell " You would never know since, you have no knowledge of a Demon, Captain Mayuri" the green in Akinori's eyes were daring as he looked at the scientist, the sight only made Mayuri glare into the green fields of challenge only to see the green be taken by black,with burning flames. When a loud scream entered his ears he panicked at the noise _" Mayuri! Mayuriii! Help me" _a desperate voice called in his ears causing him to breathe heavily " _You remember her, right? You remember your dear lover, mother of your daughter and wife, right Mayuri? Do you see how she burning in my cracks of Hell, calling... calling for you, but you will never be there" _a demonic voice taunted in his ears as the screaming got louder and louder making him breathe harder and harder.

" W-What are you doing?" Nemu gasped as she looked at her father, when she looked at Akinori with her grey eyes; she saw the fire and the beautiful women screaming for help. " Stop" she whispered at the sight but the image grew worse and more horrifying. Nemu flashed and tackled the boy to the ground with anger " Stop it!" she snapped which only caused Akinori to laugh at her.

" A demon will never stop. Once they had a hold of your soul and all your weaknesses, they will continue until they have all of you. Soul Society should have educated all Captain's, Vice- Captain's and beings in their world about such a creature" the deep voice of Raidon echoed through the Vice- Captain's mind as she climbed off of Akinori and went to her fathers side, to make sure that he was okay and not harmed in any way. " Not knowing what a Demon can do, leaves you all in danger of having one come and destroy all of Soul Society as you know it"

Toshiro was taken back by the news as he listened, he could image in all the horror and the grief that a Demon could cause to Soul Society even his Zamapaktou was in fear for the creature and what they may do to a Soul Reaper. " How do you know so much about Demon's?" he asked the man, when he looked up at Raidon he felt eyes on him, the eyes that cared for him the most and didn't want to think of such matter with him. The eyes of Karin.

" My family are friends with many Demon's in Hell, they are the only ones that can be trusted with others seeing as they want a normal life filled with happiness. Also, since my son has this curse for a Zamapaktou it is my duty to know what he is capable of doing and where his power is from" Raidon answer with his eyes on Karin who he noticed was oddly silent at the time, he had never since her so quiet since he met her in the hospital when Rukia was ' sick'. " How did Koursaki-chan grow?"

Everyone in the room looked over at him quickly at his question and then to Karin who squirmed at their stares, many didn't know about what happened to the women or how she was handling it but Karin didn't enjoy talking about it. " And you could recognize me back in the battle against those copies" Akinori snickered causing Karin to snap a deathening glare at him. " What? I'm serious, you didn't know who I was"

" Well sorry I didn't recognize a person that was at the age of 5 when I first met them, then the next time they look 18" Karin growled, she felt a wing on her back trying to calm her down and not to attack the young prince.

" And Yuzu's the blonde" Akinori teased, Karin clenched her fist as she looked at the boy with her grey eyes. She wanted to very so dearly rip him to pieces and then laugh at his body but she didn't, she just walked out of the room and allowed Fuyu to slam the door behind her with force that shook the building.

" Akinori, could just behave for a minute before you cause anymore annoyance to anyone else" Raidon snapped at his son, he didn't know what was going on with the boy all he had known was that he was being a real big pain in the ass for everyone in the room, especially with the Captain's in the room.

" Can we please, get back to the issue at hand with Kuchiki-chan" Uryuu spoke up from the shadow of the crowd, he had been quiet the whole time and was tired of listening to the group being off topic.

"Fine. Raidon-kun what are we going to do about Sana?" Isshin asked as he looked at the man quickly, if a Demon was so powerful he wondered: how they were going to find and catch the creature; there was so many things that could go wrong in the mission. They could be kilt or taken over even be used by the demon. It was going to be a risky task in hand.

Raidon sighed as he thought of what to do and how to do it. He thought that he should order the Hell army down to the Living World to protect all the human's and the Shimigame around from Sana but that would just set alarms off in Soul Society, which would lead them into thinking that there was a war happening down in The Living World or that Hell was trying to take over the world for their own pleasure. It would only cause a bigger mess. When he thought of contacting the Heaven's to alert them of what is going on, he re-called that he wasn't King anymore and didn't have the power or the authority to do such a thing. They were trapped. " The best thing that we can do right now, is find her and then notify Soul Society and Hell of the problem. If the armies at brought into this then that could cause a un-needed war against, Heaven and Hell" he said which only caused Akinori to stir in his seat.

" But dad, if we notify Soul Society they will kill-"

" Akinori, can you please be quiet" Raidon roared softly at his son.

" _No! Why don't you be quiet? I'm telling you the plain hard truth, Rukia is alive and in control of herself!" _Akinori yelled at his father with a demonic voice that his Zamapaktou gave him when in rage, it made the whole meaning more important and dangerous.

" Control your Zamapaktou, Akinori. We don't need another problem" Raidon warned him, he remembered the last time that Akinori was taken over by the power of his blade. There was so much terror and death with the power, it was the one reason why he didn't approve of the Zamapaktou and then use of the blade. Raidon believed that one day the blade would take his son away and then kill the kingdom that they lived in.

"_ That was 100 years ago, get over it and move on. I and Akinori are on equal terms with power now, just like everyone in this damn shop is with their abilities. Just leave me be and get over the past. For now, there is a way to find Rukia and Sana before anyone is harmed but you all need to trust me and Akinori with the ability since I am, the only one who can find her in time" _Akinori's eyes roared with black as he looked over the room, the demon Spirit was kind and worried for everyone in the room since he knew the damage that could be caused if Sana appeared in the area.

" How do you plan on that, Demon?" Mayuri croaked as he looked at Akinori with fear in his eyes for what he just went through, he didn't wish to go through such torture again from the young man.

_" Demon's have the ability to sense each other in the area just like a Shimigame with Spiritual Pressure, but this ability can only be used when they are not in control. They use this to tell the rest that there is bait in the area that they can take, to use and then kill. Is a secret to other speices, it's helpful for a war or a sneak attack on enemies. With this ability I can track and find Sana easily from there I can find her and then bring her here were we can find a way to get Rukia back in control, there will be no need to get anyone else involved" _

* * *

Once the issuse was handled and put into action everyone was told to go look for Sana. Ichigo was with Akinori looking at the school were he and Rukia spent most of their week together, in his eyes he could see her everywhere in the area. It was like she wasn't gone but there.

Akinori looked at his sister's lover and then to the school where Ichigo was look at with intense eyes that didn't leave the building, he had a idea of what the teen was going through. He had known that Ichigo and Rukia were serious, he was there when the blessing was given for Ichigo to take his sister's hand in a marriage. From the situation in hand he thought that the proposal didn't happen and that Ichigo was going to wait for a little awhile before asking her, besides there was so much that he had to learn about Hell and his sister's responsibilities she had in her kingdom.

" Ichigo" he said causing the boy to look over at him quickly with his amber eyes that were serious and sad.

" Hai" Ichigo said, he didn't think that Raidon was going to just help Rukia seeing the fact that he highly doubted that Rukia was alive.

" I want you to find her, not me or my blade but you. If I do and my father get's a hold of her, then he will bring her back to Hell to be destroyed by the army. My father loves her but he believe's that Rukia is dead and that Sana is in control... he highly dislikes Sana and wishes she were dead like most people would" Akinori told him, he had hope that Rukia was alive and that there was a high chance that they could help her and get rid of Sana somehow. He thought that Ichigo could be the one to find her and then save her from the Demon.

" How am I to help her with Sana? You said it yourself ' A demon is dangerous and can distroy Soul Society easily'. What makes you think I can do anything?" Ichigo didn't see how he could make a difference, he had to admit that he did go into Soul Society and shake things up but a demon would probably make him look like a saint in Soul Society.

Akinori smirked at his words as he looked at the night sky and felt the strong chill on his skin " Ichigo, there is a reason why my sister loves you so much. It's because she see's that you would fight the worse for her and would never abandon her, no matter what. I know my sister like a book, she would never just let Sana have complete control of her body... that's why I know she is alive and out there"

Ichigo looked at him with a puzzled look " Has this happened before?"

Akinori nodded softly as his question " Rukia wasn't born with Sana inside her, I was. Originally, when a baby is born with a demon inside it's a blessing but a curse for families in Hell. Since I was so weak at birth my body rejected the demon and it went against me, it started to kill me slowly. Rukia for some reason took me into her heart and one night she took my demon with the power of her inner angel, Ren. When she took in Sana she grew even more powerful and dangerous. She is in this situation because of me, Ichigo" the story was longer but Akinori hated the fact that he was reason to why Rukia was missing and in pain, sometime's he wished he were the one that was going through such torture and pain.

Ichigo was silent at his words and sighed softly, he always had known that Rukia would do anything for the ones that she loves with all her heart, so it wasn't shocking that she did this for Akinori as a baby. " Akinori " he said causing the boy to look over at him with a his sad green eyes that break anyone's heart in seconds " I will find her... and when I do I will help her fix this" he said with a serious tone that made Akinori smile.

" Thank you, Ichigo" Akinori whispered as he looked at the orange haired teen with joy. _Ruk-nee, you were once the one sibling I wished to never give away to someone else. I wished to keep you as my own, but you have found the one that is more then I can say. He is a hero in my eyes for giving you such love and hope, he is the one that I am willing to give you to forever to hold. And he is the one that will fix the deed that you did for me to live... he is the one that will cause me peace for when this war is over and I am nothing but dust in the wind, that whips through your hair. _Akinori thought as he looked into the night sky.


	33. Chapter 33

**_FIND ME! _**

Tossing and turning was her nights for a week, she never figured it would be this cold in Karakura in Fall especially at night. She thought at least that there would be some warmth in the city, but it seemed like she was wrong. It had been raining, snowing a few time but it didn't stay, cold winds and then the frosty mornings. The worse part of it all was that she battled continuously with Sana for control and she could hear the several spirits in her soul going down under her rath. Rukia didn't know how much of the torture she could take, she was sure that if she was out any longer that she would freeze to death or Sana would take over after she defeated all her spirits that lived in her soul.

The rain that poured from the sky chirped on the ground that was outside the shelter she had taken. The shelter of the bridge. It wasn't the best place to be, with warmth or food but it was the only place she thought she could go to avoid the rain. Her blue lips that were cracked for the cold with soft mist that waked from her pants was the only sight of life in the area, her hands tightened around her body as she curled into a ball in a cubbie, the damp material of her jeans caked to her freezing body as she looked out at the water that flowed under the bridge. The dark bags under her eyes shower her lack of sleep that she had in the last week, the only reason why she didn't sleep was because she was afraid that Sana was going to take over as she rested and would go after the people in the area.

The constant thoughts in her mind were: Why am I still here in Karakura? Should I leave? When will this all be over? Will I die here? Is there a chance that I can defeat Sana and make this all better? Is there a place for me in all this? When will my life just be set into place like I want it? The worst thing was that she figured most of those questions had answers that she had already known, but didn't want to give or didn't like them worth a damn. She wanted to be normal and live not run from the ones that wish to help her, because she thought she would kill them. It was fear that was holding her here in this town, she wanted to make sure that everyone was okay and not harmed.

A crack in the sky made her flinch in fear and fright of what was in the rain. Holding herself tighter she buried in her legs as she listened to the cracking of the sky, that echoed the town. " Ichigo" she whispered as she held herself with the hope that she could get warmth, the thought of Ichigo's large and strong arms wrapped around was nothing but a dream and a pray for warmth that she wanted so desperately. " So... cold" she whispered as she closed her eyes to see the image of Sana in her orbs, which made a gasp leave her lips and her eyes to snap open with a dull fear.

_" Don't fall asleep, Rukia! Or else... I'm in control" _was whispered into her ear making her slap her hand over her ears as she rocked her body back and forth. She was weak and desperate, it was the only closer in her mind that could help her forget Sana and what she was doing to her. She wasn't Rukia Kuchiki anymore. She wasn't Rukia Kanzki. She wasn't Rukia anymore and she was definitely not in control of her life anymore, it was all controlled by Sana and what she wanted from her. _" You can't get rid of me... Rukia" _Sana sang, a tear danced down the girls pale and chilled cheek as she listened to the taunts and laughter of evil from the demon.

" Stop... Sana" she whispered in her tears but the taunting got worse and her threats got worse, sometime she would get the mental image of what Sana would do to the one she was trying to protect and trying to stay away from. " I just want to-... this to stop" she whispered but the demon laughed and snorted at her words.

" _I don't care, what you want and what you wish! I am in control and there is nothing you can do about it, I control you" _the sad thing was... it was true. When Sana order her to close her eyes she did, when she wanted food she ate out the trash or managed to get something from some one that was kind.

With a flinch of her body she looked to the sky with the flashes of light that were bright like the sun, the sight of the black clouds in the sky and the beautiful colours of the leaves. " I'm in control!" she screamed as the thunder clapped in the sky, she was going nuts. She was screaming to a invisible voice in her head during a thunder storm, she was for sure going nuts.

When Sana was silent at the scream, it was the only energy that Rukia had left and it was obvious that she was withering into nothing. Rukia found her breath became heavier and her eyes slowly closed for sleep that she wanted but shouldn't have because of the demon that was waiting for her to sleep and be weak. " C-Can't fall...a-asleep" she whispered as she dripped deeper and deeper into a sleep, when she heard the last clap of thunder in her ears she met darkness and pleasure of sleep that she ached for so badly, for the last week.

* * *

Looking out into the rain was an un-pleasant sight for him, he didn't like the rain or what it came with. He thought thunder was to stay in horror films and out of reality for good, but that was just a thought and not reality. Laying on his bed he looked at the cellphone that was in his hand with the photo of him and his lover in arms, smiling into the camera with happiness. The violet of her eyes made his heart throb for her slowly and the beauty in her figure was something that made him remember that she wasn't here, but outside were it was raining and it was cold enough to freeze water.

As the thunder echoed the house he was in the one thing he was waiting for came. A loud ring of his phone blasted in his ears as he looked at the screen, when the picture of Shinji was in his eyes he couldn't help but smile.

" About time, Shinji" he said as he stood from the bed and grabbed his Shimigame badge from the desk.

With a scowl on his lips Shinji glared at the phone that had the Subtuite on it with his cockiness screaming at him " Just be happy that I agreed to have your little girlfriend over for help. How bad is her inner hollow?" he asked as he looked over the group that was behind him listening to the call with their ears ready for anything.

Ichigo held his breath as he thought of how to tell his friend that it isn't an inner hollow because in truth, she had something worse. " S-Shinji... have you ever thought of handling something other than inner hollow?" he asked, when a laugh echoed the speakers of the phone he scowled and looked out the window to see the rain was stronger then ever. " It's not a joke. Rukia... has a demon" he said causing the laughter to end and the silence to fill the air.

Shinji was wide eyed at the news, he had never seen a demon before or knew the damage they could cause but he had heard of them before and how dangerous they were " A-A demon! Are you mad! A demon will kill us all, even with a barrier over the creature!" he screamed into the phone but that wasn't something that the others thought was right.

" Shinji! You idiot! We promised to help, the Strawberry!" Hiyori yelled at him as she violently hit him with her sandal that was in hand. " We have dealt with inner hollows for years, it's time to change it up a little, don't you think?" she growled at the blonde injured man on the floor.

" What a demon?" Rose asked in all the violence in the room, she had never heard of such a thing. Not from Soul Society or from the friend she had around her now, but from the sounds of it all it was dangerous.

Shinji chuckled at the question and looked over at Hiyori who was silent as while " Tell her, Hiyori. What's a demon?" he teased, which only caused the girl to hit him even harder with her sandal making a smack echo the room. " DAMMIT!" he screamed in pain as he held his cheek with his hand trying to caress it.

" U-Uhhh... it's-" she started when the phone was placed on speaker from the fall.

" It's a new challenge for you" Ichigo said causing the group to look over at the phone. He ran his fingers through his orange locks as he sighed softly " There are things that you may not know about a demon, but Rukia does since she rules over them and has one... but I need you all to help her get through this" he said, he had never sounded so desperate for anyone before and he had never been like this to anyone that he needed help from " I know it will be dangerous, but with the help of me and the rest of the souls that are inside her. I know we can defeat this thing" he said as he looked at the badge on his desk, he didn't know how they were going to help but he had an idea that may work.

Rose looked at the group as they thought of what to say, even Hiyori and Shinji were silent at the time. With quick hand she grabbed the phone and placed it to her ear as she listened to the breathing on the other line " We will help you. Find her and bring her, so we can fix and get rid of this thing" she said before hanging up the phone and looking at the shocked faces behind her " Let's get this place ready... we have a guest coming and their going to be the challenge we never thought we would have, but lets get through this" she said.

Rose looked at the group as they thought of what to say, even Hiyori and Shinji were silent at the time. With quick hand she grabbed the phone and placed it to her ear as she listened to the breathing on the other line " We will help you. Find her and bring her, so we can fix and get rid of this thing" she said before hanging up the phone and looking at the shocked faces behind her " Let's get this place ready... we have a guest coming and their going to be the challenge we never thought we would have, but lets get through this" she said.

As he hung up and looked down at the phone a smile covered his lips before popping out of his body and letting it fall onto the bed. Looking at the bedroom door he thought of his sister and his goofy father that were downstairs waiting for dinner to be served. Maybe this time he was going to tell them what was going on, but then again he wasn't one to do that. So, why was he walking down the stairs.

" Ichi-nii" he heard from his side, looking over he noticed that Karin was standing next to him with her necklace of Fuyu on her neck. " Don't waste your time telling them and me that you won't be back for a while, because we have waited for you to leave. It's about time you did it" she said before walking down the steps, before she disappeared she looked over her shoulder towards him " When you find, Rukia-chan. Tell her, that..." Karin trailed off as she looked at her brother. Lately, she had noticed the changes in his routines and the way he acted on search for Rukia. He was more alone and looking in places she had once ran off to when she needed space and time to think. When she wasn't there, he didn't lose hope like he usually would've but continued looking for her. It seemed that when they were gone a lot had changed from his actions to the way he was around her and Toshiro when looking with Akinori " there is always acceptance in the heart"

Ichigo was stunned by his sisters words, before she left her stopped her " Karin, what do you mean?" he asked, when she looked over at him with her grey eyes that were filled with care, trust and hope he was silent. Karin wasn't the soccer girl anymore, but the women that her change had crafted her into while he was gone.

Karin shook her head at the question; when he was gone it left her and Toshiro on the look. Many times she and Toshiro would talk about what would happen when they found the women, sometimes she would be in fear for the words that the Captain would say; she wasn't in fear for herself but for her brothers heart and Rukia's life. Then, there was yesterday when Toshiro finally told her the thing she had been waiting to hear from him since this happened_ " No matter, what happens to Kuchiki-san... your brother will love her. I'm done looking, because I know he will find her and fix her before we can even have a silent trace on her. He is the only one that can find her, because he is the only one that has a heart that is willing to love even when there is a flaw in a person... that is acceptance" _his words echoed her mind as she looked at the wall in her eyes. " Ichigo, I know you and I know what you feel for her. In all ends you want her even if she could kill you... a-and you've been the only one that has been like that through this whole process. Things have been spoken to me from a very special person that I hold in my heart, that the only reason why you accept her is because you love her. Rukia-chan has been like that to me for as long as I remember. Ever since, she came back she had been the one that I trusted the most, she was the one that told me different then what I thought. And that is the reason, why I accept her for her and not for what she is... because to me, she is the one that fixes my brother when he needs it most, she is the one that fixes me when I want to curl up in a ball and dead, and most importantly she is the one that had made this family feel whole again without mom" she told him with a soft voice.

Ichigo was silent as he watched Karin walk away, he never thought he would hear his sister like that. With so much passion and care in her voice, he always thought she would be the rough and tough girl in the family but that all changed for some reason that was unknown. As the reality of the event that just happened in front of him washed over his mind, he found himself heading back to his bedroom and leaping out of his window into the rainy night sky that was filled with lightning and thunder.

Rain drops sliced as he shupoed through the air. When he stopped suddenly in front of the park he looked at the wet grass that was once dry hours ago, the memories of Rukia and himself in the area filled his mind:

_The sun was warm as the birds sang in the sky along with the brisk winds that tickled his skin softly. Laughter and happiness was fresh in the air as they two looked deep into each others eyes with love in them. Her pale skin was like diamonds that shimmered in the light to him, with a large hand he cupped her cheek and brushed away her stubborn piece of her bangs to the side. When the hair fell back into place he chuckled softly. _

_" Ichigo?" Rukia sang as she looked at his messy bush of orange locks that tangled her fingers as she brushed her fingers through. Looking down at her softly his amber eyes vibrated with wonder for what she was going to say " If anything happens to me... can you promise to never give up on me" she whispered softly as she searched his amber eyes for hope and happiness that he showed so well to her. _

_" What kind of question is that?" he asked, Ichigo never thought that he would hear her say that before. He thought that once he saved her from Execution that it was positive he would always save her when she was in danger or missing. Rukia sighed as she looked forward towards the sky that was in front of them with the sun. _

_" I'm not always going to be safe. There will be a period of time where I will disappear and there will be no one to find me... except you" she said before looking about at him; when the sight of question was in his eyes she continued to speak " Bad people are looking for me... these people wouldn't stop till they have me. I just want to know that if I ever go missing that there will be someone looking for me" _

_He leaned forward towards her lips and looked deepily into her eyes that were filled with love and hope that she held for him " No matter, where you go. I will find you and help you" he whispered. A smile covered her lips as she looked into his eyes, with a quick movement their lips collide and mashed together as one in passion. Just the feel of her lips sent his mind over the edge as he held her closer to him and tangled his fingers in her raven locks. As they pulled apart a smile covered his lips as he licked his lips capturing her taste softly. _

_" I love you, Ichigo" _

_" I love you too, Rukia" _

As the rain covered his form he looked at the spot where they once sat together with smiles and the words on their tongues, a quick flash of lightning reached his ears and a scream of a women filled his ears along with it. With a gasp in his lungs he looked up to hear the screaming from near by. His feet started to move as he listened to the long scream that was carried in the air, when the scream was gone he stood still trying to hear if there was another one coming after the first. " What the-" he croaked, when a strong pressure swarmed over his body he didn't hesitate to get to the bridge near the High way.

With his amber eyes he looked down the hill in front of him that lead under the bridge where anyone would take shelter from the rain. The pressure disappeared from his senses causing him to wonder if it were Rukia in need; trying to fight Sana in her mind. Not wasting time he slid down the wet grassy hill to the bottom, as he got to his feet his eyes stayed on the dry area. " Rukia!" he yelled as he walked into the shelter, when he heard a groan come from the cubbie he once found Rukia he rushed into the hole " Rukia!" he shouted loudly as his amber eyes searched the darkness.

" Ichigo?" a sleepy and weak voice coughed from the darkness, when Ichigo heard the voice he ran to the words and crouched down to the coughing person. His hands cupped her face that was freezing before pulling her into his arms. When he heard the beat of her weak heart in his ear he tightened his grip on her, her arms wrapped around the warmth of her love as she buried her face into his shoulder. " Ichigo... how'd you-" she tried but he stopped her quickly by capturing her cracked and cold lips with his warm ones. A shiver went down her spine as his lips mingled with hers, when his hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer to his lips she felt the warmth in her blushes heat her body slowly.

Ichigo wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled away softly " I told you before, and I'll tell you again. No matter where you go, I will find you and help you. Even, if it is this" he whispered as his hands brushed through her hair softly " I accept you for you, and not for what you are" when he felt a weak smile crack on her lips his heart cheered with joy.

" You're such a baka" she whispered softly. With a cold hand she pulled him to her lips and wrapped the other around his shoulders busting herself closer to him, through all her horror and coldness the one person she thought she would never see again was there with her, kissing her in the excitement of the moment. Her lips heated as they mingled with his and became moist as they moved together, when a soft tease to her bottom lips was given she didn't wait to let him in to explore.

Pulling away for air Ichigo held her close to him, never wanting to release her " I'm going to help you" he whispered in her ear softly, Rukia nodded as she snuggled into his neck and inhaled his scent that calmed her nerves. " Hold on" he whispered as he lifted her into his arms and stood from the ground, Rukia looked at him with a strange look in her eyes as he walked out of the cubbie hole and towards the rain.

" Ichigo, what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at the roaring rain and the dark sky, she thought he was crazy. Her body was already wet and her skin was cold like the rest of her, now he was bring her into the rain where she could get worse. Was he out of his mind?

Looking down at her with his amber eyes he noticed that her lips were still blue from the cold and the bags under her eyes " I told you back at the cabin, that I was going to help you and that I know people who could help. I'm taking you to them" he said, Rukia was wide eyed at the news. She thought if there was more people around that she would have a higher chance of killing them all. " I know you think your going to harm them, but I trust you and know that you will hold Sana back like you have for the last week. I trust you" his words gave her hope and wonder in the situation. " Trust me" he whispered, those two words made her nod in agreement to go through his plan.

" I trust you" she whispered as she looked into his amber eyes, with a flash they were in the air above the town. Rukia looked down at the passing houses and building that Ichigo zoomed over. When the sight of an old build came into view she held her breath, quickly she looked over at Ichigo finding hope in what she was about to do.

Ichigo dove down to the ground to see the barrier in his face " Shinji!" he yelled as they rain poured down, when they front door opened and the blonde man with a smile on his lips appeared he looked down at Rukia who was staring at the new person.

" This must be the demon" Shinji spoke as he walked out of the building and towards the barrier, he looked into Rukia's eyes that were filled with fear and horror as she listened to the taunts in her head " Hmmm... beautiful but dangerous" he whispered, when a flash of a women with red eyes, pale skin and long raven hair was in her eyes holding his head in her hand he flinched at the sight. " Shit" he muttered.

Rose walked outside to see that Shinji was in fear and looked at Rukia " Pleasure" she said to Rukia who looked over at her quickly, when she noticed the demon in her eyes she sighed and looked over at Hachi " Let them in" she said as a space opened in the barrier. As Ichigo walked inside the barrier was closed. " Bring her inside and we will discuss your idea" she told Ichigo.

" Wait" Rukia said as she was placed on the ground, she looked at the two Visoreds and then to the building " How many of you are there?'' she asked as she looked at the door, Rukia was worried that she was going to kill them already.

" 7" a voice said to her, when a sandal was thrown at Rukia her violet eyes zoomed in on the plastic before her hand raised and a red cero formed at the plastic; with a blasted the sandal fell to the floor in a dust form " Hey! That was mine?!" Hiyori yelled as she ran at Rukia who dodged and grabbed her throat quickly before slamming her against the building. Hiyori squirmed as she looked at the violet eyes that glared into her brown ones " C-Can't breath" she gasped as she tried kicking the women.

" Ichigo, I demand you tell me where you have brought me" Rukia said as she dropped Hiyori to the ground and looked over at him with a sharp eye. Ichigo held his breath as he looked over at Shinji who was chuckling at Hiyori as she gasped for air on the ground.

" Theses are the Visoreds, they helped me with my inner hollow and now, they are going to help you with your demon" he said, when he noticed the red growing in her violet eyes he looked over at Rose who grabbed her blade quickly and launched at Rukia who dodged. When the crackling of the black inked veins was heard from Rukia's skin, Shinji leaped into battle with Rose but was stopped by a scream that broke thunder.

Sana fought with Rukia as she tried to take control " Stop" she yelled at the demon in her head but it only made her fight harder. When an image of her inner world covered with blood was in her eyes she froze, the sight of Mika and Ren on the ground crying for help taunted her thoughts. " Mikkkkaaaaaa!" she screamed causing the two that were attacking to stop. Rukia dropped to her knee's in the mud and held her head in her hands " No" she whispered as tears swam down her cheeks. "_RUKIAAAA! DON'T BELIEVE HER! "_ was yelled in her mind.

" What the hell is she seeing?" Hiyori snapped as she looked over at Ichigo quickly.

" Demon's have been known to show false images that seem real. They are the nightmares that you never wanted to see-" when Rukia stood and walked over to the group with her head bowed slightly he went silent at the action. Hiyori looked at the women as her eyes snapped towards her with anger " Rukia?" he questioned as he went to touched her but she walked into the building.

" Kill her" she spoke to the group outside as she listened to Sana's taunts.


	34. Chapter 34

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! i WAS SO HAPPY TO GET ONE ! **

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE ALL MY FANS THOUGHTS ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WAR! **

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH! JUST THE MOVIES, LOVE FOR THE CHARACTERS AND FAN-CRAZY!**

* * *

The room was silent as all eyes were on the mystery women that their friend had brought in, none of them knew what she was capable of and none wanted to know what she could do; since there was a every likely chance that they wouldn't stand a chance against her. The violet eyes and pale skin of Rukia shimmered in the dark as she looked over at Ichigo and then the group. From the looks of the group, they all seemed to be motivated and confident that they could help her, but she wasn't one to go and put people in danger, especially the ones that she didn't know for one and then there were her loved one's.

" What is she?" Mashiro asked as she twirled her short green locks around her index finger, she was tired of staring at the guest. She wanted to get to work and see what was going to have to be done to kick Sana's butt. When she noticed that Rukia tensed up at the question and the eyes Ichigo snapped towards the women, she figured it was something that was either new to them or something to fear.

" A-A..." Rukia stuttered, she didn't know these people. Let alone trusted them with her secret. Being the King of Hell was something that you keep a secret from people, since it was something that could get her kilt or kidnapped by certain people; whom would want her power for terrible ways. Looking down at the table she thought of what she was going to say to them but it was hard to think about, since she could hear the on-going battle that was echoing her mind with blades and blood from her spirits.

" You know, you don't have to worry about us going to Soul Society about you. We aren't, exactly welcomed there" Hachi told her, but Rukia didn't really listen. Her mother was told the exact thing by Ginjo when she was a child and they lived back in her hometown, in the end he lied and went to Soul Society, turned against her family and kilt them all except for Rukia but then, when everything was over he never got what he wanted...acceptance from Soul Society.

" Acceptance is something that can drive many to do things that they never imagined they would do. It can turn friends into murderers and families a part. I know my fair share of judgement, and I believe you are all good people but I shall not put such information in the hands of people I don't know; since it is something that could end a certain place that is rather important" Rukia said as she twitted her thumbs, she had to think of what to say and she wasn't going to tell them that she was the ruler of all bad.

" Are you saying, that you think we'll just give your information out to everyone in Soul Society?!" Hiyori roared as she slammed her fist on the table. If there was one thing that the tiny blonde didn't enjoy, was the fact that many thought there was no trust in her and that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She found it, dis-respectful and rude seeing as she was going to help them with their problem's.

Rukia looked at Hiyori with red eyes that glimmered of Mika who fought inside her inner world " _Don't go, thinking that I am foolish! I have many people and creatures depending on me! The last thing, I am going to do is tell a bunch of strangers who and what I am! " _Rukia snapped from her seat, Hiyori blinked at the hollow voice and sat down with a stund look in her eyes.

" S-S-She has inner hollow issues, alright" Kensi snickered as he looked over at Hiyori who seemed to be terrified by what just happened, but that was to excepted when dealing with the most powerful Hollow in the world. Rukia growled at the statement as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers, she was get more and more stress just talking to these people.

" I will tell you this once, and will not repeat myself: I don't have problem's with an inner hollow, seeing as I have more than you can think of. I have a demon, whom is causing more harm needed at this time" Rukia told them, when Ichigo grabbed her hand slightly from beside her she felt like some of her stress was gone and replaced by happiness. She was tired, stress, scared, worried and confused for what was going to happen in the end of all this.

Shinji's brown orbs wandered over the women, he noticed that she had dark bags under her eyes and that she dirty. " How long has it been since you slept and showered?" he asked, Rukia sighed as she looked down at her tattered clothing that was covered in her blood along with dirt from the places she slept. When she outside in the rain she bathed in the river under the bridge, or she would take the advantage of rain and rinsed herself in the empty woods. She could handle being exhausted but being dirty wasn't an option in her world.

" I showered today in the rain and bathed in the river when I got the chance. For sleep, I haven't done that for almost a week since my demon tries to take control while I sleep" she answered, Ichigo was shocked by her words and looked over her body. When he noticed the ongoing blood that covered her stomach he touched it with his hand to feel that it was fresh.

" You're injured?" he asked, Rukia blinked when she looked at the blood that covered her skin and nodded. One she fought Captain Kiyoshi and got injured it effected her body for some reason, with kido she healed it some-what but it seemed like it wasn't really working.

" Kiyoshi's battle left a wound, but I've been healing it slowly with kido" she tried to tell him with a strong voice but it seemed to be transparent, seeing as he saw right through her words. " Ichigo, it's not that bad. Plus, I'm still alive after a week" she told him, when he shook his head and his eyes stayed on her wound a deep sigh left her lips.

" If it weren't bad, then why are you still bleeding?" he snapped, he remembered-clear as day- that Kiyoshi cut her half and that was something that haunted him in his dreams, seeing her cut in two. If his attack was that strong she was in two, then the wound was most likely bad and she was trying to be strong; just like he always was when he was injured. " I remember, Kiyoshi splitting your body in two. So, don't try and tell me that it's nothing. A major injury like that causes major damage, ruler or not" he argued, Rukia glared at him with daggers in her eyes.

" Hey! There is no room for having a argument, now! We need to figure out what we are going to do about the demon! So, stop fighting!" Shinji exclaimed at the two. Gasps came from the group at his mature act and all eyes went to him. " I can't believe it" Hiyori muttered in shock, he growled as he rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. He could be serious when he wanted or needed too, he was after all an Ex-Captain " First things, first. She needs to take a bath and eat, it looks like she hasn't in days"

Rukia nodded at his words, when Rose stood and walked over to her she stood from her seat. " I don't think it's a good idea, she is alone. Seeing as the demon is stronger when she is alone" Rose said with her eyes on Ichigo, she thought he saw Rukia's body before " Seeing as she doesn't know us, you'll be the one to bath her" a deep blush covered Ichigo's cheeks as he heard the words in his ear, looking over at Rukia he noticed she was hiding her face in her hair.

" Awwe, look at that! Little Ichigo, gets to see a woman's body for the first time!" Mashiro cheered, many of the group laughed at her words as Ichigo blushed deeply at her words. " Ichi-kun and Ruki-san, are going to-"

" We already went there, Mashiro" Ichigo interrupted as he snapped his eyes over at her, a smile covered Shinji's lips as he watched the two grab each others hands.

" You're finally a man, I wonder how your father would react" Rose chuckled as she walked towards the stairs, Rukia began to follow her up the staircase with Ichigo by her side. An arm wrapped around her waist as the table and group disappeared, with a strong grasp she was pulled closer to his side with a smile on her lips.

Rose smirked at the two and then stopped in front of a white wooden door, with a quick hand she opened the door to show a room filled with bathroom supplies " This is the bathroom. Ichigo, knows how it works so ya'll be okay, make sure that you two clean up when your done because there are other people in the house. Besides that, don't make too much noise" the two blushed deeply at her words and the conditions that they had, with a chuckle Rose turned and walked down the stair once again.

Rukia sighed as she tugged off her jacket and shirt that was tattered from battle, she tossed them to the side as she walked into the room. It wasn't much but it was enough for her to wash and do what she needed. The tub was normal; with white sparkling marble and silver taps. The floors were tiled and walls of yellow that were soft. When she felt eyes on her body she looked over her shoulder to see that Ichigo was flushed and his eyes were on her back. Stalking over to him slowly she unbuttoned her jeans and sighed, she didn't understand why he was so nervous and flushed with embrassement.

" Don't act like it's the first time, you saw me naked" she told him as her hands slid down his shoulders and to his strong arms. " Come on" she told him, with a soft pull of her hend he walked into the bathroom. When the sound of the door closing entered her ears she felt his arms around her waist, with a kiss to the neck she closed her eyes and touched his arm with her hands; letting the tender touch on his skin tingle hers that craved for more but she managed to resist. " Ichigo..." she whispered.

" I've missed you" he said softly, the memory of his constant nights of worrying for her out on the streets alone were over and everything was getting better. As his hair was ruffled by her traveling hands; he couldn't help but hold her tighter in his arms " We better get you into the bath tub" he whispered as he pulled at her bra straps that fell down her arm slightly. When a soft moan left her lips he looked at her face to see that there was a slight blush under her dark bags.

" Stop... I know, it looks bad b-but it's not that bad" she tried to say but there was no use, her condition was plain to see. She was exhausted from the long nights that she fought Sana every night, the constant hunger that was on her back since she didn't have any money or real food available, the stress of bathing that wasn't around and the thoughts of her being dirty haunted her. She was a wreck. She needed help, like she was getting now with Ichigo and everyone downstairs; if it weren't for them then she would probably would've given up with her battle against Sana. " D-Don't worry...about me"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she just say: Don't worry about me? He couldn't believe it. This was something he was going to worry about, like he had for several sleepless nights and endless thoughts of what was going on with her. Now, that he has her back. He wasn't going to let her go, he was going to hold on and help her fix this like a she fixed him when he needed her. " No, Rukia" he started as the water ran into the tub.

" No, Ichigo... it's all okay" she snapped as she pulled off her undergarments and stepped into the tub. She didn't need this, she didn't an argument over nothing and she didn't need Ichigo to decline her statements. All she wanted was his support and helpful hand that he gave her when she needed it but he was so, stuck on fixing her that he didn't notice that this could kill him and others that he was around. The reason why she was like this was because, she didn't want people to get kilt or hurt with Sana and her own hands. It was enough to know that she was able to do something like that, take a life and destroy their fate.

Leaning over the tub he splashed the water over her skin making the dirt disappear and her pale beauty shimmer in his amber orbs " Don't tell me, not to worry about you. Cause' trust me, I did" her violet eyes looked over at him with surprise, almost like she didn't think that he would worry for her like that. " E-Every night, when everyone was done duty look for you... I was out looking for you, in the worse places and the dirtiest allies. There were many hours were I wanted to give up on my search...but I couldn't because I love you too much to give up on you. Never forget, that I will always love you no matter what happens. That's why I didn't give up on you, that's why I'm here with you now... that's why I'm willing to take the chance of my life being lost just to help you"

Rukia couldn't hold back the tears that were in her eyes " I love you too" she whispered, Ichigo grabbed her wet body and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as she allowed her fears to echo her mind " I'm scared, Ichigo. I-I'm scared... that when I wake up in the morning that I won't be in control" Ichigo cupped her cheeks and looked into her tear filled eyes that twisted his heart like a knot.

He couldn't see her like this. So, broken and frightened. He found it sad but wonderous at the same time, with a slow movement he took her lips with his. His lips molded with hers as he held her close, it was refreshing and perfect for him. As the kiss increased with intensity; Ichigo grasped her hair slightly pulling her closer. He licked her bottom lip as a gesture for entrance that was given with in seconds, as he tasted her sweet and warm mouth he shivered with joy. Tongues tangled in one another as the passion was given to one another made the room heated and the want to grow within his chest for her. With a tender kiss to her tender lips he pulled away and looked back into her eyes " I believe in you..you can get through this and defeat her. That is why I never gave up on you" he whispered.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as the stars danced in joy for the two that watched them. The storm that had roared the area earlier had made the night clam and beautiful for them to see and enjoy, not like many whom where inside with their families as they laughed in enjoy. Sounds of the crickets and the water were in their ears as they were silent.

Grey eyes looked over at the man who was beside her, she hated how silent it was between them. The only time they actually made a sound was when they were talking about Rukia or her family, but never did they talk about them and what they were. It confused her more than she liked, now that they were alone she thought it was the perfect time to confront the white-haired Captain. " Toushiro" she said causing his aqua eyes to look over at her with such a chill that made her shiver.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" she started, when he nodded and turned to her she knew she had his attention. Her heart was in her throat as she looked over his body that glistened in the moonlight, he looked like a god. Karin never thought that she would be this nervous around him, since she was usually calm with him but this was different for some reason.

" What do you wish to talk about?" Toushiro asked, he never saw her so nervous when speaking to him and this was something that he was waiting for. He wanted to talk to her about things that he never thought that he would want to talk about; like love and what comes next with them. He had heard from Uarhara and Raidon that they found the cure for her over-growth and she wouldn't remember what she experienced with him. He didn't want to accept that but it was something that had to be done, not for him but for her. She had so much to live for, she had her last year in Elementary and then graduation, all before Highschool which was so close.

" Us, Toushiro" she said with a strong tone, she wanted to keep this. The love that she had for the Captain was something that she couldn't get rid of and didn't want to either " I know Uarhara-kun and Raidon-kun have found the cure for my growth. A-And I know, I'll forget everything that I have done with you" she admitted, so far she was going the way she wanted. Now, she was going to say something that she never thought she would say in all her life " I don't want to forget this, I don't want to forget you. A-And I'm willing to stay this way, if you want me too'' holding her breath she looked at the moon and then to the ground where she was standing.

" Karin, I like this too. But... you have so much to live for. You have the rest of school, graduation and then highschool-" he was trying to look out for her and not to be selfish like he wanted.

" Just say it! Don't sugar coat it!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Toushiro hated the sight and cupped her cheeks with his rough hands.

" Don't you think for one minute that I don't want this, because I want it more than you know" as she tossed her head he held her in place, he didn't want to lose her. Not like this, anyways. " But... you have to take that cure-"

" No, I don't! I can be with you... I can live this world and live with you in 10th division" she tried but he wouldn't let her do such a thing.

" Stop!" he yelled, he couldn't let her so that. He wished she could live in his division but not now, later when she was gone and had lived her life to the fullest " I can't let you do that, Karin! You're 15 going to be 16. You have your whole life to live" he told her.

Shaking her head at his words she felt tears run down her cheeks " I love you, Toushiro" she told him with a sadness in her voice, with a sniff she stepped away from him " Tell me you don't and I'll take the cure" she told him with hope, as the tears cursed her cheeks she waited for his words and what he was going to say. She was hoping that he would say the same.

Toushiro hated the sight that was in front of him, he hated to see her cry and be so upset about this. He wanted the best for her and not to be stuck in time because of him, he had to do one thing that on one wanted to. And that was, break her heart.

" Take the cure... because, I don't love you" he said as he held tears back in his eyes, when he heard her gasping for air and then disappear he didn't know what to say or do. He just said something that he didn't mean, he loved her more then she knew but he couldn't ruin her life like that.


	35. Chapter 35

**Inner Battle**

The room was silent as the figure of Rukia entered the light, her long raven hair swayed as she looked at the group with her cold; violet eyes that held many secrets. Behind her was Ichigo who was waiting for her to speak, his amber eyes stayed on her body with a short kimono that only reached her knees, the design of violet flowers were covering the white silk as it clanged to her body.

" Rukia-san, it seems like your bath was... reassuring? For your trust in us" Shinji smiled as he looked over at the women and then to Ichigo; whom was silent at the moment as he eyes stayed on the women. " Now that you are washed. Why not, feed you so your strong for battle?" it all seemed so fake to Rukia, she didn't understand why they were trying to get her stronger. When in general, they were making Sana stronger as they increased her strength. She shook her head at the offer and looked at the several members in the room.

" I have a deal for you" she said as she walked over to Hiyori, the blonde girl was shaken as Rukia walked forward and bent down to her height " It seems like you are the bravest here, Hiyori. I wish to only tell you, if you wish to tell the others then so be it" she told the women as she nodded at her words.

" Rukia-san" Rose said as she looked at the women, it seemed to her that there was something that was more important than her own well-being. Walking forward she pulled Hiyori to the side and helped the women to her feet " Like Hachi said before: we are not accepted in, Soul Society" she reassured. Rukia sighed and looked over at the Ichigo who nodded softly.

" It is rather dangerous for you all to be near me. I am not a simple Shimigame. Unlike everyone here that was cursed with an inner hollow, I was born with one and it is a rather strong inner hollow. My family comes from thousands of years ago, when they killed un-needed children and started wars with Hell" Rukia said, the group was tense by her words. " If you help me and still wish to be accepted by Soul Society or the Heavens, then you will be kilt by them for just knowing me. I am the enemy of the Heavens and Soul Society. Not by want but by blood from my father. My mother was to be the next King of Heaven, but she resigned to be with him and to live in his kingdom since the Heavens, didn't approve her me or my two other siblings" she closed her eyes as the images of her family flashed in her mind quickly, she had to remember that they were in this too. " My father was the King of Hell"

Eyes widened at her words and gasps were heard at the news, many stepped back from her and tried to get distance from her but she didn't take it to heart. Hiyori felt her heart flicker as she looked at the women, she couldn't believe this was the Hell Kings daughter. She looked so weak and innocent, but in truth she was dangerous and could kill millions in seconds. They were no battle to her, and that was being over-dramatic about the subject. They weren't even a battle in general.

" When my family was kilt, my father stepped down from his throne since there was someone who was stronger than him and he was dead. When, he stepped down... I took his place as, King. I say this because, if you are to fight Sana, my demon. Then you have to be aware that there is someone inside me that will be fighting along side of you... more than you can imagine. You have, the Power of the Heavens or as I call her: Ren. A love Reader by the name of Kori, and the one that controls your inner hollows with a single look, Mika. They are not to fear, but be warned if you get on their bad sides they will kill you without thinking. I would tell you everyone else's names but we don't have; that much time" she finished.

Ichigo noticed the fear in everyone's eyes as he walked over to Rukia and stopped by her side before taking her hand in his " The plan I have, involves us going into her inner world and fighting the demon, ourselves. Mika, Ren and Kori, will need our help in this battle" he told them, he thought that they would be alright with the idea but it seemed like they were more terrified by his idea, which was shocking seeing as they were so tough when he met them the first time.

Rukia sighed as she looked at the terror in their eyes and took a deep breath, they all feared her like others did when they met her but she didn't want that since it was insulting to her. " Since, I and Ichigo are linked he can bring you into my inner world with some help of Hachi, with kido. Having Mika and Ren in my inner world, will bring your blades and inner hollows, so you're not alone"

Shinji blinked at her words and looked at Hachi who was still silent " Hachi, do you know this kido?" he asked the large man who nodded and looked over at Rukia quickly. " Let's do this, your royalty" he smiled as the group chuckled at his cockiness.

Rukia smirked at his words as her eyes changed to red and bandages covered her body " _It's Mika, Shinji" _ said a hollowed voice. Everyone figured that it was the King of Hell speaking and not Rukia, but they didn't see the difference seeing as Rukia was the daughter and the spirit was the power. _" I shall protect you, if you need my help. But stay out of my way, when battling. Along with Willow, she will literally rip you to pieces with her talons" _ Mika laughed as she walked towards the doors that lead to the secret training area.

The group followed Mika into the area filled with rocks and sand that went through hell when training. When they noticed that she was sitting on a large brown rock looking around the area they froze " You'll need to sleep for the kido, to work" Hachi told her, Mika nodded and leaped from the rock to the ground where she laid down and closed her eyes.

As the darkness covered her orbs she took in deep breaths and thought of everyone that was inside her world waiting for the battle to be ended, she wasn't a hundred percent sure but she needed to take a risk when it came to Sana. Seeing as the demon was a risk in the first place, and a rather dangerous risk like this one was to her and the rest of the people in the room.

When Mika was asleep Ichigo felt a sandal slap his head quickly " WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed at Hiyori as she glared at him with her brown orbs.

" I'll tell you 'WHAT THE FUCK! You brought the King of Hell, in here without a warning! You idiot!" she screamed as she slapped him over and over with her sandal, she was angry that he didn't warn them about someone so powerful and dangerous. She thought that it was just an ordinary Shimigame who managed to get an inner hollow, some how but she was wrong. It was demon! Inside the King of Hell! " Do you know how dangerous she is, idiot! We can all get kilt!" she ranted as she slapped him.

Ichigo growled as he grabbed the sandal and glared at the women with his amber orb that echoed Hichigo in them. " I know that! I thought, you of all people would enjoy something new going on around here, besides donuts and pizza! Besides, if you help her perhaps she can get rid of your inner hollows or even better bring you to Hell and make you an army Captain!" he growled, Rukia had said that when they were alone. She thought that if they can help her then she was going to help them with something, if it meant working in her army or getting rid of an inner hollow then she was willing to do it.

'' A Hell army Captain?'' Kensi questioned as he looked over at Rukia who was a sleep. When he was back in Captain ranking he remembered going against so Hell Captain's and he had to admit they were strong, stronger than the Commander of Soul Society. He thought it was because of the diet they had in hell or the fact that its evil against good, which didn't make any sense in his mind. But, being apart of Hell's army was a major step up from the Soul Society. " Hachi, let's start this kido!" he called out to the large man near Rukia.

" You seem rather happy about doing this?" Mashiro snickered as she followed Kensi with his short grey hair and strong structure.

" Of course, I have fought Hell Captain's and they are stronger then a regular Captain of Soul Society. If I can become one then, I'm stronger and better then I am now" he told her, when Mashiro heard his words she froze. She had never known that Kensi fought the Hell Captain's. She thought he just sat around doing paper work when he was a Captain but again, she was wrong about what he does.

" Regardless of what the deal maybe, I still wish to go against this demon. It will be a new challenge" Rose said as she followed Kensi and Mashiro, leaving Shinji and Hiyori behind with Love.

" What about, Hiyori-san?" Ichigo sighed as he looked at the tiny women with her glare.

" I'll do it, but stay out of my way" she growled with anger.

Shinji chuckled as he watched the blonde girl walk towards Hachi " Let's get this battle finished, Ichigo"

* * *

Toushiro sighed as he looked at the door ahead of him, he didn't like what he had to say to Karin but it had to be done. He didn't want her to be stuck. After he broke her heart, she hadn't talked to him since and was rather pissed off with him about it all. He thought he lost his best friend and the one he loved but, he had to do it in his mind. He loved the way she was then but she had so much to live for.

As he went to knock he heard a voice speak from behind the door.

" Karin, are you sure of this?" Fuyu asked the girl beside him, he didn't like the idea of what she was doing. He knew of the danger that she was in, in the real world. With students and hollows, he didn't want her to do this but she was so determined to take the cure. He looked over at Raidon and Uarhara who stood there next to him with the cure in hand.

" Fuyu, I know you don' t want to go but I can't live like this-" she was silent by a scream from the griffin. Karin didn't want to argue about this and what was going to happen, but she wanted to forget what had happened when she awakened Fuyu. Since there was so much heart-break when she did it. " I'll see you, when it's time for me to see you, Fuyu" she told him, he was her best friend and the only one that seemed to understand her like she needed but she had to let that go and accept that there was nothing for her if she stayed like this. She didn't have Toushiro, she didn't have Elementary school and her sister would be left there all by herself, and then there was the fact that she would be in Highschool. She could have that in the future, but mostly she wanted to forget her pain and sorrow.

" Karin-chan, if you take the cure then you will only remember what happened when you were attacked by the first copy" Uarhara said. Karin was silent at his words, that meant she was going to forget that she and Toshiro did kiss, and she would know about Fuyu but as an ability like Chad and Orhime, but that was it. She was going to remember the fun she and Toshiro had in the library and when they saw each other once again. And she... was perfectly fine with that.

" I understand" she said, with a hand she ran her fingers through Fuyu's feather and then sighed " See Fuyu, I'll know a little about you" she was hoping that, that would help him with the fact she was going to take the cure.

" Yeah..." Fuyu trailed, he didn't like that she was doing this because of the Captain on the other side of the door. He knew he was there since he could smell his Zamapaktou spirit, staring at Yoru which was still creepy to him. " I'll still be here to protect you, Karin" he told her, he was always going to be there for her, no matter what was going to happen. It was his duty.

Karin hugged the griffin as he disappeared slowly and turned into a white dust that waved over her body and launched into her soul. When Fuyu was gone she looked over at Raidon; who held the cure in a glass. " I'm ready" she whispered as he handed her the glass. Her grey eyes narrowed at the sight of the purple liquid that looked like jello and smelt like herbs. With a deep breath she gulped the drink down and felt the room spinning as before she clasped in Urahara's arms.

" It's done" the two heard from the door, Raidon looked over at the Captain and nodded before looking over at Karin as he body shrunk back to normal. Uarhara sighed as he pulled the blankets over her body and a soft moan left her lips from her memory being wiped. " When will she wake?" he asked.

"Give it an hour or two" Raidon told him. When Uarhara sighed and patted Raidons shoulder he looked over at the shop keeper " I believe, that is all. Let's go" he told Uarhara who groaned as he followed Raidon out. " Captain Histugayu?"

Toushiro didn't take his eyes off Karin when he heard his name " I-I am going to wait till, Karin wakes up. Go without me" he said, the man shrugged and began to walk away but Uarhara smirked at the Captain's words. " Captain Histugayu, if she starts acting up tell, Yoruichi or call us to fix it" Uarhara told his before walking out of the shop.

Toushiro was silent as he walked over to matt, he sat at her side and grabbed her hand in his as he thought of what to say " Karin" he whispered as he traced her fingers with his. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say so much and tell her that everything was going to be okay but he didn't know if it was true. There was so much to come from this, there was Rukia who was out there somewhere with Ichigo trying to fix this demon thing and then there was the Old Captain's of Soul Society who were there and pretty much, up to no good. There had to be something good that was going to come out of all of this, but he didn't know what it was going to be.

His eyes looked over her sleeping form, she looked so pure and innocent when she was asleep, almost like she wasn't Karin anymore but a different person. With a hand he ran his fingers through her raven locks and sighed " I'm sorry" he whispered as he looked at her sleeping face, placing his hand once again on hers he felt her squirm slightly and turn on her side facing him.

_"She can't hear you. Why don't you say what you really wanted to say before? It's the perfect moment"_ Hyorinmaru purred in his head. Toushiro wanted to say those three words that would have made her stay, but he didn't want to back there when she told him to decide.

**"I want to but... wouldn't that be wrong?" **

_" What's so wrong about it? She's asleep and can't hear you, Baka!" _

**" Where the hell, did you get all this excitement and energy?" **

_" I'm a love-sick dragon! Cut me some slack!" _

**" I bet, Fuyu was right about you. You probably stalk, Yoru" **

_" I do not!" _

**" Whatever helps you pur at night, Hyorinmaru" **

When the bickering was over the dragon and his master were silent as they looked at the sleeping girl before them. " I love you, too" he whispered in the darkness, when the words left his lips there was a smart comment that came from his Zamapaktou _" About time!" _echoed his mind as he growled at his spirit.

" I only wanted you to live your life" he admitted. Karin sighed in her sleep and tightened her hold on his hand quickly causing his eyes to grew at the gesture. Did she hear him? When she pulled him down to her side he was shocked at her movement, what was she doing? " Uh... Karin?" he choked at the closeness, with a strong grip he was pulled into her chest like a teddy bear.

" Toshi" she moaned as she snuggled into his back. A blush covered the Captain's cheeks as he looked at her arms that were around him, he didn't know how to react to her actions. The only time he had been this close to her was when they slept in the same bed. When he went to get out of her hold she held him tighter, making it impossible to get out of her arms. " Toshi" she sighed as she snored softly, sighing in defeat Toushiro snuggled into her hold and closed his eyes. If he couldn't get out of her hold, then he might as well just enjoy it, since it was most likely going to be the last time he will be able to do this with her.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed as she arrived in an icy cave filled with white snow that shimmered from the battle that was going on outside, her breath was soft as she looked out the cave to see a thin line of forever-greens covered in white as well. " WILLOW!" was screamed in the outside world, which only made her worry for what was happening outside. Her brown eyes looked over to see a short women with white skin, gold and black eyes of a hollow and pink-tails like herself. " _Hiyori-san, seems like the battle is waiting for us" _the hollow chuckled at her.

Hiyori smiled at the hollow and then to the spirit that was next to the hollow with long horns of grey, tall and muscular body that looked like it could crush rocks with a slap of its hand, eyes of bright red looked over at her from the spirit. " Kubikiri Orochi" she smiled as she hugged the spirit quickly, she loved her spirit because he was always there and never doubted her like some people did.

" Hiyori, it's been a while, child" Kubikiri smiled as he ruffled her blonde hair, with his red eyes he looked over at the hollow and sighed " Let's get this done" he whispered causing a smile to cover the Hollow's lips as she gripped her blade tightly. Hiyori released the man and sighed before she shupoed out of the cave and towards the battle. When she stopped near a large frozen lake her eyes widened at the sight of all the spirits.

" There's so many" she gasped, when she noticed a women with white skin, long raven hair and golden eyes she was speechless. Willow locked eyes with Hiyori and then looked over at Mika who was going in and out of battle with Sana, who was in the middle of the field. " Mika-sama! Who are they?" she yelled to the women causing her to look over at the blonde.

" Guest" Mika said as she spun in a quick circle with her blade in the air, with a quick leap she dived towards the demon with her tattered dress, long black hair, pale and beaten skin that shimmered in the white snow. A bright spark filled her red eyes as her blade colidated with Sana's, her bandages ruffled as she spun over the demon and opened her fangs that perked over her bandage covered lips. A bright red cero blew through her fangs directly at the demon who was wide-eyed at the attack.

All the spirits moved out of path as Sana flew into an icy wall with a bang. Many were ready to think they won, but not Mika. With a shupo Mika slashed her blade down at the demon to have her small blade meet hers, a grunt left her lips as she pushed off a wall and flew into the air towards the icy pond. " _MIKAAA!" _ Sana screamed as she zoomed towards the women with fire in her eyes.

Sana slid on the ice and slashed her blade at Mika who dodged, with a spin kick she landed a hit on Sana's jaw causing her to fly into the air. Mika glared at the demon as her body colidated with the ice roof of the world, her hand tightened on her hilt as she looked over at the cave to see that Ichigo was walking over Hichigo and Zangustu. " _Lover boy is here!" _mocked her ears. Mika growled as she looked over at the roof to see that Sana was gone.

" Shit! Rukia!" she called as she shupoed towards Ichigo quickly, when she slid on the snow quickly she spun with her blade at her side. As Sana went for her kill she felt a body hit hers, sending her and her attacker to the ice. Mika panted as she grabbed the demons blade with her hand, looking over at Sana she noticed large white wolf biting at her quickly " Usagi" she whispered.

"_Well, hello there, wrapped package" _Hichigo chuckled as he looked at the wonderous women in front of him, when she looked over with her cold red eyes he flinched.

" Willow, take this inner hollow and get him somewhere to attack" she demanded, when Willow leaped from a tree she bowed in front of Mika and then looked over at Hichigo with a wide smile that he usually had.

" With pleasure, Mika-sama" she sang with a giggle. Hichigo blinked when the women stood and grabbed his arm quick with force " Follow me, cotton ball" she chuckled before pulling towards the lake where many where.

Ichigo looked over the area for Rukia but didn't see her around, worry started to awaken in his stomach when he noticed she wasn't present. Mika looked at the Shimigame and then to Zangustu who was looking for Sode " Rukia and Sode, are in the cave with the injured. When Rukia arrived, Sana attacked her right away and inflicted some damage to her. Ren is most likely in there healing her as we speak, for now I need you two to be prepare for-" Mika's words were interrupted as she flew into the air. Her body spun as she smashed into the ice wall causing tiny fragments to spray into the air.

" Mika!" she heard from the cave, snapping her head towards the scream she noticed that Rukia was standing with Ren with her blade ready to fight again. With the strength she had left she pushed herself off the wall and felt her body falling to the ground. The sight of Sana coming at her filled her mind as she fell to the ground, when a blade connected with Sana's she looked over to see Rukia fighting the demon.

Rukia groaned as she held her hold with Sana, she noticed the smile that covered the demons face as she pushed her back quickly "_Rukia, it seems like you need people to save you, yet again" _Sana whispered to her. Rukia narrowed her eyes as she swirled around with her hand covered with a blue light that glowed bright with a light. As Sana launched at her she punched her stomach; sending the demon flying through the air quickly.

With her bright violet orbs targeted on Sana, Rukia slowly turned her blade causing the white ribbon to creat a hollow circle in the air. Stabbing her blade into the icy ground, Rukia watched the snow flutter up into the breeze " Tusgi no mai, Hakuren" she spoke, with her words a large bright wave of snow charged at Sana as she flew through the air.


	36. Chapter 36

**Demons and Friendships **

As the ice covered Sana quickly her eyes looked over at Mika to see if she was okay, when she saw long raven locks that were covered with a purple flame, a dress of red that went to her mid-thigh that was covered in red flames. Rukia knew from the sight that Mika, was alright. " Aaleahya, get Mika to Ren for healing" Rukia ordered the flame holder, with a nod Aaleahya disappeared with Mika towards the other cave.

The sound of ice shattering mocked Rukia's mind for the demon was breaking free. " Ichigo... where are the others?" she asked with her eyes glued on Sana, as she punched the ice with her fist. Rukia didn't know how long it would hold her but she figured that it wouldn't for long.

" Hachi, got I and Hiyori here. Kensi, Love, Rose, Mashiro, Shinji and the others are still a work in progress" his eyes went to Hiyori as she walked over with her inner hollow and spirit.

" We have to stale until, the rest get here-" Hiyori spoke, Rukia narrowed her eyes on the women and then looked at the view. The tree's were broken and dangling by their last limbs, the ice pond was completely frozen which only met that Kori was scared or injured, most of her spirits were injured from the long battle they were in all week, the walls of wonderous ice were battered and broken from Sana being thrown against them or other spirits being thrown by her. Her inner world was falling apart as she knew it.

" Are you crazy!" Ichigo flinched at the harsh tone of Rukia, he blinked as she glared at Hiyori " Look at this place! It's falling apart! The only spirits I have left to battle with us, are on their last strained of energy! My own love reader is either scared or injured! If I wait for everyone, we will all die! Including you and your spirits!" Rukia yelled, when an arrow zoomed at her she growled and grabbed the purple weapon that was meant to scrap her shoulder to calm her down.

" Oi! Rukia-san!" a cheerful voice yelled from a cliff in the distance. Standing on top of the cliff with a spirit with long purple locks, pale skin, neon eyed women with a smile on her mova lips. She giggled as she leaped into the air and dove towards the women, her mini skirt of purple and belt of white fluttered as the breeze crafted her body, the small sports bra like top glued to her body and her long white boots helped her narrow her body. With a quick hand she aimed an arrow at the ice and shot, making the ice shatter and the demon inside scream in pain for the purity in the object.

" A Quincy?" Ichigo questioned, when the women gently landed on the ground before them he was silent at the sight. She didn't look like Uryuu or act like him either, she seemed: girly and preppy.

" Don't start yelling at our guests. The battle, has yet to begin. All we need is for Kori to be finished her plotting that she has done in her little pond. You and I both know, that Love Readers are never afraid of anything. So, big and bad Sana is no different!" the Quincy smiled as she aimed her bow once again at Sana, with a quick release the arrow zoomed at Sana and stuck into her body.

Sana screamed at the pure energy and dropped to the ground, her red eyes widened at the sight of the purple arrow in body. Her dark power and evil thoughts as a demon couldn't handle pure energy since it was light, it was the one things she couldn't handle. With a shaky hand she gripped the arrow and pulled it from her body before tossing it to the ground, the blood that swam from her wound covered her hand as she added pressure to her wound to help stop the bleeding. " _Jewels! You bubble brain!" _she shrieked at the women.

Jewels glared at the demon as she prepared her bow once again, with a quick shot she landed an arrow in Sana's stomach causing her to scream in pain. " For now, Rukia-san. Get your friends to Kori, she needs more help than I do at the moment" Jewels told her, but Rukia didn't like the sound of her words. She knew the damage that Sana was going to cause if left alone with Jewels, there were many things that could happen. Jewels could be kilt, injured or barely alive when they get back. Rukia thought this battle was for her and not that other way around, this was her duty and not Jewels.

" No. This is something I must do, you go and help Kori" Rukia told her, Jewels was stunted when Rukia walked passed her and sighed. She was going to fight, all alone.

" But, Rukia-"

" No, Jewels. I brought, Sana here and I'm going to be the one to control her" Rukia said as she looked over at Jewels with her cold eyes " Go Jewels" the Quincy was shocked at Rukia words, when she saw that Rukia shupoed towards Sana with her blade; her eyes filled with seriousness for the battle in hand.

Ichigo felt Jewels grab his arm and pull his towards the lake " Come with me" she ordered, he looked over at her quickly. He was worried for Rukia, it seemed like the demon was more dangerous than he thought and she was going to be fighting alone. He didn't want to leave her to fight but Jewels forced him to move. " Kori has the brains and the knowledge to defeat Sana, but she needs certain things. Her ability as a Love Reader is limited since she can read lovers minds, wants, past, future and knows everything about love-"

" How would she know about demons?" Hiyori asked as she followed the three with her spirit and inner hollow beside her. When she heard the information on a Love Reader, she grew curious since she had never heard of the creature. Just by the name she thought that it was harmless and completely useless in this situation.

" Everyone has a love or a lover in their mind" a voice spoke in front of them, when they looked forward they didn't see anyone. " Down here" said the voice, when the two looked at the lake they froze at the sight of a women swimming in the freezing water " It may seem as though, I am no help but I'm more useful then you know. You see, I can read minds and feel, feelings that others have" Kori told them, her blue eyes looked over at the inner hollows and Willow who were silent. " Willow, if they are to wonder in my chambers they will need to aware of what they must do"

Willow looked over at Hichigo and the other inner hollow with her golden eyes, she could sense that they couldn't change since they didn't have that much control like she did with Rukia. " I will see, what I can do" she told the Love Reader. The only way a inner hollow was going to survive Kori's freezing water was to transform into their hollow form, which took control of the body and mind but these two didn't have that. If they were going to help with the preparations then she was going to have to figure something out, rather quickly.

" It's not like a little cold water will kill us" Hichigo snorted as he smiled at the two women who raised a brow at him, for the comment. He fought Ichigo and nearly died, it wasn' t like a little chilly water was going to do much to him.

Kori felt the water around her freeze quickly with her emotions that raged deep down in her stomach. " A little cold" she growled as the ice around her cracked " My dear, inner hollow. This water isn't a little cold, it will freeze you in ten minutes" she growled through her teeth, the only reason the water was so cold was because she was in the liquid. Her emotions were reflected like the snow, but more extreme. Increasing her emotions had the water cold, since her feelings were always high since she knew so much about love and never experienced it for herself, she was freezing.

Hiyori rolled her eyes at the two and then looked over at Rukia was fighting with all she had in her body " Can we, please, just get to the point of how we are going to stop this demon" she demanded, the two went silent at her harsh tone and looked over at her.

Kori flipped her raven locks to the side showing her naked chest but she didn't care if they saw her " Sana was once human. When she died with all her hatred she became a demon. If I create a love triangle in my water and use a ' Love touch' I can make an image of what she loves in the waters, leaving her unprotected. With her unprotected I can strike her with my blade, making her my servant" Kori told then as her fin splashed in the water.

" What blade?" Zangustu asked as he looked at Kori with a puzzled look in his eyes.

Kori sighed as she laid her head on the ice-covered ground " You people ask, to many questions for my liking" she whined. With her finger she drew in the snow an object that had many lines in the middle " My blade is made out of love connects, I can get that power from Rukia with that Strawberry that I constantly read, from Mika from her love that she lost before any of the worlds were created, Ren and her lover that she lost... even from these inner hollows"

" None of those connections are alive or still going, most are dead or lost, the only one that is still alive is Rukia and Ichigo's" Hichigo noticed the glared that the women gave him from speaking, he had a feeling that there was something missing in this.

" Baka! Love never stops!" she yelled before disappearing in her lake quickly.

Jewels blinked when Kori disappeared " K-Kori" she said as she leaned over the lake looking for the women, when she didn't see any movement she thought that she had left because of the guests " Kori!" she yelled, trying to get the Love Reader to come back. " KORI!" she screamed at the water, when a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water a scream left her lips.

" Would you be quiet! You'll scared the fish" Kori growled as she appeared next to the fallen Quincy. " Get in the water. We shall speak in my chambers" Kori told them, with a hand she grabbed Jewels and pulled her down into the water.

Hichigo was shocked with he saw bubbles float to the surface but not the women, he looked over at Willow who smirked at the lake " W-What are we going to do?" he asked the hollow women. Williow looked over at him with a shrug " The only thing that you can do... swim" she smiled.

" BUT WE'LL FREEZE!" Hiyori's hollow screamed as she looked at the women with wide eyes.

" You got ten minutes, till you freeze. So, you better swim pretty fast" Willow told her before pushing Hichigo into the water with splash, when she was never Hiyori's hollow she noticed the inner hollow was fighting her but she tossed her into the water. " You four get it easy" she chuckled as she looked at Ichigo and Hiyori who seemed nervous for what she was going to say " You get to ride on me "

" Wha-" Ichigo stopped when Willow's body covered with white and her form tripled in size, then in front of him was a hollow with long black teeth and a giant body " Now, I see what she was saying" he whispered as Willow bent over for the four to climb on. He was hesitate on getting on the hollows back because he wasn't sure what was going to happen next in their journey to stop Sana. His amber eyes looked over at Zangustu as they held onto Willows body, when the man nodded there was a sense of trust that washed over his soul quickly.

A smirk covered Willows hollow lips as she looked at the four on her back, with a leap she dove into the water letting the freezing temperature covered her warm body. Her eyes roamed the water for the two inner hollows that were swimming for their lives, when she noticed that they were half way to the underwater cave she growled slight as her tail moved her through the water.

Hichigo was in panic as he felt his body going numb from the cold, he never thought that he would die in such a way. He looked over at the other inner hollow beside him, he noticed that she was getting slower as she swam which wasn't a good thing. When a loud growl was in his ear he looked over to meet golden eyes of Willow as her black teeth curved the water, when an arm wrapped around the two inner hollow he let out bubbles of his air that went to the surface. Hichigo held onto Willow as she sped through the water quickly and her eyes lite the way.

Looking around the water Ichigo noticed that it was dark and there wasn't much in the area, just a few fish that swam around with their scales shimmering the surface light, the walls were thick shields of ice that held water rays that were bright, in the far distance he nothing that there was a bright patch of ice that Willow was swimming towards. As the hollow dipped deeper into the water his eyes went to the surface were he saw bright light and an ice roof.

Hichigo coughed as they broke the surface and crawled onto the icy floor of the cave, when he felt the water of the fire he looked over to see that Jewels was near a blazing flame that was drying her wet body. " God..." he panted as he crawled over to her and felt the warmth of the flame touch his body "... that's... more... than...a little...cold" he whispered in his pants and shivers.

Willow sat on the edge of the water with her hollow form growling at everyone. " Willow, you can change back now" Jewels shivered as she looked at the hollow that was staring off into space, Willow shook her head and looked at the water below her. She was going to go back and fight with Mika and Rukia, she could sense that Sana was getting strong some how and that the two wouldn't be able to hold her much longer without her.

"_No, I must go. Rukia and Mika can't fight Sana, with me" _she growled before diving into the water quickly, without leaving she looked back at the group " _I shall be back to take them back to the surface" _she growled before disappearing.

Hichigo stared at the area were Willow once was. With a sigh he shook his wet hair that splashed onto Ichigo as he sat next to him with Zangustu, each one wanting to be warm again since the swim was so cold. " Why does Willow allow want to be with this Mika chick?" he asked Kori as she relaxed in her warm little hole.

" Willow doesn't have anyone to relate to, expect Mika. To Willow, Mika is like an older sister that shows her compassion and love for her" Kori answered as she looked over at the group " Its the same relation that inner hollows have with spirits, their a team so they look up at one another for everything, that's what Willow thinks of Mika and the same way around"

" How do you know this?" Zangustu asked, he didn't understand how the women knew so much about everyone in the world. It seemed like she was the brain to everyone.

" How do I know that, you and Sode have secret chats at night? How do I know that you have feelings for Sode? How do I know that Sana has love in her heart and doesn't want to awaken it? How do I know that Mika and Ren are lost in their battles against Heaven and Hell? How do I know there is something that will stop Sana? I'm a Love Reader, my job is to know what happens, when, where, why and whats behind it. I know everything in this world because I can read everyone's thoughts. I read Rukia's thoughts when, little Ichigo over there called her a **Monster**. I was born to know things that involve love and feelings, Zangustu" Kori's voice was deep and serious as she spoke to the old spirit. She didn't like that they were all questioning her about her knowledge because she was smart, smarter than smart.

" If you know so much then, how come there as never been ways to stop a demon?" Hichigo asked, if Kori was so strong and so smart. Why did people die? Why was Sana even there now?

" When Soul Society found out about my kinds abilities they grew cautious of what we can do. They thought we would go and tell everyone about what was going on in battle and in wars, then there was rumors going around saying: the song of a Love Reader can capture a Shimigames heart and cause them to do as the Reader wishes. It is true but my kind don't use their voices like that, we only do it for when there is trouble with a Shimigame in love and they are too stubborn to do something about it. With all the danger of a Love Reader, Soul Society began to kill them. My kind is dead expect for I, Amaye and two other love Readers, who are living in the World of the Living in peace" Kori hated that there was such a history to her kind, with so much death and violence. Love Readers, were creatures of peace and happiness not monster who ate hopeless men and sent them to their deaths.

" With the love readers gone, the demons didn't have anyone to stop them" Hiyori caught on as she looked at the flames. Kori nodded as she looked at the group.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he looked over at Sana " How do we stop Sana?"

Kori snapped her head towards him and then to the water around her where she grabbed three bright blue crystals " These crystals hold pure love from Kings and Queens of my kind, it is stronger than death. If I can find the slots that in my water where they belong, I can get access to this power and use on Sana. Once I access this power, you get her in my water and in the centre where the power meets, once she is there then she will see her love that is in her heart. Seeing her love will distract her and with her distracted I can stab her with my blade" she explained.

Hiyori grabbed one of the crystals and looked into the blue, the sparks of the love fluttered in her eyes. When she saw her Captain Uarhara and Shinji in the stone she flinched at the sight " The crystals in the hands of someone who holds love in their heart, shows the ones that they love and care for" Kori told the girl, Hiyori dropped the crystal on the ground and was shocked by the news.

Kori tossed a stone to Ichigo who looked in the blue to see his family in the background and Rukia in the front, he looked up from the stone and at Kori who smiled at him softly " It's something" he whispered as he looked at the stone, when he noticed that the sight was changed and there were three children he was silent. " What is this?" he asked Hichigo who smirked at the image.

" King, you're an idiot, ya' know. Those are three..." Hichigo blinked at the sight and looked closer to the stone " Kids?" he questioned.

Kori rolled her eyes at the two " If the love is equal, the stone shows the future for the two lovers or parents" she sighed as the two nodded at her words.

" Where are the slots?" Hiyori asked as she looked at the crystal once again.

Kori looked at the last crystal and then to the water " I've been looking for those slots for more than 20 years and I never found them, but in a script that I read it says they're on the east and west walls also one in the north, but I don't understand what it means"

" Perhaps, there is one on the far east wall, another in west and one in the north" Kubikiri suggested.

Jewels looked over at the man and then to the Shimigames " Let's go, find out" she said as she stood and walked over to Kori, with a hand she grabbed the crystal and unlocked the holes way for Kori to get out and swim. " I and Hichigo will take the East, Ichigo and Kori take the West, Hiyori, Kubikiri and the inner hollow with take the North" she told them.

" How are we going to breath?" Hichigo panicked, Kori smiled as she waved the hollow over to her.

" Come over here" she told him, he followed with an unsure feeling in his stomach " Lean down" she ordered and he did what he was told, when Kori grabbed the collar of his robe and kissed him deeply he was shocked. A chuckle left her lips as she pulled him into the water " A kiss, is your answer" she sang as she swarm circles around him.

Hiyori froze at the news and felt sweat drop down her neck just like her hollow " You not kissing me" the two girl said together, when Kori looked over at Kubikiri the two women were silent.

" I just have to kiss one! So, Kubikiri-kun! It's your lucky day!" Kori sang causing the spirit to blush from her tone " Oh, don't be shy! If it's a first then, your lucky since I'm born for this kind of stuff!" she sang again but the others looked at her with sweat drops.

* * *

Her head snuggled into the soft texture that she was laying with, when she felt a hand holding her arm with comfort she stopped quickly and opened her eyes " Toshi?" Karin questioned as she released the person, when the person rolled over and the face of the tenth Captain was in her grey eyes she couldn't help but smile at the sight. " Toushiro" she whispered softly, with a hand she brushed his white hair softly and admired his features.

Biting her bottom lip she leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly, as she went to pull away from him she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close to his body. A blush tickled her cheeks as she listened to his strong heartbeat that was in her ear, the soft puffs of breath moved against her as she laid there. Closing her grey eyes she inhaled his scent that made her calm and relaxed _" I wish it could be like this... all the time" _she thought, Karin knew that after he woke up and they said their: Good mornings or Hey, that everything would go back to normal, they would probably go to the library and then the café that they were heading to before that crab thing attacked them.

Her eyes widened when she recalled that Toushiro was injured, quickly she looked under his robes to look for bandage " Now, I know that I can't sleep in the same bed as you" the tired voice startled her and caused Karin to remove her hand from his robes and chest. A blush covered her cheeks as she looked up at his aqua eyes that looked down at her with amusement; for what she had been caught doing.

" I-I-I was seeing if you had any injuries from that thing that attacked us; on the way to the café" Karin stuttered as she glared at him slightly, when he flicked her forehead slightly she whimpered and punched him in the stomach softly " Sorry, I actually care about you" she growled.

Toushiro rolled his eyes as he rolled off the mat and onto the floor " Are you trying to say, that I don't care about you?"

" No" Karin yawned as she sat up and stretched, when she pulled the blankets off her body she noticed that she was in the clothing she wore when the creature attacked them " W-What happened with that creature everything? All I remember is you being thrown and then some white thing appearing, before I blacked out" her memory was foggy and didn't make sense to her, it was like she was barely there or her memory was erased.

Toushiro tensed slightly at her question, when he recalled the cure and that she didn't know anything about the copies " After you passed out, some bird thing came and defeated the creature. Uarhara and Yoruchi told me what it was" he hated the fact that everything was reset and that she didn't remember anything about Fuyu or about the copies.

" What was it?" she asked, as Toushiro went on and on about the copies. By the end of the explanation Karin understood everything from the copies to the griffin, it was like a class where she was studying the subject since she asked questions and was putting things together like a puzzle.

" Toushiro, how long was I out?" that was the one question he didn't know how to answer, he wanted to tell her the truth and all but that wasn't an option at the moment.

" Maybe a week or more" he answered, Karin went to say something but stopped herself. " What were you going to ask?"

Karin mentally cursed herself as she looked up at him with her grey eyes " Where you here, all this time?"

Toushiro smiled and grabbed her into a hug quickly, making Karin blush and stutter slightly " Of course" he whispered in her ear. Karin smiled into his shoulder as she snuggled deeper into his body, her heart fluttered when he held her tighter and played with her hair. To hear that he was there for her through the time she asleep and not responding; was enlightening and made her feel loved by the Captain.

* * *

**Review! And tell me, what you guys think!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Let me feel and battle of Hell**

Sparks filled the air as the two blades collidated and red met violets that were filled with hate and anger for the women that she fought. Rukia spun as Sana went to push her back, with the spin she lifted Sana's blade with hers before flying into the air. Sana jumped from the ice and launched at Rukia with full-force making their blade meet, with all the power in the hit, Rukia was sent crashing down into the ice with Sana's force still contacted with her blade.

Sana chuckled as she listened to the ice that scrapped against Rukia's back as she dug into the ground. She found the battle rather entertaining and amusing, since she was going against the women that was supposedly the strongest in the Universe. " Shit" she heard from the cave, looking over with her red orbs she noticed the group of new people in the inner world, she was beginning to question: how they got into the inner world?

Kensi looked over at the land with his eyes before looking over at his inner hollow who was smiling at the sight, it must have been nice to be somewhere different from in his inner world with his Zamapaktou spirit, who hated the hollow with a growing passion. A battle cry was heard from Rukia causing him to look over as the Shimigame kicked the demon, sending her back into the air.

_BOOM!_ went the icy wall that Sana affected with her body, the ice spat into the air and shreds were sent crashing down into the ground, making blade of danger that stuck from the floor. " Rukia-san" she heard growled, looking over she saw Willow in her form and Mika running out with her blade ready for battle. When she saw Ren walking out with Aaleahya, a hope sparked in her stomach.

" Everyone is here" Willow growled as she looked over at the new presence in the inner world, she didn't mind having more inner hollows in the area because it made her feel more at ezz, and not so alone. " We shall battle" she stated as she helped the women from the ground and to her feet.

_" Well, well! Looks like little ol', Rukia-chan got more people to fight for her! What's next?!" _Sana screamed as she pulled the daggers of ice from her back, when she noticed that there was a force coming her way she narrowed her eyes and blocked her enemy. Her red eyes shimmered as she looked into Roses, with a snickered she kicked the women int the stomach sending her into the walls of the inner world.

Aaleahya's eyes sparked with fire as she looked at the women as her body broke the ice, she didn't enjoy the fact that people were being injured by Sana so, easily. Her flames grew as she looked over at Ren who nodded for her to attack, which was a first since she was a fire-user in an icy world. An angry yell left her lips causing the bright flames on her body to burst to life, her dress disappeared and her flames covered her exposed body. As the feeling of a blade touched her fingers she looked over to see the swirls of red painting her arm, and the long blade of red metal -that came from the bottoms of hell- formed, when she saw a bright yellow flaming eye in the blade she didn't wait to engage in battle.

Sana narrowed her eyes at the fire-covered women, she feared Aaleahya since she was literally a creäture who lived, breed, eat, hunt, sleeps and breath, in the hells fires that screamed of Demons souls that were suffering from their power. Usually, Aaleahya wasn't allowed to use her power because she could melt the inner world within minutes, causing Sode much pain. "_ Aaleahya... was a surprise" _ she chuckled as she gripped her dagger tighter in her hand making the blade grow into a long sword that touched the ground. As venom soaked the blade she smiled at the blames that screamed of heat.

Rukia looked over at the group that had just entered and noticed that Kensi was missing, when she heard Sana chuckle and a blade collide with hers a fear awakened in Rukia's chest.

Kensi glared into the red eyes of Sana, he wanted get the fighting going so they could win and all was good, but he didn't know what he was really getting into. When a smile covered the demons lips he went wide-eyed as she disappeared from his sights. " KENSIIIIII!" he heard Mashiro scream from the cave, he looked over to see the fear in her eyes that made him worry for where the demon disappeared too.

The sound a blade cutting through the air behind him filled his ears, causing him to look over to see Sana going for the last kill. Kensi went to attack but a blade flashed at Sana's causing her to fly into the ice daggers that were logged into the ground. His eyes widened as he looked at the screaming demon, as her body stuck into the dagger. His eyes went to his hero to see that Mika was looking at him with angry eyes " Sorry" he whispered to her, when she nodded and pointed to Sana he was silent.

" Kill!" Willow roared as she dropped her jaw, as a bright black cero formed her teeth dripped vemon. The cero glowed bright as it launched from her mouth and straight at the demon, the blast shook the world and the water as th demon was hit. The dagger the held her in place was distroyed as she slammed into the wall, as the black power burned her skin. Willow roared as she looked at the sight and banged on her chest in pride, but she knew that the battle wasn't finished but just began.

As the roar ended the sight of a large group walking from the cave was seen in Kensi's eyes " Jesus" he whispered at the sight.

" Usagi!" Ren chuckled as she looked at the large wolf as it ran toward them with its long white fur that sparkled in the snows purity, when the wolf leaped into the air it changed into a large white dragon that screamed in honour " Nice to see, you don't loss your touch" Ren smiled as the wings batted quickly creating a wind that shatter the ice daggers.

Kensi was tence when he felt a presence behind him, when he spun with his blade for an attack he was stopped by a hand that gripped the blade. Rukia looked at the man with blazing eyes as she held his blade in her hands " Make sure, when-ever you see an opening on Sana, that you take it and that you have someone to cover you from behind" she warned as she released his blade and went to the group in the cave to tell them the same.

* * *

The water cold as they swam, it was like bathing in ice. Thanks to Kori's kiss with Hichigo, the three were able to breathe in the water and take the temperature, this made the search easier since there was no panic on air supplies, and freezing to death. " Ichigo..." was whispered in his ear causing him to turn quickly at the sound of Rukia's voice, when he saw the dark water and the others in the distance looking for the slots he shook it off.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes on his King and noticed that the stone in his hand was glowing bright for some reason. He looked over at Zangustu who was smiling at the wall of watered ice, he didn't know what was going on with the two. " Oi! What the hell are you two, lookin' at?!" he screamed as the water raded his voice, when Ichigo looked over at him and then back to the area he was looking at he grew curious.

" Don't you see you it?" Zangustu spoke as he looked at the wall that shimmered in his eyes, he wasn't seeing a wall but a spirit that had his heart. Her snow-white hair that swirled in her feet, pale skin that shimmered in the light and eyes that took his breath away " Awwe, Sode" he whispered, when Hichigo heard the name he sighed and glared at the old man. It was not time to think about the one you secretly love!

Swimming over to the King Hichigo noticed he was out in the distance " What the hell are you doin'!" he screamed at the King but he didn't flinch, but smile at the water like he was seeing something. _" What the hell? Why do that look like, love struck, baka's! " _he thought, when he noticed the two were the same he was shocked.

_" I'm a Love Reader, I can see people's love and what the hold in their heart... the stones show people's loves and more... the slots, are something that I can't find and I've been looking for years" _the words of Kori were in his ears as he thought of what the two were looking at, when it hit the inner hollow. " Kori can't find the slots because she isn't in love with someone. That's why these two are acting like this. The slots reacted with the stones and cloud the sight of the holder and the ones that love, so its impossible to find them" he told himself as he put the pieces together.

Hichigo swam to the wall and began to search for the slot but he never saw it, when he noticed that Ichigo was still in dream land he thought of something "_ I can use them to find the slots" _with that he grabbed the orange-haired shimigame and brought him to the wall. " King, what do ya' see?" he asked hoping the boy would answer.

" Rukia laughing" he heard as he slowly moved the boy in the water, when he heard Ichigo growl at him he looked over to see that he was glaring " What the hell are you doing?! " he shouted, which meant he was out of the boundaries for the slot, with a quick hand he pushed Ichigo back making him glare into his golden orbs " What did you-... Did you just hear that?" Ichigo turned his head as a female voice whispered in his ear.

" The slot can only be found by people who are in love, King" Hichigo told as he looked around the water " That's why, Kori-san couldn't find it. You bein' , lover boy. I can use you and the old man to find the slots" Hichigo chuckled as he looked at the spirit that was still in a distance trance for the image he was looking at.

" Ichigo... listen to my voice" was whispered in his ear as he looked over to see an image of Rukia with her long hair tied back, a smile danced on her lips as she twirled in circles making her pink dress sway " Come dance with me, Ichi " she smiled causing him to move forward, when he took her hand she smiled and leaned into his body. " We can dance like this at our wedding" she smiled as she looked into his amber eyes.

" Of course, we can" he whispered in her ear as he brushed her raven locks away from her neck " Can you show me, where the Crystal Slot is?"

Rukia smiled as she cupped his cheek softly " Only if you, ask me soon" she chuckled, when he sighed and smirked softly she couldn't help but hum " You shouldn't be nervous or worried. It's not like I'm going to reject you, Strawberry-kun" she teased causing a scowl to cover his lips.

" Soon" he whispered, when the word touched her ears she pointed to the wall. The sight of rumble and rock filled his eyes as he looked at the sight " Dig a little and you'll find it. See you, down the aisle, Ichigo" she whispered before disappearing out of his sights.

Ichigo shook his head and swam over to the rumble with the stone in hand, with his other hand he dug through the rocks and the ice only to find a white perch with golden heart around it with ancient writing. His amber eyes looked at the stone and then to the perch, he slowly placed the stone on the perch and watched it glow bright with life. As the blue light twinkled in his eyes he saw flashes of a wedding, a war, tears and children. Hichigo noticed the bright light grow brighter and brighter, quickly he pulled Ichigo away and looked over to see Kori still searching " Kori-san! It's all in love! Only people in love can find the slots!" he yelled to her, when she heard the news the water grew colder than before.

" I need Mika" she growled before zooming through the water towards the surface.

* * *

As the breeze blew in the air and the leaves wiped in the invisible form that moved them. Laughed filled the air as the two walked side by side, smiles on their lips as they looked over at one another. The day seemed perfect to them, even the Captain that she was with. Either wanted it to end but they figured it had to, soon. " Toushiro?" Karin asked as she looked over with her grey eyes, she enjoyed her time with the Captain but she needed to get something straight.

" Hai" he chuckled as he looked over at her, when he noticed that she stopped walking and was looking at him with seriousness in her eyes he was stunted. " Karin, what is it?" she shook her head causing her long locks to blow in the breeze, the white skirt ruffled as she stood next to him and the jacket on her body seemed to make him nervous.

" U-uh... did you ever think of something that you, want to happen but you're not sure?" lately she found herself in a conflicted about what she should do with the Captain. Today, it was just to the library and then the coffee shop where they laughed about things. Now, they were walking to the bridge. " I mean... think of someone in a different light" she clearified, Toushiro knew where this was going and took her hand in his.

Karin blushed at the touch and looked away from him, with a finger he lifted her chin causing her to look into his eyes. Their lips lingered near each others as a blush covered both of their cheek. Karins breath was soft as she looked into the swirls of aqua, she wanted to kiss him and hold him close but she didn't want to do it and find out that it was not the same in his heart, that would be the end of her heart and their friendship. When she felt their lips brush together softly and a soft wanting tease to her bottom lip was felt, Karin's mind went blank as she captured the icy lips with her warm ones.

The kiss started off with an innocent feeling but was soon turned to a rough and passionate kiss, that was eating away at their want for each other. Karin felt a soft hum of a moan echo her throat as her tongue mangled with his as his hand tangled into her raven locks, she never thought that this would be happening but it was. She was kissing, Toushiro! She was kissing the -god damn- Ice Prince and there was no one around to see the passion that the two had for each other. Her lungs burned from the lack of breath and her heart was beating loud in her chest as she took in his sweet, spicy and exotic taste that drove her sense crazy.

Pulling away a pant left their lip as they pressed their foreheads together, their eyes closed as they held each other close in their arms- never wanting to let one another go. Toushiro's hand that was tangled in her locks kept her close to him as he listened to her soft pants, he didn't know what was going through his head at the moment but he knew that he wouldn't change what just happen; for all the money in the world. He loved it.

Karin snuggled into his shoulder as she held him close, she didn't want to think that some day he was going to have to leave and go back to Soul Society, because his mission was done in the Living World. She wanted to believe that she was going to see him everyday, but that all fade away when she heard a loud splash in the river below them. Snapping her eyes off she looked over to see a large bar coming at them through the air " TOUSHIRO!" she screamed as she pulled him to the grow with her body.

**BANG! **went the bar as it impacted the ground, the two looked over at the bar with wide eyes and then back at each other " W-What the hell?" he whispered before looking to the sky to see a man with a large smile on his lip, his long lime green locks swayed as he looked down at them, his pale skin was lite to life with the sun and his long tentacle lips arm waved at them with amusement. " What a wonderous sight to see, Captain Histugayu" the man hissed as he whipped his arm to the side to grab another object.

" Copy" Toushiro growled as he looked at the man, with a quick hand he swallowed a modified soul and was in his Shimigame form. He looked down at Karin and then to a building where he spotted Rangiku with Renji, whom had just arrived. The Captain figured the red-headed man was there to tell him and his Vice-Captain that the Head Commander wished for them to return back to Soul Society, to discuss the issue with copies and what was happening in the town " Karin, run and get out of here" he demanded before leaping to the sky.

Karin's breath stuttered as she looked at the sight of Toushiro fighting the beast. " BANKAI!" she heard as the wings formed on his body, he needed to start strong and then he would win the battle. Getting to her feet she walked to the railing trying to get closer to the battle but it was impossible _"Only, if I could fight..."_ she thought, when a hand touched her shoulder she looked over to see the busty Shimigame that worked by Toushiro's side " Rangiku-san" she whispered to the women.

" Karin, you need to get out of here before something bad happens" Rangiku told her as her eyes stayed on the fight and the sight of her Captain actually defeating the copy. Her eyes went to the girl that she saw her Captain kiss and then to Renji who was by her side " Now, go" she told her as she released the girl from her grasp, sending her towards the direction her home was in.

Karin was silent as she ran down the bridge, she didn't want to get in the way or make anything worse than it already was with the situation. Rangiku sighed as she watched the copy turn to dust and her Captain appeared next to her panting for air " Tachiou, we have been summoned to go back to Soul Society, immediately" she told him, when she noticed the sadness in his aqua eyes as they looked over to Karin as she ran and then to her.

" We need to leave now, the Head Commander said it is important" Renji added as he opened the gates, he heard a sigh come from the Vice-Captain's lips as she looked at the gate. A soft mutter from the women was heard: Why must we leave? I was having so much fun here. He smirked and then looked at the Captain as he stared off into the distance that Karin had run off in, he had seen the two kissing and didn't want to bring it up because it was probably an unknown area for the two of them.

" Hai" Toushiro sighed sadly as he leaped into the gates with the two Vice-Captain's behind him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Listening to the innocent and The opening **

The room was silent as the several Captain's stood in front of the Head Commander, many were questioning why they were there in the first place, since all of Soul Society was in peace but in the whispers of the alley was with in a war that needed to be settles. One of the Captain's was still as he looked at the wooden ground that was under his feet, he didn't wish to be here in the World, he only wished to be with the one person that he needed to discuss his confusion with but she was in another world... The Living World.

" It has been brought to my attention that there has been signs of a new enemy, in the World of the Living" Yama started as he looked over the Captains, when he noticed that Mine, Kiyoshi and Yoshi tensed at the news, but the old Leader didn't pay any mind to them or what there their action were, seeing as it was shocking news to hear.

Soi fon stepped forward with her head bowed and looked over at the Commander." Commander, what has this new enemy done to make it aware that they are present?" she asked.

" This enemy as been attacking the Koursaki's and many times the Captains and Vice-Captains that have been in the world. They have an ability to hind their true amount of power, then during the battle in hand they seem to double their strength cause their opponents to see that they under estimated them" Mine smiled at the old man as she covered her face with her blonde locks.

Toushiro narrow his eyes when he saw Mine with a smile _" She knows something about the copies" _he thought as he looked at the women, when he felt eyes on him he snapped his eyes over at Kiyoshi who was mute at the news which was strange because most would be in shock.

" Now, there has not been any threat given to Soul Society. For now, I am stopping all members of the 13 divisions from entering the World of the Living" Toushiro's mind went numb as Yama went on about how they weren't allowed to go to the World of the Living, he could wrap his mind around it. He thought of all the things that could happen while he was gone: The copies could kill one of the Koursaki's, turn them against Soul Society and then there was that they could start a war that wasn't needed between the family and the World.

" Head Commander, what about the Koursaki's? They have no protection, seeing as Koursaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia have gone missing. Also, what if this enemy goes after innocent souls or humans?" Toushiro asked as he stayed in his spot, there were so many things that could happen if there was no one to fight the copies. People could die and the Koursaki's could be in danger.

" Captain Histugayu, I am to tell you that there is enough power within the members of the Koursaki household to defeat a these creatures. I see your concern, seeing as this enemy has went after one of the Koursaki's impredicular. One that you are rather close too, you might even have feelings toward her and you seem to be rather ashamed of this defeat that you had earlier with the enemy; attacking her-" Yama was pushing the Ice Captain's buttons as he stood there taking in all his words and thoughts, until it was enough.

" Commander, if we do not protect the Koursaki's we will lose an Allie that it rather important, seeing as they have defeated many of our enemies in the past. Losing this Allie is not wise, since they are stronger than many of us" Toushiro brought to their attention.

" I see, Captain Histugayu" Yama said as he thought of all the things that they would have lost if it weren't for Koursaki Ichigo and Koursaki Isshin, especially with Aizen and the war they finished with the two men fighting by their sides. " Losing, Koursaki Ichigo and Koursaki Isshin's help in future battles, is something that we must accept. Us being around the family could be fatal to them, seeing as we have so much power and that could be the power that feeds the enemy"

Mine chuckled in silence as she watched the Captain step down from the Head Commander, she remembered the copies that went after the Captains friend. She found it rather amusing that Soul Society hadn't figured out that their enemies were one of their own, especially Yama. " Head Commander, what are the other pre-cautions we must make for the safety of Soul Society?" Mine asked as she looked over at the Commander through the corner of her eyes.

" Vice-Captain's shall be stationed at gates and around important area's in division, thus being: Sixth Division, Tenth Division, twelfth Division, Thirteenth Division and First Division. Each of these division are the last that have artifacts that are powerful when activated. Captain's are to watch all their Members with a close eye, because these copies have been able to form into someone else" all area's needed to be watching because of the power that was in the world, there was so much that was hidden in Soul Society, but there were little people whom knew of these hidden secrets that could destroy their homes and world.

" How are we going to tell if they can take others appearances?" Baykuya asked, he didn't like the idea of someone being able to take someone else's status. He thought it was nothing but the issue they had with the scientist not long ago, but with the precautions being taken now, he figured it was more dangerous and serious then it was back then with the scientist. But, what could be so much stronger than those creatures that took over Soul Society and forced them to the Living World? It was more then he could imagine.

Yama nodded at his questions and the worry that was in the subject, he too, was like the Captain. He didn't know who was real and who was an imposter, he even questioned himself for an odd reason. " That is something that, I am not able to answer, Captain Kuchiki. I believe that is up to our senses and wisdom, that will guide us in the right direction" all the Captain's nodded at his statement, with a bang of his cane called the meeting to an end " Captain Histugayu, please stay. We have much to discuss" he told the Captain causing him to stay in his place.

Sinji looked at the Captain as he waited for others to exit, it seemed that the subject of the new enemy was quiet the conversation starter since all the Captain's were asking one another, where they believe these enemies were coming from. He got the feeling that there was something that Captain Histugayu, know that the others didn't and he wanted to hear it for himself for an odd reason.

The sound of the large room shutting filled the silent air as Yama looked down at the Captain who was silent in his spot, with a hand he waved for the boy to come closer and he did until he was in front of him with his head bowed " Captain Histuagayu, I have been informed that you have news on this enemy"

" Hai, Commander. I have been told that the enemy comes from a Zamapaktou and not from another world, this enemy is supposedly one of the Captain's that we both know"

" Who has told you of this information?"

" Ex-Captain of twelfth division, Kisuke Urahara"

" I see" Yama grumbled as he thought of the old Captain and how he was before all this had happened, he didn't know if he was a reliable source or an allie to them but he wasn' t going to take his chances " Perhaps, Kisuke Urahara is protecting the enemy at hand. Have you thought of this, Captain?"

" Hai, but then there is the fact that Kisuke-sama has foughten against the enemy and has warned others of what they are capable of"

" Hai, in other matter. I wished to discuss your involved with Koursaki Karin" Toushiro was tense at the name, he didn't know what was to come next out of the Commanders mouth and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, either. " My Vice-Captain has reported to me that you and this girl, have been intimate with one another"

" In what way, Commander?" Toushiro choked as he thought of all the times that he had practically flaunted the fact, he and Karin were in a relationship, especially after she was changed by the copy with ribbons.

" A kiss or two, even hugging and hand holding. Is this true, Captain?"

Toushiro held his breath as he thought of what his punishment was going to be " Hai" he said with fear in his voice.

Yama gripped his cane tightly in his hands as he looked at the Captain with disappointment, he didn't approve of what the boy had done or the law he had broken when he was away in the Living World " I am positive, that you know of the law with Shimigame and Humans, being involved with each other" Toushiro nodded at his words. " I am to exile you but, seeing as at the moment your division is under watch because of the artifact that you hold. I have put much thought into what I am to do with you, and have thought of one thing that shall show you different" Yama couldn't have one of his Captain's gone and an area weakened.

" Thank you, Commander" Toushiro said as he bowed slightly, at least he wasn't going to be kicked out of Soul Society and have to abandon his post.

" I have decided to, never let you visit or see, Koursaki Karin any further" the room went cold as Yama stood from his spot and disappeared in his office, leaving the Captain in the room alone.

Toushiro held his breath as he stared at the ground, he couldn't believe what he was just told. " I-I can never see, Karin... again" he whispered as he listened to his spirit scream and roar in anger for what they had been told to do. " H-How can I, do... that?" he questioned as he stood up straight and looked over the room that held so much importance to the World.

His feet shuffled against the floor as he walked to the doors, his eyes were dull as he walked and his mind was filled with nothing but memories for the girl he had left in the Living World. He wanted to be with her and not have to be here with people who, didn't seem to understand him like she did. He hoped that one day he would be able to go back and be with her for good, or just a little while, but all those hopes were put rest when Yama told him his punishment for being involved with a human.

As he walked down that steps that lead to the meeting room, Toushiro found himself wondering: Is it even worth it? If he couldn't see the one that managed to clear his vision that could blind his judgement, then what was the point of actually being a Captain anymore. With Karin by his side and the feelings he gave him, he felt all the stress of his duties disappear; making his thoughts and choices clearer for him. But, now they were clouded and were going to effect his thoughts.

" Captain!" was heard from the sky, he didn't look over or pay any mind to his Vice-Captain, he was to far off in his thoughts. " Captain!" Rangiku yelled as she ran to the boy, when she was in front of him she noticed the chill that was around him which made her think of what was wrong " They found out about Karin, didn't they" she spoke as she looked at the gloomy boy, she never saw her Captain so upset. Usually it was angry or cold but not upset, never.

Toushiro was silent as he flinched his hands into fist, his anger was growing quickly as the words of the Head Commander echoed his mind " I-I can never see her again" he growled as he thought of all the times that Karin had done things for him, now he was stuck between two things that he loved the most. Karin and being a Captain of Soul Society. " Masmouto, answer me this" he spoke, Rangiku was shocked by her Captain but nodded slowly " Is it worth being a Captain, if I can't see the one that changes my out-look on certain choices?"

Rangiku was silent as she looked at the ground, she didn't know how to answer his question. Was it worth it? Not being able to see the one that you cared for. Then there was a place that was probably never going to be given to you again. It wasn't fair in her eyes, having to choose between two things that you love and one being with a person. Where was the humanity? " It's worth it" she told him.

Toushiro was stiff when he heard Rangiku say such a thing. He thought of all people in the whole Society, she would be the one to think different since she lost the one that she loved so dearly, but he was wrong, she was the complete opposite. " How?" he growled as he glared at the women, he seemed to be reflecting his anger on her, since he thought she was someone he could actually talk to about this situation.

Folding her arms over her chest she looked at the boy with her blue eyes and then to the area, where she saw many Shimigames working and laughing together in happiness. How could there be happiness when there was such horror in the World? " Because Captain, love is something that can never be lost. If you truly care for Karin, like I cared for Gin. Then you would have fate that you and Karin, will see each other again, perhaps not now but further into the future. Love is the controller of all, it twists fate and rules over all that is in it's way. You just have to believe that one day, you will see Karin again, and when that day comes... you will never let her go, no matter the conflict that lies with it" her wise words was enough to shock those around her if they had heard.

Toushiro looked up at the women before grinning softly " Thank you, Masamouto" he told her with a soft smile on his lips.

" Awwe! Captain can smile, without Karin-chan! How wonderful and great!" she sang, but yet did she know that in the shadows of the building around them; there was someone watching them.

" Head Commander, doesn't even know what going to happen to this place" the person chuckled as they watched Rangiku and Toushiro walking down the dirt path. A smile burned the darkness as they chuckled at the sight " We'll have Soul Society in the palms of our hands before snow fall"

* * *

Down in the 5th division all was silent except for the laughter that came from the Shimigames who worked the area, they talked and joked around as they watched the over the division. In the distance near the forestry that was behind the buildings and the life that lived around them, there were three Captains sitting on large rocks that echoed shadows on the grass that was below them.

The wind blew Mine's long blonde locks as she listened to the voices in her mind, since they were making all the Captains and Vice-Captains stay in Soul Society; it was going to be easier for her to send her copies to find Kanzki Rukia and get what they needed, even if it meant killing someone who is dear to a fellow Captain's heart. When she heard the grass ruffle in the distance her brown eyes snapped open and looked over at Kiyoshi with his blue locks that blew in the breeze, his red eyes were on the sky as he was silent " Kiyoshi, did you hear that?" she questioned as she looked at the man.

Kiyoshi raised a brow and looked at the women with his red eyes and then to Yoshi who was staring at his division " Mine, I think you're letting old age and fear get to you" he sighed as he looked at the sky, he thought the clouds looked the same from when he and his wife were young. It was his many memories that he had with his wife, and he treasured them. " Mine, when are you going to send the next copy to that Koursaki girl?" he asked not minding the 'noise' that Mine heard just a second ago.

" As soon as night falls, I need no eyes around to see me when I'm creating my copies. That is the last think we need" she told him, when she heard the ruffling again she snapped her head over; along with Kiyoshi who narrowed his red eyes on the area. When the sound of a branch snapping was heard the two disappeared from Yoshi's sight and appeared in the woods.

Mine was silent as she looked down at the person below, with their long brown hair that was braided and touched the ground, skin that glowed white in the sunlight. She looked over at Kiyoshi as he stared at the women and then over to her, just the sight of her Shimigame robe and a band around her forearm that read : Vice-Captain of 12, gave them the curiosity.

Kiyoshi nodded at Mine before flashing down and attacking the women, when the stranger spun and kicked Kiyoshi in the knee; Mine was surprised. Kiyoshi growled as she rubbed his knee, when he looked at the women he noticed the bright yellow eyes that caused his to gap at the sight " Vice-Captain Leahya"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Her scales sparkled as she swam to the surface, as she broke the icy water and the sight of the battle was in her eyes she was silent. Her eyes went to the women who were fought with all that they had, especially Rukia and Aaleahya. As the fires blazed and the sparks of the blades cursed the air, she searched for the one that she needed to complete her plan " Mika!" she shrieked in a high pitch. When she saw the raven hair sway and her red skin shimmering in the snow, Kori couldn't help but glare at the woman. The love Reader never approved of getting help from the Hollow and she didn't want to have any, but it was a must to complete the Crystals and find the slots.

Mika looked at the women with her red eyes that sparked with purple every once in a while, when she stopped by the lake she bent down to Kori's face and raised a brow " Listen. As much as I would love to avoid using you for the defeat of Sana, or at all. It turns out that I am going to need you to find something that is going to defeat the demon" Kori grimaced at the words that were fresh from her tongue, it did feel right to her and she hated it.

Mika smirked before looking over at the battle that needed her help, her eyes burned when she saw Willow engage in battle with Sana. Whipping her talons at the demon and sending cero after cero at the demon. Looking over at Kori she sighed and put out a hand towards the women, as a sign of agreement to help her " Glad, you understand my motive" Kori spoke as she grabbed Mika and pulled her into the water that cursed at the heat that came from her red skinned body. Kori growled as she looked at the stream and bubbles that formed in her water, she liked her water cold and icy since it was relaxing to her.

" Mika-sama!" was heard in the water, Mika looked over to see Jewels swimming over quickly with a smile on her lips. When she stopped in front of the women she bowed her head " Why are you here? Are you going to help with the search for the slots for the crystals?" she asked with an excited voice, Mika lifted an eyebrow at her questions and looked over at Kori who was fuming with ice that dripped from her skin.

" No, Jewels! I just called her down, just to have her in my company!" the love reader screamed as her eyes glowed a bright blue that lite the water around them. Mika shrugged as she looked at the bright water and then turned to Ichigo who was staring at her with 'awe'. " Either way, I'm using her for my own needs-" when Mika glared at her with her red eyes she stopped.

With a shake of her head, Mika went to go to the surface to continue her battle. She didn't want to be apart of the love readers _needs. _" It'll give you a chance to see him again!" Kori yelled at the women causing her to stop and looked over at her " I will swim you around the water and when you start seeing him, that means he can point you to the slot, which will be extremely helpful to me" Kori told her. Mika drooped her head as she thought of the man that she loved with all her heart and soul, the man who had died before she could marry him and the man who she made Hell for when she was a real-being.

" Wait! Mika has loved someone?" Hichigo laughed as he looked at the women as she dazed off into the water for the man that held her heart.

_SMACK!_

Hichigo screamed in pain for the sting that echoed his cheek from the slap that the love reader had given him. He glared at the women as she gritted her teeth " Y-You moron! Of course, she has and still is in love with the same man! You shall not laugh about love in my chambers! Mika, may be the power of Hell but she has a heart that is held by a man who she loves deeply! Laughing at her for such a way is a sin!" she screamed at the hollow, causing him to freeze in shock. " I should kill you, for laughing at love!" she roared with a huff.

" Damn, Kori-san. I have never seen you so enraged" Jewels said as the love reader grabbed Mika and started to drag her around the north wall. Jewels thought that Kori was just gentle and loving, but in truth there was an evil and anger management side of her that was kept deep in her soul.

Mika blinked as she looked a icy wall slowly "_ My little Hell flower...I've missed you" _was whispered in her ear, the sound of the husky voice and the name that was in the waves made her pull out of Kori's hold and frantically look for the owner "_ Look how beautiful you have gotten, since I last saw you, my love" _Kori watched the women search frantically for her lover, when she noticed that she bowed her head she figured that she was giving up on her search.

_" Don't give up on me, Little Hell Flower. I'm right here with you" _she heard, when she looked over and saw black locks disappearing her heart leaped with joy. " Why are you hiding?" she whispered as she went to the wall, as she looked over she noticed the large man with bandages over his body " Mugustu?" she gasped before she flashed to the sight.

Kori was speechless when she saw the joy in the women's face, for once. Her eyes filled with an image of a man that Mika was hugging in her arms, with a blink she noticed that he was real and wasn't only in her eyes but in others. " What is this?" she growled as she swam towards the two, when she was right in front of the two she poked the man in the cheek with her pale finger; only to feel skin and bandages. " Y-Your real?"

" No" he said as he ran his fingers through Mika's raven locks, he missed her with all the flames that were in hell (which was a lot). Just seeing her again, like this was enough to make his tear-up, but he stayed strong when around the women. " The love that is within two spirits is enough, to materialize one and make them visible to others" he told the love reader, Kori nodded and looked over at Mika who was embracing her time with her love.

" Can you tell me, where the slot is?" Mika asked as she looked up at Mugustu with her bright eyes. With a hand he lead her towards the wall, the sight of icy pebbles and stone; filled her eyes " Beyond this, is what you are looking for" he whispered before disappearing from everyone's sights. Mika pouted as she crawled through the ice. When she saw the golden slot she looked over at Kori who held the crystal in her hands. " May, I?" she asked the women.

Kori sighed and handed the crystal over to the women, with a quick hand Mika placed the crystal in the slot and watched the bright blue light to life and shot towards the other near Ichigo, Hichigo and Zangustu. The two contacted and a long line was created.

All was silent as they looked at the strained that ran through the water, but it was all interrupted when a splash and scream was heard from the surface. Mika snapped her eyes towards the surface to see Ren with her long raven locks scattered in the water, her pale skin soak in her blood and her white kimono covered in blood. Kori was surprised and scared at the sight, she never thought she would see the day when the women of Heaven, fell from the snow covered world up above.

Mika noticed that she wasn't moving and flashed through the water to her rescue, with Ren in her arms as she looked at the sight and then to the wound that was on her stomach. " M-Mika... s-she's after... Willow" Ren stuttered. The red in Mika's eyes flared as she looked up at the surface, she and Willow were a-like and never left each others side. She found it her duty to protect the inner hollow with every drop of her blood.

Ichigo was silent when he saw the bright black and red restiau shoot out of Mika and wrap around the ice. The sight of Ren left his eyes as her resitau filled the area, when he heard a roar from a hollow he looked over at Hichigo who looked terrified by the sound " What?" he asked the inner hollow as his golden eyes widened at the roar at filled the water.

" King... that's the k-king" Hichigo spoke with fear, as the black calmed down they looked forward to see the large hollow that was forming quickly. Kori grabbed Mika and bolted her to the surface where she tossed her out of the water, and to the snow.

" Not in my chambers!" she screamed at the women before disappearing.

Mika growled as the white skin layered over hers, she was pissed and she was ready to kill. Someone, going after Willow was one thing she wasn't going to have, then on top of everything they were injuring those she cared for... that was a death wish. As her body grew and her bandages covered her body she roared causing ice to shattered and many to gasp at the sight. When her tail swung in the air she narrowed her eyes toward Sana as she battled Shinji and Rukia, together. Dropping her jaw she looked at the women and then over to Rukia who grabbed Shinji, before retreating the area.

The cero that filled Sana's eyes was something that frightened her to the bone, just the power that was behind the red ball was something that would haunt once dreams. She noticed Aaleahya flying around the cero with her flames coating the ball to a shell.

**BOOM! **

Sana's body tore through layers upon layers of ice that had grown for years, her skin burned from the fire that was coated on the cero and her body felt like a stone rippling through water -but in ice. She screamed in pain as her body met a large stone holding her in place, to take the power of the cero and the flames.

* * *

A sigh left her lips as she walked on the sidewalk with her head bowed, looking at the shadow that echoed the ground at her feet. When a hand she rubbed the back of her hand in frustration, it had been a week since she last saw her brother or Rukia, let alone Toushiro. She missed them all but mostly Toushiro and Rukia. Karin was used to her brother being gone for weeks on end and having him disappear, but with Rukia she always told them how long she would be gone. Karin found herself worried for the Shimigame and wondering where she was, at the moment. Was she with her brother, somewhere? Was she safe? Did she get hurt? Maybe, she was dead?

As those questions seemed to enter her mind when she thought of Rukia, but then there was the one person she wanted to get off her mind and run out of questions for. That person, was Toushiro Histugayu. He kissed her and then disappeared out of her life, what was she supposed to do? Just live and forget about it, no, she was going to think about it till he came back and told her, what the hell he was thinking when he kissed her like that. Karin didn't complain about the kiss, she actually wanted it to happen, but she wanted to know where that left them. The day he actually kissed her and she ran home since one of the copies attack, was the day she waited for him to return to her house, so they could discuss everything about the kiss. Sadly, he never showed and she never saw him again.

"Meow" was heard from beside her, causing her grey eyes to looked over at Yoruichi as she followed her home. The women seemed to follow her since Toushiro vanished and her brother was no-where to be found, she wondered why but never asked because Karin liked the company when she was walking. Yuzu was never around when it came to going home, since she was always with Jinta and the popular crowd, then there was no one who wanted to walk with her because she was considered a freak to the school. Did she mind the bullying and the name-calling? Yes, but she brushed it off.

Never, did she go and tell her father or her brother because she knew they would make it worse for her then it already was. Karin thought of all the things that she had to look forward to in the future, like traveling the world and then going to Soul Society, but mostly going to Soul Society since it seemed like those were the people she got along with, only. " Yoruichi-sama, where is Toushiro?" she asked the black cat.

Yoruichi froze at the question and shrugged her shoulders, she wanted to tell the girl that the Captain was going to come back soon, but there was no certainty that he was. She and Uarhara hadn't heard from the Captain or his Vice-Captain, since they left the Living World and she was beginning to worry for them and what was happening in the world. " I'm not sure" she told Karin, she followed the girl home everyday since there was no one to protect her from the copies. Yes, there was her father but that was pretty much it.

With Rukia, Ichigo and Captain Histugayu absence there was no one who could really protect her. Isshin was strong, she will agree, but he was all the way back at home, working in his clinic and getting money to support his family like a real father would. Then there was Uarhara who wanted to be the one in her place, but she thought it was a little strange having an old, blonde, shop keeper walking a 15 or 16-year-old girl home from school. He was most likely going to be called a Pedo, if he were to walk her home. So, that left her. She was the only one who could change and follow the girl, without having a judgement from Society.

Yoruichi actually found that following Karin was a lot of work. Since, there were more and more copies, hollows and students after her. She never thought that girl could be in so much danger, she needed someone to follow her and protect her but she didn't have anyone... she was alone. At first, she thought that her sister, Yuzu, would be there for her and be walking with her but that was a huge 'NO' since she was always busy with her friends and those that thought the world of her. _' Isshin was right. They are both completely opposite' _she thought as she looked over at Karin.

Unlike her sister she was alone wolf, picked on for being a tom-boy and not very liked by many. Karin had the high spiritual pressure that was like her brothers and Yuzu was weaker, just enough to see and sense hollows. Karin was stubborn and rude, then Yuzu was soft and understanding. It was like the North Pole and the South pole combined.

Karin stopped walking when she felt a large wave of pressure cover her body, her eyes widened when she looked over at Yoruichi who was the same. " Well, well! Looky here!" they heard, Karin looked over at to see a man with long green hair, his skin was peached and his eyes where purple like plums. " My master, tells me to come for one but I find two. A girl and a cat" he chuckled.

Yoruichi hissed at the copy and changed with a puff of smoke that covered her naked form. For some reason, they all wanted Karin and wanted something from her that she didn't know what it was. With a flash step she kicked the copy in the stomach, only to have her leg caught by the man and thrown into the air. " Leave her, alone!" she screamed as she slide to a stop.

" Shush!" he yelled with a smile, when a wind crashed down on her body throwing her body into a building. A groan echoed from Yoruichi as her back scrapped from the rocks and stone of the building, she smelt her blood in the air as she looked over at the copy with a weak view.

Karin screamed when the copy flashed at her and grabbed her waist, she didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it. " YORUICHI-SAMA!" she screamed, when she looked to the building she noticed that the women was gone and that there was one sign of her, just when she thought that the women had left her. The copy was thrown into the sky and kicked down to the ground. Her grey eyes widened as the cement filled the air and the copy moaned at the impact. Looking up in the sky she saw Yoruichi with blonde dripping down her face and cuts on her body from the impact of the building.

Yoruichi panted as she flashed to Karin and grabbed her into her arms " Karin, you need to run and get out of here. They want you for some reas-" Karin gasped when a burst of wind slashed Yoruichi's shoulder and blood covered her body. When the copy came into her view she was too slow to get out of his grasps " LET ME GO!" she cried, with a punch to the cheek he released her only to have her fall to the ground far blew.

" You little bitch!" the copy screamed as he sent a blast of wind at Karin, her skin tore from the wind as blood dripped down her skin and covered the air. Her grey eyes went dull as she looked at her blood that soaked her uniform, as the air fluttered her hair and her view.

She was either going to die in the air from blood lose or from the impact of the ground.


	40. Chapter 40

**OMG! I got a review! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So much, please review again! **

**Natsunoshimo02-**** I'm so happy you reviewed! Really, I nearly cried. For the whole Toushiro saving Karin issue, you'll have to find out in this chapter cause it is revealed. For the long and waited issue with Sana, I really wanted this story to be like Kubo since he does own Bleach and I thought: Why not! I'm sooo happy you like this fic! Please stay tuned for future chapters XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own some characters in this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Life never seen so empty, until it flashes in your eyes. She finally recognized that her life was dull and boring, that she hadn't lived to her extant, and now it was too late for that since she was falling to her death. Her dull eyes looked at the sun set coloured sky as her blood twinkled the sight in front of her. _I never thought my life would end so... peacefully, but cruel..._ she thought of her mother and the sky that was kissing her blood goodbye.

Yoruichi hissed in pain as she laid on the grass that was coated in her red blood, that leaked from her wounded shoulder. Her yellow eyes went to the sky where she saw the sight of Karin, her eyes widened at the sight of all the blood that flew in the air from the girl. In her eyes the sight of Karin falling through the air was slower than reality. She went to get up and save the girl but her body was too weak to, stand on her two feet. " K-Karin" she whispered as the girls body came closer to the ground.

Her sight went to a blur from the loose of blood, the breath in her lung went labour as she gasped for air, her body were numb and silent in her mind. As her eyes went to close the sight of a giant red shield covered her body, causing her eyes to look over to see the shop keeper that was looking over her with care " G-Get... Karin... f-first" she stuttered to him.

Uarhara looked at her puzzled and then to the sky where he saw Karin, within a blink of an eyes she grabbed by a blur and rushed to the ground. The sound of screaming was heard from the sky from the copy. He looked over and saw the Captain's rob that fluttered in battle and the blade that sparked with life of the fight, slowly he felt disappointment cover his heart for the person who wasn't in the battle nor at the girls aid. " Yoruichi, I think Soul Society has decided to stop helping us" he told the women beside him.

Yoruichi closed her eyes as her wound healed from the barrier " Uarhara-san!" she heard, when she looked over as saw Akinori covered in blood with Karin in arms " Her wounds are too deep, my power won't heal her. We need to call my mother, to do this kind of healing" Akinori spoke as he looked down at the girl in his arms. His power was great but it wasn't enough to heal her wounds, which wasn't something that he was happy to say " I would ask my father but, he had to retreat back to Hell for locating and information. Without Rukia, it'll take days to get him to the Living World" without the power of the King around or being used, it was hard to travel from the Worlds.

Uarhara looked to the sky to see Isshin with his blade slicing the copy into bits, when the dust blew into the air he vanished and was next to Akinori looking down at Karin with tears in his eyes " K-Karin?" he whispered to his daughter but she didn't move or respond to his voice nor her name " W-We need to get her to the Shop" he said only to get nods from the group. With a flash Akinori was gone with Karin and Isshin, leaving the two alone in the mist of horror.

" Uarhara, what will happen if, Amaye doesn't get here in time?" Yoruichi croaked as she looked at the blood that was on the ground from the girl and herself, when she felt the shop keeper tense and his aura go dark, she knew that it wasn't going to be a good thing if, Amaye was too slow to get to the World of the Living.

" Karin, will die if that happens" he told her in a sad tone, with a hand he touched the red shield causing it to disappear from Yoruichi's body. Crouching down he took her hand and helped her to her feet " Come on, let's get to the shop" she nodded and flashed quickly from the area with the blonde beside her.

" UARHARA! YORUICHI!" was screamed from the shop doors, the two froze at the sight of the blonde women with her violet eyes and pale skin. " WHERE. IS. SHE?" the women asked them, when a hand touched her shoulder she looked over to see Isshin with his brown sad eyes that mixed with violet. With a hand she covered his and held it tight in her grasps " I'll save her, Isshin" she told her with a strong look in her eyes.

Isshin nodded as he looked down at Amaye, it seemed that she was watching them from the Heavens with Masaki. When she saw Karin get injured she rushed to the World only to meet Yoruichi and Uarhara rushing to the shop. " I'll bring you to her, Amaye" Isshin said as he guided the blonde into the shop, as they passed the products Amayes violet orbs looked around the store.

Once in the back room with Karin, Amaye rushed to the girl's side and felt that she had a weak pulse left. " Akinori, help my take off her shirt" she ordered her son but he didn't move, with a growl she looked over at Isshin who walked over and helped her quickly. As the white fabric disappeared and the sight of her blood covered skin was in Amayes eyes she looked over to the door and then to Akinori, who got the hint and closed the door as he exited.

With her eyes closed she touched the wound with her delicate hand, the room filled with a heavy wind that blew her blonde locks around " Jinsei o akaruku... kenko" left her lips as a bright blue glow covered her hand. Sparks covered Karins body as she laid on the ground " T-Toushiro" was whispered from Karin's lips as she held on to her life.

* * *

Kori growled as she held the old Zamapaktou in her arms and swam him around the cave, she didn't enjoy that she had to hold Zangustu at all. She would rather have Hiyori looking for the slot but this was the easier way, seeing as the blonde would fight her hold. As the spirit squirmed in her arms as she narrowed her eyes and looked for what he might be wanting so badly, but it wasn't there for her eyes.

With a release Zangustu was looking at an icy wall with his locks fluttering in the waves. Kori swam next to the spirit and looked at the wall closely before touching the wall with her cold hand. _" Love is beyond the eyes sight and beyond the world in my crystal" _was whispered in her ears, Kori snapped her eyes towards Jewels and nodded softly.

A sigh left Jewels lips as she readied her bow with an arrow that glowed bright purple, with her arrow pointing to the icy wall she narrowed her eyes and released. The arrow swam quickly through the water and left a bright line in the darkness, before shattering the water. Mist filled the water as the arrow broke through layers and layer of ice, till it hit an object of gold.

Kori covered her face with her arm as the mist was in the water, when it died she looked forward to see the golden slot with white writing of the love readers. With a smile she took the last crystal and slid it into the slot, just in the nick of time she moved her shoulder to the side; letting the bright blue beams connect with the others " It's complete" she squealed happily as she swirled in the water.

Jewels nodded and looked over at the group before her " Now, we must get Sana in the water" she told them, when Kori sighed and shook her head they all figured that there was already a plan for Sana, getting into the water. " Leave that to Rukia-chan, for now. We need to get everyone on the outside of the triangle, if not, the energy will be drained" Kori told them as she swam under the beams.

On the surface the crowd awaited the demon to come out of the gap in the ice wall, they all knew that the demon wasn't dead and was far from being done with them in battle. Rukia waited impatiently for Sana as her hand gripped the hilt of her blade tightly, she wanted nothing more than to get the demon into the lake in placed in a trace that Kori, set up for the defeat of the demon. Her mind was going over the things she could do and how she could do it but, there was one that stuck in her mind better than the others.

Looking over at Mika with her violet eyes she noticed the rage in the large hollow and the anger that she held for who she wanted after. " Mika, I need to be alone with Sana" she told the women but she growled at the idea. Rukia never thought that Mika would want her alone with the demon, seeing as she was just a pain in the ass for the Shimigame, and there was a very high chance that she would die in a minutes battle with the women, but that was a risk that Rukia had to take at the moment.

**" Are you mad! She will butcher you, in seconds! Let alone the pain that you will have, and the result" **Mika growled through her bandages, there was one thing to fight because there was no result at the end, but in this case. If Rukia fought alone and without the others then, Sana would be the one in control of the body and not the Shimigame. That was something that she couldn't have... nobody could have that happen.

" I know, but trust me" Rukia told her as she looked over at Aaleahya " Sana, is my doing. If I didn't save, Akinori all those years ago, then she wouldn't be the problem we have now. Just give me a minute with the demon, so I can get her into the water and to Kori" the group was hesitate but agreed slowly for what had to be done in order for victory.

Sana growled as she crawled to her feet, her eyes went to the layers and layers of ice that was around her. It seemed like she went through billions of buildings at once. Her head hung low as she felt the throbbing, burning and sweat texture of her skin enter her mind from the cero and the fire. looking at her white skin she smiled at the burn marks that were healing quickly, that was the main perk of being a demon. When you have wound, your death heals it and makes it seem like it was never there.

Her hand strapped against the ice as she stalked out of the wall, her raven locks covered her face as she looked forward with her red eyes of fire. As her feet crunched against the shattered ice that caked to the floor she smirked sight of the empty field _" So, they all hide from me... how... sad" _she chuckled.

Rukia glared at the demon from the top of one of the trees, she knew what she was doing and there was nothing that was going to get in her way, not even Sana herself " Sana!" she shouted as she dropped the floor with her blade close to her, when the demon looked at her with a wild look in her eyes she knew there was no turning back " You wanted to fight me, alone for the longest time! Now, here's your chance" Rukia began to slowly creep towards the lake, when Sana followed her with a haunting smile on her lips she figured the demon didn't know what she was planning.

A smile cover Sana's pale lips as she leaped at Rukia with her blade in hand. This was the moment that she had waited for since she arrived in the world, she wanted to make it last for as long as she wanted. Sana wanted, Rukia to suffer.

Rukia jumped leaped back only to be kicked in the stomach by the demon, with groan she flew through the air towards the lake. When her back slammed into the wall she screamed in pain for her back, and dropped her blade to the ground as her body slid down quickly. As a pant left her lips she looked down at the water to see the bright orange that lite her heart with a light that shimmered from the walls. " Ichigo" she whispered before grabbing her blade again, she nearly forgot about the man who was in the water waiting for her to win this battle, so they could go back to the Living World to be happy once again.

_" You know, Rukia-chan. Once, I am done with you! I'm gonna' go after lil' lover boy, where-ever he is hiding I will find him and make his suffer for the defeat of his lover" _Sana chuckled as her blade scrapped across the ice she walked upon, towards the fallen women. Rukia tensed at the nick-name for Ichigo and the words that the demon held for her love, it only made her angry.

" You will not touch him!" she shouted before leaping at the demon with all her power, with a smirk on her lips Sana leaped at Rukia only to see the sparks in their blade. Rukia spun and grabbed the demons hair in her grasp, with a twirls she sent the demon into the wall she landed in just a moment ago.

Sana pushed off the wall with her feet and went at the Shimigame once again. Just centimetres away from the women, Sana went to slice her but she vanished. Her eyes looked over the area in front of her only to see the battle feild that was mangled and broken. A gust of wind tossed her locks as the area stayed in her eyes, when she felt a presence behind her she spun to see nothing.

Rukia was silent as she grabbed the blade from Sana's hand quickly, she launched it to the wall in the distance only to have it stick to the ice. Sana spun once again only to meet an icy blade through her chest from Rukia. With a quick pull Rukia watched the blood leave Sana's chest, as the wound healed she grabbed onto the demon and dove into the lake that was below them

As air covered their mangled form Rukia glared at the demon as she struggled to try to get out of her hold, when they hit the water with a giant splash Rukia released the demon only to have arms wrap around her and pull her away from the women. Her eyes filled with the sight of Kori's fin as she grabbed the demon and tossed her into the triangle that glowed in the water. Looking over at the arms owner she saw the bright orange locks and amber eyes " Ichigo" she smiled as she held onto his body.

Kori narrowed her eyes at the demon as she stood in the triangle staring off into the distance. This was the end of the battle. " Lover hearts and lover song, I see of thee a lover cross. In the mist of the night and the bright of the day, I call of thy readers to control the heart beyond the grave. Waken with happiness and power, for thus the love is still awake" she closed her eyes as a warm blue ribbon wrapped around her arm, attached to the ribbon was a blade that glowed with a bright passion " Find" she whispered causing the blade to fly through the air towards Sana.

The sight of her children were in her eyes as she smiled at them, she truly missed them the most. Her husband wasn't there because she hated him with a passion, for taking her from her children. When she moaned in pain for her stomach she looked down to see the bright blade that went through her side and shimmered towards Kori. " Mommy!" was laughed from the water as the blade bright and her eyes filled with joy for her daughter and son. " I love you guys" she whispered as the red in her eyes went dull and a bright blue was replaced instead.

* * *

Silence was in the room as the exhausted women laid her head on her friend's shoulder, after all the healing that it took to save Karin, Amaye was tired but she couldn't see being that there was business they needed to take care of, first. Isshin ran his fingers through her blonde locks and looked at Karin as she slept on the ground, if it weren't for the women his daughter would be dead. He was thankful, but angry with one group that he was going to face. Soul Society.

" Isshin" Amaye whispered as she looked up at the man beside her, even though they're alone she figured there was someone watching them in the heaven. That person was, Masaki. " I know your worried about her, but there is something else on your mind. Tell me" he tensed when she ordered him to tell her, but stayed silent. With a glare in her eyes she pinched his arm causing him to yelp quietly " Tell me, you old fart" she growled.

Isshin smiled at the name Amaye gave him, seeing as he was only a year older but somehow less mature when it came to certain things. His smiled dropped when he heard Karin groaning in pain for the injury that was covered with bandages. Amaye was going to heal all of it, but if she did it would put a stress on Karin's soul and body, since she was so powerful " Why didn't Soul Society come? If it weren't for Akinori catching her, she would have died. A-And if it weren't for you and Masaki watching in the Heavens, I would be planning a funeral and figuring out, how to tell Yuzu and Ichigo" his tone was cold and serious as he spoke to the women at his side.

" Soul Society, is a place that no one can count on. They only thing for themselves and that's it, never in all my years have I seen them help anyone beside themselves. Sometimes I wonder if it is even worth staying in Heaven, since they only speak of Soul Society and my family doesn't speak to me anymore-" just the thought of her father never speaking to her was hard to admit. After she stepped-down from the crown she was abandoned and only had Raidon, Hisana, Rukia, Akinori and the Shimigames who were kicked out of Soul Society, for breaking laws or helping her when she needed it.

" Even your father left you?" Isshin interrupted her, he remembered the hold that Amaye and her father had when they dated, and hung-out like friends. He thought their bond was un-breakable and that nothing would come between them.

She was silent as she thought of her father " He was the one that ordered the exuction in the first place. Being royal isn't all it sounds to be, Isshin. My family looked at me with seriousness and not love, they didn't want me to have friends -especially you, because of the duties that they gave me. There was no time for friends or love, there was only time for work and the kingdom. Even when I stepped down, I have a duty" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her closer to his side.

" What was the final duty?"

" To pick the next royal family. I had to draw from a listing and see who was next in list... when I did, it was someone who I knew would be overwhelmed by the power and the responsibilities. When I look back at it now, I'm glad I didn't give them the crown because they have a family now and they would have been torn apart by royalty" Amaye sighed as she though of the person and how she cared for their future and what held for them.

" Who was it?"

" You " she admitted, when Isshin looked at her with a shocked reaction she held her breath " The royals where watch you in your division for the longest time. When we became friends, they only had to follow me to watch you. They watched you train with me and battle with me, and decided to place you on the list as the next one in line" she looked into his eyes and found happiness for what she did, if he were to be a King then he wouldn't have met Masaki or had his family " I know you would wanted the place but it was something I couldn't let you have, considering what it did to me. A-And we're the same- pretty much, so I knew it was going to destroy your futur-" she put to silent when he covered her mouth with his.

Amaye was still when blush covered her cheeks as she placed a hand on his cheek, when her lips moved with his quickly and softly. As the heat in the kiss grew they pulled away with shocked looks in their eyes " Shit" the whispered as they looked away from each other " Uh, I'm going to go tell Uarhara to get the portal ready for us to go to Soul Society" Amaye said as she bolted out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, she found her back on the door that she shut behind her. Amaye's mind was racing as she thought about the kiss and how she felt about it. The women actually liked it, it seemed to awaken something within her that she hadn't had for ages, but she had to put that behind her. She was married and so was he, she had children and one of them dating his son - there was so much writing that wasn't to be ruined. But, this was Isshin, her first true love, best friend and her partner in crime... he was important to her. " We're such fools" she whispered as she walked towards the living area.

Akinori chuckled at his mother from the corner of the hallway " Come on, mom" he snickered causing her to jump at the sound of his voice. Her violet eyes glowed with flames as she looked at her son " It's just a kiss. It's not like you went and slept with your ex-boyfriend, or anything"

Amaye froze at his words and then looked to the room " W-What are you talking?" she stuttered as her heart sped in her chest. Did he see that? Was he watching us? Did he tell, Raidon? Oh no! Raidon.

" I find it funny, that when you kiss dad, you don't blush. But with Isshin-san, you blush like a school girl" Akinori snickered, when he noticed the deep blush on her cheeks he smirked " You're thinking about it, again Mother" he teased only to get a punch to the face that sent him to the floor.

" Akinori! I gave you life and I can take it away, once more! Now, don't go blabbing to your father! It is non of your business nor his, at the moment!" she yelled with her eyes of violet glaring down at him. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she growled to him.

" Crystal" he groaned.

* * *

**I might update another chapter tonight but Idk, if i will have enough time to do it! Well, Review and I'll hurry up with updates! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Heavy pants filled the room as they collapsed to the ground, their eyes went to Rukia as she stood from the ground and looked at her arm with her violet eyes. Hiyori narrowed her eyes as she looked closer at the pale skin, only to see a bold mark forming on Rukia's pale skin. As the mark grew Rukia seemed to wince a little at the pain of her skin. When the mark was complete her eyes went to the group that panted from the battle they had finished and the power that it took to go to her inner world.

" Honestly, Ichigo... next time you bring someone in for help, make sure they don't have a Love Reader" Hiyori growled at the teen that laid next to her, his amber eyes rolled as he stood with ezz. " Bastard" she muttered as she weakly tried to stand but couldn't because of her weak state, she was mentally cursing Rukia and her strength that ate away from her body.

" W-What's a Love Reader?" Mashiro asked only to get a large groan from Rukia, Ichigo and Hiyori who didn't want to explain what a Love Reader was.

" Not now!" Hiyori roared as she flipped over to see Hachi sleeping on the ground, she had to admit, the Shimigame did a great job getting everyone to the world and back home. He must be exhausted. " Oi! Shinji, you still alive" she yelled to the blonde in the distance as he laid on the ground, not moving an inch. She chuckled when she heard a groan from the man and then a moan of exhaustion.

As the group on the ground tried to regain their energy, Rukia felt the new power that filled her power as she looked at her arm that held a symbol of darkness in japanese. When a large hand covered her arms she looked up to meet amber eyes and tanned skin, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled her against his chest. Ichigo snaked his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes as she smiled at him softly " Thank you" he heard as she laid her head on his chest.

" Hey! Where our 'Thank you' ?!" Rose yelled as she stood with her energy back. Rukia smiled at the voice and sighed softly before looking over at the women with her hands on her hips, and her black hair cover her shoulders. " Thank you, all" Rukia said. Rose smiled and nodded as she looked over the group as they acted like they hadn't rested in days " Stop being lazy" she hissed only to get groans from her friends.

" Shut up, Rose!" echoed the area.

* * *

Her head was bowed as her exhausted body ached for sleep and her skin itched for a bathe, her long brown locks cupped her pale skin as her yellow eyes looked at her lap. Once, Leahya met the three Captains she was captured by them and placed under 5th division. She didn't understand why they did this to her. She thought that it was a good thing that they found her, since everyone thought she was lost in the attack from the Hell King. Did they know about her whereabouts?

No, that was impossible. She was somewhere, where no one knew of and that was impossible to find. The only reason, she ran was because she didn't want to fight her own cousin once she was free'd. " Amaye... where are you?" she groaned as she wiggled her hands that were tied behind her back. Leahya wanted her cousin to come to her aid, and she needed it the most at the moment. She was weak and scared for her life, which was a first in a long time. Why did she even come out of hiding?

Leahya hated the fact that, when she saw the large group of copies heading to the world of the Living almost three weeks ago, that she thought that it was the actually group of Captains that she knew and love. _Come on, Leahya! You're the cousin of first soon-to-be King of the Heaven, you can get out of some ropes!_

With the last of her strength she pulled at the ropes and panted as she rocked the chair, back and forth. When she fall to the ground her cheek met the cold dirt floor of the dark. She closed her yellow eyes and thought of her Zamapaktou that burned bright and sang with the screams of the sun. Leahya skin started to sizzle as she thought of the giant fire bird and the way it screamed when it killed.

_SNAP! _

A smile covered her lips as her hand came to her side and she opened her eyes only to have them glow bright like the sun.

* * *

Amaye looked over at Isshin as he stared at the gates that was in front of them, behind her was her son as he snickered to himself about the kiss he saw between the two adults. " Amaye-san?" she heard from beside her, Amaye looked over to see Uarhara with her Shimigame rob that held many memories of her Shimigame days.

" U-Uh... Thanks, Uarhara" she said as she grabbed the fabric, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Royal division symbol. " Here we go, again" she sighed before walking towards a rock.

Isshin chuckled as he watched the blonde women disappear with the rob. The memories of the divisions freaking out when they saw her in the rob came into his mind, he knew that Amaye hated the uniform because it made everyone look at her and think she was better than everyone else. " Urgh!" he snapped his head over to the rock to see that Amaye was tossing her clothing over the rock. A blush covered his cheeks as he thought of the naked women on the other side of the rock, when the image of their moments in bed alone popped in his mind his face went red.

" Isshin-san, stop thinking about her. She's married and has breast-fed three children" Akinori sang in his ear, with a hand Isshin pushed the boy slightly as he chuckled.

" Ya' know, you're too much like your mother, Akinori" Isshin teased, when a bolt was sent at his body. With a groan he laid on the floor, his eyes towards the ceiling as he tried to focus on the blur site.

" Isshin" Amaye growled as she placed her hands on her hips, she had heard what he said to her son; and she didn't know what was so wrong about being like her. She was power and beautiful, for a women.

" What the hell!" the man snapped as he glared at the women with her black Shimigame rob over her body. Her eyes watched as he looked over her features and stopped at her mid-section, where her breast were with bright blue silk lining. The black robe was tight to her body as her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and crafted her face. " Damn! You can still look good in the uniform!" he chuckled.

" Oh hush! Isshin" Amaye snapped as she fixed the silk blue ribbon on her uniform. With a delicate hand she grabbed her Zamapaktou from her side, making her long black sleeves ruffled and the silk on the edges shimmer " I know one thing about Soul Society Captain's, and that is if they see an old enemy that survived they will attack without order" she growled as her blade sparked with blues and whites. Her touch made the hilt growl and crackle with lightening, and the metal roar with thunder " Let's go before they noticed the gates are opened" she told the two before looking over at Uarahara as he wore a grin " If Karin wakes up I want to be notified. My healing abilities are grand but, that doesn't mean they healed everything, like her soul" Amaye told the shop keeper.

* * *

Leahya's eyes shined as she looked around the fifth division, many Shimigames smiled and waved at her like she was family but she figured it was because of her eyes and pressure she was leaking out. The women wanted the three Captains to know that she was out and walking around, so they could make a sence, that was the one thing she was best at in combat. Making a sence. Her power was strong enough to turn the Head Captain -himself- into a pile of ash, her Zamapaktou was a goddess -an orignal spirit from the heavens- with the power of the sun she was unstoppable in many eyes, except for a small group of people. Amaya, Raidon, Rukia and -the one that she couldn't stand Sky.

When she first met the little girl she thought she was nothing but a child, then the night she fled the Society she felt the blade pressure that the little girl held. I made her own spirit scream in fear and obey all the pressure said, she wasn't a person to mess with. To this day she remembered the screams that the cries the spirits gave when, Sky's spirit kilt them and their weilders. It was a blood bath for those in the girls way.

Leahya's body was bumped causing her eyes to glow, she looked over at the person only to see the Vice-Captain of the division in her presence " Well, well... look what they replaced Damien with. A little girl with brown eyes, small pressure for a Vice-Captain but enough for a second seat. I shouldn't complain seeing, as the Captain's pressures around here are at the same level as mine... and I was a Vice-Captain" Momo froze at the womans words and went to grab her blade but Leahya's hand covered the hilt first. " Yoshi-tachiou, must get a kick out of you, darling. Going for your blade when you're in the presence of an Ex-Royal, how terrible of you. By now, I could have kilt you and made you into a puddle of ash, but I need you for something, so it is your lucky day Vice-Captain of the fifth divison" Leahya smiled as she noticed the fear in the girls eyes.

Momo never thought she would being this situation. She just accidentally bumped into the women and now, she was being threatened with her life. What was this? Did she offend the women in some-way? " Please, I didn't mean to bump into you" she panicked, when Leahya grabbed her necks and forced her to the ground she didn't know what to do.

Leahya chuckled as the cloud of dust cleared the air, she looked down at the women and then around the area to see that there were people watching. " Shit" she whispered as she walked over to the women "I don't care about you bumping into me" she growled as she grabbed Momo's neck with her hand. Looking over her shoulder she noticed the Shimigames coming to the women's aid, with a swift shupo they disappeared. " I need you to get into the Captain's meeting, that is in first division"

Half way across Soul Society the gates from the Living World opened and the three leaped to the ground. Amaye looked over at the gates as they disappeared, before she looked at the area they were in. " 10th Division has changed, since you were Captain, eh Isshin" she spoke as she looked at the white bricks and the pretty view. She recalled the old look of the division, with grey bricks and the training area right in the front -to show that they were serious about training, then there was the building itself. Her family was against paper doors and all that material, since it burned easily and they had Shimigames who couldn't cook or control their power completely, so they went with brown bricks. " If Raidon came through here again, with this he wouldn't break a sweat. Soul Society would be destroyed in seconds and gone in an hour" her glared at the Shimigame who stared at the her uniform and then looked at Isshin with wonder.

" Excuse me?" a small voice went, looking over Amaye's violet orbs glared at the women. " Where did you get that silk? You did customize your robe, right?" Amaye's blade roared at the 'customize'. They were allowed to change the look! She left her throne to have this happen? Have paper buildings and Shimigames unable to recognize a Royal warrior. This was all wrong and horrible.

Isshin noticed the anger in the women and looked at the poor Shimigame as she watched the lightning grow " It's down in Rungiko some-where. Now, run along" he told the women as he pushed her away from Amaye. Isshin grabbed Amaye hand and blade with his, as he wore a glare at her " Amaye calm down" he told her with a serious tone in his voice.

" Calm down! Look at this place! Pretty views! Paper divisions! Customizing of uniform! T-This is not the Soul Society, I stepped down from, god dammit!" Amaye screamed. Isshin narrowed his eyes on the women as the sound of the Shimigames around choking for air because of her pressure " Amaye, do you want them to know you're here, now" he hissed.

She looked around to see the Division on their knee's and quickly calmed down for them " I know everything is out-of-order, but there is nothing that you can do. You didn't take the crown, you choose to be married and have a family with your enemy. Live with it. This is what the new royals like and there isn't anything you can do" he told her. Isshin knew that Amaye loved the Soul Society but, she couldn't love them more than her own future with a family. Seeing the way it was now, was hurting her but she had to get over it and see past it all.

" You're right, Isshin" she sighed.

" What did you just say?" he was shocked are her words, usually she would call him an idiot and then hit him if he were right, but never say those three words.

" I said: You're right, Isshin. Don't make me repeat myself, again" she growled before walking down the pathway towards the first divison.

" You feeling alright, Amaye?" he questioned, when the women glared at him from over her shoulder; there was a sure message of mockery in her look. A smile covered her lips as she chuckled and nodded at the man " Where the hell was this side of you, when we were dating?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at her son who was dying to say something, but she wasn't going to allow it "Easy, covered by all your ego" she answered. Closing her eyes she felt the pressure of Toushiro and Mayuri in the first division along with the others " There's a Captain's meeting in-progress, prefect time for us to make our move and shake up Soul Society" she admitted.

" I thought you loved my ego" Isshin teased, Akinori chuckled as he watched his mother glare and growl at the man " It made you scream, once upon a ti-"

" Finish that sentence and you'll never see your future grandchildren" she snapped, she wasn't in the mood to start going on with her old sex life, especially seeing as it was just Isshin and a few Royal Warriors, but not many. " Let's get to the meeting and get this done with, before we talk about my old sex life and my orgasms" she growled, when she looked at Akinori she noticed the red flush on his face from laughing. " Watch it, Akinori! Or I'll throw you into Rangiku's chambers, and she will eat you right up" her sons face fell at her threat and went serious.

He remembered the pain he went through when the Vice-Captain saw him at Uarhara's shop for the first time. Rangiku screamed and touched him constantly, he didn't know how his mother knew but he didn't want to find out. " Let's go" he told them as he leaped into the air and disappeared with Isshin and Amaye by his side. Looking over his ruffling robe he noticed that his mother was looking at the area, and the changed that were made. " Get over it" he called to her, when she glared at him and then went to looking again, he couldn't help but growl.

* * *

All eyes were on the Head Captain as he looked out at the Society, from the tiny window near him. He had felt two large spiritual pressures and the gates open, he didn't know who it was or what they were doing in Soul Society, but he knew they weren't apart of Soul Society seeing as no Shimigame was allowed into the Living World for the last week. " Has any Shimigames gone to the Living World without permission?" he asked the Captains but they all seemed confused.

" No, sir" they answered as they looked at one another and then to the Head Commander.

" Alert the Heaven we are under att-" Yama tried to tell his Vice-Captain but he was interrupted when the doors opened and shut.

" There will be no need to alert the Heavens, Head Commander" a serious voice spoke, the old man looked forward to see the blonde women and Isshin standing in front of him with Akinori " It has come to my attention that all Shimigames, are not on duty in the Living World, which is not the right action seeing as in the last hour there was an attack on one of your Allies" she told him, when she looked over at Mine she noticed the glare and anger in the women.

" Who are you to speak to the Head Commander? You are not Royal" Yoshi growled, his hand was on his hilt as he looked at Amaye. He hated the women, she was the one that cause so many to die and suffer. She was the reason for all the pain his world went through and he wanted to kill her, nice and slowly in front of her family. Amaye merely chuckled as she looked at the man and then to Kiyoshi who was in the same stance.

" Correction, I was a Royal and still am. May I remind you who I married, and the blood that runs through me. I am a pure blood Royal, whom just stepped down and placed someone else. I will always be a Royal in the eyes of the Heavens, so, Captain Yoshi, Mine and Kiyoshi, if you as much try to harm me like you tried centuries ago. I will have to be-head you all with my Zamapaktou, and I believe this does not need more blood shed" the three were silent as Amaye looked over at them with her cold eyes and then to their blades " I should kill you now, for what you did in the past to I and my family, but I have decided not to do so" it took most of her strength to say that to the group that murdered her children, husband, herself but it was the right thing to do.

" What Allie was injured?" Soi fon asked as she looked at the mystery women. If the women was royal, then it had to be someone close to the royal army. Someone, that they needed to have as an Allie.

Isshin went to speak but Amaye raised her hand and stopped him quickly " I am only to speak, Koursaki-san" she told him with her proper tone, that gave him the creeps and made him glare at her, since it was so cold and life-less. Amaye turned her attention back to Soi fon before speaking " Shihouin Yoruichi" Soi fon froze at the name. " She was protecting another important person to a member of Soul Society from a copy. Her body was hit with winds that sliced flesh and was thrown into a building. When Kisuke Uarhara arrived with Kanzki Akinori and Koursaki Isshin, she was nearly dead" Soi fon felt like her world was over when she heard the events of what had happened.

" How's does this effect, Soul Society?" Toushiro asked, he didn't want to think about the Living World because it brought to much pain to his heart. Amaye felt the anger vibrating from Isshin as he looked at the Captain who held his daughter's heart.

" Isshin control your pressure" she warned as she felt the air thicken.

" A-Amaye, stay out of this!" she froze at the anger and tone he used with her. Isshin was always calm and gentle when it came to her, but this was rage and pure anger mixed into one, it frightened her to the bone. " It's all your fault!" he yelled at the Captain who raised a brow at him.

" Koursaki Isshin, please lowered your t-" Yama tried but the Captain interrupted with a shout.

" Shut the fuck up! My daughter is possibly soul dead because of you and your precious Captain Histugayu! Soul Society should be in fear! My son came in here and made you all look pathetic! I'll come here and make sure there is no Soul Society-" Isshin rant was ended when Amaye slapped him to the ground and grabbed the back of his neck.

" Shut up!" she snapped as she pulled him to the doors " Akinori stay, I and Isshin have to have a little talk about his behaviour. Be good" she told her son as she walked past him with the man cursing beside her. When the door shut behind her she released the man and pushed him roughly " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" she screamed loud enough for the Captains and Head Commander to hear her. " YOU DO NOT! AND I REPEAT! DO NOT! THREATEN PEOPLE IN THEIR OWN WORLD! THEY COULD KILL YOU, IDIOT! I AM TELLING YOU THIS AND LISTEN GOOD, KOURSAKI! IF YOU WANT YOUR DAUGHTER TO WAKE UP AND BE HAPPY, GETTING YOURSELF FUCKING KILT ISN'T THE WAY TO GO!" she screamed.

" How would you know?" Isshin snapped as he looked at the ranting and rage filled women.

When she heard the question she nearly snapped in two " Excuse me?" she hissed. How could he say that to her? She knew better than anyone what she was talking about! " You want to know, how I know, Isshin!" she yelled. She walked over to the Ex-Captain and looked straight into his brown eyes " I loved you back then and even now, Isshin. It was hard enough breaking up with you and then disappearing to the town I met Raidon in. I got married and had a child, that my family disapprove of -all three of them. I got myself kilt and then the rest of my family. I have to watch them from a place that hates me with a passion. So, don't stand there and make it seem like I don't know what you are going through" she said with a cold voice.

Isshin grabbed her hand in his and sighed softly " I know, it's just... you look so alive and like you were before everything, I just forget" he admitted.

Amaye's violet eyes softened at his tone, with a hand she cupped his cheek and gently rubbed his cheek " What am I going to do with you, Isshin? You always make be think different then what I thought before. You're such a maze" she whispered. Isshin smiled at her words and covered her hand with his softly.

" Just keep being you" he chuckled.

" And you behave, so I can get that Captain Histugayu to crumble along with the rest of them" she snickered as her hand dropped from his cheek and to her side.

" God, you still think you got the magic touch" he teased only to get a kick to the shin.

" I know, I still got it, Baka" she snapped before opening to the doors to see Akinori on the ground, her eyes flickered with bolts when she saw Yama, Mine and Kiyoshi over her son. " Akinori!" she exclaimed as she ran to her son's side, when Yoshi leaped down at her she groaned as her body tumbled onto the floor.

"Oi! Old fuck-tards!" was heard from the entrance, Amaye looked over at the voice only to smile at the sight of her cousin with the fifth division Vice-Captain over her shoulder. Leahya walked into the room with the women over her shoulder, her eyes on the group and then to her cousin as she laid on the floor " I don't need you anymore" she whispered as she tossed the women to the ground.

Momo groaned in pain as she hit the floor " Momo!" Toushiro exclaimed, when he went to go at his friend he was meant with a blade that was at his nose. His aqua eyes followed the blade to see Amaye with her long blonde hair and violet eyes. She smirked at his shock, when she kicked the Vice-Captain with her foot the Captain went to go after her " Leave her, alone!" he snapped.

" Check and mate, Captain Histugayu" Amaye smiled as her bolt wrapped around the Vice-Captain, with a flick of her wrist the women was in her grasps squirming "Look at this, another girl who you care for dearly, Captain. Look at that pale skin -like snow, eyes brown and warm, to bad she had a bun. Well, I can fix that" her bolt struck the cloth and the bun causing it to vanish.

Momo looked at Amaye as her brown locks covered her face " Shiro-chan" she whimpered. The power of the bolt was growing stronger and stronger as Amaye looked at the Captain, causing Momo more pain and horror " S-Stop it" she whispered to the women but the bolt just got stronger.

"You know, I would if I didn't hate Soul Society. People like yourself and Captain Histugayu make me sick. I mean, really, he goes to the Living World and woo's a girl, then comes here without a word spoken to the girl or an ounce of protection for her. Now, he had the guts to ask the father of the girl and the Ex-Captain of his division ' what's he is talking about?'. How two-faced" she chuckled.

Momo yelped in pain as the bolt shocked her with anger "W-What? I don't know who-" Toushiro tried but Momo screamed in pain for his words. " The more you lie, the more power I use on your, little friend here" Amaye chuckled.

Leahya chuckled at her cousins doing and way of getting things done, when she walked over to Momo's side she smiled at the girl and then to the Captain " Amaye, I heard the Captain that took Isshin's place, we a genius and pasted the Shimigame school within a few years. This is just trivia for, little Captain Histugayu" she chuckled, when she got a blade to her throat she looked over at Yoshi " How cliché. Just like tying my in the basement of fifth division, Yoshi" she disappeared from his view.

" Come on, Captain. Think about it. What human did you talk to and spend time with when you were in the Living World? What girl did you kiss that is related to Koursaki Isshin?" Amaye voice dripped with a chilling tone as she looked at boy. When she noticed the horror in his eyes she smiled widely and snickered toward Isshin " He finally got it" she chuckled.

" K-Karin" Toushiro stuttered as his eyes widened at the fact. "_She may be soul dead! You fool!" _he blade roared at him. The Captain mentally cursed himself as he thought of the girl and what he did. He left her there, but he was punished to stay in Soul Society, he couldn't go see her because it was Head Commanders orders. "What's wrong with her?" he asked with a worried tone " W-What's wrong with Karin?" he asked with even more worry.

Amaye chuckled as she tossed the Vice-Captain at the rest of the Captains. Momo impacted Sijin, Mayuri, Kiyoshi, and Kenpachi. " Isshin, grab this one" she ordered as her lightning filled the room closing in all the Captains. As she walked to her son's side she glared at Mine. "Leahya?" she called, when a blast of fire covered the area she chuckled and grabbed her son's hand only to pull him to his feet.

Toushiro was silent when Isshin grabbed him and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he's eyes went to Leahya as she snuck up behind Captain Unohana and covered her mouth. " What are you doing?" he asked the Ex-Captain. Isshin smirked when Leahya grabbed the women and then flashed away from their sights " Leahya does as she pleases. I and Amaye, just came to get you and make a statement" he answered the Captain.

The young Captain blinked at Isshin's words as he looked at the blonde, that once battled by his side. " Why me?" he asked Isshin, he didn't see how he was important to their plan. " You'll see soon enough" Isshin told him, panic filled the Captain when Isshin started walking to the doors along with Akinori behind him smiling. What were they up to? Leahya appeared with the Healing Captain knocked-out causing Toushiro to worry for what they had in mind, were they going to kill them or just kidnap them or was there something more that they had in mind.

All he had to do, was wait and see.

* * *

**Long Chapter, huh! Well, it needed to be long because more action, drama and romance will be in futher chapters! **

**What do you think will happen to Karin? Even better, why do they need Captain Histugayu and Uonhana? **

**What will happen to Ichigo and Rukia! **

**Review and keep reading to find out! !**

**Bleachlover, out! peace **


	42. Chapter 42

**Heeey, my wonderful fans! I wanted to tell you all, mostly for those whom have read Hollowing Moon, that during the summer the second story will be starting! **

**As there will be a new story posted once, Silent Killer is done, called The Bucket List. I will be writing a summary for the story in future chapters. so check that out when it is posted and leave what you think in the reviews! **

**Aahleahya- means sun**

**Jinsei o akaruku, kenko- Lightening of life, heal**

**Those are some ****Japanese words I used earlier, and forgot to translate. **

**To the chapter!**

**Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 42

Looking at her was like ripping his heart out of his chest and watching the blood pour onto the floor. He never thought he would see the day, where he wanted to do nothing but cry for her. The guilt that washed over his body was unbearable. Just the sight of the bandages filled with blood was breaking his heart, and he was a Captain, someone who has seen the worse of the worse and more blood then anyone. But, this was something that was breaking him.

" C-Captain Histugayu?" he heard, when he looked over at the women on the other side of the room with his teary eyes she was silent. The young Captain knew why, they took the women and what they were going to make her do. As a tear danced down his cheek he looked away from Unohana and to Karin as she slept in silence.

" Please, leave me alone with her, would you Captain Unohana" his voice was soft as he spoke, he wanted to be with the girl he held in his heart. He wished to hold her and whispered to himself the guilt that was in his heart, but he wanted to put his shields down alone.

" Hai" she spoke before leaving the room, when the sound of the door sliding shut was heard and then foot steps in the hall, he couldn't help it anymore. Falling to his knee's he gripped her hand in his, never wanting to leave it go._ 'She can be soul dead... most likely won't wake up... all she does it sleep and not move' _all the words of Isshin and Amaye were in his mind as he felt her soft pulse in his fingers.

" K-Karin" he wept, looking up at her face seemed like a tragedy. Tears rolled down his cheeks like a water fall, as his aqua eyes strained red for the girl. " Come on, Karin. You can't leave me" he cried into her chest softly, trying not to ruin the bandages. With a soft hand he brushed her raven locks back, when he felt the wetness of her blood on his hand he was shocked. " Y-You're blooding?" he questioned as he looked at his tanned hand.

" AMAYE!" he yelled, pressing his lips to her forehead he wiped way his tears " It'll be alright" he whispered before pulling away. The sound of frantic feet coming towards the room was heard, causing the Captain to look over as the door slid open with the panting women in the hallway.

Her long blonde locks covered her face as she gasped for air. She was downstairs in the training area with Isshin and Akinori, then she heard the Captain call for her. Amaye, believed there was something wrong, perhaps Karin had stopped breathing or her pulse vanished " What's wrong?" she asked while she walked into the dark room, and closed the door behind her. Everything seemed to be fine, in her eyes. Karin was breathing and her bandages were in order, but the Captain seemed to be worried for something that she didn't know of.

" S-She's bleeding" he stated, when the women rolled her eyes and looked over the bandages he felt like hitting her over the head - for her stupidity in her actions. " Not her bandages, her head" he growled as his aqua eyes narrowed at the women.

With a hand Amaye touched the wet locks only to feel the moisture, her eyes went to the Captain and then to the girl as silence fell in the room " Can you go get, Isshin for me?" she asked, with a nod Toushiro stood and went to look for the Ex-Captain. With the Captain gone she closed her eyes, feeling for the girls pressure, when she felt nothing her heart filled with panic. " Oh, Karin" she whispered before healing the girls wound.

The was a strong sense of her pressure but a low sense of her in it, Amaye was worried that the Koursaki was resorting to healing herself with her own pressure; which wasn't something that was good on her back. With the more pressure the girl uses the deeper her sleep becomes, because of the energy it takes to use healing.

She knew Isshin would want a way to stop her from falling into a deep coma that his daughter was most likely, never going to wake from, but there was one thing that melted her heart the most. She needed to find a point of Karin's pressure, which was dangerous to Karin's life and being.

" Isshin" she spoke as the door opened, looking over at the man she noticed the Captain next to him who was immediately looking at the girl sleeping " Captain Histugayu, I need to speak with him on my own. You may leave" Toushiro was mentally fighting himself when he walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. Amaye knew the Captain wanted to be there for the girl but, there was things that needed to be spoken to those she was related too.

" Amaye, is she..." Isshin couldn't finish his words, it was hard to believe that the one daughter that was like him and his son was in such a situation. He blamed the Captain outside for it the most, seeing as he was the closest to Karin and her pressure fed off of him and grew with his being and touch. Then there was his son, who was high in pressure, but seeing as he was related to Karin he didn't fed her pressure, since they were the same and pressure was like positive and negative charges. Negative and positives joined and fed off each other, then the same charge repelled. Rukia was a possibility since they shared rooms but, the Shimigame was closer to his son and not his daughter -as much.

Amaye bowed her head as she thought of what to say to her friend, she didn't want to be blunt and rude or un-compassionate. " Isshin, she is trying to heal herself with her pressure" she said, when she didn't hear anything from the man she looked over to see the puzzled look on his face. " It's like using Kido, but she doesn't have the skill. The more pressure she uses the more she sleeps, by the time she is completely healed, mentally and physically... there is a possibility she won't wake up... for good" it was hard to say, but she manged.

His eyes were on his daughter as she slept, he didn't know what else to do. Was there anything that he could do? Karin was being herself, she was doing what she has away done, just like he and Ichigo. She was fighting to survive, but her fighting could get her into a worse condition. " Is there anything that we can do?" he asked, the only thought that went through his head to fix his daughter, was to turn her into a Shimigame like her brother, but he didn't want to resort to such a thing.

She nodded as she looked at her friend, it was hard to believe that he was being strong about this, she knew that if it were her and this was Rukia or Hisana she would have broken into tears. " There is two ways, to stop her, but I'm not sure that you will approve of either"

" She's my daughter, I love her to death, if it is going to save her then that is what I will do. Even if I hate the idea" he told her before shoving his hands into his robe pockets, he wanted to go for a cigarette but with Amaye around she was either going to kick his ass or make sure he could never hold one again, plus there was Karin and the situation in hand, he couldn't flea and leave for some peace, he needed to be there and make decisions that would save his daughter.

" The first one, is to turn her into a Shimigame to stabilize her pressure and give her the skills"

" Who would be the one to turn her? I can't seeing as I'm her father and her pressure would reject mine, in a heart beat" he spoke, when he thought of it. There was only really three or four people to turn Karin. There was Uarhara, Yoruichi, Uonhana and Toushiro, but he highly doubted that they would give their power away, and be powerless.

She was silent as she looked at Isshin and then to Karin, they were so much a little. He was stubborn and playful, when needed but could be serious and good a picking the questions that were important out. " The one that she eats pressure off the most, if I can get inside her pressure and see who it is, then we can get them to turn her" the scowl that was placed on the mans lips, made her think different " There is another option" she reminded.

With a sigh he looked to the door and felt the pressure of the Captain that was waiting outside, to come in and be notified of his friends being and state. " Amaye, you wouldn't have to go through her pressure, I already know the person who would be her source of pressure" as much as he wished to torture the Captain, he couldn't because of the love his daughter had for the boy.

" How many times has she seen him?" she caught on to his thoughts on the person, when she thought of the person she wasn't shocked that it was the ice-captain, but snickered that it was the one person Isshin wanted dead at the moment.

" See that's the thing about Karin, when she is around someone with pressure, even the smallest she taken large amounts. Honestly, by the time she is my sons age she will strong and more of a target. Just walking to school with Yuzu, the people she walks past she takes their pressure -even if it the smallest. After a long period of time, all that pressure becomes huge -like it is now, but worse" he remembered when Karin was first born, her pressure was strong but her ability to take from those who came -like Uarhara and Yoruichi- was out of this world.

" You made a leach? Of all people I thought would make a leach, it was definitely not you. You're the anti-leach of Shimigames, no one can take your pressure and you can't take anyone else's" Amaye couldn't believe what he was saying, this was Koursaki Isshin the Captain that was a giant block of power to everyone even her. How could he make such a powerful leach?

" She most have gotten all of my leach, since I have none, causing a super leach. Besides that, when she met Captain Histugayu her leaching ability went crazy because of his constant sea of pressure. Well, after a few hours of knowing each other, her leaching ability got hooked and is addicted to his pressure-" Amaye was shocked by his words, when she gasped and stood he wasn't surprised. At first, when he discovered this about his daughter, he too, was shocked and couldn't believe what he was discovered. Then he saw the two together, and they seemed happy.

" Karin is addicted to the Captain of Tenth Division!" she shouted in surprise, she heard Toushiro yell: What? In the hallway, but she acted like he wasn't there. " Do you know what this means, Isshin?" she growled, she heard of leaching being a survival habit and Shimigames jumping from one to another, but a leaching habit of addiction was unheard of in Soul Society, but not in the Heavens. It was the way, the Kings found their Queens, and marriages were formed. Leaching was a huge part of the Heavens, even though it was concerned sinful because of the on-going exchange of Pressure.

" No, I didn't know much of it when I found out, and still don't know what it means" he said with a confused look in his eye, when Amaye blinked and looked at the darkness he was wondering what she was doing or getting ready to tell him. " Amaye?"

" In the Heavens, that is how royals find their Queen's or spouse. When you get addicted to a pressure because of... anything, it is considered a sexual share, since the two are exchanging their pressure and it is pleasuring both. Not that Karin and Captain Histugayu, are having sex! But, that is what the theory is in the Heavens. My father was addicted to my mother and then through-on and therefore, but when you are addicted your pressure double when your fed is missing. It goes for all in the area, even the one's you are related too" she explained. It was strange, it was like being addicted was some-how able to switch the effects of being related.

Isshin sighed as he thought of all the times the Captain was gone, and the pressure spikes his daughter had at night or in the day when she was dressing. All his questions for those moment were answered with one explanation. " She's been feed off of Ichigo, Yuzu and I" he figured, when Amaye nodded and then grabbed his hand quickly "Does that mean her feeding partner is different than before?"

" No, it means her feeding is going to have to double. The second choice, was to find her pressure share and connected them, so that person can go in and stop her"

* * *

" Come on! This isn't fair! You have all those spirits inside you!" Hiyori screamed at the women across from her, she and Rukia were battling one another to see the power that Sana held, but it turned out that the demon's power was something that the Shimigame couldn't held even with her Hollow mask. Her blade that was in her right hand was covered in dirt and sweat from the fight, the blonde needed to end the fight and quickly before there was a death of a sort.

_" I'm not using any of them!" _Rukia yelled to Hiyori, her violet eyes were replaced with ruby red ones, her marked arm was inflamed with black and glowed bright in the light of the room. The power she held was something she was enjoying, she never had a piece of power that was so raw and free, it was different and rather addicting to her, but she was strong enough to stop using it.

" Oi! Hiyori! Let me, fight her!" was yelled from the ground, the two looked over to see the bright orange hair of Ichigo and Zangustu in his hand. A smiled covered Rukia's pink lips as she looked at her lover and then to the women that she was defeating. Even thought, she loved him to death, she wasn't going to miss-up a chance to fight him, since she never has fought and heard he was the greatest.

" She's all yours!" Hiyori yelled before flashing to Ichigo's side, with a hand she wiped her brow and looked over at the boy taking her place. A smirk covered her lips when she looked at the bright black flame on Rukia -who was in the sky, still- as it brightened in happiness for her new opponent " Watch your back, idiot" she panted before walking towards Rose, Mashiro, Kensi and Shinji.

Rose looked at the blonde as she fall to the ground, panting and gasping for air like she was going to die. " Is she that good?" she asked the tiny women who glared at her and then groaned. She had been watching the fight from the ground, and in her eyes it looked like Rukia was holding back a lot for some reason. Maybe, she was afraid that the power would be to much for her or for Hiyori, but she was going to stop and ask since she was winning and having a fun time with it.

" Rose... she may look...all pretty and cute... but she can...fight" Hiyori panted as she covered her arm over her eyes. When the sound of blade meeting over and over again, were in her ears she sat up and looked at the two lovers in the sky.

Ichigo spun swiftly, letting his blade cut the air. When a spark was seen on the other side of his blade he was surprised to see the red eyes of Rukia, a smile was on her lips as she pulled her blade away and disappeared. His eyes searched the area for the women, but he didn't see her. Just when he was ready to think she gave up, he felt a breeze rush by him. His blade slashed the air and met another. " There you are" he growled as he pushed her back.

Rukia slid as she stopped with her blade at her side, she looked up to see the bright amber's that melted her soul and smiled brightly at the teen. " I'm harder to find than others, Ichigo" she snickered before disappearing from his eyes. She was silent as she flashed around him with her blade, she thought of all fighters he would be the one that could find her, but in time that will change -hopefully.

He groaned when she vanished again, slashing his blade around his he heard the sound of her blade colliding with his. " Finally" she chuckled, when the air went white and his feet began to freeze in place he looked down to see her dance appearing. " Shit!" he growled as the ice shot up his body quickly.

Rukia leaped back into the air and slid as Sode came back to her regular state of blade. Looking up at the ice circle that was around Ichigo she couldn't help but smirk at his frozen and squirming body that was breaking her ice. " Ay, Rukia-san, I believe it is time you two left" Shinji spoke as he walked behind the women who slashed at him with her blade. His hand gripped her wrist and he narrowed his eyes at her quickly " There is nothing more we can teach you, so it is best that you and the Strawberry head out to your loved ones. I have heard that there was a recent attack on Ichigo's sister, so, your duties call"

" Hai. Thank you for all your help, in the morning we shall leave" she told him, when the sound of the ice shattering was heard they looked forward to see a rather pissed off Shimigame with his blue flaming pressure swirling. Rukia raised an eye at the bigger pressure, that she gave him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

The air was thick and the sky was bold with blue, several white and playful clouds scattered in the sight. The sun that was at it's peak was shining down on the couple below, who where returning for the long journey that saved many lives in the dangerous world of one's mind. Bird's flew over head as they walked down the street, hand in hand, smiling at one another. Both were over-joyed with the other.

The eyes of hers looked over at the tanned skinned, handsome beauty that was next to her, holding her hand. She thought of all the happiness that he had brought her, through the years they have known each other. Koursaki Ichigo, was her lovers name, and she thought of his almost every second of the day. Perhaps, she was obsessed or just in love, like, she thought and knew. " Ichigo?" she questioned, his name was like a sweet-treat to her tongue. As he looked over at her she got the chills, but hid them from his sights.

" Is something bugging you?" he questioned, ever since they left Shinji and the others place; he had noticed that Rukia had been silent and in her own little world where it was only her and herself alone. No Sode, nor Mika talking to her, just Rukia. He wanted to know what was on her mind, but he didn't want to break her peace that she held in her thoughts, so, he kept quiet and thought of the battle that they had the other day. He wasn't one to admit defeat, but if he said that he won, then there was seriously something wrong with him. Ichigo, did put up a good fight and didn't go do easily, but at the end of all the sweat and the blood, Rukia was one who stood over top of him with her blade at his neck; just waiting for the kill.

" When we get settled at home, how about we go to Hell and see my kingdom?" a smile crossed his lips as the question, she knew that he wanted to see the place she ruled over. It took a lot of thought, but the fact that he went into her mind and helped her stop, Sana she thought that it was time to actually show him the world that he had a part of now. It was her little way to say 'Thank you, for being there for me through all that torture that Sana caused, and sorry for doubting you before'.

" I'd like that... a lot" he told her as his gripped her hand tightly. An arm wrapped around her shoulder as he looked into her violet orbs and thought of the wondrous things, that laid in Hell, well the parts and places he hasn't seen. But, the main thing that came to mind when she asked him such a serious questions, was that she trusted him with such a thing. Hell, was hers and now, he was welcomed. It was an honor.

A giggle left her lips as she looked at the sparks of happiness in his amber orbs. Rukia loved the fact Ichigo wanted to go and be apart of it all, especially, forget what he had seen on his first visit. Just remembering the events that took place during his first visit, she believed he wouldn't want to go to Hell with her. Seems like he was ready to start all over again, with the kingdom.

Ichigo spun her slightly before pulling her body into his chest, with a tender kiss to the hair he smiled and looked ahead to see the citizens of the town; walking and going places. He thought of all the things that the citizens didn't know about, like Hollows and Shimigames, let alone the fact that those two specie's were all around them.

Rukia blushed as she listened to the beating heart of her lover, when she sighed and felt all the worry and stress that was left on her body from her battle with her inner demon; melt away like a waterfall coming to an end. Closing her violet orbs as focused on his heart and strong beat that was echoing in her ears. The peace that came to her in Ichigo's arms, made her feel like the world wasn't there and she was in her own little place with just him and herself.

It all seemed peaceful, until she felt a familiar pressure in the air. " Ichigo" she spoke as she pulled away from his hold and looked down the street towards the pressure. Her eyes narrowed at the feeling and owner of the pressure.

" That's Karin" he spoke as he narrowed at the sense in the air. He never thought that his sister was that strong in pressure, but yet again, he was pretty pathetic in reading spiritual pressure in general.

" I sense, Captain Histugayu and Unohana, with her... along with my mother" Rukia had a bad feeling about this, she never thought that she would see the day her mother would be in the presents of two Soul Society Captain's at once. Even when she was in the hospital, she stayed away from Byakuya since he was a Kuchiki and brought bad memories to mind. Now, that was in the present of two, right now, was a sign that something was wrong. " Something isn't right" she whispered as she looked over at Ichigo as he thought of what may be going on. She worried for him and what may have happened when they were dealing with Sana, to them it seemed like it was nothing but a day or two but it was more than that; it was almost a week that they fought. Shockingly.

He grabbed her hand and guided her towards the pressure with worry for his sister on his mind, when stopped half-way down the sidewalk his eyes widened " M-My old man is here?" he questioned. He never thought that his father would actually be showing his pressure like this, but it seemed to be flaring like his was angry or frustrated with something.

The two quickly walked to the shop only to hear the argument that was in full-fire " It's all your fault!" they both froze at the slicing voice of Koursaki Isshin as he threw a body through the paper doors. The couple blinked as the body blew through the walls of brick that broke and crumbled from the person " If it weren't for you this situation, wouldn't be here!" Ichigo flinched at the tone in his fathers voice, he had never heard his father so angry with one person. He was starting to feel bad for the person, who-ever they were.

" Isshin-kun, make sure you don't forget the absence he had when she was injured, or the stupid act he played at Soul Society, or the kiss he gave her and then disappearing" the voice of Akinori was chipper in the air.

" Y-You kissed my daughter! And left! Then you play dumb! You're lucky that I once was the Captain of you Division and know that work that there is in Tenth! If not, I would rip you limp by limp, right now!" the pressure that vibrated off Isshin sky-rocketed into the air and brightened the alley-way.

" Isshin! Calm the hell down! Now!" the voice of Amaye made Rukia looked over to see her mother with her eyes piercing blue as lightening stuck the pavement next to the man who was in anger.

" Stay out of this, Amaye!" Isshin snapped but only got a bolt around his neck that tightened. " A-Ama-..ye" he gasped as he gripped the bolt that was choking him.

**" I said: CALM DOWN!"** her voice was demonic as she spoke to the man, when the golden pressure disappeared she released him quickly. Isshin gasped and coughed as he stumbled onto his butt. He had never been on the other end of the women's attack, nor did he want to be on it again. The lightening stung his flesh and the strong crushed his wind-pipe if she wanted to do so, but didn't.

From the rubble the broken and beaten person stood weakly with a hatred in their eyes, that was for the man who kept reminding him of the fault he had in the situation. " It's not completely my fault!" he yelled in anger. Toushiro, was tired of being blamed for all the doing that was do to Karin. He cared for her enough, and his heart dripped of guilt for what had happened to her, he didn't need someone else telling him the same thing he repeated in his mind; over and over again as he watched her in her slumber. " You encouraged me and her both! So, don't just blame me for something that is your doing too-"

Amaye had enough of both of them, especially Isshin. They constantly fought and argued about Karin, and her situation at the moment, which was improving with the more time she spent with the Captain. But, this as something she couldn't stand with them, they both blamed one another for something that was because of Mine and her Copies. It wasn't Toushiro's fault because he was following his emotions and instinct, it wasn't Isshin's fault because he was just trying to help his family have a normal life, but he should've known better since there was nothing normal with Isshin Koursaki.

" I have had enough of the both of you! Blaming each other for something that was done by someone whom, isn't here! What are you?! A bunch of children! Hell, they act better than the both of you combined!" she yelled at them as her bolts pulled them in front of her quickly. " The best thing for Karin, is for you two to get along and behave! Not bitch about bull-shit!" she shrieked as the two whimpered for the sting her bolts were inflicting upon them. " If you two ever fight again, I will personally make both of your lives a living Hell! Literally!" she screamed, before having her bolts vanished.

Rukia blinked at her mother and then to the two men on the ground " What the hell, did we miss?" she whispered to Ichigo who shrugged as he kept his eyes on his father, as he sent death glares towards the Captain beside him.

" I have no idea, but I'm going to find out, for myself" he whispered to her before stepping towards Amaye, Rukia stopped him and pulled him back quickly from her mothers reach. She knew that if he got in his mothers way at the moment that she would probably attack and yell at him for something, out of the blue. That was the way of her mother, she spat out random things and insulted whom-ever was there for the beating in words.

" Don't. My mother isn't in the mood for a chit-chat with you, if you even tried she would probably go after you just like she did to your father and Captain Histugayu. Do you want that to happen?" with a shake of his orange hair he stayed close to her side and kept his eyes on the women in front of them.

" Welcome back, Rukia" Amaye said as she glared at the two men at her feet, she wanted to properly welcome her daughter but she couldn't because those two were probably going to start again, once she turned her back. " How was your disappearance?"

" Rather complicated and successful, in my eyes" Rukia answered as she stared at her brother, who was snickering at the shop doors.

" Really? What was successful on their time gone?" a smile covered Amaye's lips as she thought of what her daughter and her lover did when they disappeared.

" Definitely not what you're thinking, that's for sure" Rukia snickered a towards her mother.

" Sure it isn't !" Amaye exclaimed with a smirk, with a sigh as she turn towards the two and glazed over her daughter to see the tattoo on her arm " Your father is going to freak at the sight of that" she chuckled with her eyes on the black ink, that cursed her daughters skin.

Rukia rolled her eyes walked towards her mother and passed her before saying " It's from defeating, Sana" the women froze at the words.

" You defeat a demon?" Amaye questioned which only made Ichigo and Rukia smirk at her dis-belief.

" It was a group effort, mother" Rukia added as past her brother who stared at Ichigo with a joyful eye. She figured her brother was the one, to tell Ichigo to help her and not give up, since he thought that it was his fault for the demon when it was her own doing and will. " So, what exactly happened while I and Ichigo were gone? It seems as it pretty important, since the Ex Captain of Tenth was fighting New-Captain of Tenth" she didn't see the reason to why the two men were fighting, but she thought it had something to do with Karin; who's pressure was caking the place and most likely going to attract a Hollow or copy for that matter.

Isshin growled as he thought of his sleeping daughter in the shop, when he looked over at the Captain beside him he felt nothing but hate and pain. The father believed that the Captain had something to do with the situation, and he wasn't going to let him go unharmed for the matter. He wanted to make him suffer for all the pain he has caused, when in truth they weren't the people to blame. " It's all this, little punks fault!" he growled as he tackled the boy again.

Toushiro groaned as he fought the man with the strength that he had in arms, never had he thought that he would go against Amaye's threats just to hurt him, it seemed out of the question since the women could kill the both of them. " It wasn't my fault!" he snapped at the father as he through the man off his boy, he was tired and didn't wish to fight but it was the only way to stop the man.

" Really? Explain, how it is not" Isshin demanded as he glared at the Captain.

" Firstly, I already know that you won't believe me or a word I say. Which I don't understand! I wasn't here when she was attacked by the copy-"

" Karin was attacked by a copy" Ichigo hissed as he looked at the two. His glaze burned into the two's skull as he thought of all the things that probably happened, yet they were fighting about something that can't be taken back. " Idiots!" he growled before storming into the shop with Rukia following him.

He followed the pressure of his little sister and sighed as he slid the door open to see her laying on the floor sleeping, like nothing had happened. With a glance he looked at Rukia, as she closed the door and sat down next to Karin with her head bowed, as she listened to Kori's words on his sister's well-being.

Looking forward Rukia was silent " She's fighting her spiritual injures and using her pressure to do so. If she continues, she'll probably never awaken" Ichigo was silent at the news, when he looked at his tough sister he felt the sorrow and anger that overwhelmed his heart for the two men whom were fighting, when he arrived. This was ridiculous, his sister was fighting for her life and using her pressure, but yet they fight? Where was the maturity? " Ichigo, there is an easier way to save her, but you're probably going to be against it"

" Rukia, just tell me" he sighed deeply, he was willing to do anything for his sister even give her his life. If it meant that she could live a healthy and full life then he would do it, for her.

" Bring her to Hell" Rukia spoke, her kingdom was filled with pressure and demonic creatures, one of them being a special Hollow who went into dreams and minds for their feed. They didn't kill now, but helped with the military and telling them the plans the enemy had. She thought that if they could do that, why not a human girl and her trans to fight with pressure? " There's Hollows there that can get into her head and pulled her out of her trans to fight, it's risky but its an easier way to save then my mothers"

Ichigo didn't like the idea of bring Karin to a Hollow, that went into it's victims heads and kilt them. To him it was almost instant-death for his sister, and for them as well. There were so many things that could happen if he went through with this, but if he didn't he would have to deal with the arguing that his father and Toushiro did, also the curiosity for what the Captain did when he was sitting by his sisters side at night. " Is it safe?" he question before looking towards Rukia.

" Safer then, having Captain Histugayu in her room for months" Rukia told him, she figured that if she used the boy-in-your-sisters room card that she would win. " I shall be there to make sure that nothing happens to her or you, while the Hollow is using. Plus, me being King means that they fear what I can do, so they won't try anything especially with my power around and my parent, now. If they did, it would be death is second, so don't worry, Ichigo. She will be safe"


	44. Chapter 44

Hey there all my Someone Else's War fans,

In this chapter, I would like to warn you all that there will be a lot of detail in the scenery so. pay attention to them because I will be bring you guys and the story back to Hell, in the near future. Also, there will be about two or three chapters that are in Hell.

I love the fact that there are many followers for this story, and favorites. Since this story will be in the good 100 chapter zone, this will be the first story of mine to actually be a hundred chapters. If you guys are wondering if there are more stories that I am updating often, theses are them:

The Bucket List- Rated M, updated every Monday.

The Silent Killer- Rated T, updated with review, on Fridays

Dance Step- Rated M, when I have time and get the chapters back from my beta-reader.

Well, that is all for now, keep favoriting and following, also Review, I wish to hear all your words and thoughts on this fic

* * *

**Chapter 44**

" Welcome to Hell" they heard from the women beside them, her long raven locks blew in the warm breeze and danced with the wind as she looked over the wondrous kingdom, she ruled over and called home every once in a while. Her white and pale flesh shimmered with the bright white moon, that cursed the land and all that was below the shine. Her bright violet eyes went to the girl in Ichigo's strong arms as he looked around the area. She looked over at Akinori as he smiled at the moon and then to the man beside him, the one and only, Koursaki Isshin who was followed by her mother.

" Why are we in Hell?" a rather irritated voice hissed in the warm air. Rukia snapped her eyes over to the short Captain that she had to bring, since he was the sleeping girls power source. She really didn't want to bring the Captain because, it was rather dangerous for her land and her cover for being the King. This was only for the health and safety of Karin, who was still asleep and blaring her pressure like a blow-horn.

" My lord" was choked from the path guard that stood to the right of them all. His pale skin and muscular structure was nothing new to the women as she looked over, only to see the red uniform that was on his body. The sword that was strapped to his side that sliced the ground as he stood, high cheek-bones that glimmered in the moon light and the bright, bold black symbol that was on his buff arm. When he bowed at the sight of the King he heard nothing but a snort for Rukia.

"_ Stand, __kings-man" _she spoke with her royal tongue that only the kings-man could hear, with the order in his mind he stood to his feet and glared at the Captain that was staring at the pathway in front of them. _" Do not alert the army of the Soul Society Captain. I brought him with me, for the concerned health of the sleeping girl in the bright-headed fellows arms, as known as my power partner. I wish for you to stay on post and summon the Hollows of mind. Tell them: Their King as has returned and need their abilities for the health of a dear loved one" _she spoke, when the guard nodded and looked towards the moons she knew her orders were being done.

Amaye smirked as she looked over at her daughter and the way the guard was staring at the moon. She thought her little girl was becoming a wonderful king that she knew she would be. " Isshin" she whispered towards the man causing him to look over at her, with a hand she lead him to a tree that was near the pathway.

" What?" he asked, when he noticed her hand reach into the mountains upon mountains of red cherry blossoms, he was puzzled. There was nothing special about the flower, right?

She leaned closer to the man with the red flower in hand and smiled at the black stems that reached to the sky. " This is a Hell blossom, they only bloom when the Hell King is in love or in happiness, which is rare for the recent King. Their purpose in Hell, is to deliver news or future word to the King for the land, to do their duty they must be touched by a pure hand of care" she smiled, with a hand she grabbed his and brought it to the petals.

Isshin was speechless when the blossom glowed and turned to dust, with the breeze it blew in front of them and an image appeared. **" Ichirai, leave your sister alone!" laughed a women with long lock and pale skin. The tiny boy that was wrestling with a little girl with long raven locks and bright eyes, her brother with black longs and violet orbs grunted as he walked over to the women and pouted " But mama, Misamaye started it! It ain't fair! Papa, would and will agree!" the little boy cried to the women. **

**" I don't care. Your father may agree, but he isn't here right now. He is in the garden with your brother, Iadion and I don't want you causing your sister to hit you again, like last time. Do you remember what she did last time, Ichirai?" the little boy looked over at the tiny girl on the ground as she glared at him with a smile on her lips, her hands filled with a teddy bear that she squeezed in her arms with a hug. He gulped and nodded quickly at his mother before holding onto her for dear life. **

**" I don't want that to happen again, Mama" he told her. **

The image disappeared as the wind broke the dust and brought it through it's path, the viewers were shocked by the sight and blinked " I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Isshin exclaimed as he looked over at his son. " Ichigooooooooo! My hormonal son, it seems you can think with... both your heads" he smiled only to get a glare from the teen before scowling.

" You old fruit, get lost and find someone who actually knows what you're talking about" Ichigo growled as he started to walk down the pathway that lead to the castle and village. His amber orbs went to Rukia as she sighed, before walking down the stone pathway that was shadowed by the Hell Blossom Tree's. Her eyes scanned the tree's before she looked back at Karin with a frown " She'll be fine. Let's just get to those Hollows" he told her.

" I know, it's just feel... guilty" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

" It isn't your fault, Rukia" he didn't see how it was her fault. She wasn't there to fight the copy or protect his sister, he honestly thought that it was Soul Society's fault because they didn't do their duties of protecting the living. Perhaps, he was being a little harsh but it was in their duties, and that wasn't a lie. " You weren't there to fight and prevent this from happening".

Her eyes went dull as she thought of how it was her fault. She thought that it wouldn't have happened if, she just didn't become a friend of Ichigo's and left like anyone would if they were in her position. His life would be normal, but this was Ichigo she was thinking about. He never wanted a normal life in the beginning. Karin wouldn't have met the Captain that she is addicted to, and would be at home smiling and laughing, not sleeping. Yet again, she wasn't one for normal people and wasn't a fan of boring. " I know, but that thing was after me... not Karin" she whispered to herself.

Ichigo looked at her softly for the words he just heard. To think that those monsters were going after his sister for the women he loved... was un-bearable. He knew as much as he reassure her that it wasn't her fault, that she wouldn't believe him and would still think it was her fault. She was way to much, like him in so many ways. He looked over to see that his father and the others were far behind causing him to stop and Rukia too as well. " Rukia..." he spoke causing her face to snap over to him. " Don't blame yourself. Karin is a strong girl, and if those things went after you like they did her, what would they have done? It's enough that I have to see my little sister like this, but seeing you like this, just once, would destroy me and I couldn't live with it. Never, ever blame yourself for someone else's actions. You aren't them and can't change their minds-"

Rukia felt the tears in her eyes as she listened to his words, without thinking she grabbed his neck and pulled him to her lips. She still felt guilty but that fact, Ichigo was helping her get through the guilt and was worried for her, was something that made her think twice about it all. Ichigo seemed shocked but happy by her action and wrapped an arm around her waist that wasn't holding his sister.

Their lips mashed and laced one another's as their tastes lingered in between them. When she felt a tingly wonder on her lips she blushed and allowed him in for the battle, that she couldn't win and put him to defeat. As tongues danced and their minds went blank a shiver went down both of their spines. " My lord?" the word of a women entered their ears, with a quick movement they separated and looked at the owner of the voice.

Rukia was wide-eyed at the sight of a women with her long silver hair that brushed the ground, tanned skin that sang in the bright moonlight and eyes of white that were almost to a "T" with the moon. She looked kind with the silk blue kimono that stuck to her body, that was slim and fit, despite her age " Reva, what are you doing here?"

Reva smiled as she looked at Karin in Ichigo's arms and then to the man " What a fine being you brought and choose for mating. I see, his little sister is in a leaching with the Captain that chills her heart" the two lover tensed at the words the women spoke " My son, sent me a message from the moon light stating, you needed a hollow of the mind to awaken someone from a trance. I would've brought my daughter with me, but she isn't good around human's since she is still new to Hell and all. So, I came instead"

" Wait. You're a Hollow?" Ichigo questioned as he looked at the women. She looked nothing like a Hollow, she looked like a human who was here for some random purpose.

Reva smiled as she looked at the man and then to her lord " Indeed. They don't allow demons, inner-hollows or any other species near the King, when they are young. I myself, was the one who sent Kanzki- sama to the Society when Raidon-kun was kilt once again, in Heucdo Mondo. I am... as you humans say, her guardian angel of the dark" a smile crossed the women's lips as she looked at the puzzled look in Ichigo's eyes.

He didn't get it. She had no tail, large teeth nor talons. How was she a Hollow? " How are you a Hollow?"

Rukia sighed and looked at Reva " Take Karin to my chambers and bring the Captain, father, my mother and brother with you for safety since she has a high pressure, I do not need a hollow in the banished lands coming and causing trouble" Rukia ordered. Reva nodded and took Karin slowly into her arms.

" Koursaki-sama, my lord. I shall not harm her, there is no need for me to do so. I only eat the foods that Kanzki-sama gives us for meals in the stores, your nee-san is in good hands" Reva told him as she took the girl and bowed her head slightly at the two. " If anything goes wrong, I will report to you and Kanzki-sama instantly" Ichigo nodded before she left to find the others.

Rukia grabbed his hand and smiled softly at him " Don't worry, Ichigo. Reva know's what she is doing" she told him as she took his hand in hers. His amber eyes locked with hers causing a wave of wonder wash through her orbs, she never knew what was going on in his head and she liked it that way. It was the reason she didn't use Kori's power to find out. " Get's go" she whispered.

" G-Go where?" he stuttered, he wasn't about to just leave his sister with the hollow women and Toushiro. Quite frankly, he had more trust in the Hollow than the Captain, since his father and the boy kept fighting and arguing.

She smiled and looked down the pathway that headed towards her kingdom " I didn't bring you here, just to worry about your sister and what may happen. I wanted to bring you here, to see your kingdom" he blinked at her words. This was his kingdom? He was king? When did this happen or how?

" M-My kingdom?"

Rukia chuckled at the puzzled look on her lovers face, she thought he understood this when she explained it to him at the cabin " Ichigo, once we made-love for the first time... all that is or was mine, we split and is shared between the both of us. My kingdom, is yours now too" she looked at him softly and waited for him to speak. It was a lot to take in, at once, but it was something that they both shared.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he thought of the words that he had heard, he thought it was just power and nothing more. But, he was wrong, he was a ruler of Rukia's kingdom and a lord. A soft squeeze made his shock disappear and his eyes go to their hand that were linked together " Show me" he whispered causing her to smile, and pull him down the pathway.

His eyes went to the grass that crafted the pathway and was shaded by the tree's, each piece was proud of where it was and the kingdom it was apart of. Green and glorious came to mind when looking at the grass.

As the shadowing of the tree's broke the sight of a village was in his amber orbs. The bright windows of houses, made of stone from the land, roofs of shingles. It was nothing like he thought it would be, there was no sand nor enemies who wanted to kill him, there was... laughter and joy that came from the streets that were filled with people. Not Hollows, Aurracars or any other species. They all looked like regular people that loved and smiled, had families, worked and made meals.

Rukia smiled at the sight of her people, everyone looked so free and natural like her kingdom was supposed to be. " They don't eat souls, or people" she told him. Her father once had them eating souls that wondered and weren't free, but once she was in the ruling she made sure there was another way to feed her people. When she was young, she remembered her mother telling her about the fruits and vegetables they ate in Heaven. How they were farmed near Pressure points in the land, and the seeds they planted were regular. As the seeds grew, they ate the pressure in the soil making them food for the spirits.

Once she knew the way, Rukia waited to go to Hell and brought seeds with her. She searched for pressure points in the land and waited for them to appear, but noting happened, until one day she was speaking to one of the guards who came back from the banished lands. His pressure was different and stronger from the tree's he ate off of, it turned out that in the end he found and ate from a pressure spot. In Hell, there was so much pressure that it seemed like there was no spots, but in truth they were the land. " My people eat fruit, vegetables and meat from the land, that is farmed from pressure spots. The farms are close to the castle because, of the enemies that are out in the desert" she told him.

" Pressure spots?"

With a nod she looked over at him " It's places in the land were many rocks are, holding spiritual pressure. This pressure can be eaten by plants and animals, which we do here. Once the animal or plant is done life, they are killed and sent to the people to have for meals" it seemed like something that many would disagree upon, but it was better than going to her second kingdom and bringing weak hollows to Hell, to feed to her people. It wasn't right in her mind, but the farming made it more kind and normal, so, her people thought they were alive once again.

" What do souls and Hollows become of here?"

" Easy. Hollows and anything else, goes back to their human form and keeps their power. Many, well most, of the residence in Hell use their power for the army we have, to protect the land and the kingdom from an attack. Some work as kingdom workers, like Reva and her son. They serve the royals and are trusted by them as well. Then there are the large population of people who get jobs in the kingdom, meet someone, get married again and start a new life, all over again. It's almost like a second chance at life and there aren't any ends. For instances, women who were murdered and forgotten through out the case. They might have never lived a full life, so when they become a Hollow they target those who had the life they dream of, when a Shimigame slays them they go to Hecudo Muendo. From there, they can have the life they wanted with in the small village I have there or they can come here, through a test I give them" she explained, to get to Hell, there was a rather long test with strength and several questions on, why someone wanted to go to Hell.

Ichigo looked at two little girls as they ran down the street, with there silk yellow dresses fluttering in their speed and their long brown locks twisting in freedom. It seemed nice in Hell... free. It was a new start for the forgotten souls who never got the proper goodbye or ending, this was a place of a new life. Where Hollows can be themselves again, meet someone and have kids like they wanted.

" But, there are the tiny percentage of people who never wanted to be here, and got here because they died in Heucdo Muendo. Some eaten by other Hollows or died because, they didn't get enough food. They come here and try to make harm to the lives here. Three strikes is all they get, before the army takes them to the banished lands to be alone forever and away from the kingdom" it seemed harsh, but they did get chances to fix themselves but they never did nor wanted to.

" What happened to the Espada's?" Ichigo thought of Grimmejow and Stark, the ones that were killed by Soul Society and himself. Where they there? Or in the banished lands already? Would they want revenge on him for killing them and for their defeats.

" The Espada's who were under Aizen's power, came here and I placed them with the army after many years of therapy from our royal guards. The one espada that seemed to take the longest was, Grimmejow. He kept saying, how he was going to find you and kill you. There were times were I was ready to send, him to the banished lands, but then there were times were he would behave, and act proper" she remembered the long days and hours, that she and her guards spend on the man with blue hair. He cursed and spat that he would be the end of, Koursaki Ichigo, but that was put to an end when she tossed him in the banished lands for a month. Before she sent some of her guards to retrieve him and bring him back. It seemed the desert knocked him back into his humanity for the world, and not just anger.

" What do you mean years? It's only been two or three since, I defeated Grimmejow" he didn't understand. Rukia said years, which meant more than one or two, almost like ten or twenty.

She nodded as they walked down the streets that were filled with smiles, that were on people's face as they lived. " Yes. Hell's time is rather odd. In Soul Society and the Living world are the same, but here and Heucdo Meundo are completely different than there" with a delicate hand she pointed to the moon and then to the land " You see the apex of the moon and the horizon" he nodded at her voice " When the moon is at it's full state, that is a month. A half moon is half a month, and so on so forth. It takes four whole moons, to make a year, which in Soul Society is about four months".

Ichigo blinked at her words and looked at the life that was around them " What about schools?"

A smile crossed her lips as she thought of the buildings that were in the northern way of the kingdom. " They are near the farms. Schools run for two hours and then there is a break for an hour, from there they go for another three hours. School years are none stop, they get a year of non-stop schooling and then they get a year off" it seemed fair. One whole year in school, then one year off for all those days that were spend in the classroom.

" What else is there to know?" he questioned.

" A lot more, but, all in good time, Ichigo"


End file.
